Nueva Vida
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: Harry recibe la visita de un inesperado ser que le esta dando la posibilidad de cambiar todo, pero también le da a conocer el futuro y la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de los seres que los magos consideraban inferiores los muggles descubre esta nueva aventura en la que habrá traiciones nuevas amistades y nuevos amores. advertencia slash harry/ tom después del 5
1. Chapter 1 La Visita

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto es mi primera historia es algo que se me ocurrió después de leer tantas historias de Tom/Harry ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas está llena de sorpresas iré subiendo capi cada dos semanas dependiendo de si dispongo de una laptop. también quiero decir que no tengo beta si alguna podría recomendarme a alguien les estaré agradecida. disculpen los errores ortográficos.!

Bueno acabo de corregir el capi lo mejor que pude agradezco los reviews ya que me ayudaron a mejorarlo un poco.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash Tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 La Visita**

**15 de agosto de 1996**

Era media noche ,en Privet Drive número 4, en una pequeña pero ordenada habitación se podría apreciar la figura de un joven de no más de 16 años, de apariencia frágil cabello negro alborotado y de unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, su semblante mostraba una profunda tristeza mientras recordaba los sucesos ocurridos a finales de su quinto año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, debido a su impulsividad y estupidez perdió a la persona que él consideraba como un padre, su padrino Sirius Black, quien cayó tras el velo por culpa de la prima de este; Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando en compañía de sus amigos fueron al ministerio pensando que Voldemort lo tenía secuestrado. Sintiendo culpa y rencor contra el director por ocultarle cosas que hubieran evitado lo ocurrido. Este joven es Harry Potter conocido como _EL elegido; _por una estúpida profecía que desde que se dio a conocer solo ha traído desgracia a su vida primero sus padres, Cedric y ahora su padrino.

Una potente Luz interrumpió sus deprimentes pensamientos provocando que se sobresaltara asustado.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto alarmado, temiendo que Voldemort haya encontrado la forma de llegar a él.

-Tranquilo mi niño, no te haré daño- era una voz de mujer, se escuchaba maternal y amorosa enviándole olas de tranquila a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Cómo entraste? - porque que a pesar de estar tranquilo no bajaba la guardia, aun no se confiaba, no después de todo lo que paso, estaba aturdido por la luz y eso lo tenía con los nervios de punta, ya que prácticamente estaba indefenso y no podía ver bien solo una silueta.

-Vine a darte la oportunidad de cambiar todo- no respondió, poco a poco se le fue apreciando mejor ya que la luz iba desapareciendo, contuvo el aliento ya que frente de él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, era alta como de 1.87 su piel era muy blanca casi pálida su cabello era rubio dorado muy largo y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules de un color que Harry nunca le había visto a nadie, vestía como una diosa griega con sus largos vestidos blancos con detalles en oro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo después de salir del shock de ver a una mujer que tiene apariencia de una diosa mítica.

-Que te daré la oportunidad de evitar todas esas muertes y muchas más, pero deberás de dar algo a cambio- estaba impresionado le estaba ofreciendo algo que sabia no rechazaría, aunque tuviera que dar su vida.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo puedo evitar que todas las personas que dieron la vida por mí, regresen? - pregunto esperanzado de poder cambiar lo que paso

-Primero que nada, déjame presentarme, después te contare lo que tengo planeado para ti- respondió la mujer, Harry solo asintió.

-Mi nombre es Evelia (1), soy la madre de todo ser mágico que existe, la magia misma- decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era poco.

-Quiere decir que eres magia pura- impresionado por estar ante alguien tan importante y poderoso

-Es mucho más allá que eso, soy magia ancestral, la primera, fui la que creo todo lo relacionado a la magia, la que le dio la vida a seres como dragones, unicornios, hadas, elfos, incluso el poder que los magos y brujas tienen yo se los otorgue, estoy aquí porque te elegí a ti y a otra persona para que cambien el destino del mundo mágico, ya que esta guerra lo único que está consiguiendo son muertes, además de que están atrayendo la atención de los muggles hacia ustedes y eso no puede pasar, he visto el futuro y se como acabara todo, no importa quién gane la guerra, los muggles al enterarse de que existen personas y seres con habilidades que ellos no comprenden y poseen les causas temor envidia y rabia ocasionado así la destrucción del mundo mágico; con sus armas nucleares y tecnología, resurgirá la caza de brujas solo que esta vez con mejores recursos ocasionando la destrucción de todo ser mágico- dijo Evelia seriamente, para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Estaba impactado, no sabía que decir, todo lo que le estaba diciendo es que a pesar de que si ganaba la guerra o no, el mundo, su mundo, igual acabaría destruido por la envidia y temor de los muggles, se sentía triste, decepcionado y asqueado, porque a pesar de todo quería creer que no todos son como los Dursley.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que los muggles consiguen destruir y desaparecer a todo ser mágico?, no entiendo si nosotros estamos protegidos, ellos no pueden ver ni saber donde se encuentran las comunidades mágicas, además existen muchos hechizos que son poderosos ¿cómo es que logran matarnos a todos? ¿No podrías usted desaparecer o quitarle la magia a Voldemort y los Mortífagos? - dijo desesperado ante la mera idea de que su mundo desapareciera.

-Dime algo mi niño, ¿Como consideran los magos a los muggle? - le pregunto mirándolo con cariño.

-Seres inferiores y débiles- susurro comprendiendo un poco por donde iba el asunto.

-Así es, los magos subestimaron a los muggles no les importo como su tecnología avanzaba y las armas que ellos creaban por el simple hecho de considerarlos débiles, con su tecnología y ayuda de algunos padres y familias de los hijos muggles localizaron las comunidades mágicas y a pesar de que existen hechizos poderosos, estos tienen límites, imagina que tiren bombas nucleares una tras otra, lamentablemente los magos no previnieron que los nacidos muggles comentaran todo en sus casas y eso provoco que los muggles tuvieran demasiada información, con respecto a quitar la vida o magia eso me es imposible ya que una vez otorgo algo no puedo quitarlo, necesito tu ayuda, intervendré pero hasta cierto-mientras hablaba Evelia, Harry trato de analizar y comprender todo.

-Pero ellos no dirían nada, sus hijos son magos y brujas- aun en negación, sin creer que padres como los de su amiga Hermione o de algún otro hijo muggle los fuera a exponer de esa manera. No insistió con respecto a Voldemort y los suyos.

-Hay padres que no comprenden, así como otros familiares, hermanos, primos, tíos, que tienen envidia de no poder poseer magia ellos también, así como un miedo irracional a lo desconocido lo que ocasiona que los odien y desprecien al punto de querer verlos destruidos- cuando dijo eso, Harry pensó en su tía petunia que lo odia y odiaba a su madre por tener magia llamándolo fenómeno y comprendió que a pesar de todo siempre iba a ver alguien que no estuviera contento y los expusiera.

-Entonces es por culpa de los padres y hermanos de los hijos de muggle es que todos se dan cuentan que la magia existe- confirmo tratando de calmar el temor y desprecio sin poder evitarlo ya que por culpa de los muggles; el mundo mágico quedaría expuesto.

-En parte ellos son los principales responsable pero también esta guerra, ya que tantas muertes atraen la atención de los muggles- respondió Evelia seriamente

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, solo tengo 16 años no soy tan fuerte, ni siquiera puedo distinguir una visión falsa de una verdadera- todo lo dijo sintiendo amargura, después de todo eso fue lo que desencadeno que perdiera Sirius, el dejarse llevar por una visión.

-Porque eres un ser, que a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, nunca te rindes y eres justo, aunque tú te menosprecies eres poderoso solo que no posees el conocimiento adecuado- respondió Evelia.

-Está bien, no tengo nada que perder, ¿qué quieres que haga?, Si con eso mis padres, Cedric, Sirius y muchas personas más vivirán ayudare- estaba determinado a salvar su mundo sin importar que, después de todo, apenas dijo que podrían regresar las personas que ama, ya había decidido aceptar, sin importa dar su vida.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo de manera maternal y mirándolo con cariño, Harry se ruborizo por vergüenza, algo cálido se extendió en su pecho, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto afecto a pesar de que con los años han cambiado muchas cosas.

-Bueno antes de darte tu verdadera misión, primero quiero darte un don, para que conozcas las verdaderas caras de la personas que te rodean, porque siempre te han mantenido en la ignorancia y te han metido en la cabeza que la magia negra es mala y la blanca es buena, déjame decirte que la magia es magia no es buena ni mala sino que es la manera en que la persona la utiliza- estaba sorprendido y confundido con todo lo que le dijo, después de todo llevaba años convencido de lo contrario.

-Porque... - se ruborizo y no pudo completar la pregunta por la mirada que ella le estaba dando por interrumpirla.

-Como te iba diciendo, quiero que tengas la capacidad de juzgar por ti mismo, sin prejuicios, podría ser doloroso para ti, pero es necesario, este don te dará la posibilidad de oír los pensamientos de las personas y ver sus auras, pero no funcionara con la otra persona que escogí para ayudarte, para que el mundo mágico no sea destruido, también te mostrare sus recuerdos de lo que vivió, para que comprendas mejor y entiendas el porqué de sus acciones aunque no fueron de la manera correcta- estaba sorprendido, emocionado y preocupado, pero ya había aceptado y aun no sabía que tendría que dar, por devolverles la vida a todas las personas que murieron por él, pero no importaba.

\- Te daré el don ahora, para que lo vayas dominando- continuo Evelia mirándolo fijamente y poniéndolo nervioso, solo asintió. Sus manos empezaron a brillar, así como también el cuerpo de Harry.

-Bueno ahora duerme mi niño, mañana será un largo día para ti, ya que todavía tengo mucho que contarte, practica y no te desespere te estaré visitando continuamente- solo asintió, mañana seria un nuevo día, pero tenía una duda que lo altero.

-Espera- dijo inquieto, ya que a pesar de que le dijo que regresaría, quería sacarse la duda.

-¿Quisiera saber si asistiré a Hogwarts este año?-pregunto no sabía que sentiría si le dijera que no, después de todo Hogwarts es su verdadero hogar; ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto Harry pero solo estarás un tiempo, te daré ciertas tareas que solo puedes hacerla en Hogwarts, además de que sabrás quienes son las personas que hubieran sido los ideales para ti- eso lo dejo desconcertado, pero no dijo nada y solo asintió.

\- Duerme, mañana regresare - susurro, sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que quedo dormido.

* * *

(1) Evelia (hebreo). La que genera vida.


	2. Chapter 2 Pensamientos y tareas

Hola chicas aquí les traigo el Segundo capitulo, desde ya me disculpo por si tengo horrores ortográficos y decirles que trate de hacer la redacción lo mejor que pude, como había mencionado no tengo beta si alguien me puede recomendar a alguien se los agradeceré

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling

Advertencia: esta historias es slash, si no saben es relación chico-chico se los digo desde ya por si no lo sabían la pareja es tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad

Es un POV Harry.

**_Parsel hola pequeña _**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 2 Pensamientos y tareas**

Ya había amanecido y aun me encontraba acostado, me sentía cansado, y siento como si algo importante paso, de repente, recordé toda la conversación con Evelia, el porqué de su visita y los sucesos del futuro, me sentía abrumado, tal vez fue un sueño o mi imaginación, trate de convencerme.

-No lo creo mi niño, si fuera el caso diría que tienes una gran imaginación- se escuchaba alegre, volví a ver por todos lados pero no estaba.

-No me busques, te estoy hablando mentalmente, no estoy físicamente en tu habitación- eso explica el porqué no la veo

-Entonces no fue un sueño - susurre, procesando que todo lo sucedido ayer – no, no fue un sueño, recuerdas que te dije que te iba a

-Muchacho baja de una vez, y has el desayuno de tu tío vernon y mi duddys- el grito de tía petunia la interrumpio lo que me iba a decir, aunque ya tenía una idea, _"mocoso estúpido, que se le tiene que estar diciendo todo, para que haga sus deberes, así es como nos pagas que cuidemos de él", _Era la voz de tía petunia, pero se escuchaba como un eco lejano, estaba molesto como si cuidaran de mi como deberían

-Esos fueron los pensamientos de tu tía- sus pensamientos, el don, había olvidado que me lo dio anoche, antes de irse, -pero fue como un eco- atontado por el hecho de haber escuchados sus pensamientos.

-Es porque no estabas concentrado en escucharla, además de que te grito desde la cocina, esta algo lejos, tengo que decir que eso fue de muy mala educación- con cara de reprobación parecida a la que hace la profesora McGonagall cuando hacemos algo malo, no pude evitar soltar una risita por la comparación, ya que no se parecen en nada, era la primera vez que reía de nuevo, después de lo que paso con sirius, la mire con disculpa por lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya voy tía petunia- grite para que me escuchara, -lo siento tengo que hacer el desayuno, sino tía petunia se enojara-susurre, mientras me puse a buscar una camisa, la cual como siempre era tres veces mi tamaño, un pantalón igual de grande, agarre un cinturón para sostenerlo y no se cayera y volví a ver a Evelia avergonzado, ella entendió y desapareció.

-Regresare cuando termines tus quehaceres, por cierto procura mantener tu cara neutral- ya no estaba en mi habitación por lo que me lo dijo mentalmente,

-Ok- respondí igual, aun sin saber si me escuchaba y extrañado por lo último que me dijo, me vestí y fui a hacer el desayuno, cuando entre a la cocina, tía petunia estaba poniendo los platos, solo estaba ella, tío vernon aun no bajaba y Dudley seguro seguía dormido.

-Ya era hora, ponte hacer el desayuno que vernon, no tarda en bajar- dijo mirándome con desprecio, me fije que estaba rodeada por una luz, la cual solo mostraba desprecio, odio, envidia y asco hacia mí, seguro es su aura, Evelia dijo que escucharía los pensamientos de las personas pero que también vería su aura, me puse hacer el desayuno, me sentía mal, porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que algún día me aceptarían _" al menos sirve para algo", _sus pensamientos y sentimientos me afectaban, pero no tanto como pensé, supongo que es porque siempre mostraron lo que sentían hacia mí, además de que estoy sorprendido, tía petunia me tiene envidia, debe ser porque tengo magia, seguro por eso también odiaba a mi madre, me sentía un poco mareado por la cantidad de pensamientos y emociones de tía petunia, pero trate de ignorarlos .

"_debería ir a despertar a mi duddys, mejor no, debe de estar muy cansado el pobrecito", _cansado de que, si nunca hace nada, a menos que sea por tener que soportar su propio peso, pensé con burla y tratando de que en mi rostro no se mostrara mi humor, no pude evitarlo, algunos pensamientos son difíciles de ignorar, ahora comprendo a Evelia cuando dijo que mantuviera mi cara neutral.

-Ya voy tía petunia- respondí con pereza y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, sin darle importancia a sus pensamientos, pasada la media hora tío vernon bajo.

-Sírveme el desayuno, fenómeno- _"deberían de exterminar a todos los fenómenos como el, son unos monstruos_" su aura iba de la mano con sus pensamientos odio, asco, rabia, envidia, me tense y me puse serio no podía evitarlo lo que pensó me hizo recordar lo que me platico Evelia anoche, en verdad no sé porque tuve la esperanza, que personas como los dursley, alguna vez me aceptarían, todos eran unos prejuiciosos y envidiosos, no me sorprendería que Dudley me odiara por tener magia, ya que por los pensamientos de su padres, se que ellos quisieran tenerla también

-Qué esperas, apresúrate- como si fuera fácil, con todos sus pensamientos y emociones que me marean a cada minuto – si ya voy tío vernon- conteste tranquilamente aunque por dentro no lo estaba, tenia tantos sentimientos en conflicto odio, asco, miedo, esperanza, al fin caí en cuenta de la gravedad de lo que me conto Evelia, justo cuando estaba sirviéndole a tío vernon, no, vernon, este muggle no es mi tío, no merece que lo llame así, Dudley entro corriendo y me paso empujando ,provocando que casi tirara el desayuno, por suerte me equilibre.

–Apártate fenómeno- se fue a sentar, en realidad ninguna de los Dursley merecen que los llame familia, los pensamientos de Dudley son tan estúpidos como pensé, ni me moleste en escucharlo y su aura, igual que las de sus padres odio, asco, envidia, malignidad, que sorpresa pensé con sarcasmo.

El día paso como siempre, Vernon se fue a trabajar, Dudley a la casa del idiota de su amigo Piers, y Petunia donde la vecina a chismosear, yo como siempre haciendo los quehaceres, no me costó ignorar los pensamientos de petunia eran tan superficiales lo cual ayudo a mantener mi rostro neutral, me puse a pensar como en unas horas los dursley, dejaron de ser familia para mí, cuando mataron la poca esperanza que tenia de ser aceptados por ellos, pero no me importa , no los necesito, después de todo, nunca mostraron el mas mínimo afecto hacia mí.

Ya eran las 7, acabábamos de cenar, en mi caso de comer la miseria que me daban siempre, me dirigí a mi cuarto con la esperanza de que Evelia apareciera, no tardo ni quince minutos cuando la tenía frente de mí.

-Espero que no estés cansado- a lo que yo negué frenéticamente, ella se rio por mi efusividad, pero no podía evitarlo tengo tantas preguntas, dudas, que espero que ella aclare

-Bueno primero que nada, no te contare cuál es tu misión, aun no, así que si tenias preguntas sobre eso tendrás que esperar- yo me desanime un poco, ya que la mayorías de mis preguntas eran sobre eso, solo asentí.

-¿puedo contarles a mis amigos? – estaba ansioso, ya que no podía preguntar sobre la misión, aclarare las dudas que tengo sobre lo demás, además quiero ver sus caras, se que mis amigos se emocionaran y me apoyaran.

-No, no puedes contarles a nadie, menos a tus amigos, esto es algo que tendrás que guardar para ti - me miraba seriamente, me dejo desconcertado con lo que dijo, asentí.

-Tienes más preguntas- con una pequeña sonrisa, como sabiendo.

-En realidad la mayoría eran sobre la misión, pero tengo unas cuantas, ¿Cuál es la tarea que me darás para que haga en Hogwarts?¿Cuánto tiempo estudiare antes de que empiece mi verdadera misión? ¿Cuándo conoceré a la otra persona que escogiste? ¿Tendrá un don especial como yo?- respire profundo, ya que al hacerlas sin detenerme, no estaba respirando, Evelia rio alegremente por la forma en que dije todo, su risa es musical y contagiosa, ya que al reír me saco una sonrisa.

-Esas son muchas preguntas, te las responderé una por una, en primer lugar la tarea que te daré para que hagas en Hogwarts, es buscar unos artefactos y libros que te serán de mucha ayuda, luego te explicare para que son, con respecto al tiempo que estudiaras, espero que para comienzo o mediados de diciembre acabes, al otro que escogí, lo conocerás en persona en cuanto termines lo que te mande en Hogwarts, ya que como te había dicho, veras sus memorias antes, lo que hará que lo conozcas hasta cierto punto y hará que lo comprendas mejor, tendrá un don pero te darás cuenta hasta que se vean y si él quiere decírtelo, al igual que tu, su don no funcionara contigo, bueno eso responde a todas tus preguntas- sonriendo, yo me encontraba procesando todo lo que dijo había olvidado que me iba a mostrar las memorias de la otra persona que escogió, siento como si fuera a invadir su privacidad pero si Evelia me lo quiere mostrar será por algo.

-Si gracias, lamento haberlas hecho todas de golpe- avergonzado por mi arrebato.

-No te preocupes, sabes solo te tenia esas tareas, pero te daré unas mas, que ayudara a crecer tu autoestima y también para que tengas mas conocimiento, porque quiero que tengas las mejores notas, al menos por el tiempo que estés en Hogwarts- decidida, yo la mire asombrado ya que nadie se había preocupado por mí en ese sentido y sirius no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, solo asentí porque no sabía si mi voz saldría por todos los sentimientos que tenía en este momento y la mire agradecido, ella me sonrió.

-Primero que nada quiero que vayas y te compres la mejor ropa casual y para ocasiones especiales, zapatos, todo un nuevo guardarropa, ya que solo porque los dursley dicen que esa ropa-, me miro de pies a cabeza lo cual hizo que me sonrojara- es todo lo que mereces, no quiere decir que sea cierto, tú te mereces mucho mas y te hará sentir mejor contigo mismo- yo la mire sorprendido, porque nadie, ningunos de mis amigos, ni los Weasley me hicieron esa sugerencia, la cual me fuera ayudado a sentirme mejor, tal vez no pensaron que eso me ayudara auto convenciéndome, aunque por alguna razón lo dudaba .

-De acuerdo- sonriendo ante la perspectiva de no volver a usar las ropas de Dudley - aunque no soy bueno escogiendo ropa, creo que no tengo sentido de la moda- estaba avergonzado por mi falta de conocimientos, aunque en mi defensa siempre he vestido la ropa de Dudley y no me preocupaba en combinar ya que todo me quedaba horrendo, ella me sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos que me dio mala espina.

-Querido me estas pidiendo ayuda, no te preocupes, yo te acompañare y te ayudare a escoger todo, también tendremos que quitarte esas gafas no te favorecen y ocultan tus hermosos ojos- dijo emocionada como una niña cuando a la que le acaban de decir que irán a la feria, yo estaba sonrojado y mortificado en partes iguales, Merlín en que me metí, solo sonreí forzadamente porque parecía que sería un martirio para mi, aunque ella no lo noto de lo emocionada que estaba con ir de compras.

-Además de ropa y accesorios, quiero que compres unos libros para que lo leas y amplíes tus conocimientos, yo te ayudare luego a practicar los hechizos que aparezcan- asentí emocionado con la idea de aprender nuevos hechizos.

-Y tu última tarea es que te busques un familiar, para que te acompañe y proteja siempre, cuando vayamos al callejón de diagon, buscaremos el ideal para ti- alegre, yo solo me quede pensando, un familiar leí sobre ellos cuando estaba con Hermione en la biblioteca, son animales mágicos los cuales se enlazan a un mago o una bruja y le entregan su absoluta lealtad y protección, también decía que solo los magos poderosos podían tener más de uno, hasta tres, dependiendo la cantidad de magia que posea el mago o bruja, ya que ellos comparte su magia con sus familiares y viceversa.

-De acuerdo, cuando iremos- emocionado, porque a pesar de que iríamos a comprar ropas y otras cosas, el tener mi propio familiar era impresionante.

-Mañana temprano, apenas amanezca- sonriente - pero petunia no me dejara salir, sin terminar de hacer mis quehaceres- preocupado porque todo se arruinara, ella solo me quedo viendo al ver que dije petunia y no tía petunia pero no comento nada sobre eso, después de todo lo que escuche y sentí de ellos, no valía la pena seguir pensando que son familia.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo solucionado, mañana nos iremos de compras – saltando alegremente, como una niña, yo solo la quede viendo con una duda.

\- mmm, Evelia, creí que nadie te podría ver- le comente, preocupado

-Y no pueden, solo tú, así que tendrás que disimular querido, a menos que quieras acabar internado en San Mungo por desequilibrado mental, al hablar solo- dijo como si nada, solo suspire y asentí mañana seria un largo día.

Bueno chicas, aquí acaba el segundo capi, el otro mostrara el día de compras de Harry, entre otras cosas, agradezco los reviews

Saludos Bellatrix


	3. Chapter 3 Gringotts, compras y algo mas

Hola de nuevo agradezco a todas por su reviews

Gracias Sakura-Selene ya que tus reviews me ayudaron, corregí lo mejor que pude, para que la historia se comprenda mejor.

Muchas gracias a todas, sus reviews me animan a seguir, espero que les guste el trama.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

summary

harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash tom/harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_parsel hola pequeña _**

_pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 3 Gringotts, compras y algo más**

Nos encontrábamos frente al caldero chorreante, aun me encontraba mareado, no sé si por viajar en el autobús noctambulo o por la cantidad de pensamientos y auras de las personas que nos rodeaban, anoche Evelia me enseno como evitar que entraran todos de golpe, es parecido a la Oclumancia, tengo que cerrar mi mente, aunque no soy muy bueno, con ella aprendí mas que con el profesor Snape, creo que ayuda el hecho, de que la persona que te ensena no te odia, es aún muy temprano apenas desperté, me vestí y salí , petunia me vio, pero no dijo nada, supongo que Evelia hizo algo para que me ignorara o algo así, iríamos a Gringotts ya que según Evelia tenemos que hacer muchos tramites, cuando pregunte cuales, ella solo me miro y dijo que ya me enteraría

Respire profundo, cerré mi mente lo mejor que pude y entramos, vi a tom se encontraba limpiando mesas, aparte de él, solo habían dos personas, el no me reconocía, ya que tenia puesta una capa la cual ocultaba mi rostro y estaba hechizada, para que cuando yo hablara nadie escuchara, excepto Evelia, así nadie pensaría que estoy loco por hablar solo, íbamos a comunicarnos mentalmente como hizo ella ayer, pero decidimos que no, ya que yo, no me iba a poder concentrar en lo que ella me dijera, por los pensamientos de todas las personas y criaturas que me entrarían a cada segundo, asentí en dirección a tom y me dirigí en donde se encontraba la entrada al callejón de diagon, toque con mi varita los ladrillos al momento que se abrió me maree por la cantidad de pensamientos y emocionas de las personas que habían reforcé mi mente y solo fue un murmullo, con sus auras no podría hacer nada Evelia dijo que tendría que acostumbrarme a ellas.

-Bien vamos a Gringotts- yo solo la observe había permanecido callada en todo el camino y asentí.

\- crees que tardaremos mucho-dije mientras observaba como los dueños de los locales apenas estaban abriendo

-Es probable, ya que ciertos tramites tardan, además los duendes siempre hacen pruebas son desconfiados como debes saber- acabábamos de detenernos justo frente a las puertas del banco, yo me quede viendo la advertencia desde que la vi la primera vez, cuando vine con hagrig, siempre que vengo no puedo evitar leerla

_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"._

-Sí, creo que todos saben los desconfiados y peligrosos que pueden ser- señalándole la advertencia

– Además te enteraras de cosas que no te gustaran, solo recuerda que estoy contigo y haz todo lo que te diga- solo la mire sorprendido mientras ella entraba al banco, me baje la capucha la seguí, quería preguntarle qué quiso decir pero ya nos encontrábamos frente a un duende que me quedaba viendo con molestia y desprecio.

–Pide hablar con Gringott, se respetuoso- solo la observe y asentí imperceptiblemente, después de todo ella dijo que hiciera todo lo que dijera.

-Me gustaría hablar con Gringott por favor- lo dije con el mayor respeto que pude, el duende me quedo viendo, evaluándome, lo cual me estaba poniendo nervioso su aura mostraba precaución, un poco de sorpresa "_hasta ahora un mago, pide hablar con Gringott, para qué será" _ yo solo lo observe esperando.

-¿Quien lo quiere ver?- gruño _por lo menos aun existen magos que nos traten con respeto_, me siento mal a pesar de que yo nunca los he tratado mal, por miedo, si he visto a otros magos y brujas hacerlo, como la señora Weasley, pero nunca dije nada, no me importaba, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, todas las criaturas tienen derecho a ser tratados con respeto sin importar su naturaleza

-Harry Potter- respondí tranquilamente y aun con respeto, abrió mucho los ojos y después su vista fue directamente a mi cicatriz, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que ni me moleste en cubrirla

-Bien sígueme- mientras avanzábamos, observe que nos dirigíamos hasta el fondo, nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta roja con detalles en dorado y tenía unos hermosos tallados, tenía una placa de oro que decía _Director Gringott _me puse nervioso, no sabía que había pedido hablar con el director del banco, solo seguí las instrucciones de Evelia la volví a ver y ella me sonrió tranquilizándome, cuando se abrió la puerta vimos a un duende muy mayor ya que tenia canas, media como un metro piel blanca y de ojos verdes

-Director, Harry Potter quiere hablar con usted- mostrando respeto y a mí me sonrió de manera escalofriante, se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era.

-Harry Potter, que pase - _que querrá el héroe del mundo mágico conmigo _mientras me observaba como si quisiera averiguarlo, cosa que ni yo mismo sabia, seguía observando de reojo a Evelia, para que me dijera que mas hacer, pero solo me sonreía, el duende que nos había guiado se inclino con respeto a Gringott y se disponía a retirarse.

–Gracias- dije mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación con respeto me miro sorprendido, asintió y se fue

-Siéntese señor Potter, dígame a que debo su visita, viene por lo del testamento de Sirius Black, si es eso, podía ver a cualquier otro duende- su aura mostraba molestia e intriga, lo mire sorprendido, testamento, yo no sabía que sirius había dejado uno, mi expresión debió de haber delatado mi falta de conocimiento sobre el asunto

-No le llego la carta, citándolo para darle a conocer su contenido ya que usted es el beneficiario- dijo seriamente parecía molesto

-No, no me llego nada, yo vine porque quiero hacer unos trámites-aun con duda, ya que ni siquiera sabía que tramites eran, vi como Gringott abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y miraba en dirección donde esta Evelia parece que decidió mostrarse ante el

-Mi señora- inclinándose con respeto

-Gringott, un gusto en conocerte, vengo aquí con mi niño a hacer unos trámites, que espero tu nos puedas ayudar-dijo sonriendo

-Es un honor tenerla en mi presencia, la ayudare en lo que pueda- mientras que la observaba con respeto y adoración, yo solo miraba el intercambio sin saber que decir y con dudas hasta que Evelia las aclaro

-Harry, toda criatura mágica me reconoce, ya que como te había dicho cuando nos conocimos, soy la madre de todos, los únicos que no me reconocerían son los magos y brujas, a menos que yo les diga-solo asentí comprendiendo

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- dirigiéndose a Gringott – antes de que informes a Harry sobre el testamento de su padrino-mientras lo observaba seriamente, al parecer era importante lo que le diria

-Por supuesto mi señora, sígame- vi como entraban atreves de una puerta que estaba en un costado de la oficina, me estaba aburriendo, ya había pasado una hora y sabia cuantos objetos habían en la oficina.

-Bien Señor Potter, ahora lo atenderé- salte del susto, no los escuche entrar.

-Antes de que lean el testamento, quiero que los duendes te revisen, ya que cuando te conocí, sentí algo raro, como si algo obstruyera tu magia, además de que tu cicatriz posee el pedazo de alma de otra persona y lo tenemos que sacar, es necesario- solo la observe asustado, mientras me tocaba la cicatriz, de todo lo que dijo esto fue lo que más me asusto, ya que tengo una idea de a quien le puede pertenecer el pedazo de alma, Voldemort, por eso había tenidos todas esas visiones el ano anterior y eso explica la conexión que tenemos, así el porqué puedo hablar parsel.

-Cómo es posible, que tenga el pedazo de alma del asesino de mis padres- grite asustado y asqueado

_En verdad los magos están locos_, -Eso señor Potter indica que ustedes un horrocrux, debió de entrar en usted antes de morir, aunque dudo que él sepa, según lo que dijo al profeta él quiere matarlo, si supiera no lo haría, al saber que dentro de usted hay un pedazo su alma- mientras me miraba seriamente específicamente mi cicatriz, yo solo quería saber que era un horrocrux.

-¿Qué es un horrocrux?- tenía que salir de duda algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta, solo esperaba que pudieran sacármela sin morir en el proceso

-Un horrocrux, es cuando un mago fragmenta su alma en pedazo y los coloca dentro de un objeto determinado, eso evitara de que muera, ya que siempre habrá un pedazo de su alma que lo anclara aquí, es difícil pero no imposible colocarlos en seres vivos ya que no se sabe si sobrevivirán, para crear un horrocrux se debe de matar a una persona, el alma se desgarra, luego se introduce en donde haya decidido guardarla y decir _" Fractus Animus Semper Saecula"_ ( alma siempre rota por los siglos), hacer esto provoca que la persona pierda su humanidad y su apariencia se desfigure dependiendo de la cantidad de horrocrux que tiene, pienso que Voldemort iba a crear un horrocrux con tu muerte, pero las cosas salieron mal, cuando la maldición asesina reboto matándolo en el proceso, su alma busco al único ser vivo cerca, tu- estaba horrorizado, como alguien es capaz de hacer semejante aberración, sentía el estomago revuelto, ahora entiendo porque Voldemort no murió cuando trato de matarme, Evelia me abrazo al ver como temblaba

-Tranquilo lo sacaremos de ti, sin que te afecte- trate de tranquilizarme

\- Gracias- dije con voz amortiguada ya que aun me abrazaba

-Bueno además de sacarte esa alma, chequearemos que es lo que ocasiona que tu magia, fluya con normalidad- solo asentí

-Señor Potter, acérquese, le hare unas pruebas para saber qué es lo que lo ocasiona- me acerque a Gringott, me indico que me acostara en una camilla que apareció frente a mí y empezó a murmura en un idioma que no entendía cuando acabo se me quedo viendo seriamente su aura brillaba a indignación

-Al parecer alguien ha bloqueado el 50% de su magia, desde que era bebe, esto hizo que usted no fuera bueno en ciertas ramas, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, así como tampoco iba a poder aprender bien Oclumancia, son las principales, que de seguro le causaron dificultad – estaba en shock bloquearon mi magia que derecho tenían de hacer eso.

-¿Quién fue?- estaba enojado, como pudieron hacerme esto, sentía que hervía de la rabia, Gringott de nuevo puso sus manos en mi y sonrió de manera escalofriante su aura mostraba disgusto molestia, desprecio_," tenía que ser el"_, yo aun no sabía quién era, pero por su aura no le caía bien.

-Albus Dumbledore- no lo podía creer, otra vez el director, estaba molesto cuando me entere que el sabia la profecia y no me la dijo, pero ahora estoy furioso, él no tenía ningún derecho, a bloquear mi magia

-Tranquilo mi niño, Gringott puede quitar todos los hechizos, que el viejo uso en ti- mientras me abrazaba para tranquilizarme hasta ahora me di cuenta que mi magia había hecho temblar todo.

-Necesitare la ayuda de otros duendes y preparar la habitación donde lo haremos, si me disculpan- espere hasta que se retirara y estuviéramos solos

-Porque el director me hizo esto, no entiendo, yo lo respetaba, lo veía como un abuelo y solo me he sido manipulado, siempre ocultándome cosas y ahora esto- lagrimas empezaron a caer, Evelia solo me abrazo mas fuerte.

– Ese viejo, solo ve por sus propios intereses, no confíes en el- mientras me acariciaba el cabellos, pasamos abrazados todo el tiempo, me sentía mejor, relajado.

\- Mi señora, señor Potter síganme, ya tengo todo preparado- salte del susto, nunca oigo cuando entra, lo seguimos por una serie de pasillos, parecía un laberinto, hasta que nos detuvimos frente una puerta negra, cuando entramos vi que habían cuatro duendes, en el centro de la habitación había algo parecido a un jacuzzi, pero tenía talladas unas letras, creo que son runas, estaba llena de un liquido verde.

-Póngase esto- mientras me señalaba una puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, agarre lo que me daba y entre a la habitación que me mostro era pequeña solo había un espejo y un sofá uno que otro cuadro, vi que fue lo que me había dado era un pequeño shork, me ruborice de la vergüenza al pensar en usar eso delante de Evelia y los duendes, me lo puse y Salí.

-Entre a la tina señor Potter, para que empecemos- aun avergonzado por estar casi desnudo entre.

– el liquido verde en el que esta sumergiéndose, es una poción revitalizante que le ayudara a sanar, y borrara las cicatrices de heridas físicas que haya tenido anteriormente, así como reconstituirle toda la energía que pierda durante el ritual- solo asentí, me sentía adormilado por la poción, vi como Gringott y los otros duendes rodearon la tina y empezaron a hablar en el mismo idioma que escuche anteriormente, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme como si mi la estuvieran partiendo, grite de dolor, no se por cuánto tiempo sentía mucho ardor, después todo fue oscuridad.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos, todo estaba borroso, me sentía cansado, no sé cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente

– Al fin despiertas, ya me estabas preocupando- mientras me observaba con cariño y preocupación, estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente, solo recuerdo ardor en mi cuerpo y un dolor insoportable de cabeza- mi voz salió rasposa, un poco ronca, todavía estaba mareado y desorientado

-Estuviste inconsciente una hora, el ritual duro dos, te desmayaste a solo minutos de terminar, salió bien, ya no tienes bloqueada tu magia, ni tampoco el alma de Voldemort en ti, el ardor que sentiste en tu cuerpo fue debido a que se estaba acostumbrando a sentir tu magia completa, el dolor de cabeza fue cuando el alma de Voldemort fue expulsada- me conto mientras me sonreía con cariño yo le devolví la sonrisa aliviado de que todo acabara.

-Cámbiate, es hora de que escuchemos el testamento de tu padrino- mientras se levantaba para darme espacio, yo me ruborice cuando me di cuenta de que solo estaba con el shork y me dispuse a cambiarme en la misma habitación que use con anterioridad, no me había dado cuenta que solo estábamos los dos y Gringott, los otros duendes ya no estaban, me maree un poco, pero cuando estuve frente al espejo me sorprendí al ver que no tenía la cicatriz, me vestí y salí a encontrarme con Evelia y Gringott el cual nos guio de regreso a su oficina

-Me alegro verlo despierto señor Potter, quiere que leamos el testamento de Sirius Black ahora- mientras me veía fijamente

-Gracias, si me gustaría saber-mientras le daba un apequena sonrisa el me agradaba, era directo

-Muy bien- saco un pergamino se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leerlo

– Yo Sirius Black, en uso de todas mis facultades, le dejo todo mi patrimonio a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter entre las cuales se encuentra las bóvedas 385, 386, 387, 400, la casa de campo de Italia, la mansión en Rusia, la mansión en Alemania y Grimmauld place numero 12, así como doy la autorización para que sea emancipado- estaba conmocionado sirius me había dejado todo, pero lo principal me dio mi libertad ya no tenía que regresar donde los dursley

-Señor Potter, el señor Black también dejo una carta personal para usted – la agarre y la guarde para leerla más tarde

-Necesito que firme este documento donde usted aceptara la herencia y este otro para que quede emancipado será legalmente adulto- firme todo lo que me dio.

-Gringott, quisiera que todo el contenido de las cuentas que el señor Black dejo los metieras dentro de baúles especiales, así como también todas las cuentas que los Potter les dejaron, hay que vaciarlas nos llevaremos su contenido- estaba sorprendido para que quería que nos lleváramos todos ese dinero.

-Necesitaras el dinero y conocimiento para tu misión principal, dudo de que puedas regresar una vez que entres a Hogwarts- me dijo seriamente, sacándome cualquier duda que tenía.

\- Pero como andaré cargando todos los baúles, porque dudo que todo quepa en uno- dije preocupado de cargar semejante cantidad a la vista de todos.

-No se preocupe señor Potter, nosotros contamos con baúles especiales, no importa la cantidad de que ocupe su dinero, hay uno que se usa para guardar el resto, luego lo puede encoger y nadie sabrá que lo lleva- solo asentí agradecido.

-Podrías darle una de esas carteras especiales, que esté conectada al baúl, para que Harry pueda sacar dinero sin tener que estarlo abriendo- eso sería muy útil, me pondría nervioso estar abriéndolo cada vez que necesite dinero.

-Por supuesto, mi señora- mientras se ponía a escribir en un pergamino luego este desapareció.

-Acabo de mandar a vaciar sus cuentas y pedí que me trajeran dos bolsitos uno para dinero muggle y el otro para galeones- yo asentí, pero recordé al director no quería que él se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-El director se dará cuenta, no quisiera que supiera, quien sabe que podría hacer- tenia la sospecha que fue él quien intercepto la carta que me mando el banco ya no confiaba en lo más mínimo.

-No se preocupes señor Potter, Albus Dumbledore no se enterara que usted ha vaciado sus cuentas, ni siquiera sabrá que vino hoy- respire aliviado y sonreí agradecido.

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber Harry- yo la mire preocupado ya me había enterado de mucho hoy,

\- es malo- pregunte con precaución

\- no, no lo es, pero como veo que el viejo ese no te cuenta nada, supongo que no lo sabrás- asentí

– eres el heredero de Gryffindor, la familia de tu padre descendiente de él, además de que también eres heredero de Slytherin, este título te lo ganaste al momento de que Voldemort murió, cuando intento matarte, sin querer él y tu madre invocaron una magia antigua, que ya no es utilizada, cuando tu madre invoco la magia antigua para protegerte y Voldemort sin querer creo en ti un horrocrux el cruce de ambas magias, invoco esta, pero no quiere decir que este es el método para invocarla digamos que lo hicieron por accidente, eso ocasiono que fueras el heredero de Slytherin y tener la capacidad de todo descendiente, hablar parsel, dudo que ese viejo supiera que eras descendiente de Slytherin, el de seguro pensó que hablabas parsel por el alma de Voldemort, lo que él no te dijo es que tú eras descendiente de Gryffindor- estaba impresionado era descendiente de dos fundadores, lo único que había lamentado de no tener el alma de Voldemort era que no podría hablar parsel, siempre me gusto hablar con las serpientes, desde niño ya que eran mis únicas amigas, no quise decirle a nadie hasta el segundo ano que sin querer hable parsel en frente de todos, Gringott me observaba pero no decía nada no parecía sorprendido así que supongo que ya sabia.

-Te lo digo, porque tienes derecho a las bóvedas perteneciente a Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero aun no las utilizaras, sino hasta que sea el momento indicado- solo asentí

-Bien ya que está claro señor Potter, sobre lo que le informo mi señora, necesito que haga el procedimiento necesario para que las bolsas le funcione solo a usted y nadie le pueda robar, deje caer tres gotas de sangre en cada una- mientras me pasaba dos saquitos uno negro de cuero y el otro era verde oscuro también de cuero, y una pequeña daga, me corte el dedo y deje caer tres gotas en cada uno brillaron, en ese momento entro un duende con un baúl negro era grande, lo dejo en la oficina y se retiro- haga el mismo procedimiento con el baúl- asentí, me corte de nuevo y deje caer tres gotas en el baúl este brillo.

-Muy bien eso es todo señor Potter, solo firme este documento donde usted consta que ya no tiene más cuentas con este banco, solo las dos que aun no utilizara- firme los documento que me dio.

\- Fue un honor atenderla mi señora y cuenta con gusto la ayudare con lo otro que me pido- yo lo mire con curiosidad pero no dije nada debe ser de lo que hablaron a solas.

-Gracias por todo- dije con sinceridad mientras me inclinaba con respeto

– Veo por qué lo has elegido- fue lo único que dijo Gringott.

– si, así es, nos estaremos viendo te vendré a visitar, antes de que mande a Harry cumplir su misión- salimos de banco, me puse de nuevo mi capucha, habían pasado casi cuatro horas ya eran las 9 de la mañana

-Bien Harry, es hora de ir de compras- mientras sonreía y aplaudía con felicidad, yo solo suspire y asentí.

\- bien donde vamos primero- observando todos los locales.

\- vamos a comprarte un nuevo baúl te será de utilidad y podremos guardar todas las cosas que compremos-solo asentí y nos dirigimos a una tienda que decía "baúles para toda ocasión" entramos y en el mostrador había un hombre de unos treinta, me baje la capucha para que me escuchara.

– Bienvenido joven en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo alegre mientras se me acercaba.

\- pide un baúl de cinco compartimentos- yo solo la observe y asentí.

\- Quiero un baúl de cinco compartimentos por favor- no sé porque necesitaba uno de esos, ni siquiera sabía que habían baúles así.

-Enseguida joven, por favor sígame y le mostrare lo que tenemos- mientras me guiaba donde había muchos baúles de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños.

\- Que es lo que le gustaría que tuvieran, así les muestro los que tengan esas funciones- yo no entendía a que se refería hasta que Evelia me lo dijo

\- pide uno que tenga una habitación, un biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones, un boticario, un salón de duelo-, repetí lo que ella dijo.

-Uno que tenga una habitación, una biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones, un boticario, un salón de duelo- estaba impresionado ahora entiendo a que se refería con que me seria de utilidad, el encargado asintió y me llevo delante de tres baúles , uno llamo mi atención, era café , tenía cinco esmeraldas incrustadas, los bordes eran de acero, color plata.

– quisiera este, pero me gustaría que en vez de café le cambiara el color a negro, si es posible, también quiero que tenga las iniciales HJP, quisiera saber si hay una forma de evitar que muevan el baúl mientras yo esté adentro y que nadie más pueda abrirlo- sé que es muy Slytherin pero me gusta, además no quería que nadie pudiera abrirlo pensaba guardar dentro el baúl de Gringotts.

– por supuesto que es posible joven, y contamos con un paquete de seguridad esto evitara que nadie lo mueva, para que solo usted pueda abrirlo podemos hacer un hechizo de sangre, todo esto le costara 6000 galeones- _por fin una buena venta parece que hoy me iré temprano, _su aura mostraba alegría y codicia, nada preocupante supongo que todos los vendedores pensaran igual.

-cómpralo es una excelente inversión- yo la mire y asentí.

\- de acuerdo, cuanto tardara en hacerlo como quiero- si tarda mucho podemos ir haciendo otras compras.

\- me tomara diez minutos cambiarlo y poner todo lo que pidió-mientras hablaba yo me quede observando un bolso sería bueno tener uno.

-quisiera ese bolso, con las misma características del baúl por favor, incluyendo la seguridad-el encargado lo tomo junto con el baúl y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda a los 10 minutos regreso, se miraba mejor de lo que imagine.

\- cuanto seria- ya que seguro iba a pagar más por el bolso

\- serian 6,100 galeones- saque el bolso de cuero negro que me dio Gringott pedí la cantidad y esta salió expulsada dentro de un bolsito de tela negro, pague y salimos del local después de activar el hechizo de sangre y encogerlo, y colocarme la capucha de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? Mientras caminábamos ella se detuvo y yo igual me fije en el local y vi que era el de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", suspire porque empezaba la tortura para mí, me quite la capucha lo cual ya me estaba molestando ya no me la volveré a subir, entramos y madame Malkin se acerco para atender

-Buenos días jovencito, que puedo hacer por ti- me miraba amablemente su aura mostraba bondad

– pide un nuevo guardarropa- susurro Evelia

–Quisiera un nuevo guardarropa-sonriéndole con amabilidad.

– Por supuesto mi niño, te mostrare las diferentes prendas que tengo y tu escoge- mientras me guiaba a la parte trasera del local pasamos atreves de una puerta y me quede sorprendido parecía un centro comercial había ropa de todo tipo.

\- te dejo, cuando escojas las que te gusten ve al frente- y se fue, Evelia enloqueció.

\- cariño mira, coge esta y esta o esa combina perfectamente con tus ojos y así se paso señalando un montón de ropa, yo solo me limitaba a agarrarlos, al final termine con 10 camisas de diferentes tonos aunque oscuros Evelia dijo que eran elegantes, dos rojas, tres negras, cuatro verdes, una blanca y esas eran las casuales tenían diferentes dibujos desde un dragón hasta un fénix, de diferentes tipos ,mangas cortas, cuello alto, manga larga, camisetas, las de salir eran 7, tres negras, dos grises, dos verdes, una blanca, todas mangas largas y solo con finos bordados en plata verde y dorado, los pantalones de vestir fueron cinco, tres negros, un gris, un café, las túnicas fueron 5, dos negras con detalles en plata y verde, dos verdes oscuros con detalles en platas y blanco y una azul oscuro con detalles en oro, zapatos, compre tres de vestir, dos deportivos , Evelia dijo que me dejaría escoger la ropa interior y calcetines lo cual hizo que me ruboriza solo de pensar que ella lo fuera escogidos, me compre tres bóxer negros, dos azules, dos rojos, dos blancos y cuatro verde, todos eran sencillos sin dibujos escogí cinco pares de calcetas en los mismos tonos, por fin acabamos yo sentí que pasaron horas.

-Vaya eso si es mucha ropa, te sacare la cuenta- mientras tomaba toda la ropa y la guardaba en bolsas, pero recordé el uniforme.

\- antes de que saque la cuenta me gustaría comprar tres túnicas para Hogwarts por favor- ella asintió tomo mi medida y dijo que un momento regresaba con todas mis compras y la cuenta.

\- son 5000 galeones querido- hice el mismo procedimiento que cuando pague el baúl, pedí la cantidad y esta salió dentro de una bolsa de seda pague , saque el baúl toque la gema que era de la habitación, eche toda la ropa y nos retiramos.

Nos dirigimos al local que se encontraba a la par, era la librería flourish y blott, entramos y nos recibió la dueña una bruja sonriente y regordeta que llevaba una túnica malva.

–Buenos días- sonreí mientras me dirigí a los estantes para escoger los libros, bueno Evelia señalaba y yo los echaba al canasto, acabe con tres libros de transformación, cuatro sobre artes oscuras, cinco sobre pociones , dos sobre encantamientos y dos sobre animales mágicos, uno sobre tradiciones mágicas y otro sobre leyes, todos eran desde lo más básico hasta lo más difícil, pague lo guarde en mi baúl y salimos, como siempre Evelia fue la que guio y nos encontramos frente a una óptica que desde mi punto de vista tenía un nombre gracioso "tenga mejor vista que un dragón" entramos y nos atendió un hombre bajo y calvo.

-En que puedo ayudarte jovencito- dijo cortésmente

– me gustaría corregir mi vista- mientras le señalaba mis ojos

\- por supuesto, siéntate aquí- mientras me señalaba una silla, me senté.

-sentirá una molestia nada de qué preocuparse- mientras me apuntaba con su varita, una luz me dio directamente al ojo sentí picazón y después nada hizo lo mismo con el otro, cuando abrir los ojos, miraba aun mejor que con las gafas, era como volver a nacer.

-bien seria 30 galeones- pague y salimos

\- bien, haremos nuestra última parada-yo solo asentí y sonreí emocionado, por fin compraríamos mi familiar por primera vez desde que empezamos las compras yo fui el que guio, nos detuvimos frente a una tienda de mascotas y entramos, el dueño estaba en el mostrador, había de todo gatos, perros, lechuzas, serpientes, me alegre de saber que aun les entendía, no estaba seguro a pesar de que Evelia dijo que era el heredero de Slytherin, pero ningunos de los animales que había llamo mi atención.

– Deja que tu magia te guie- solo asentí, cerré mis ojos y camine, cuando los abrí estaba frente a una jaula de un cachorro león era hermoso, totalmente blanco excepto por el fuego negro, que cubría sus patas, cuello y columna y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules.

–Excelente elección, es único, ya que estos cachorro de nemea por lo general son dorado con el fuego rojo- solo le sonreí sabía que era único.

\- Oh joven, ese cachorro no está a la venta- "_es lamentable que sea tan agresivo, si no se lo fuera vendido con gusto" _ \- ¿por qué no?- mientras me acercaba mas al cachorro

– Cuidado joven, es agresivo- puse mi mano delante del cachorro la olio.

-te gustaría venir conmigo-le susurre en respuesta me lamio, eso es un sí para mí.

\- Me lo llevo- el vendedor solo me miraba sorprendido, por el comportamiento del cachorro su aura mostraba sorpresa y codicia, solo asintió.

-Es caro, lo tengo desde hace anos, no lo había podido vender, porque era muy agresivo- lo mire y luego observe al cachorro el cual me miraba.

\- no importa cuánto- dije con determinación ese cachorro hoy se iría conmigo.

\- 60,000 mil galeones, déjeme decirle este es un león de nemea es una especie rara, su saliva es venenosa al igual que su mordida, sus garras también tienen veneno, así que tenga mucho cuidado- solo asentí.

\- me gustaría comprarle ese collar- Evelia me lo estaba señalando mientras el hombre explicaba la raza del cachorro, era negro con piedras azules.

– También todo lo que necesite, para su cuidado- prefería comprar todo lo necesario, ahora.

\- por supuesto, enseguida le empaco lo necesario, ese collar que escogió le será útil, no le permitirá que se aleje de usted a menos que le de permiso y si se le pierde lo podrá encontrar con facilidad- asentí.

\- son 61,000 galeones- pague la cantidad que me dijo, y salimos guarde todo lo que le compre al cachorro en el baúl y a él lo llevaba en los brazos, nos dirigimos de regreso al caldero chorreante como ya eran las 1 decidí pedir un almuerzo y al cachorro le compre leche, le pregunte a Evelia pero ella dijo que no comía, cuando pague salimos al mundo muggle, Evelia me guio a un callejón y vi como ella agarraba la apariencia de una joven de no más de 20 anos, cabellos negro y corto, yo la mire sorprendido .

– Porque no hiciste eso en el callejón de diagon- ya que fuera evitado tener que usar la capucha.

– Porque sin importar la apariencia que tome, las criaturas mágicas siempre me reconocerán- solo asentí comprendiendo que era de mas, ya que en el callejón de diagon habían muchas criaturas.

– Porque tomaste esa forma ahora- ya que no le veía sentido ya terminamos de hacer compras.

-porque te iré a comprar más ropa pero esta vez muggle, ya que tu no podrás venir por el cachorro, la comprare yo y luego te lo llevare todo- mientras saltaba de alegría, yo solo asentí al menos yo no iba a ir.

– Quieres el bolsito con dinero muggle, crees que lo podrás usar con eso de que funciona solo con mi sangre- ella solo asintió.

\- no te preocupes, yo lo puedo usar perfectamente- se lo di y se fue, me quede solo, en el callejón con el cachorro en brazos, suspire y fui a detener el autobús noctambulo para que me llevara de regreso donde los dursley, solo quería llegar y dormir estoy cansado, muchas emociones y compras.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los dursley, ya eran las 4, entre, me fui directo a mi habitación puse a shadow (1) me gusto ese nombre va con su color, sobre la cama, saque mi baúl y lo coloque junto al otro, y me acosté, shadow se acurro junto a mí y me dormí.

Bien este es el capi más largo que he hecho espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima

Shadow- sombra lo escogí por el fuego negro que lo rodea y porque será como la sombra de Harry jajá

Saludos Bellatrix


	4. Chapter 4 Ritual y traiciones

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un Nuevo capi espero que les guste, he estado corrigiendo un poco los anteriores para que se comprenda mejor, agradezco a todas por sus reviews. Con respecto a este capi las marcas de la ropa la busque en Internet, pero no investigue si todas concuerdan con el ano, así que me disculpo desde ya. ;)

Sakura con respeto a tu dudas, las criaturas mágicas reconocería a Evelia aunque use un glamour porque ellos están en más contacto con su núcleo y ella emana un aura que hacen que todos reconozcan quien es, a diferencias de los magos que no tienen total contacto con el suyo y menosprecian a todas las criaturas, se creen superiores.

Con respeto a cuantos familiares le pondré a harry serán tres al igual que a tom, pero no quiere decir que harry sera igual o mas poderoso que tom, es solo que uno de los familiares de harry es un pequeño extra.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel hola pequeña _**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 4 Ritual y traiciones**

Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro, shadow se encontraba aun acurrucado a los pies de la cama, me fije en el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, eran las 11, al parecer dormí 8 horas seguida. Pero no me sorprende, con todo lo que hice y me entere hoy, cuando iba al baño, me fije que estaba rodeado de bolsa, estaban regadas por todo el cuarto, no había espacio para caminar, deben de ser las compras que hizo Evelia en el mundo muggle, lo que no esperaba es que se trajera la tienda completa, debí de suponerlo por cómo se puso cuando compramos en el mundo mágico, suspire y revise a ver qué fue lo que tanto compro.

Habían pijamas de seda , jeans, calcetines, bóxers, me sonroje solo de verlos, zapatos casuales , converse, deportivos, camisas de seda, pantalones de vestir, camisas casuales de todo tipo, bufandas, guantes de cuero y lana, chaquetas de cuero, jeans y lana, ropa deportiva, lociones, anteojos de sol, todas al parecer de las mejores, no seré bueno escogiendo ropa, pero si reconozco las mejores marcas, a Petunia le gusta comprarlas, claro que imitaciones, las marcas eran variadas como Dior, Gucci, Dolce y Gabbana, Abercrombie y fitch, Levi's, Nike, Diesel, Adidas, Lacoste, Giorgio Armani, Polo Ralph, Calvin Klein, estaba impresionado, eran las mejores marcas que existían.

-Te gustan- voltee y detrás de mi estaba Evelia con una gran sonrisa.

-Que si me gustan, están increíbles y de las mejores marcas, pero no es demasiado- estaba preocupado, no sabía que le diría a los Weasley, ron se iba a poner celoso, siempre se ha sentido mal, por ser pobre pensara que las compre para humillarlo.

-No, te compre lo necesario, esto es lo que deberías de haber tenido siempre si tus tíos no fueran unos rencorosos, no de tener las mejores, sino tener ropa decente y si alguien te pregunta, diles que te aburriste de tener que usar la ropa usada de tu primo, además nunca te has comprado nada, a pesar de que tienes el dinero para hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo que te consientas un poco- solo asentí, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, tiene razón no debo de sentirme mal, después de todo lo hice por mí, no para restregarle en la cara que tengo dinero.

-También te compre víveres, ya es hora de que te alimentes como debes, en el baúl que te compraste puedes guardarlo, ya que cuenta con una cocina, es como un pequeño departamento- mientras me entregaba el bolsito de dinero muggle que le había dado para las compras, me gruño estomago, me sonroje de la vergüenza pero es que no cene.

-Creo que sería bueno estrenar la cocina- sonreí busque las bolsas de víveres, que ella me había señalado y presione la esmeralda para que la habitación se abriera, entre y shadow al parecer también le agrado la idea, porque venía detrás de mí, Evelia sonrió y nos siguió, al llegar abajo me sorprendí, era hermoso, tenía una sala, había muebles un sofá y dos sillones de cuero de color negro, un comedor con cuatro sillas. Las paredes estaban en blanco a la izquierda había un estudio, deje los víveres en el suelo, me dirigí a la habitación, tenia la misma forma del baúl, habían dos puertas, una chimenea de mármol negro en la pared frente a la cama la cual era como las de Hogwarts pero mas grande lo suficiente para que alcanzara cuatro personas, había un escritorio, también dos sillones de cuero negro, junto a la chimenea, las paredes eran blancas, en el baño todo era de mármol negro. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina era hermosa, estaba totalmente equipada, también tenía detalles en mármol negro y las paredes eran blanca, los víveres estaban sobre el comedor, al parecer Evelia los coloco ahí mientras yo exploraba.

-Es impresiónate, creo que nunca saldré de aquí, - dije embobado observando todo con detalle, shadow empezó a ronronear, al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo, le acaricie la cabeza y me puse a colocar los víveres dentro de los compartimentos que habían en la cocina y deje fuera los ingredientes para prepararme un emparedado.

-Te dije que era una buena inversión, sería bueno que luego de que cenaras, que trajeras todas las cosas que compramos y las coloques dentro del armario, y que pintaras las paredes del color que te guste por eso están en blanco-solo asentí, eso explica porque tanto blanco, me prepare el emparedado, saque un poco de leche, me serví en un vaso y a shadow en el plato que le compre, me dispuse a comer, Evelia rechazo cuando le ofrecí un emparedado, recordándome que ella no come, siempre lo olvido.

-De acuerdo, creo que primero pintare las paredes- pero solo me quede observando la pared, sin saber qué hacer.

-No sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto- yo solo asentí, avergonzado.

-Apunta con tu varita, y piensa en el color que quieres, debes de estar seguro, ya que luego no lo podrás cambiar- asentí y apunte mi varita, decidí que la sala la quería de un color verde con detalles en plata, la habitación la pinte de color rojo sangre con detalles en dorado, la sabanas de la cama las pinte de gris oscuro casi negro y las almohadas de color rojo, muy gótico, pero me gustaba y la cocina de color crema, cuando acabe me gusto el resultado.

-Te quedo hermosa, combinaste perfectamente y la habitación te quedo preciosa muy elegante- sonreí alagado, a pesar de que la sala, parecía la sala común de Slytherin me gustaba, de todas forma el cuarto lo deje un poco Gryffindor.

-Subiré y traeré las compras, lo bueno es que lo del callejón de diagon, lo iba metiendo en el baúl, por cierto donde esta- cuando de repente todo apareció frente a mí, ya no debería de sorprenderme lo que la magia es capaz de hacer.

-Usa magia, para que no tardes, después de todo, ya eres legalmente adulto- estaba sorprendido, había olvidado que gracias a sirius ya no tendría que vivir aquí, mañana mismo me iré al caldero chorreante, con tal de no soportar a los dursley nunca más, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con ese pensamiento.

-De acuerdo, había olvidado eso, también traeré el otro baúl para guardarlo aquí y todas mis cosas, quiero empacar para que mañana nos vayamos, ahora que puedo irme no pienso quedarme aquí-dije emocionado, mientras me dirigía corriendo para traer todo, cuando salí del baúl vi a hedwig, se veía molesta, tenía una pergamino en su pata no la había visto desde que le escribí a Hermione la semana pasada.

-Hola preciosa, no te enojes sí, no sabía que estabas aquí- mientras la acariciaba y desataba el pergamino para ver de quien era, se me helo la sangre, era del director con todo lo que paso hoy, me había olvidado de todo lo que me entere sobre él, la desate mis manos temblaban.

_Querido muchacho_

_Te escribo para informarte, que te pasare recogiendo el 29 a las 2 de la tarde, para que me ayudes con una diligencia, recoge todas tus cosas que luego te llevare donde los Weasley._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Estaba molesto, ya no me podría ir, tendría que quedarme aquí hasta que el director me recogiera, mande todas mis cosas con magia dentro del baúl, y baje hedwig me siguió y se dirigió donde se encontraba Evelia sentada en el sofá con shadow en sus piernas.

-El director me mando una carta, informándome que me vendría a recoger el veintinueve a las dos- mientras la observaba seriamente.

-Ya veo, eso arruina tus planes de irnos mañana, no te molestes hare que los dursley te ignoren, te puedes quedar en el baúl- yo sonreí alegre de pensar que no tendré que verles sus caras de nuevo.

-Que le diré al director, cuando vea mi nuevo baúl nuevo, crees que se dé cuenta de que es de cinco compartimentos, así como la ropa nueva, porque ya me di cuenta que la de Dudley desapareció y solo tengo esta que llevo puesta, por lo que tendré que ponerme la que compramos- preocupado, no sabía de que era capaz.

-Por lo del baúl no te preocupes, el no sabrá que es de cinco compartimento, se ve como un baúl estándar solo que es muy elegante y caro, y por lo de tu ropa, obviamente la compramos para que te la pusieras, no para que la tuvieras guardada, por eso tire la que tenias antes, puedes decirle exactamente lo que te dije antes que te aburriste de usar la de tu primo y que tuviste que comprar un nuevo baúl, porque tu tío en un arranque de rabia quemo el otro-la mire con disculpa por lo de la ropa, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado a usar la de Dudley, que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de tener ropa nueva.

-Tienes razón, gracias por tranquilizarme- sonriendo agradecido.

-Bien ahora a arreglar, luego cuando acabemos haremos el ritual para vincularte a shadow y si quieres a hedwig también, eso les daré unas habilidad que no tendrá otra lechuza, algunas familias sangre pura lo hacen-yo la mire sorprendido y volví a ver a hedwig que me observaba.

-Crees que yo pueda tener dos familiares, en el libro decía que solo un mago poderoso, puede llegar a tener incluso tres-no quería que hedwig, ni shadow salieran lastimado por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que eres un mago poderoso, solo que no cuentas con el entrenamiento y conocimiento adecuado, además hedwig no gastara ni te dará mucha magia, es solo para que le otorgues habilidades que otras lechuzas no tendrán, al estar vinculada contigo, no te preocupes que no les pasara nada- solo asentí agradecido.

-De acuerdo, empecemos entonces para que luego podamos hacer el ritual- mientras me dispuse a llevar todas las compras de ropa a la habitación, acomodamos todo en el armario en una mitad estaba la ropa de mago y en la otra estaba la ropa muggle, en la parte baja del armario colocamos todos los zapatos, deportivos, y converses, en las gavetas coloque los bóxers, calcetas, y en otra los pijamas junto con las bufandas y guantes ,las lociones las coloque en el baño junto con las cosas de aseo, los anteojos los coloques en la mesita de noche, los libros los coloque en el estudio, junto con los de Hogwarts de años anteriores, la saeta de fuego la coloque a la par de la cama y los regalos que me habían dado los guarde en otra gaveta, el baúl de Gringotts lo guarde dentro de la gaveta de la mesita de noche con hechizos de protección por si acaso, ya habíamos acabado me fije en el reloj y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada.

-Bien, quedo todo perfecto Harry, que te parece si hacemos el ritual para que luego te vayas a dormir ya es tarde- solo asentí, en verdad fue cansado acomodarlo todo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- ya que no sabía si eran con pociones o hechizos, nunca había hecho un ritual, y no recuerdo que decía el libro sobre cómo hacerlo.

-Primero los dormiremos, no quiero que ninguno pierda la confianza en ti, luego con esta daga te cortaras y cortaras a hedwig y shadow- yo la mire preocupado mientras veía como hedwig y shadow caían dormidos.

-Es seguro, no quisiera que les pasara nada, no sé cómo cortarlos sin dañarlos- si los cortaba de mas y luego se desangraban.

-No te preocupes, les harás un corte pequeño, luego pondrás la mano, en que te hiciste el corte en el lugar donde se lo hayas hecho a hedwig o shadow y dirás esto- mientras me entregaba un pergamino lo leí y repetí varias veces no quería olvidar nada.

-Bien a quien te vincularas primero- solo quede viendo a hedwig y shadow.

-A shadow, con hedwig me costara un poco por sus plumas- así sabría exactamente qué hacer, shadow se ve más fuerte.

-Bien hazlo- asentí, hice un pequeño corte en la pata de shadow luego me corte mi mano izquierda, la coloque encima de la pata en que hice el corte y dije lo que en el pergamino decía.

_Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti shadow como mi familiar_

_Mi sangre, con tu sangre_

_Mi magia, con tu magia_

_Mi alma, con tu alma_

_Mi corazón con tu corazón_

Cuando acabe mi mano se cerró y cicatrizo como si nada, sentí la magia de shadow rodeando, mi magia vinculándose con la suya, era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones, oía su corazón, lo sentía.

-Bien lo realizaste perfectamente Harry, ahora has lo mismo con hedwig- yo asentí, hice el mismo procedimiento, me costó un poco encontrar un lugar donde cortarla y dije de nuevo

_Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti Hedwig como mi familiar_

_Mi sangre, con tu sangre_

_Mi magia, con tu magia_

_Mi alma, con tu alma_

_Mi corazón con tu corazón._

Me sentía un poco cansado, tenía las mismas sensaciones que con shadow, era increíble, hedwig y shadow, seguían dormidos, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

-Están bien- al ver que aun no despertaban y viendo si tenían las herida todavía.

-No te preocupes, están perfectamente, al igual que tu están agotadas y sus heridas también cerraron, despertaran hasta mañana- suspire aliviado.

-Ve a dormir, te vendré a ver mañana, buenas noches mi niño- mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi frente.

-Buenas noches Evelia, hasta mañana- me sonrió y desapareció.

-Bueno, es hora de que durmamos, aunque primero me daré una ducha caliente y a ustedes la llevare a la cama, hoy dormirán conmigo- las levante y coloque con cuidado en la cama, busque un pijama y bóxer que ponerme, elegí un pijama de color rojo con bordes dorados, no me había fijado hasta hora pero tienen mis iniciales, entre al baño, lo llene con agua caliente y le eche jabón con olor a vainilla, entre al jacuzzi y me relaje, media hora después salí, me vestí y me fui a la cama con shadow y hedwig, pero recordé la carta de sirius la busque en la ropa que andaba puesta con las manos temblándome la abrí.

_Querido ahijado_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que ya no estoy contigo, lo cual no sabes cuánto lamento. Me fuera gustado estar siempre contigo, apoyarte, pero el destino o otros no lo quisieron así, te escribo para advertirte, no confíes en Dumbledore, ni tampoco los Weasley a excepción de los gemelos, tampoco en Hermione desde hace un tiempo los he observado y siento que esos amigos tuyos no son sinceros contigo, están muy manipulado por el viejo, confía en remus es una buena persona, di la autorización de emanciparte para fastidiar a Dumbledore y no tenga tanto control sobre ti._

_Cuídate cachorro,_

_Te quiere tu padrino_

A penas acabe de leer no pude evitar llorar, sirius aun después de muerto esta protegiéndome, solo espero que eso que dijo sobre mis amigos y los Weasley no sea cierto, lo del director ya no me importa me acosté y me dormí abrazando a hedwig y a shadow.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanta hasta las nueve, se sentía bien levantarse tarde sin tener que preocuparme por hacerle el desayuno a los dursley, solo tenía que prepararme el mío, Evelia llego media hora después, hedwig y shadow despertaron justo en ese momentos y las sensaciones que sentí ayer se duplicaron, Evelia dijo que me acostumbraría como con mi don, si es posible hedwig y yo nos unimos mas al igual que con shadow, sin palabras podía entenderlas como si me estuvieran hablando era maravilloso podía sentir sus auras también nunca me había fijado brillaban de felicidad y tranquilidad, aun recordaba la advertencia de sirius se lo comente a Evelia y ella dijo que siguiera el consejo que sirius me dio, que pronto lo entendería .

Ya había pasado la semana, en esos días, no había salido del baúl, para nada, bueno solo para comprar la despensa y luego regresaba, para los dursley era como si no existiera, lo cual me tenia sin cuidado, me he estado leyendo los libros que compramos y Evelia me ensena los hechizos, y he estado repasando todo los hechizos que he visto en Hogwarts, estaba sorprendido, en pocos días había aprendido hacer todos los hechizos sin varita de primero a quinto sin dificultas alguna, Evelia me ensenaba también sobre las tradiciones de los magos, las leyes y todo tipo de conocimiento, que estoy seguro que Hermione envidiara, cuando le contara.

Hoy era veintinueve, el director llegaría en media hora, estaba sentado en la escalera con mi nuevo baúl a la par y shadow estaba también conmigo pero con un glamour parecía un hermoso gato blanco con manchas negras, a hedwig la mande donde los Weasley, hoy decidí vestirme con ropa muggle, antes solo vestía como mago para acostumbrarme , llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga corta de color verde de botones y unos converse de color verde también, tenia de todos los colores de la camisa me gustaban eran cómodos, ella tenía razón usar estas ropas, me dieron mucha más confianza, me sentía bien conmigo mismo, Evelia dijo que me visitaría, hasta que estuviera en Hogwarts, también que cerrara mi mente, he estado mejorando mucho con mi don ya no me afecta como antes, estar entre multitudes y me dijo que fuera fuerte que ella siempre estaba conmigo apoyándome, no la entendí pero asentí a todo lo que me dijo, también me informo que debido a este don, tenia escudos naturales, lo cual evitaba que alguien entrara a mi mente, eso fue un verdadero alivio.

Tocaron el timbre, y fui a abrir, frente a mí se encontraba el director, me maree de golpe su aura mostraba odio, asco, manipulación, era totalmente oscura. Sus pensamiento eran perversos, trate de colocar mi mejor mascara y sonreí de forma ingenua aunque me sentía asqueado.

-Harry, mi muchacho como has estado- me daba una sonrisa de abuelo, pero sus pensamientos eran lo opuesto, "_un nuevo baúl, nueva ropa, y ese gato, ha estado gastando mi dinero en estupideces, se ve confiado eso no me gusta, no les dije a esos dos idiotas que fueran sus amigos, para que siempre hicieran que su autoestima estuviera por el suelo, ya hablare con ellos en cuanto los vea, ahora a actuar como el abuelo comprensivo", _no podía ser cierto, el director tenía que estar mintiendo, Ron y Hermione eran mis amigos, trate de respirar profundamente. Porque sé que poco a poco he estado perdiendo mi mascara, me sentía traicionado por personas que pensé, me estimaban, tenía ganas de vomitar pero me resistí, guarde todo para después, así poder analizarlo con calma, solo esperaba que lo que pensó sobre mis amigos no fuera cierto, pero eso explicaría el porqué ellos siempre me hicieron sentir mal, Hermione diciéndome siempre que mis trabajos estaban malo, que era estúpido, por eso no entregaba mis deberes sin que ella los revisara primero y con Ron era por su envidia y celos, que no me atrevía a comprarme nada, y hacia que escondiera mi personalidad.

-Bien director- dije fríamente, "_mocoso estúpido, debe de estar enojado por lo que le paso al idiota de sirius"_, respire profundamente tranquilizándome.

-Veo que tienes ropa nueva, y un nuevo baúl, hay algo que deba saber mi niño- "_bien excelente tono entre abuelo preocupado y reprendiéndolo sin hacerlo"_, estaba empezando asquearme.

-Tengo un nuevo baúl, porque V... tío Vernon, en un ataque de rabia quemo el que tenía antes, y con respeto a la ropa, la compre porque me aburrí de usar la de Dudley – espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi desliz, "_ya veo, estúpido muggle, ya me encargare de ellos cuando no los necesite pero igual se compro uno muy caro y la ropa según veo también"_

-Bueno, mi muchacho, que tal si nos vamos tenemos que hacer una parada antes de que te lleve, donde los Weasley- solo asentí, me encogió el baúl y me lo dio para que lo guardara, que mas da hacer esa parada con tal de alejarme de este viejo _"tendré que hablar con los Weasley para que lo vigilen"_, espero que no todos los Weasley, tenía la esperanza que los gemelos y la señora Weasley no estuvieran metido en esta mentira.

-Sostente de mi brazo, y agarra fuerte a tu gato nos apareceremos te sentirás un poco mareado, y probablemente vomites pero no te preocupes le pasa a todos- "_espero que se te salgan los instentinos en el proceso", _sentí como mi cuerpo era arrancado y sentí dejar mi estomago atrás, espero que al director no se le cumpla lo que pidió. Cuando todo fue claro de nuevo, sentí el estomago revuelto y vomite, vi que nos encontrábamos delante de una casa destartalada parecía abandonada, me revise y estaba completo, suspire de alivio, cuando me sostuve del director vi que tenía su mano negra, quien sabe porque luego le preguntare a Evelia tal vez ella sepa.

\- Bien entremos Harry- lo seguí sin decir nada, apenas entre sentí el aura molesta de alguien, cuando busque el origen, vi que era un viejo y destartalado sillón, si no fuera por sus pensamientos, pensaría que mi don estaba dañado. "_viejo estúpido le dije que no aceptaría regresar a Hogwarts pero me hace caso no, y ahora viene acompañado como si fuera a cambiar de opinión"_ interesante otro al que no le cae bien el director y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo, _"lo que tengo que hacer para que mis planes funciones, cuando todo acabe yo mismo lo matare"._

-Viejo amigo, muéstrate quieres, que Harry quiere conocerte- en verdad, estaba en presencia de la persona mas falsa y manipuladora que he conocido, de repente vi que el sillón se transformo en un hombre regordete con una enorme pansa y canoso.

-Harry déjame presentarte a tu futuro profesor de pociones si acepta, Horace Slughorn, Horace déjame presentarte a Harry Potter, futuro alumno si aceptas- así que era para eso que me quería vaya que sorpresa, pensé con sarcasmo. "_Con que Harry Potter, me agradaban sus padres, eran inteligentes y fueran sido grandes", _interesante.

Después de la presentación, escuche la charla mas falsa que he presenciado llena de hipocresía y malos deseos, al final el director lo convención y nos fuimos, aparecimos en Grimmauld place numero 12, al parecer los Weasley decidieron mudarse acá, ya eran las 4 cuando llegamos.

-Bueno, mi muchacho nos vemos, dile a los Weasley que vendré a hablar con ellos mañana- solo asentí_,_ mientras agrandaba de nuevo mi baúl_ "mocoso estúpido, no ha hablado conmigo desde que salimos de la casa de sus tíos, trama algo lo sé, le diré a la sabelotodo y al otro idiota que se lo saquen tengo que saber porque está actuando tan raro, además de que se la pasa abrazando a ese saco de pulga" _con esos pensamientos se desapareció, tendré que fingir mejor pero me siento agotado emocionalmente, ahora comprendo a Evelia cuando dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, abrace mas fuerte a shadow aun tenía el glamour de gato, ni siquiera el directo pude ver atreves de él ya que lo hice en parsel.

Mire Grimmauld place, con nostalgia. Casi rompe mi máscara pero respire profundo, con esperanza de que lo que pensó el director fuera mentira y entre, escuche pasos en la escalera, vi que era Hermione, y detrás de ella Ron, su rostro formo una mueca de asco, lo cubrió rápidamente no lo suficiente porque la vi, y Ron me miraba con odio, el tardo mas en cubrirlo, mostrando una sonrisa falsa bajo las escalera, sus auras mostraban desprecio, envidia , odio abrace mas fuerte a shadow, para que me diera fortaleza.

-Harry- exclamo Hermione- te he extrañado- "_solo tengo que pensar en todos los libros y reconocimiento que ganare cuando la guerra termine, sere la primera hija nacida de muggle que sera famosa y a la que todos le pediran su opinion" .__  
_

_-_Si compañero, que tal tu verano con los muggles- _"espero que diga todo lo que tenga que decir para irme a comer tengo hambre y estar haciendo de amigo de este idiota solo me hace perder el tiempo"_, la poca esperanza que tenia con ellos murió apenas cruce esa puerta, debí de saber que eran falsos pero les creí como un idiota.

-Ronald, Hermione- dije con tanta frialdad que hasta me sorprendí, pero no podía evitarlo estaba lleno de rabia, decepción, me sentía tan traicionado, todos estos años pensando que éramos el _trió_ dorado, los amigos inseparables que siempre me apoyarían, pero que iluso e idiota.

-Harry, que te pasa, por que nos hablas asi_",oh bien aqui vamos de nuevo espero que en esta ocasion no sea otra de sus estupideces"_ yo si cabe la mire con mucha más frialdad estaba harto de fingir sonrisas, ella retrocedió con temor_, "y a este idiota que le pasa quien se cree para vernos así". _

-Y esa ropa, ¿porque ya no usas anteojos?- _pero que, ropa nueva y ya no está usando sus estúpidos anteojos, ha estado gastando mi dinero el que me pertenece por derecho, yo debería de tener ropa así no él, todo estos años que tuve que aguantarle sus lamentaciones e idioteces" _su aura brillaba de indignación y envidia mire que me observaba con rabia contenida, su dinero, que idiota.

\- Es cierto Harry, tienes ropa nueva, inclusive tu baúl es nuevo, se ve que es caro, y un gato- _"este idiota, que estuvo haciendo en el verano, además como escogió esa ropa es cara, de las mejores marcas, tenemos que averiguar que pasa, e informarle al director" _porque no me sorprende Hermione, siempre queriendo saber todo.

-Porque no quise seguir usándolos y me compre esta ropa, porque me aburrí de usar las de mi primo, después de todo, si tengo dinero para comprarme un nuevo guardarropa porque no usarlo, el baúl pues me gusto el otro me lo quemaron, por cierto les presento a shadow- dije con falsa inocencia, por dentro sonreía con maldad eso si le debió de haber dolido al idiota de Ronald.

-Harry James Potter, como puedes gastar de esa forma el dinero, en cosas sin sentido-reprendiéndome como si ese tono iba a volver a funcionar en mi que estúpida.

-En primer lugar Hermione no me hables en ese tono, en segundo, esta ropa no son cosas sin sentido es lo indispensable que una persona debe tener- ella me quedo viendo con la boca abierta por cómo le hable. _"Pero quien se cree, como se atreve hablarme de esa forma"_ su aura brillaba indignada

\- No tienes que hablarle así, ella solo se preocupa por ti_\- "idiota, idiota, idiota, como tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero tengo que actuar como el amigo ofendido"._ Vi como se acercaba Ginevra.

-Harry, como te extrañe, hace cuanto llegaste, no fuiste a verme- estaba haciendo un ridículo puchero tan falso, que solo verlo me molestaba su aura brillaba codicia envidia malignidad, _"esta con ropa nueva y se ve cara. Ya no usa anteojos, cuando sea la señora Potter me comprare un montón de ropa, joyas, pero antes tengo que conquistarlo, aunque con esa ropa no se ve nada mal, y sin anteojos se ve realmente sexy, pronto seré la esposa del niño que vivió y seré famosa" _sabía que Ginny estaba interesada en mi, gracias a Merlin nunca me senti atraido por las mujeres y a ella solo la veia como la hermanita de Ron, porque sino estoy seguro que fuera caido como idiota y no porque me gustara o fuera bonita sino que estoy seguro que fuera usado cualquier truco para tenerme y yo como idiota para no herir sus sentimientos fuera salido con ella.

-Ginevra- dije esquivando su abrazo, ella me volvió a ver rara y luego vio a Ronald y Hermione_"pero que le pasa, de seguro volvio a discutir con este par de idiotas o sigue lamentandose como una nena por lo que le paso a Sirius", _pero que estúpida.

-Harry mi niño, como has estado- _"no sé porque tengo que hacer de figura materna de este muchacho, suficiente tengo con los míos, pero el director me prometió dinero"_ mientras me abrazaba me tense no lo pude evitar ya no aguantaba tanta falsedad.

-Oh, pero que ropa tan linda y se ve que te costó mucho, cariño- _"está gastando nuestro dinero"_ ya estoy harto con el dinero, lo reclaman como si de verdad fuera suyo.

-Estoy cansado, señora Weasley, dormiré en la habitación de sirius, no cenare así que, agradecería que no me molestaran- _"pero quien se cree este mocoso, para darme ordenes" _estaba cansado mañana estaría como nuevo pero ahora quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, porque mis dotes actorales acaban de caducar, no me importo dejar las auras molesta e indignadas de _mis _amigos y la señora Weasley mientras subía a la habitación de sirius.

Entre, lance diferentes hechizos de protección para que nadie pudiera entrar y me acosté, hedwig ya estaba aquí y me miraba preocupada al igual que shadow.

– No se preocupen, todo está bien- mientras sentía que lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, shadow ya en su forma normal se acurruco en mi pecho mientras me lamia y hedwig se coloco a la par de mi cabeza y me daba mordisco cariñosos, me sentía miserable todo lo que creí que tenia, fue destrozado frente a mis ojos, solo soy un arma, un medio el cual piensan desechar una vez usado, me sentía drenado, muy agotado aun llorando me dormí, mañana seria un nuevo día, un nuevo Harry.

Bueno chicas, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el capi, no s vemos la próxima semana

Saludos Bellatrix


	5. Chapter 5 De regreso a Hogwarts

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por los errores ortográficos, también les quiero decir que la historia de Remus y Sirius se me ocurrió al momento así que espero que la disfruten agradezco a todas sus reviews me encantaron.

Por cierto **lobita22** en verdad disfrute leyendo tu reviews, si no fuera porque ya tengo adelantado en mi cabeza de cómo ira la historia te aseguro que tomaría la idea, pero si no te molesta tal vez haga una historia con las ideas que me diste pero ya veremos primero quiero acabar estas gracias por leerme hasta la próxima.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

**Capitulo 5 Revelaciones y de regreso a Hogwarts**

Me encontraba acostado reflexionando todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, estaba decepcionado, triste, sentía un enorme opresión en mi pecho; no pude evitar soltar lagrimas al recordar todo lo que viví a lo largo de los años con ellos no eran más que mentiras, solo fingían apoyarme y lo único que hacían era bajar mi autoestima que de por si no era mucha. Ahora comprendo, todo fue planeado desde un comienzo el que Hagrid me hablara mal de Slytherin aunque dudo que él lo haya hecho a propósito de seguro fue Dumbledore el que le dijo que me dijera todo eso, encontrarme con los Weasley en el andén 9 ¾, que Ronald entrara a mi vagón como si no supiera y se pusiera a decir que todos los Slytherin eran magos oscuros, y yo siendo un chico inseguro y que siempre fui menospreciado y tratado tan mal solo quería encajar y ser aceptado me lo creí todo; además de que Malfoy no ayudo con su comportamiento me recordaba tanto a Dudley, pero cometí el error de catalogarlos a todos igual, y cuando el sombrero quiso ponerme en el Slytherin le rogué para que no lo hiciera, ya que tenía miedo de perder al primer amigo que tenia y que todos me odiaran por quedar en la casa de los magos oscuros.

Ahora que lo pienso, todos estos años lo único que hicieron fue criticarme y decidir por mí, pero estaba tan cegado por el cariño que les tenía que pensé que lo hacían porque me querían, los celos de Ronald, los constantes regaños de Hermione. Shadow empezó a ronronear y lamer las lágrimas que no paraban.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- pero sé que no me creyó, me miraba preocupado al igual que hedwig debe de sentir mi angustia, el dolor les sonreí para tranquilizarlos.

-Saben, me siento el mago más estúpido e ignorante, me cegué tanto con el hecho de querer que las personas me aceptaran de tener por fin amigos y una familia que me aprecie que no me di cuenta que todas esas muestras de afecto eran falsas- mi voz salió tan rota la opresión en mi pecho me dificultaba respirar, trate de tranquilizarme.

-Pero saben que, ya no seré el mismo ya no dejare que me vean como un idiota. Del que pueden burlarse y tratar como quieran- estaba decidido, ya no sería el Harry que por no hacerlos enojar me quedaba callado, se como vengarme de Hermione ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de ser la primer de la clase. Pues este año me encargare de que sea la segunda o tercera ya que Malfoy siempre le quitaba el primer puesto en pociones y encantamientos. Con Ronald es más sencillos siempre me tuvo envidia por mi dinero y la fama que nunca pedí, creo que hacerme amigo de Malfoy hará que se les retuerzan las tripas esas dos familias nunca se llevaron bien, el que nunca se lo hice notar no quiere decir de que no me daba cuenta de cómo Ronald alardeaba de que lo escogí a él como amigo.

-Solo tengo que soportarlos dos días, aquí estoy rodeado de traidores, además del que el director viene hoy a dar órdenes a los Weasley- espero que lo que escribió Sirius en la carta sea cierto y que Remus y los gemelos no estén con Dumbledore.

-Bien a bañarme, es hora de actuar- acaricie a shadow y a hedwig, me dirigí al baúl saque una camisa negra con una serpiente blanca en la espalda, unos jeans negros y ropa interior, calcetines y unos converse blanco con negro, ayer Evelia me enseño un hechizo el cual me permitía tener acceso directo con mi guardarropa para no tener que estar bajando, parecía un baúl normal.

Cuando estuve listo eran las ocho, aun era temprano pero ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos. Le aplique un glamour a shadow para que se transformara de nuevo en el gatito blanco con negro de ayer, íbamos a juego acaricie por última vez a hedwig que se quedaría en el cuarto y salí cuando iba bajando las escalaras escuche voces. Una de ellas era de Remus, el director, y los señores Weasley respire profundo y me aproxime, todos se callaron al verme, el aura del señor Weasley no me sorprende era igual que el del resto de su familia odio, envidia , celos. Pero el aura de Remus era totalmente diferente mostraba cariño, aprecio, bondad, no pude evitarlo y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Remus!- estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien que en verdad me quisiera, tenía miedo de que Sirius se fuera equivocado.

-Harry, que gusto verte de nuevo- mientras correspondía mi abrazo, _"es bueno volver a verte cachorro y sentir que aun me queda algo de mis amigos, tener a alguien que me aprecie" _quería llorar de alegría pero me contuve y no deje de abrazarlo lo necesitaba tanto después de todo lo que paso.

-Harry mi muchacho, veo estas mejor- como odiaba que me hablara de esa forma y su aura decía todo lo contrario, _"ahora le preguntare todo lo que necesito saber no me gusto lo que me dijeron ese par de idiotas, al parecer también está molesto con ellos pero a Remus lo trato bien necesito averiguar que pasa"._

-Hola director- hable seriamente no pensaba estar fingiendo que me agrada. _"mocoso estúpido al parecer solo es con nosotros el enojo",_ Remus me quedo viendo extrañado por la forma tan seria y distante que le hable al director solo le sonreí.

-Harry esa no es la forma de hablarle al director, que se preocupa tanto por ti- la señora Weasley me miraba con reprobación "_ese niño quien se está creyendo se comporta como un rebelde, tendré que decirle al director que les quite las llave de Gringotts no vaya a ser que gaste todo"_ me quedaba viendo la ropa que andaba puesta.

-No sé a qué se refiere señora Weasley, no le estoy faltando el respeto ni nada- dije de igual forma, ella me quedo viendo como indignada.

-Pero lo tratas como si estuvieras enojado al igual que a Molly- el señor Weasley lo decía con un tono amable y reprochándomelo, si fuera el de antes ya me estaría disculpando. _"Veo que Molly y los chicos tenían razón se está saliendo de control algo paso este verano que lo ha cambiado tanto"._

-Acaso tengo que estar molesto por algo- mientras los observaba a todos con molestia.

-Tranquilo cachorro- Remus me miraba preocupado _"¿Qué está pasando? Algo le hicieron" _solo le sonreí con cariño por su preocupación.

-Estoy tranquilo, es solo que no me gustan que me reprochen por algo que no he hecho- ja a ver que dicen de eso, ya no manipularían mis sentimientos a su antojo queriendo hacerme sentir culpable.

-Creo que lo mejor es que desayunemos, además de que Harry tiene que ir a comprar los libros que utilizara este año- asentí y lo seguí a la cocina cuando entramos vi que Ronald y Hermione estaban comiendo al verme se hicieron los indignados esperando que me disculpara con ellos. Se quedarían esperando me fui a sentar lo más alejados de ellos que podía. Vi como los señores Weasley entraron y se sentaron al igual que el director que me miraba con una de sus famosas miradas de abuelo triste y decepcionado su aura mostraba rabia y molestia, los ignore por completo.

Remus nos sirvió a los dos y a shadow le dio leche en un platito, ya que los demás o ya habían desayunado o estaban desayunando y nos pusimos a platicar de lo que hicimos en el verano, el me conto que andaba en las montañas visitando a las manadas de hombres lobos para ver si se unían a la causa para derrotar a Voldemort pero que no tuvo suerte al parecer ya habían llegado unos mortífagos ofreciéndole un mejor acuerdo si se unían a ellos. Yo le conté que decidí comprarme un nuevo guardarropa ya que me había aburrido de usar las ropas usadas de Dudley y que me tuve que comprar un nuevo baúl porque el tío Vernon quemo el que tenía, además de que no me resistí y compre a shadow lo presente formalmente Remus que la acaricio y dijo que estaba lindo, no me gustaba mentirle pero Evelia dijo que no podía contarle a nadie además de que no estábamos solos podía sentir las auras molestas e indignadas por ser ignorados. Cuando pensaba hablarle de los libros la señora Weasley me interrumpió.

-Harry querido si ya acabaste de desayunar, es hora de irnos a comprarte los libros de sexto, Ron y Hermione ya los tienen-"_así_ _me dará unos cuantos galeones actuare como la madre preocupada que no le alcanzo el dinero, siempre acaba funcionado es tan fácil de manipular .Gracias a eso me he comprado tantas cosas"_ si pensaba que me iba a ir con ella estaba muy equivocada.

-Remus me acompañarías a comprarlos- no puedo creer que todas esas veces que me dijo que no le alcanzo el dinero para algo eran mentiras, yo de ingenuo le daba todos los galeones que eran para comprar en Hogsmeade.

-Por supuesto cachorro- _"de paso le pregunto qué es lo que está pasando, se comporta raro con los Weasley y el Director y se ve distanciado de sus amigos"_ su aura mostraba preocupación, tratare de comunicarme con Evelia para preguntarle si puedo contarle a Remus por lo menos lo del don.

Veamos dijo que siempre estaría conmigo aunque no la vea, "Evelia puedo contarle a Remus del don pero sin decirle que tú me lo diste, puedo decirle que lo recibí en mi cumpleaños es que quiero desahogarme con alguien y Remus me quiere de verdad, no le pienso hablar de ti ni de la misión." Me sentía tonto por hablar en mi mente pero confiaba en que me escucharía.

"Está bien, cuéntale del don y lo que necesites excepto lo que ya dijiste que no harías, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo" funciono me escucho.

-Harry, que acaso no quieres que te acompañe- la señora Weasley me miraba con tristeza, en verdad que todos sabían cómo manipular mis sentimientos.

-Prefiero que me acompañe Remus, pero gracias-dije todo eso con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-Eres un malagradecido, mi mama se ofrece tan amablemente a llevarte y tú la rechazas por ir con _el- _dijo él como si fuera algo repulsivo sentí el aura dolida de Remus cuando lo escucho, en verdad no puedo creer lo ciego que fui para volverme amigo de alguien así.

-En primer lugar no soy malagradecido solo porque quiero que sea Remus el que me acompañe, en segundo no te vuelvas a referir a el de esa forma menos en mi presencia es mucho más digno que tu- todo se lo dije tan fríamente y con clara molestia que todos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pero no me importaba no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran de esa manera. El aura de Ronald mostraba miedo indignación y sorpresa _"nunca me había hablado de esa manera, sus ojos brillaban de una manera rara da miedo"_ maldición no esperaba que los ojos me brillaran y por cómo me ve el viejo no es nada bueno.

-Harry mi niño tranquilo, estoy seguro que Ron no quiso hacerlo sonar de esa forma- mientras lo observaba severamente_. "ya hablare después con ese estúpido, me preocupa la manera en que le brillaron los ojos eso quiere decir que los hechizos de bloqueo de magia deben de estar fallando tendré que reforzarlos"._ Viejo estúpido ni loco pienso dejarlo volver a sellar mi magia, trate de tranquilizarme no quería darle más razón.

-No importa, nos vamos Remus- mientras me dirigía a la chimenea para que nos transportara al caldero chorreante, agarre polvos flu. Sentí las auras molestas de todos al ver cómo le conteste a su querido Director, Remus venía de tras de mi preocupado.

–Shadow regresa a la habitación con hedwig de acuerdo- mientras los acariciaba vi como se iba corriendo a la habitación.

-Caldero Chorreante- sentí como fui girando y cuando aterrice casi lo hago de boca, odio viajar por red flu. Vi como salía Remus solo que el si supo aterrizar luego le preguntare como lo hace.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque me he estado comportando tan extraño- mientras me dirigía a una mesa de las que estaban vacía para sentarme.

-Si, en realidad me preocupa ¿qué fue lo que paso cachorro?- bien le contare todo sin traicionar la confianza de Evelia.

-Está bien, déjame contarte todo; cuando termine puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras- mientras lo observaba con seriedad.

-Prometo no interrumpirte hasta que acabes- mientras se sentaba frente a mí, yo asentí agradecido y puse un hechizo de privacidad y uno para que nadie nos prestara atención en parsel sin que se diera cuenta.

-Bueno todo empezó en mi cumpleaños 16, recibí un don el cual me permite ver las auras y leer los pensamientos de las personas. Al comienzo me sorprendí ya que podía oír los pensamientos de los Dursley- no quería mentirle pero era necesario además solo le estoy mintiendo en la forma en que recibí el don.

.- No sabes lo decepcionado y triste que me sentí al escuchar y sentir sus auras, nunca me quisieron para ellos yo solo soy un estorbo, me odian; sabes yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día me aceptarían, que podría formar parte de su familia y más ahora que perdí a Sirius- mi voz salía cargada de tristeza, Remus me tomo la mano y sonreí agradecido.

-Pasaron los días y decidí de que no me seguiría lamentando por algo que nunca iba a suceder, me vestí y salí temprano tome el autobús noctambulo y me dirigí al callejón de diagon, había decidido que ya no seguiría utilizando la ropa de Dudley. Cuando llegue al banco un duende me pregunto si venia por lo del testamento de Sirius lo cual me dejo descolocado ya que ni siquiera sabía que había dejado uno, al ver que yo no sabía de que hablaba me llevo con el director del banco Gringott, el cual me informo que Sirius me había dejado como beneficiario, me entere por el de que ellos habían estado mandado desde hace años informes sobre los estado de mi cuenta al ser yo un niño era probable que fueran directo hacia mi guardián mágico el cual era Albus Dumbledore y que desde que yo entre a Hogwarts tendría que haberme llegado a mi- bueno le estoy diciendo la verdad un poco retocada en verdad me estoy volviendo bueno en eso pero no podía contarle nada sobre Evelia y quiero contarle sobre el bloqueo que el viejo me puso para eso utilizare a Gringott.

\- Ahí me di cuenta de que el Director no tenía la intención de decirme nada sobre la herencia; Gringott también me comento de que sentía algo raro con mi magia como si algo interfiriera con ella, como sabrás estaba impactado por tal revelación y le pedí que si no podía hacer algo, él me dijo que podía usar un hechizo el cual mostraría cual era el problema, yo acepte- Remus me miraba sorprendido pero como prometió no me interrumpió.

-Después de que me hizo el hechizo vi que su aura mostraba indignación y enojo pero no iban dirigidos hacia mi sino hacia la persona responsable de bloquear el 50% de mi magia, estaba tan molesto cuando me dijo que alguien me había bloqueado desde bebe que por eso no era bueno en ciertas ramas de magia como pociones, encantamiento, transformaciones y Oclumancia cuando pregunte quien fue el responsable me quede en shock ya que no lo esperaba.

-¿Quién fue?- a pesar de que dijo que no me interrumpiría Remus pregunto con molestia vi que apretaba los dientes, su aura mostraba rabia indignación.

-Albus Dumbledore- dije su nombre con desprecio y molestia, ahora era Remus el que estaba en shock, pero seguí contándole antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Como sabrás no esperaba que la persona que yo consideraba un abuelo me traicionara de esa manera, Gringott se ofreció amablemente a eliminar el bloqueo, pero eso no es lo peor cuando Gringott me lanzo el hechizo también se dio cuenta de que mi cicatriz no era normal ya que dentro de ella había el pedazo de alma de otra persona supongo que ya te imaginaras de quien- me empecé a preocupar al ver que Remus estaba muy pálido.

-Voldemort- dijo en un susurro tembloroso pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

-Sí, el alma que estaba dentro de mi cicatriz era de Voldemort, supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo es posible- el solo asintió, así que continúe.

\- Al parecer Voldemort creó artefactos llamados horrocrux no sé exactamente que son Gringott; no me lo explico bien- Evelia ya me había advertido de que nadie debía de saber que era un horrocrux.

– Solo sé que yo me volví uno accidentalmente ya que Voldemort no quería crear uno en mi, si él fuera sabido no trataría de matarme cada año- deje que Remus procesara todo antes de continuar.

\- Gringott dijo que prepararía una habitación en la cual haría el ritual donde me sacaría el alma de Voldemort y desbloquearía mi magia, gracias a Merlín salió bien- mientras me levantaba el flequillo donde debería de estar la cicatriz, Remus me miraba sorprendido.

-Después saque un poco de dinero, agradecí a Gringott por su ayuda y fui al callejón de diagon a comprar mi nuevo guardarropa- respire profundo porque venía la parte más dolorosa.

-Olvide comentarte que Sirius hizo los tramites necesario para que yo fuera emancipado, cuando regresemos a la casa te mostrare la carta que me dejo- Remus solo asintió.

-Ese mismo día me llego una carta del director informándome que me iría a recoger el 29, para eso me faltaba una semana la cual me la pase entrenando y leyendo unos libros que compre en el callejón de diagon. Cuando llego el director me sentí peor que cuando me entere que fue el que bloqueo mi magia, su aura mostraba malignidad, odio desprecio hacia mí- trate de regular mi respiración ya que me encontraba un poco agitado.

\- Sus pensamientos eran peor Remus ahí me entere que el solo quería mi dinero, solo era un arma para destruir a Voldemort el sabía que yo tenía un horrocrux. Su plan era que Voldemort y yo muriéramos y el quedara como el héroe, también me entere de que él les dijo a _mis_ amigos que se acercaran a mí, en realidad nunca quisieron estar conmigo todo lo hicieron por dinero al igual que los Weasley - cuando acabe de hablar me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, la opresión que había sentido en la mañana regreso con más fuerza ya que al contárselo a alguien fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Remus se levanto y me abrazo con fuerza, su aura mostraba furia, decepción y dolor.

-Tranquilo cachorro, yo estoy contigo no dejare que el director te haga nada malo- yo lo abrace con más fuerza hasta que me calme_. "son unos malditos no puedo creer que el director se haya atrevido a hacer eso"._

-Gracias Remus, tienes preguntas- mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y respiraba profundo.

-En realidad no tantas cachorro, me lo explicaste todo perfectamente solo respóndeme una ¿Cómo funciona tu don exactamente?- bueno no esperaba que me preguntara eso aunque no me sorprende le dije todo solo que un poco retocado.

-Bueno como sabrás no es complicado, el leer las mentes es parecido a la Legeremancia solo que sus pensamientos me llegan sin hacer nada como miles de murmullos, ningún escudo de Oclumancia puede bloquear mi habilidad, y con respeto a las auras son como luces de colores que brilla en torno a la personas, si es café es desprecio, rosa es amor, azul es tranquilidad, amarillo es felicidad, rojo es ira, verde son celos, azul oscuro es de rencor, negro es de odio, gris es tristeza, no es que yo sepa que es cada color sino que cuando ese color aparece yo siento ya sea desprecio odio- Remus me miraba sorprendido.

-Eso es increíble, ahora comprendo porque te comportabas de esa manera con todos y no te culpo. Si yo me fuera enterado de algo así, mínimo lo fuera hechizado por tratarme de esa manera, en verdad has madurado mucho cachorro- me miraba con cariño y solo le sonreí, yo no lo vería como maduración sino que saque a relucir mi vena Slytherin porque me vengaría a mi manera pero lo haría, aunque aún no se cómo me vengare del director pero ya encontrare la manera.

-Sera mejor que compremos ya los libros, ya son las 10- mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a la parte de atrás donde está ubicada la entrada al callejón. Después de hacer las compras nos fuimos a comer un helado.

Pasamos por Sortilegios Weasley tenía que comprobar si los gemelos estaban del lado de Dumbledore por suerte ellos son amigos míos porque les agrado ya que soy más divertido que Ronald y tengo mejor sentido del humor además de me consideran un hermano me sentía feliz de saber que había personas que me apreciaban por quién soy.

Almorzamos y cenamos en el caldero chorreante, Remus se la paso haciéndome preguntas que no se le habían ocurrido antes y nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades para matar el tiempo ya que le dije que no quería regresar hasta ya noche para irme solo a dormir, ya eran las 8 cuando regresamos a Grimmauld place numero 12, por suerte no nos topamos con nadie. Me despedí y le dije que mañana le mostraría la carta que me dejo Sirius. Remus prometió que pasaría todo el día de mañana conmigo y luego me acompañaría a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, también le pedí de que no actuara diferente con el director ni con nadie, por suerte cuando leí unos de los libros de criaturas mágicas vi que los hombres lobos tienen escudos naturales así que el director no podría meterse en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas relajado el saber que puedo contar con Remus y los gemelos me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Acaricie a shadow y hedwig tome una muda de ropa en esta ocasión escogí una camisa cuello alto color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir color café, una chaqueta de cuero color café, saque un par de zapatos de vestir y me dirigí al baño, cuando termine baje a desayunar. Remus ya se encontraba ahí, me dirigí directo a él.

-Buenos días, es una hermosa mañana no crees- todo con una sonrisa ignorando al resto de los Weasley y a Hermione.

-Buenos días cachorro, veo que amaneciste alegre- mientras me sonreía _"me alegro de que te encuentres mejor cachorro, demuéstrales que eres fuerte" _solo amplié mi sonrisa y asentí.

-Acaso no piensas saludarnos, en verdad no entendemos porque estas enojado con nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- todo lo dijo como si estuviera dolida por mi comportamiento.

-Dije buenos días en general Hermione- al parecer siguen pensando que pueden manipularme de esa forma.

-Sí, pero después nos ignoraste ya ni siquiera te quieres sentar con nosotros, somos tus amigos- en verdad es melodramática.

-A ustedes los veré en Hogwarts todo el año, a Remus no así que prefiero pasar mi tiempo con el que desperdiciarlo con ustedes- no me canso de ver la cara de indignación que les gusta poner cada vez que los rechazo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso, y después dices que nosotros somos malos amigos, eres tú que nos cambias por un licántropo- Ronald estaba rojo de la furia, pero yo también estaba enojado quien se creía para hablar de esa forma de Remus se lo advertí pues que se atenga a las consecuencia.

-_** Furnunculus**_\- la cara de Ronald se empezó a llenar de granos desagradable y le hecho un hechizo para que nadie se lo pudiera quitar en todo el día.

-¡Harry Potter! Pero como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hijo, discúlpate ahora mismo- la señora Weasley se puso roja de lo enojada que estaba.

-No me pienso disculpar se lo advertí ayer que no hablara de esa forma de Remus pues que se atenga- dije con tanta frialdad que la señora Weasley inconscientemente retrocedió.

Ronald pensaba hechizarme pero fui más rápido y con un simple Expelliarmus su varita salió volando, al ver que no conseguiría nada se fue molesto a su habitación y Hermione detrás de él me miraba con reproche.

-Harry eso fue impresionante, Ron se lo merecía- todo lo decía mientras me acariciaba el brazo, en verdad piense que me fijaría en ella, desde antes de que Sirius muriera me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, y lo termine de probar al besar a Cho el año pasado y si no dije nada era por miedo a que mis amigos me rechazaran.

-Lo que digas Ginevra, vamos Remus te mostrare lo que te dije ayer- me fui dejándola aturdida, cuando entramos a la habitación de Sirius busque la carta que me escribió.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso cachorro, sabes que estoy acostumbrado- mientras hablaba su aura era de color gris indicando tristeza.

-Solo porque idiotas como Ronald se crean con derecho de tratarte así; tú no te tienes que dejar Remus- estaba cada vez más molesto, quería volver a hechizar a Ronald.

-Ten Remus esta es la carta que me escribió, no es larga- vi como acababa de leerla y me la regreso la guarde de nuevo en el baúl, vi como el aura de Remus mostraba una profunda tristeza, dolor era tanto que me dolió el corazón en simpatía.

-Remus, ¿estás bien?- el solo me sonrió con tristeza mientras yo lo abrazaba.

-Te contare algo que nadie sabía cachorro- solo asentí - Sirius y Yo éramos pareja salíamos desde el colegio, a decir verdad desde séptimo pero yo me enamore de él desde que lo conocí, los únicos que sabían nuestra relación eran tus padres y Peter y uno que otro compañero. Me era difícil verlo tener tantas novias y novios pero un día cuando acabo una fiesta por ganar un partido de Quidditch, estaba tan borracho que no me di cuenta y le confesé todo no me asiente el alcohol- mientras hablaba tenía una sonrisa de nostalgia, yo estaba absorto.

-Después de eso, me la pase evitándolo una semana entera daba cualquier escusa para no estar cerca de él y mucho menos a solas tenía miedo de que me rechazara. Hasta que un día me acorralo en la biblioteca y me beso, ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida me pidió que fuera su novio, me sentí tan mal cuando me entere de la muerte de tus padres y traicionado porque creía que Sirius era el guardián. Cuando en tercero año me dijiste de que Peter apareció en el mapa, entendí todo me sentí tan estúpido al no creerle cuando nos reencontramos le pedí perdón y estuvimos felices el tiempo que pasamos juntos- no pude evitar llorar por mi culpa, Remus perdió al amor de su vida.

-Por mi culpa lo perdiste Remus, si no fuera por mi impulsividad Sirius estaría vivo y juntos- me abrazo con fuerza su aura mostraba cariño tristeza.

-No fue tu culpa cachorro, Sirius decidió ir a salvarte al igual que yo- _"no te atrevas a cargar con algo en lo cual no tuviste que ver"_ pero yo no pensaba igual pero no dije nada, con muchísima más razón pienso cumplir la misión que Evelia me dejo para que así Remus y Sirius puedan estar juntos de nuevo. Nos pasamos el día platicando no salimos para nada de la habitación solo cuando Remus bajo por la cena y la subió para que cenáramos juntos.

Nos encontrábamos en el andén 9 ¾ , me dirigí con Remus al muro lo atravesamos y frente a nosotros se encontraba en expreso de Hogwarts, me despedí y subí a buscar un vagón donde nadie me molestara, anoche le pedí a Remus que nos fuéramos antes que los demás. Así que me encontraba solo, pero totalmente relajado me senté selle la puerta para que nadie me molestara y saque un libro, ya pasada la hora me cambie y me puse el uniforme, pronto estaría de regreso a Hogwarts, de regreso a mi hogar.

Bueno aquí está el capi 5 espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos Bellatrix


	6. Chapter 6 Las verdaderas caras

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un Nuevo capi espero que les guste, me disculpo desde ya por los errores ortográfico y demás inconvenientes que le encuentren.

Bueno a partir de aquí empieza la misión de Harry, también quiero aclarar algunos reviews para así sacarlas de dudas.

En primera, Sakura-Selene con respecto a tu duda sobre Draco; además de la venganza, Harry quiere darle la oportunidad que le negó cuando se conocieron al rechazarlo por defender a Ron, lo demás lo veras en este capi.

Con respeto a la profundización de la historia en realidad se va mencionando lo importante ya que la verdadera trama de esta historia comenzara con la misión principal de Harry, muchas se llevaran una sorpresa con respecto a eso.

También quería hacerles una consulta tengo pensado poner a Harry con un poco de experiencia no tanta quizá besos e interacción con otros chicos nada mas ya que quiero que llegue virgen para tom ;) este será posesivo con respeto a Harry, así que quisiera saber si me recomiendan a algún chico que les gustaría tener con Harry temporalmente.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

**Capitulo 6 Las Verdaderas Caras**

Estaba tranquilo leyendo el libro que escogí, cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta, no abrí de inmediato sino que me concentre en sus pensamientos ya que quería saber quién era antes de abrir. _"no sé porque me trataron así, solo quería saber donde estaba Harry no tenían que ser tan grosero, a veces me pregunto cómo es que Harry lo soporta, espero que este aquí". _Esa voz se escucha como la de Neville, al parecer se encontró con mis ex amigos. Su aura mostraba preocupación, amabilidad, en realidad es casi inocente.

-Hola Neville- le sonreí con amabilidad mientras lo invitaba a pasar, me alegra tanto contar con amigos de verdad.

-Harry, te he estado buscando por todos lados_\- "se ve cambiado, más confiado; me pregunto por qué no estará con Ron y Hermione aunque no lo culpo son unos odiosos."_ solo sonreí por sus pensamientos.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, como pasaste tu verano- por lo menos se que no estaré solo el tiempo que este en Hogwarts.

-Pues bien, la abuela me llevo a visitar a unos parientes, sabes tienen unos invernaderos impresionantes con diferentes tipos de plantas que son difíciles de encontrar- siempre le entusiasmo la herbologia y todo lo referente a las plantas. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos- era Luna, siempre me pregunte que pensamientos tendría; pero me arrepentí, su mente estaba plagada de diferente cosas, era como un torbellino; me estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que la bloquee, aunque si entendí unos pocos y me di cuenta que a ella tampoco le caen bien Ronald y Hermione los consideraba falsos; será que soy el único iluso que no vi su fachada, por lo menos se por su aura que ella me estima.

-Hola Luna, como has estado- _"cada día esta mas linda"_ no pude evitar arquear una ceja por su pensamiento; así que a Neville le gusta luna harían una linda pareja.

-Bien, pasa las vacaciones con mi padre buscando un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado- dijo Luna pensativa.

-Y lo encontraron?- aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

-No, pero fue divertido- dijo con esa mirada sonadora.

El viaje siguió tranquilamente, a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntar porque no estaba con Ronald o Hermione, al rato llegaron Dean y Seamus ellos también me apreciaban por mí mismo, lo cual fue una sorpresa muy agradable no tenían ningún rastro de desprecio o manipulación, aunque no pude evitar ruborizarme por completo al oír las indecencias que Seamus tenía sobre mí, no pude evitar cerrar mi mente ya que la de Dean tampoco era muy santa que digamos. Era sabido que ellos eran gay y bi el mundo mágico no es tan prejuicioso como el muggle referente las preferencias sexuales de las personas; yo nunca dije nada de ser gay porque Ronald siempre hablaba mal de ellos por eso. Todos habían cambiado el verano incluyéndome, nos la pasamos hablando y haciendo jugarretas, bromas, si en definitiva éramos cuatro amigos riendo escandalosamente y una chica de aspecto frágil pero que se sentía totalmente cómoda con nosotros; me sentía tan bien y relajado.

Al entrar al gran comedor ignore por completo a Ronald y Hermione que se hacían los ofendidos y me fui a sentar entre Neville y un chico de séptimo, todo el gran comedor me quedaba viendo raro al parecer habían notado el distanciamiento del famoso trió dorado; me puse a evaluar a todos para conocerlos realmente. Era interesante lo que se podría saber de una persona cuando utilizo mi don al cien por ciento, la mayoría solo se me acercaban por mi dinero y fama, otros simplemente les caía bien como algunos miembros del ED. Para empezar mi venganza contra Ronald me centre en Malfoy ya aunque lo vaya a utilizar quería saber todo sobre él para evitarme problemas si al final nos hacemos amigos de verdad ya se verá, ahora me siento mal al haberlo rechazado solo por defender a alguien como Ronald.

Me sorprendió el saber que no me odiaba como creí solo me considera un idiota al no darme de las clase de amigos que tengo, lo cual no lo culpo. Fue impactante darme cuenta de la verdadera personalidad que posee tenemos los mismos gustos, es leal a sus amigos y los protege, en eso somos muy parecidos. Y no solo él, todos los Slytherin tienen sus verdaderas personalidades escondidas bajos muchas capas de frialdad aunque no todos son buenos ese Flint es maldad pura su aura es un asco y ni se diga de compinches.

Al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común, al menos se que al único que tendré que soportar será a Ronald aunque no estaré solo, decidí tomar una ducha saque un pijama verde esmeralda y me dirigí al baño; Ronald se la paso viéndome con hostilidad en toda la cena y aun ahorita lo sigue haciendo me pregunto si no se cansara, cuando acabe me acosté le desee buenas noches a los chicos, shadow se acurruco a los pies de la cama, cerré la cortina y puse un hechizo de seguridad para que nadie la pudiera abrir no me confiaba de Ronald.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme se me apareció Evelia, casi me mata del susto no la esperaba.

-Hola mi niño como estas- no pude evitar sonreír su presencia siempre me da tranquilidad.

-Bien y tu como has estado- ahora me sentía mejor al saber que ella estaría cerca de mí.

-Bien querido, supongo que debes de estar preguntándote, el porqué de mi visita-solo asentí.

-Es para darte la tarea que harías aquí, recuerdas que te comente que quería que buscaras ciertos artefactos en realidad son pocos pero necesarios, te daré la lista y la ubicación de todos ellos; pero hay dos que tiene el director y uno ya lo posees tu- estaba impactado por lo que me acababa de decir.

-¿Cuáles son esos artefactos que tiene el director?- la sola idea de tener que enfrentarme a él para quitárselo me provoco escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

-Juntos son conocidos como las reliquias de la muerte, te contare la historia para que comprendas- solo asentí totalmente interesado.

-Es conocido como el cuento de los tres hermanos- bien al parecer escuchare un cuento antes de dormir.

-Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por una sinuaria y solitaria carretera. Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un rio demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la figura encapuchada era la muerte, la cual les hablo. Estaba enojada porque hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogan en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listo para engañarla.

Así que el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!

Así la muerte cruzo hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del rio, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entrego al hermano mayor- yo estaba realmente absorto era una historia realmente interesante.

Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del rio y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Entonces la muerte pregunto al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, se arranco un pedazo de su túnica y se la dio al mago, convirtiéndose así en una Capa de invisibilidad- no podía ser, la capa que era de mi padre no puede ser la misma de la historia es imposible.

-La Muerte se aparto y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. El primer hermano viajo durante una semana más, y alcanzo un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la varita de sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzo hacia la posada, donde alardeo en vos alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebato a la Muerte y de cómo esta lo hacia invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro mago se acerco sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado de vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomo la varita y para más seguridad, le corto la garganta al hermano mayor. Y así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí.

Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí saco la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteo tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él. Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de el por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mato para reunirse finalmente con ella. Así la Muerte tomo al segundo hermano.

Pero la Muerte busco al tercer hermano durante años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que este, ya anciano se quito la capa, se la paso a su hijo y saludo a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga y juntos se alejaron de la vida.- estaba impactado, si Evelia me estaba contado esta historia quería decir que era verdad, todo lo que le paso.

-El Objectivo del porque te conté esta historia es porque quería que conocieras el origen de estos objetos ya que es importante que tú los recolectes todos en tus manos estarán más seguro. Albus Dumbledore ya posee dos; la varita y el anillo, estos los recuperaras el mismo día que te vayas a ir de Hogwarts aun no- solo asentí comprendiendo la importancia de estos.

-¿Qué pasaría si el director tuvieras los tres?- temía la repuesta a esa pregunta pero tenía que saber.

-Se convertiría en el amo de la muerte, estos tres objetos separados son poderosos juntos lo son aun mas, el amo de la muerte se volverá inmortal nunca morirá así como también se le permitirá volver inmortal a alguien más.- eso no es bueno el Director siempre estaría haciendo de las suyas "por el bien mayor" como suele decir el para justificar las maldades que hace.

-¿Cómo se llamaban los hermanos del cuento?- porque si la historia era verdad estos deben de tener nombre estoy seguro que ella sabe.

-Los hermanos se llamaban, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell y Ignotus Peverell, de los tres solo dos tuvieron descendientes, Cadmus era ancestro de los Gaunt y por los tanto ancestro de Voldemort; él era el poseedor de la piedra de la resurrección que fue reliquia de los Gaunt por muchos años, Ignotus era ancestro de los Potter, él era el poseedor de la capa de invisibilidad que paso de padre a hijo por años- ahora comprendo, y el director tuvo la capa en sus manos, solo me la entrego en primer año para ganarse mi confianza, lo cual ahora estoy agradecido.

-Bien con respecto a los otros artefactos que quiero que recuperes, están en esta lista búscalos en cuanto tengas tiempo y procura que nadie te siga recuerda que no pueden saber nada- solo asentí mientras tomaba la lista eran solo unos cuantos libros y otras cosas mañana empezare a buscarlo.

-Que descanses mi niño- se inclino beso mi frente.

-Hasta mañana Evelia- ella sonrió y desapareció. Me acomode, guarde la lista bajo mi almohada y me acosté mañana sería un gran día buscare objetos, empezare mi acercamiento a Draco; aunque lo tendré que hacer poco a poco.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de transformaciones con los Slytherin, me senté con Neville, estábamos haciendo una transformación complicada consistía en transformar una taza de té en un hada lo cual nunca habíamos hecho, tendría que quedar a nuestro gusto y yo ya tengo la apariencia indicada, Evelia me explico que para hacer una excelente transformación no solo se tenía que decir el hechizo sino visualizarlo y desearlo, así que eso hice.

_**-Vertitur fairy- **_asombrado vi como mi taza de se te transformaba en una hermosa hada era tal y como la imagine su cabello eran rubios, con un hermoso vestido negro con detalles en verde y plata, tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules como los de Evelia y sus alas eran negras con mis iniciales en cada una.

\- Harry lo conseguiste a la primera, es hermosa- dijo Neville mientras miraba los pequeños detalles que poseía.

-Impresionante Señor Potter, nunca en mi vida he visto a un mago conseguirlo a la primera y con esa cantidad de detalles 20 ptos para Gryffindor.- la profesora brillaba de felicidad _"igual a su padre, aunque él lo consiguió más rápido deben de estar muy orgullosos", _no pude evitar sonreírle; y mi sonrisa aumento al ver la mirada de envidia y rabia de Hermione ella aun no conseguía transformar su taza.

También pude ver que los Slytherin estaban sorprendido de seguro es porque las letras de mis iniciales estaban rodeadas de serpientes.

Después de transformaciones tuvimos encantamientos con Ravenclaw, en la cual fui el primero de la clase al lograr hacer el encantamiento antes que todos, después de encantamientos tuvimos herbologia con Hufflepuff en esa quede en segundo ya que nadie le gana a Neville con respeto a las plantas.

-Eres bueno Neville ya decidiste si te dedicaras a esto al salir de Hogwarts- le iría bien en verdad no sé cómo es que se logra aprender los nombres de todas esas plantas sin equivocarse, mientras nos dirigíamos clase de pociones.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es San Potter, y que paso con tus dos amiguitos la sangre sucia y la comadreja te aburriste de ellos- lo dijo todo con tono burlón, _"seguro salta a defenderlo como siempre"_ vaya el aura de Malfoy mostraba envidia, celos interesante creo que es hora de tratar de acercarme a él, aunque dudo que confié en mi, a la primera.

-Pues fíjate que si, ya me aburrí de ellos quién lo diría no; ¿Por qué? interesado- lo dije con el mismo tono que el utilizo, trate de no reírme de la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que puso y no es el único porque su amigos y Neville estaban igual. _"pero que le pasa, será entonces cierto el trió dorado se separaron, ya decía yo que no era tan idiota, seguro noto lo falso que son"._

-¡Harry! Por fin te encontré te he estado buscando por todos lados, necesitamos hablar- no pude evitar hacer una mueca la cual fue vista claramente por los Slytherin y Neville pero nadie dijo nada. Al percatarse con quienes estaba se puso alerta y miraba con desconfianza a los Slytherin.

-En serio, ¡vaya pero que sorpresa!- dije sarcástico, pero no lo puedo evitar en verdad no los tolero cerca.

\- No me hables en ese tono y menos frente a estas serpientes rastreras- _"como se atreve a humillarme frente a estos idiotas, y Draco está aquí también."_ Oh por Merlín y Morgana le gusta Draco Malfoy.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estaba hablando con ellos, no es cierto Draco- no pude evitar sonreír con malicia o esto sería tan divertido.

-Por supuesto- _"que estará tramando Potter, esa mirada no es nada buena y porque me llamo por mi nombre" _que mejor venganza, quien diría que serviría para los dos, eso explica porque Hermione se enojaba tanto cada vez que me peleaba con él; después de todo siempre acababa insultada por la persona que le gusta.

-Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre- _"maldito que está planeando no lo quiero cerca de MI Draco, si se hace amigo podría sacar su lado Slytherin y el muy idiota además es gay que si le gusta no lo permitiré"_ bien eso no lo esperaba por eso Dumbledore no me quería en Slytherin así no me podría controlar, con que la muy estúpida sabía que era gay.

-Es así como se llama, de todas formas que te importa como lo llame- ella enrojeció por completo cualquiera lo vería como enojo pero yo sé perfectamente por su aura que fue por vergüenza al verse descubierta.

-De Potter pasa e incluso Longbottom también me puede llamar así, pero tu sangre sucia ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre lo ensuciarías- si Malfoy a veces es tan oportuno, aunque me moleste eso de sangre sucia ya que mi madre era hija de muggle lo dejare pasar por esta vez, si se puede enrojeció mas y me miro con furia y se fue corriendo hacia el aula de pociones.

-Que fue eso Potter, en verdad que debes de estar molesto con tus amigos- _"tal vez si lo presiona me diga algo"._

_-_ Oh y yo creía que la curiosidad era un rasgo Gryffindor- dije burlón no pude evitarlo es tan fácil hacerlo enojar pero no conseguiré acercarme a él si me sigo burlando, tiene demasiado orgullo.

-Tal vez te cuente, vamos Neville antes de que venga el profesor Slughorn y nos quite puntos- agregue al ver su cara de indignación y nos fuimos antes de que pudiera responder.

Al entrar vi que Hermione hablaba furiosa con Ronald, se ve que había llorado cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es por mi culpa pero yo sé perfectamente que es porque Malfoy la insulto, me daba un poco de lastima la cual se borraba rápidamente al leer su mente.

Me senté junto a Neville, ya que nadie le gusta sentarse con el por su habilidad de explotar calderos, en eso entro el Profesor Slughorn.

-Bien chicos mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y seré el nuevo profesor de pociones, bien ahora todos busquen la pagina 145 prepararan el suero de la verdad Veritaserum el que haga la mejor poción se ganara esta, alguien me puede decir que es- Levante mi mano era el único además de Hermione y Malfoy, la única poción con esa características era una.

-Señor Potter- Hermione me miraba con furia al ver que el profesor me escogió a mí y no a ella.

-Es suerte liquida señor- mientras le lance una sonrisa de burla, lo cual provoco que abriera mucho los ojos en verdad es divertido fastidiarlos, Seamus me levantaba el pulgar felicitándome solo le sonreí.

-Correcto Señor Potter, 20 ptos para Gryffindor, ahora vayan por los ingredientes que utilizaran-observe a lista y me fui junto con Neville a buscar lo que necesitaríamos.

Nos pasamos concentrado cada quien en su poción yo debes en cuando deteniendo a Neville para que no hiciera explotar su caldero veía a Hermione frenética leer una y otra vez las instrucciones para no equivocarse. Nos la pasamos dos horas así hasta que la clase acabo, confiaba en que mi poción salió correcta después de todo tuve a la mejor maestra no seguí las instrucciones del libro sino que recordé cada una de las indicaciones que Evelia me dio para realizar esta poción.

El Profesor Slughorn se la paso observando la poción de todos y cuando acabo de verificar todas paso al frente para dar el anuncio.

Al parecer hay un empate solo dos pociones son exactamente perfectas a estas dos personas le entregare suerte liquida a cada uno- vi sonreír arrogantemente a Hermione _"estoy segura que somos mi Draco y yo" _si sigue repitiendo mi Draco vomitare.

-Bien las pociones perfecta pertenecen a Draco Malfoy- vi la sonrisa de Hermione crecer más si es posible – y Harry Potter- pero verla caer es realmente gratificante.

-Por favor chicos pasen al frente a recibir, sus suerte liquida- pasamos y el Profesor Slughorn nos dio una a cado uno.

Al acabar la clase nos dirigimos a la ultima que nos tocaba la cual era defensa contra las artes oscura, creo que ver lo que hay dentro de la cabeza del profesor Snape será interesante.

Entramos pero esta vez me senté junto a Seamus el Profesor Snape entro después de que nos sentamos.

-Bien hoy aprenderemos el encantamientos para alejar a los dementores, El Patronus debe ser conjurado mediante la pronunciación del encantamiento _Expecto Patronum_ (del latín "_Expecto_/Esperar" y "_Patronum_/Protector), el cual creará una barrera entre el mago y el Dementor. Esta barrera puede ser Amorfa o Corpórea lo que quiere decir que puede ser simplemente una "niebla blanca" o un animal propiamente dicho, o sea que posee forma.

Dependiendo el mago o bruja que conjure al patronus, dependerá la forma del mismo, no existen dos patronus iguales ya que no son las mismas personas las que los conjuran. Aunque llamar a este ente protector no es una tarea fácil. Uno se debe concentrar en el suceso o acontecimiento más feliz que le haya ocurrido, lo cual le dará al patronus mucha o poca fuerza, además de que practicaremos todos los encantamientos que han visto hasta hora- cuando termino de hablar no pude evitar sonreír porque leí en su mente que pensaba utilizarme lo que no sabe es que ese encantamiento en particular ya lo tengo dominado y ni se diga de todos los hechizos que hemos vistos, gracias a Evelia los sé hacer todos sin varita.

-Bien empecemos y esperemos de que no sean unos inútiles y al menos saquen una niebla blanca- su voz de por si fue más fría no pude evitar borrar mi sonrisa, le leeré la mente cuando no esté concentrado en mi no quiero que me agarre desprevenido lo hare mejor a la hora de la cena.

-Señor Potter, usted primero- solo asentí, Merlín nunca me acostumbrare a su voz siseante y fría tal vez deba de practicar yo también así intimidare a mis enemigos.

-Bien concéntrese en un recuerdo feliz y diga el encantamiento Expecto Patronum- hice lo que me dijo aunque tenía pocos recuerdos felices y ya no necesitaba eso ya que Evelia dijo que con cualquier encantamiento y hechizo el solo desearlo puede hacer la diferencia.

-_**Expecto Patronum**_\- donde esperaban ver solo a un hermoso ciervo aparecieron tres animales diferentes el ciervo, un perro y un puma, eran las formas animagas de mis padres y Sirius. La forma animaga de mi madre me entere por Remus que dijo que ella quería acompañarlo también en sus transformaciones y esa fue su forma. Todos estaban sorprendidos vi que el profesor Snape miraba al puma con anhelo y cariño, al ver que lo observaba su mirada se volvió fría.

-Bien hecho señor Potter, no es común ver a un mago invoque más de un patronus, bien el siguiente Ronald Weasley- cuando Ronald dijo el encantamiento solo le salió una niebla blanca sin forma.

-Siéntese Weasley, no sé porque pensé que si Potter sacaba tres usted al menos podría darle forma el suyo- Ronald enrojeció de la vergüenza y furia y me miro con odio antes de sentarse.

Nadie más logro darle forma a su patronus si es posible Ronald y Hermione me miraban con más odio, luego de los patronus nos pusimos con los hechizos aprendidos a los largo de los años y yo también fui el mejor en esto.

Al acabar la clase nos dirigimos al gran comedor yo aun me encontraba emocionado y aturdido por mi patronus, el saber que ahora le tengo un tributo a las personas que amo. Al entrar me senté de nuevo con Neville, Dean y Seamus nos pusimos a charlar trivialidades, aproveche para leerle la mente al profesor Snape y me sorprendí de lo que averigüé, sé que me odiaba por lo que mi padre y Sirius lo molestaban cuando estudiaban juntos pero nunca pensé que también era porque mi padre le quito a la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado y aun lo está, mi madre, supongo que debe ser molesto ver todos los días al hijo de la mujer que amo y el de su peor enemigo. Me enoje al saber que fue él, quien le informo a Voldemort de la profecia pero me enojo aun más el que Dumbledore utilice la culpa de que por eso la mujer que amo murió para tenerlo como espía. Me salí de la mente del Profesor Snape y me metí en la de la vieja cabra, y lo que vi me asqueo, no sabía que el viejo ese era gay pero el saberlo de esta manera me revolvió por completo el estomago, estaba imaginándose que sometía a un chico al cual no reconozco francamente espero que sea su imaginación y no un recuerdo porque no me pareció que fuera por mutuo acuerdo.

Me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí a un baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido, me enjuague, y saque la lista que Evelia me dio francamente quiero borrar de mi mente lo que vi si pudiera me lanzaría un Obliviarte. Seguí las instrucciones según esto estaba dentro de la habitación multiuso solo tenía que pensar en un lugar donde esconder cosas. Al aparecer la puerta entre y busque los libros que aparecían en la lista, me tomo tres horas pero los encontré todos, los guarde en mi mochila y me dirigí a la sala común ya había pasado de la hora permitida así que me coloque mi capa de invisibilidad para que nadie me viera subí a mi cuarto vi que todos estaban dormidos abrí el baúl y guarde todos los tomos que encontré.

Saque un pijama color negro entre al baño, cuando salí salude a shadow que se encontraba acurrucado y me acosté, no pude evitar tener pesadillas con el chico que Dumbledore sometía, lo oía suplicar y trataba de ayudarlo pero no podía, desperté pegando un grito por suerte puse un encantamiento silenciador, eran las 3 de las mañana me tome una poción para dormir sin sueño y me volví acostar pero no pude evitar pensar quien era ese chico.

Bien chicas este es todos nos vemos en el próximo capi espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quien será el chico, veremos más intrigas y sorpresas.

_**Vertitur fairy **_ es latín y significa transformado en una hada este lo invente yo.

Saludos Bellatrix


	7. Chapter 7 Memorias

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Con respecto a los reviews, Harry no desconfía de Luna sino de que siempre tuvo curiosidad por sus pensamientos.

En mi fics, no podrán hacer los patronus ya que no contaron con el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo en la ED, además de que recuerden es universo alterno a pesar de que dice que es después del quinto libro yo cambio algunas cosas para conveniencia de mi historia.

Para las que son fans de Albus Dumbledore, les advierto no lean esta historia ya que aquí sale 100% MALO, también quiero advertir que hay mención de violación nada muy especifico pero para las que son sensibles les digo desde ya.

Con respeto a la pareja temporaria que le voy a poner a Harry será Draco si alguna tiene otra sugerencia las escucho, ninguno de los dos se enamorara del otro porque no me gustaría que Draco se enamore y Harry vaya a quedar con Tom. Así que digo desde ya es solo ATRACCION. Además de Tom/Harry, mi otra pareja preferida es DRARRY.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Capitulo 7 Memorias

Pov. Harry

Aun no me levantaba pero me encontraba cansado, no fue la mejor noche, no había tenido pesadillas desde que Evelia está conmigo. Pero esta en particular me tiene preocupado por sé que conozco a este chico pero no sé de dónde y este deseo de querer protegerlo no lo entiendo. El solo hecho de pensar que el director pudo forzarlo a tener relaciones con el me asqueaba y enfurecía, no sabía cómo pero iba averiguar quién era y ayudarlo si lo necesita. Con esta determinación me levante para bañarme y alistarme para asistir a clases.

Nos encontrábamos en el Gran comedor almorzando las clases pasaron volando, estaba platicando con los chicos sobre el nuevo ensayo que McGonagall nos dejo.

-¿Cómo vas tú con tu ensayo Neville?- pregunto Seamus, _"espero que lo tenga completo así me lo presta"_ no pude evitar sonreír por su pensamiento, anoche no lo hizo por estar ligando con Terry.

-Aun no lo termino, tengo que ir a la biblioteca para completarlo- eso lo desanimo.

-¿Y tu Harry ya lo terminaste?- _"por favor, por favor que ya lo haya terminado" _solo levante una ceja tanto por su pregunta, como por su pensamiento.

-Si Seamus ya lo termine, pero no te lo prestare eso te pasa por estar ligando con cada chico y chica que te llama la atención- dije con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sufrimiento que puso.

-Vamos Harry no seas malo, no pude evitarlo, ¿sabes cuánto me costó Terry aceptara salir conmigo?- en realidad si lo sé, ha estado tratando de salir con él desde que lo conoció mejor en la ED.

-Bien, pero será la última vez- y lo mire seriamente para que viera que hablaba en serio.

-Gracias, Gracias, eres el mejor te prometo no volver hacerlo- solo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que lo volvería hacer.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo Dean con burla.

-Vaya pero miren quien está aquí, si es el famoso Harry Potter, el cual se cree mucho para seguir siendo mi amigo- tenía que ser Ronald todo lo dijo con odio al parecer se aburrió de fingir; mejor para mí en verdad ya me estaban hartando con sus estupideces.

-No tiene nada que ver con ser famoso, simplemente me aburrí de ustedes, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- mientras lo observaba con frialdad, que hizo que retrocedería un paso involuntariamente, ya había decidido contarles a los chicos él porque ya no me hablaba con ellos.

-Maldito idiota- vi como Hermione se acercaba.

\- ¡Ron basta!, Harry solo está confundido y es un inmaduro al comportarse así- mirándome con reproche.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! Hermione haciendo gala de su supuesta inteligencia- todo lo dije con sarcasmo. Sabía que estábamos atrayendo la atención todos nos miraban con la boca abierta principalmente a mi ya que mi comportamiento no era el mismo, vi de reojo que los Slytherin tenían miradas burlones y supe apenas me tope con la mirada de Malfoy que él iba a entrar al espectáculo. También sentí las miradas de los profesores principalmente la del director sus auras eran de sorpresa y enojo.

-Ya era hora, al parecer si tienes cerebro después de todo- mientras sonreía burlonamente y estiraba su mano hacia mí.

– Para que veas que no te guardo rencor y al ver que recapacitaste, al no seguir juntándote con gentuza_-"más vale que esta vez la aceptes, sino me encargare de hacer tu vida un verdadero infierno"_ mientras miraba despectivamente a Ronald y Hermione, oh esto no podía ser más fácil, sabía que solo lo hacía para fastidiarlos pero no me importaba; no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa cruzara mi rostro mientras le daba la mano.

-Sí, tienes razón esperemos que tú seas mejor que ellos- dije burlonamente pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Me ofendes, ni se te ocurra ponerme en su mismo nivel, por supuesto que soy mil veces mejor que la comadreja y la sangre sucia-mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Harry vas a dejar que nos hable así!- _"maldito no lo pienso dejar cerca de mi Draco" _oh por amor a Merlín aun sigue pensando eso.

-Oh, y yo que pensé que contabas con suficiente inteligencia como para defenderte sola- mientras la observaba con burla.

-No puedes volverte amigo del hurón, ¡te lo prohíbo!- "_eso sería lo más humillante, cambiarme por ese, en verdad lo odio"_ mientras se ponía rojo de la furia, solo levante una ceja y sonreí con arrogancia sacando mi lado Slytherin.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo, si quiero ser amigo de Malfoy lo seré- además ahora cuento con un don para que nadie me vea la cara de idiota. Si antes los había sorprendidos, ahora estaban alucinados y se ponían a cuchichear.

-Harry tenemos clases, será mejor que nos vayamos- Neville sonreía nerviosamente, Dean y Seamus se veían preocupados, vi que Luna estaba junto a ellos y solo me miraba serenamente les sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Luego hablamos Draco- nos fuimos dejando atrás las auras furiosas, eufóricas y de alegría mientras nos dirigíamos a clase de herbologia, será mejor que hable con ellos ahora.

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a la sala de los menesteres y platicamos- mientras cambiaba de dirección.

-Claro Harry- nos dirigimos a la sala y entramos, nos sentamos en unos sillones que aparecieron.

-Luna no tendrás problemas ya que tú no tienes clases con nosotros, no quiero que te quiten puntos por mi culpa- ella solo volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes tenemos la hora libre-solo asentí y les platique lo que ya sabían.

-Bueno en realidad no es mucho y supongo que ustedes ya deben de sospecharlo; solo que hasta ahora se me cayeron las vendas que evitaban que me diera cuenta de cómo eran Ronald y Hermione realmente, el pensar que solo me utilizaban solo por la fama y el dinero. Simplemente me harte de ser el idiota al que podían utilizar.- termine con un suspiro esperando su reacción.

-Entendemos eso Harry, en verdad no sabíamos como podías soportarlos- dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni que digas Ron se creía mucho, siempre alardeando que era tu mejor amigo y que nosotros solo éramos unos raros, ya sabes por eso que nos gustan los chicos, pero que nos soportaba solo porque te caíamos bien pero si él quisiera tu no volvería a hablarlos y que deberíamos estar agradecidos por eso.- dijo Seamus con molestia, estaba molesto conmigo mismo porque sabía que antes de entérame de todo probablemente le fuera hecho caso a Ronald y eso me fastidiaba, pero ya no era el mismo.

-Nos alegra de que por fin abrieras los ojos, y los vieras como realmente son- dijo Dean mientras me sonreía, yo se la devolví.

-Ya lo sabía, solo faltaba que tú te enteraras- dijo Luna con su propia manera de hablar.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- solo asentí-¿Por qué te hiciste amigo de Malfoy? Es decir ustedes nunca se llevaron bien y siempre se peleaban y ahora cuando él te ofrece su amistad con obvias intenciones de fastidiar a Ron y tú la aceptas como si nada- dijo Seamus confundido. En verdad lo entendía después de cinco años peleándonos era obvio.

-Lo hice por dos razones, la primera porque quería darle la oportunidad a Malfoy de mostrarme su verdadera personalidad, ya que en primer año lo rechace por defender a Ronald y en segundo lo hago para fastidiar a Ronald y Hermione ya que por obvias razones lo odian, lo cual no sé por qué; a mí solo me parecía un chico fastidioso pero nada más.- lo de odiarlo no es del todo cierto ya que Hermione lo besaría si pudiera, asintieron pero por sus auras y pensamientos vi que les preocupaba que Malfoy me utilizara y después humillara les sonreí y los saque de dudas aunque no la expusieron.

-Y no piensen que dejare que Malfoy me utilice o humille no soy el mismo idiota en realidad seré yo quien lo utilizara para fastidiar a esos dos- mientras les sonreía y ellos sonrieron igual aliviados, aunque sorprendidos de que supiera su duda.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, aun no comienza la clase si corremos tal vez lleguemos a tiempo- nos despedimos de Luna que dijo que iba a visitar a los Thestral. Me sentía mejor al saber que después de todo aun contaba con ellos, llegamos justo cuando la profesora entraba solo nos miro con reproche pero no nos quito punto, vi como Ronald y Hermione nos miraban con odio al parecer se aburrieron de fingir al ver que no funcionaban.

Las clases pasaron rápido, todo este tiempo he tratado de comunicarme con Evelia para preguntarle si conocía al chico o si podría conseguirme alguna información de él, pero no me ha contestado. Cuando me dirigía al Gran comedor un niño de primero se me acerco y me entrego una nota del director en la que me pedía que después de cenar fuera a su despacho. "Ve Harry, te sacara la duda sobre el chico y veras que planea" me sorprendí al escucharla ya que cuando quise comunicarme con ella no me contesto, "de acuerdo". Quería saber que era lo que la vieja cabra quería, desde que vi la imagen del chico siendo sometido por él; no me atreví a entrar de nuevo en su mente sin poder evitar reclamarle o hechizarlo si algo así volvía a pasar.

Cuando acabe de cenar me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí al despacho del director, cuando entre vi que su aura mostraba lo mismo de siempre hacia mi odio, enojo y desprecio ya estaba acostumbrado así que no me sorprendía.

-Mi muchacho que bueno que estas aquí quiero que hablemos; he estado preocupado por ti, tus amigos vinieron a decirme que tal vez alguien pudo haberte hechizado que has estado actuando extraño, así que pensé en hacerte un hechizo de diagnostico que me permitirá ver si tienes algún hechizo y quitártelo por supuesto si me lo permites.- mientras me miraba con sus típicas miradas de abuelo preocupado _"anda acepta mocoso estúpido así reforzare los bloqueos que te puse, deben de estar fallando es la única explicación para que te hayas vuelto el mejor en todas las materias, así quedare como el abuelo que se preocupa por tu bienestar"_ se quedara esperando "Harry niégate, invéntale un cuento del porque ya no quieres ser amigos de esos dos que no tiene nada que ver con que estés hechizado; finge que todo está bien entre ustedes para que se confié y te crea más fácilmente" podría funcionar me hare el ingenuo y nieto arrepentido.

-No tiene nada que ver con que este hechizado, es solo que me di cuenta que me utilizaban por dinero y fama, al final de quinto año los escuche diciendo cosas horribles de mi, que no quiero recordar estaba tan enojado que me esforcé todo el verano y me puse a estudiar todos los libros, y también es por eso que me compre ropa porque escuche a Ron burlarse de mí por eso- todo lo dije con fingida tristeza mientras bajaba mi cabeza para que no viera mi sonrisa al escuchar sus pensamientos _"maldito idiotas ahora entiendo porque cambio tanto, les dije a esos dos inútiles que tuvieran cuidado cuando hablaran pero me hicieron caso no, pero parece que no sabe nada de que yo les ordene para que se hicieran amigos no todo está perdido"_ sé que no tendré problemas con esta mentira porque estoy seguro que esos dos debieron de haberlo hecho; para creerse tan inteligente Hermione podría llegar a ser muy estúpida. Y Ronald es un impulsivo e idiota que dice las cosas antes de pensar. Como yo antes; no pude evitar pensar con disgusto.

-Y me quería disculpar con usted, pero es que aun estaba enojado por lo de Sirius y el enterarme de que ellos no eran mis amigos de verdad hizo que me las desquitara con todos- mientras bajaba la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes mi muchacho te entiendo y ya que no necesitaras el hechizo, quiero que hablemos de Voldemort, quiero que me ayudes para que por fin acabemos con él; pero para eso debes de conocer un poco de su pasado- _"ya me encargare de ajustar cuentas con esos dos, no podre presionarlo con el hechizo ya que puede desconfiar tendré que esperar el momento adecuado, ahora lo que hare es guiarlo para matar Voldemort y con suerte su muerte también" _maldito viejo manipulador pero no se saldrá con las suyas mientras fingiré para ver qué información me da sobre Voldemort.

-Como deberás de suponer yo conocí a Voldemort cuando era estudiante aquí, era un niño muy inteligente- _"y todo una lindura, lástima que perdió toda esa belleza_" su aura mostraba lujuria, malignidad cuando hablaba de él, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Su verdadero nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle, yo fui el encargado de llevarle su carta de aceptación; para ese entonces yo era subdirector y maestro de transformaciones, al enterarse de que era mago se emociono mucho no que lo demostrara abiertamente pero su mirada me lo decía todo, estaba emocionado por ser diferente a los muggles- _"oh pero a mí no me importaba eso, me daba igual lo que me llamo la atención era el poder que emanaba y sus lindas facciones" _yo solo lo observe poniendo mi mejor cara neutral y asentí para que continuara.

-Al entrar en Hogwarts, fue seleccionado en Slytherin y con el pasar de los años fue mostrando cada vez mas inteligencia, astucia y poder entre sus compañeros- _"oh y yo lo estrene no podía dejar que nadie disfrutara de ese hermoso cuerpo antes que yo, su apariencia atraía la mirada de todos"_ apreté fuertemente mis dientes para no hechizarlo, el chico de sus pensamientos era Voldemort el muy maldito lo violo.

-El porqué te he contado esto es porque quiero mostrarte una memoria de un hecho en especifico- mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pensadero yo trataba que mi respiración no se alterara. Ahora sé de donde me parecía conocido; la cámara de los secretos fue la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un Ángel, como fue hace años lo había olvidado principalmente porque me traía el recuerdo del basilisco, en el mente del maldito viejo se veía como de unos trece o catorce.

-Acércate mi muchacho, ya la tengo lista- me levante, no lo mire en ningún momento no sabría de lo que sería capaz si lo hacía.

Nos adentramos en el pensadero y en cuanto la imagen se aclaro vi que nos encontrábamos en el aula de pociones, vi a Tom justo como en la mente del viejo y también se encontraba el profesor Slughorn solo que más joven.

-Tom ¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn vi como el director observaba obsesivamente a Tom con lujuria, yo también lo observe y me dio la misma impresión que cuando lo vi por primera vez, un Ángel, era verdaderamente hermoso su cabello era totalmente negro como el mío, pero el suyo era ondulado y perfectamente peinado, era alto mucho más que yo a esa edad y tenía unos hermosos ojos gris azulado.

-Es que tengo una duda y pensé que usted podría ayudarme- dijo educadamente, el saber que no podría ayudarlo como tenía planeado me hizo sentir mal, se que fue el responsable de las muertes de mis padres y de muchas personas, pero el saber que tal vez fue por culpa del director el que se transformara en ese monstruo me hizo cambiar un poco mis perspectiva con respeto a él.

-Claro dime, si está en mis posibilidades te ayudare- yo solo observaba para ver donde llegaría esta conversación.

-¿Qué es un horrocrux? Es que vera mientras estaba buscando información en la sección prohibida para un trabajo de defensa, me tope con un libro que llamo mi atención en la cual mencionaba la palabra horrocrux y que muchos magos lo utilizaron para volverse inmortales, es solo pura curiosidad ya sabe como soy- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sera mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar, yo no sé nada de eso y tu no deberías de estar leyendo esas cosas, ahora vete y no vuelvas a preguntar y mencionar esa palabra nunca-grito lo ultimo estaba completamente pálido y sudaba, la memoria se empezó a distorsionar y de repente me encontraba de nuevo en el despacho del director, ya sabía que Voldemort tenía horrocrux; lo que no entiendo es porque el director me mostro esta memoria.

-No entiendo-fue lo único que dije ya que no comprendía que planeaba.

-Esa es una memoria falsa, la creo el profesor Slughorn para que no se supiera lo que en verdad ocurrió, lo que quiero que hagas es que consigas la verdadera; porque sé que Voldemort tiene horrocrux pero no sé cuantos y para eso la necesitamos – _"así te mandare a buscarlos a ti y destruirlos, si tengo suerte terminaras maldecido, como me paso a mí al ponerme el anillo que perteneció a los Gaunt; eso me pasa por idiota, la euforia por tener una de las reliquias hizo que olvidara que Tom debió de protegerlas al menos tengo la piedra de la resurrección y no importa esta maldición cuando sea el amo de la muerte nada podrá matarme"_ con que ese es el motivo de que tenga la mano negra me había olvidado por completo de ella, destruyo un horrocrux al parecer los tiene protegidos lo que me sorprende es que Voldemort haya usado la piedra de resurrección de seguro no sabe nada de las reliquias.

-¿El diario que destruí en segundo año era un horrocrux?- pregunte con fingida inocencia, necesitaba guiarlo poco a poco para que me diera la información sobre sus verdaderos planes y donde tiene la piedra, si tengo suerte la podre tomar antes.

-Si así es, el diario era un horrocrux; por suerte pudiste destruirlo antes de que una desgracia ocurriera- solo asentí, bien ahora hare la pregunta del millón espero que me dé la respuesta que quiero.

-¿Qué le paso en la mano?- y la observe fijamente viendo que estaba más negra que la última vez que la vi.

-Veo que te diste cuenta, esto me paso por confiarme, veras te encargue conseguir la memoria del profesor Slughorn porque yo destruí otro horrocrux y sé que hay mas por ese motivo_-"le daré un poco de información después de todo no sabe de las reliquias y que es el poseedor de la una, no la reconocería aunque la viera por ese motivo, además así me ganare de nuevo su confianza porque sé que no confía el cien por ciento en mi" _mientras sacaba un anillo que estaba completamente destruido y solo la piedra que tenia estaba intacta.

-¿Qué hará con ella? La tirara, podría ser peligroso- refiriéndome al anillo y aparentando estar preocupado ya veremos quién es el idiota después de todo.

\- Por supuesto que no, la guardare en un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre; no te preocupes- _"estará en la primera gaveta debajo de mis caramelos de limón con las protecciones más absurdas que hasta un niño de primer año quitaría, después de todo quien querría robar unos caramelos de limón"_ su aura mostraba alegría y soberbia, solo asentí tratando no gritar de alegría hay que admitir que nunca se me fuera ocurrido buscar ahí ya que todo el que ha visitado su oficina o cualquier persona ya que él no lo mantiene en secreto, sabe que ahí guarda sus caramelos de limón y como él pensó quien querría robarlos porque sería raro encontrar a otro mago que les guste.

-Es un alivio, hare mi mejor esfuerzo en conseguir esa memoria, ahora me retiro estoy cansado- tenía que hablar con Evelia de inmediato estoy seguro que se alegraría.

-Tengo que hablar de otra cosa contigo mi niño-suspire y asentí.

-Me preocupa esa nueva amistad que acabas de establecer con Draco Malfoy, como sabrás su padre es Mortífago y es peligroso que su hijo este tan cerca de ti. Así que solo por tu seguridad te pediré que cortes esa amistad es por tu bien- _"no puedo permitir que estés rodeado de Slytherin si ya por culpa de esos idiotas estas comportándote tan rebelde el juntarse con esos mocosos lo pondrá peor" _el está muy equivocado si piensa que dejare que arruine mis planes con respecto a Draco, además desde que Hermione me lo hizo ver, me he estado fijando más en su físico es atractivo después de todo y según lo que vi en su mente es bi. Tal vez y si Draco está de acuerdo puedo tener mi primera experiencia con chicos después de todo me la pase tratando de salir con chicas para que no se notara que me gustaban los chicos y la experiencia que tuve me hizo ver que soy cien por ciento homosexual.

-No veo porque tenga que preocuparse, no pienso visitar la mansión Malfoy, ni tampoco platicarle nada sobre lo que hablemos; en realidad dejare el tema de Voldemort y la guerra fuera solo platicaríamos sobre Quidditch y cosas de chicos ya sabe- y en ese punto si pensaba cumplirlo ya que no pienso hablar de guerra ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien, pero si ves que quiere hablar sobre la guerra o sobre algo parecido cambia la plática quieres- _"ya que, veré como hago para terminar esa nueva amistad, será fácil con el temperamento de ambos, si no fuera por esos dos idiotas no me tendría que estar preocupando por esto",_ que lo intente frustrare cada uno de sus planes.

-Bien buenas noches - al parecer acabo la charla.

-Buenas noches Director- mientras me dirigía a la salida, espero que Evelia me visite hoy tengo mucho que contarle, cuando estuve frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda dije la contraseña y entre, vi que los chicos estaban aun despierto les dije que estaba cansado y me fui a la habitación, me coloque un pijama gris con negro me acosté; cerré la cortinas puse un hechizo silenciador. "Evelia tengo mucho que contarte puedes aparecer" apenas termine de pensar eso ella apareció.

-Yo también tengo mucho que contarte y mostrarte-solo asentí al parecer hoy dormiría poco pero no me importaba.

-Empieza tu, porque lo que yo tengo que decirte tomara más tiempo- respire profundo para calmar mis sentimientos los cuales estaban revueltos.

-Cuando fui donde el director como sabrás quería ponerme de nuevo el hechizo de bloqueo, haciéndolo pasar como otro- ella asintió.

-Hice lo que me dijiste y le invente una escusa del porque no era amigo de esos dos así como también me disculpe por tratarlo mal, se lo creyó y paso a hablarme sobre Voldemort me conto como lo conoció y me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle- respire profundo antes de continuar.

-Me conto que cuando le dijo que era mago se emociono porque era diferente a los muggles, pero sabes que es lo que pasaba por su mente con forme me iba relatando, era que era una lindura, y su aura destilaba lujuria; con forme al pasar de los años dijo que se volvió un mago astuto inteligente y con mucho poder entre sus compañeros. Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que me daría cuenta de quién era el chico si iba hoy donde el director, no sé cuándo pero el muy maldito lo violo ya que según él debía de disfrutar de su cuerpo antes que cualquiera- trate de normalizar mi respiración ya que me di cuenta de que respiraba muy rápido pero es que estaba furioso ahora que procese todo y lejos del director.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, se que estas molesto pero de nada te sirve alterarte; sígueme contando- solo asentí y retome lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Después de contarme eso, me mostro una memoria falsa donde aparecía el profesor Slughorn y Tom. Al parecer fue por el que se entero de cómo se creaban los horrocrux, el director quiere que yo consiga la verdadera para así saber cuántos creo Voldemort; conforme platicábamos sobre eso guie al director a una plática donde él, atreves de sus pensamientos me mostrara sus verdaderos planes y me dijera donde tiene la piedra ya que al parecer Voldemort sin creer volvió un horrocrux la piedra de la resurrección. Fue así como me entere del motivo de porque su mano estaba negra, te lo iba a preguntar a ti pero lo olvide, al parecer tiene protegidos sus horrocrux y el director al ponérselo antes de destruirlo fue maldecido- me detuve para que procesara todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora.

-Fue muy astuto de tu parte guiarlo a una plática donde te contara poco a poco sus verdaderos planes- solo le sonreí y continúe.

-¿Quieres saber de qué otra cosa me entere?- mientras le daba una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Cuéntame, que con esa sonrisa me dice que es algo importante- solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Me entere de la ubicación exacta de la piedra de la resurrección y tenía pensado ir esta noche después de que terminemos de platicar, lo mejor es que no tendré que enfrentarme a él, porque decidió ponerles protecciones que según sus pensamientos hasta un niño de primer año podría quitar- mientras prácticamente saltaba de alegría en mi cama.

-Eso es bueno niño y no te podrá culpar porque tú no sabes nada y aunque busque no la encontrara, ya que puedes guardarla en tu nuevo baúl- y ella al igual que yo salto de alegría en la cama.

-Bien pasando a temas más serios, quiero contarte quien es la otra persona que escogí para que haga esta misión contigo- solo asentí y me calme al ver la seriedad del asunto.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov. ****Dumbledore**

-Mis planes van saliendo mejor de lo que creía, pronto me convertiré en el nuevo amo de la muerte y nadie detendrá mi domino sobre el mundo, no crees Fawkes-mientras sonreía con malignidad, golpearon interrumpiéndome.

-Pasen- vi como esos dos mocosos estúpidos se acercaban viéndome con temor, y con justa razón por su culpa casi todos mis planes se arruinan y eso no lo permitiré.

-Espero de que tengan una buena explicación, porque si no me asegurare de darles una lección que les enseñara a no cometer más errores- vi como temblaban, la sabelotodo fue la que hablo.

-No sabemos porque se comporta así con nosotros director, intentamos de todo pero nada funciono incluso tratamos de manipular sus sentimientos, ya no sabemos qué hacer- claro los muy idiotas no se dieron cuenta que él los escucho.

-Y de nada les servirá, porque los escucho hablando mal de él a final del quinto año es idiota e ingenuo pero tiene orgullo no se iba a dejar tratar mal de ustedes- vi como palidecían de seguro recordando.

-No sabíamos que estaba ahí- el mocoso hablo mientras vi como temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-No me importa, les he dicho mil veces que no hablen de nada hasta que no estén seguros de que no hay nadie escuchándolos pero solo son un par de inútiles; una hija muggle que se cree la más inteligente y superior a los otros pero que comete los errores más estúpido. Y el idiota con aires de grandeza que abre la boca cuando no debe; esta es la última vez que permito esta clase de errores quieren el dinero, libros y fama que les prometí pues sirvan de algo y arruinen la nueva amistad con Malfoy y espero resultado sino olvídense de todo.

-No se preocupe no dejaremos que la amistad de eso dos se dé, el hurón no se saldrá con la suya- es bueno que esas familias se tengan odio y todo por el error de un Weasley.

-Sí, no dejaremos que estén juntos- es sorprendente lo que la ambición hace, aunque en el caso de esta mocosa los celos.

-Bien ahora lárguense, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- vi como asentían y se iban casi corriendo es bueno que a uno le teman entiendo porque Voldemort le gusta intimidar el miedo es un sentimiento maravilloso de provocar.

Pronto muy pronto todo por lo que he estado trabajando se realizara lástima que Gellert no pueda estar aquí para verlo, pero es su culpa por fijarse en mi juguetito y querer quedárselo, dejándome a mi aun lado como si fuera basura.

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

* * *

**Pov. Harry**

-¿Quién es al que escogiste, lo conozco?- en verdad la curiosidad me estaba matando, no mentí a Draco cuando le dije que es un rasgo Gryffindor.

-Si lo conoces, quiero que escuches y veas todo así te darás cuenta del porque lo escogí antes de que hagas cualquier pregunta- solo asentí, no pensaba interrumpirla.

-Bien a esta persona la escogí porque ha sufrido lo que tú, desde que era muy pequeño lo trataron como a un fenómeno supongo que estas familiarizado con esta palabra- solo la observa con seriedad no era el único que sufría por culpa de sus familiares.

-Si Vernon acostumbra llamarme así, también Dudley- mientras esperaba que continuara.

-Los otros niños lo golpeaban y maltrataban por ser diferente, raro según ellos, los adultos lo ignoraban; no conocía lo que era el amor, la amistad, ni lo que es protección- bien ahora estaba confundido pensé que hablaba de otro niño maltratado por su familia, pero este sufrió más que yo, porque conozco la amistad, amor y protección, además de hablaba de niños y adultos.

-El no tuvo padres era un huérfano, creció en el orfanato Wool- eso explica lo de los niños y adultos.

-Bien ahora te mostrare las memorias, ahí te darás cuentas de quién es y comprenderás mejor su odio hacia los muggles- solo asentí.

-¿Dónde está el pensadero?- ya que no sabía donde lo había colocado.

-Querido yo no necesito un pensadero para mostrarte las memorias de nadie, creo que a veces olvidas quien soy- solo pude sonreírle avergonzado pero es que ya me acostumbre a verla a diario como una persona más, que olvido que fue ella quien le dio vida a todas las criaturas fantásticas que existen y lo poderosa que es.

-Bien cierra los ojos, cuando los abras ya estaremos en el recuerdo- hice lo que me dijo y cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos vi todo oscuro, busque a Evelia para preguntarle si algo había salido mal; ella me observo y me señalo en una esquina forcé un poco mis ojos para ver mejor y vi una pequeña figura, era un niño como de unos tres años.

-Te quedaras ahí todo el día y sin comer por haber roto la ventana- se escucho el grito de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta, era aun más pequeño que la alacena donde dormí antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Ese niño es Thomas Marvolo Riddle, tenía tan solo tres años cuando dio muestra de su magia accidental, la cual como habrás escuchado fue romper una ventana- estaba impactado, en primera por el hecho de que la otra persona elegida por Evelia es Voldemort y en segunda que no podía creer que lo hayan encerrado por algo de lo que él no tenía control. La paso lo mismo que a mí cuando hacia magia accidental.

-¡Espera dijiste Thomas creí que se llamaba Tom! por eso tenía que esperar hasta que me mostraras y dijeras todo porque a la otra persona que elegiste es el.- comprendiendo un poco el asunto.

-Su nombre es Thomas, todas las encargadas del orfanato se lo cortaron a Tom y el director decidió llamarlo así, y tienes razón por eso dije que esperaras- vimos como el pequeño susurraba cosas me acerque a él para entender mejor lo que decía.

-Yo no he hecho nada, solo quería que me devolvieran el osito- su voz se escucha rota, verlo así hizo que mi corazón me doliera al saber que no podría evitarle ese sufrimiento.

De repente todo se volvió negro y el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora nos encontrábamos delante de un grupo de niños que golpeaban y escupían a otro mucho mas pequeño que ellos, cuando me fije mejor vi que el niño al que golpeaban era Thomas se veía de unos cinco años se había hecho bolita, observe alrededor desesperado por encontrar a algún adulto que pudiera ayudarlo, vi a una de las encargada ver todo; pero no hizo nada para detener lo que le estaban haciendo me dio tanta rabia, observe de nuevo a Thomas y vi que el también había visto a la encargada sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

Otra vez volvió a cambiar y vimos a un Thomas de unos ocho años hablando con una hermosa serpiente.

_**-"Y seremos amigos por siempre"-**_ se veía tan inocente aunque su mirada no era la de un niño de esa edad.

_**-"Por supuesto maestro Thomas, siempre seré su amiga"- **_la serpiente era de un bonito color verde musgos con pequeños detalles en amarillo.

_**-"Ya me tengo que ir o me castigaran"-**_ vi como se iba corriendo hacia el orfanato.

Todo volvió a cambiar, vimos como Thomas despertaba se veía de la misma edad que la vez anterior; junto a su cama había una caja cuadrada como de regalo al verla me dio un mal presentimiento y al parecer a él también porque se acerco con cautela al abrirla vimos muerta a la hermosa serpiente con la que Thomas estaba platicando, dentro había una nota me puse detrás para poder leerla mejor.

_La serpiente se suicido porque no quería estar con un fenómeno como tú._

_Feliz Navidad Tom._

No puedo creer que unos niños fueron capaz de hacer semejante maldad, de seguro vieron a Thomas cerca de ella y al ver que se encariño la mataron son unos malditos.

-¿Cómo fueron capaz de hacer algo así?- Evelia observaba todo con tristeza.

-A veces hay personas que lastiman a otras solo por sentirse mejor consigo mismo- aun así esto es demasiado desde mi punto de vista.

-Lo siento es mi culpa, siempre que quiero algo termina lastimado o destruido- vi como lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

-Ya no volveré a querer nunca así no saldré lastimado de nuevo- mientras abrazaba a la serpiente y seguía llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo solo me sentía impotente sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

Todo se oscureció de nuevo y vimos a Thomas de unos diez u once años, estaba sentado en su cama leyendo cuando fue interrumpido por una señora, diciéndole que tenia visita.

-Hola Tom, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy profesor de un colegio al cual queremos que asistas- todo este tiempo vi como el viejo miraba obsesivamente a Tom, el maldito de un comienzo le atraía.

-¡No estoy loco, no pienso ir a ningún lado!- mientras lo observaba de manera hostil.

-Se que no estás loco, donde enseño es en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería- observe la reacción de Thomas diversas emociones pasaron por sus ojos ahora entiendo como la vieja cabra se dio cuenta. Primero incredulidad, alegría y por ultimo duda.

-¡Pruébelo!- le ordeno, no pude evitar sonreír por eso, era un niño muy mandón.

Vi como el director, apunto con su varita al ropero y de repente se prendió en llamas y después se apago, así como también se empezaron a escuchar cosas que querían salir.

-Déjame decirte Tom que en Hogwarts no se toleran los robos, si no sigues las reglas serás expulsado- vi como asentía.

-Sabía que no era como _ellos_\- susurro muy bajo, ellos lo dijo con odio se que se refiere a los muggles pero no lo puedo culpar la forma en que lo han tratado, no se lo merece nadie. Y me di cuenta que el viejo también lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes, usted puede también- vi como la cara del viejo se crispaba pero igual respondió.

-No puedo, no todos los magos poseen esa habilidad, es inusual- lo dijo en un tono como dándole a entender a Thomas que no la utilizara. Al parecer entendió porque su rostro se cerró por completo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Bien Tom esta es la carta donde aparece todos los libros que utilizaras- observe que Tom agarro la carta y la empezó a leer.

-No tengo dinero- el vejete solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes Tom la escuela tiene una cuenta para chicos como tu- le seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan detestable que tiene.

Ahora se veía como de unos doce o trece años, y estaba hablando con el vejete.

-Me gustaría quedarme en el verano aquí es que la guerra con los muggle me preocupa- vi como esperaba a que el viejo le respondiera.

-Lo siento Tom pero ya te he dicho que no se permite a los alumnos quedarse aquí en verano, además los dos sabemos que el motivo por el que no te quieres quedar es porque odias a los muggle- vi como Thomas miraba al viejo con rencor y salía del salón

Nos encontrábamos en el orfanato, debe ser después de que hablo con el viejo ya que tenia la misma apariencia; estaba oscuro. Thomas dormía tranquilamente en su cama en verdad es muy hermoso, Evelia me vio observándolo fijamente y no pude evitar ruborizarme y apartar la mirada, vimos como la puerta del cuarto se abría entro un chico de unos diecisiete, su cara toda llena de acné, miraba a Thomas con lujuria esto no me gustaba, observe a Evelia con desesperación pero ella solo me vio con tristeza.

-No podemos hacer nada- en verdad estaba a punto de sacar mi varita.

-No, es solo un recuerdo debes de ser fuerte, y tratar de controlarte- mientras observamos como el chico se le acercaba y le tapaba la boca con su asquerosa mano, Thomas abrió de golpe los ojos y vio al chico con pánico en los ojos, vi con horror como comenzaba a manosearlo, de repente su magia se descontrolo y lanzo al chico al otro lado de la habitación, en ese momento entraron dos mujeres que vieron solo lo ultimo y vieron a Thomas como el demonio reencarnado; todo paso muy rápido, un padre llego y se llevaron a Thomas a una habitación a hacerle un exorcismo en verdad fue perturbador.

Ahora nos encontrábamos justo al final de la conversación de Thomas con el profesor Slughorn, vi como salía del salón sonriendo, cuando íbamos pasando por uno de los tantos pasillos que dirigen a la sala común de Slytherin un hechizo lo golpeo de la nada y quedo completamente paralizado, observe con horror que era el director que lo miraba de manera lasciva y con mucha lujuria; lo metió a una aula y yo no estaba seguro de querer entrar pero Evelia nos apareció dentro del aula. Cuando estábamos dentro vi como el director desnudaba a Thomas el cual tenía la misma mirada que puse yo al darme cuenta quien es.

-No sabes cuánto espere por esto Tom, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras- lo observo de pies a cabeza cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo, lo empezó acariciar yo tenía ganas de vomitar cuando se aburrió de eso lo penetro de golpe y sin preparación vi que la mirada de Thomas era de dolor y sus ojos se apagaron por completo tenia la mirada perdida mientras el maldito viejo lo penetraba hasta que acabo dentro en el, cuando salió de él se puso acariciarlos susurrándole asquerosidades y siguió poseyéndolo esta ves Thomas no estaba petrificado pero se veía justo como en el recuerdo que vi en la mente del director totalmente destrozado. No pude evitar que lagrimas bajaran por mis ojos, nadie se merecía que le pasaran todo lo que le paso a él ahora comprendo el porqué se transformo en lo que hoy en día es.

-Si piensas que puedes decirle a alguien sobre esto, no conseguirás nada porque no te creerán, nos vemos mi querido Tom- Merlín como quería hechizarlo.

Evelia siguió mostrándome recuerdos de Thomas; de cómo se volvió un chico frio, ya ni siquiera se mostraba encantador simplemente intimidaba, después del que el maldito viejo lo violara, cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos, cuando decidió que era hora de crear su primer horrocrux el diario, cuando trabajo en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes para conseguir el resto de los objetos para sus horrocrux, él porque creo tantos para que su apariencia se deformara y así nadie lo volviera a tocar de la manera en que lo hicieron esos malditos, hasta el último recuerdo donde accidentalmente creó un horrocrux en mi.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me encontraban en mi cama aun llorando, ahora comprendía todo, sus ideales estaban bien al comienzo pero cambiaron conforme a su personalidad.

-Entiendes ahora el porqué es así, quiero que lo ayudes a mejorar, pero aun no es el momento te darás cuenta a que me refiero cuando te de tu verdadera misión- solo asentí me sentía emocionalmente y físicamente agotado, iría hasta mañana a buscar la reliquia hoy no tenia cabeza para nada, Evelia prometió quedarse conmigo para que no tuviera pesadilla con todo lo que vi y se lo agradecí.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, pronto empezara el verdadero trama de la historia, lo que se ha mostrado hasta ahora era necesario, se sorprenderán de donde se llevara a cabo todo, no sé si algunas ya se abran dado cuenta o no, espero que me sigan leyendo y cualquier duda pueden mandarme un reviews o msm personal.

Saludos Bellatrix


	8. Chapter 8 Consiguiendo la reliquia y la

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Con respeto a la pareja temporaria que le voy a poner a Harry será Draco si alguna tiene otra sugerencia las escucho, ninguno de los dos se enamorara del otro porque no me gustaría que Draco se enamore y Harry vaya a quedar con Tom. Así que digo desde ya es solo ATRACCION. Además de Tom/Harry, mi otra pareja preferida es DRARRY.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Consiguiendo la Reliquia y la cita.**

Nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunado, me encontraba desanimado toda la determinación por ayudar al chico que vi fue en vano, como iba ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado; porque desde mi punto de vista no hay forma que logre hacerlo, además según la explicación que me dio Evelia sobre los horrocrux, entre mas hicieran, mas irían perdiendo su apariencia y humanidad, y Voldemort hizo siete no me sorprende que haya tantos asesinatos no creo que le quede nada de humanidad.

-Te encuentras bien Harry, te ves desanimado y pensativo- dijo Neville mientras me miraba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya sabes si quieres hablar, estoy aquí para escucharte- dijo mientras me sonreía yo asentí realmente agradecido, pero esto no era algo que podría hablarlo con nadie.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar nos dirigimos a clases de pociones que era la primera de hoy, nos topamos con Draco, sonreí por lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-Nev, te molestaría si me siento hoy con Draco- el me quedo viendo extrañado pero no se veía molesto.

-No, no hay problema Harry, me sentare con Dean- mientras me sonreía y se dirigía donde estaba sentado Dean. Yo me dirigí donde se encontraba Draco.

-Hola Draco, me puedo sentar contigo- vi observarme con cautela lo que me causo gracia.

-Claro siéntate Potter, por lo menos se que no harás explotar nada ya que al parecer has mejorado y puedes hacer una poción sin estropearla- mientras me veía con burla.

-Llámame Harry, después de todo somos amigos- todo lo dije en tono de burla porque ambos sabíamos que amigos aun no éramos Draco sonrió en respuesta.

-De acuerdo Harry, espero que sigas con esa racha de suerte o el motivo de tu mejora es que no está el profesor Snape para intimidarte-lo vi sonreírme de manera arrogante, por algún motivo sus comentarios ya no me molestan solo me causan gracia.

-¡Oh y yo que pensé que nadie se daría cuenta, me impresiona tu inteligencia!-exclame con exagerado asombro, vi que me quedo viendo unos instantes tratando de aparentar seriedad para después soltarse a reír y yo no pude evitar reír también por lo absurdo e irreal del asunto, vi como atraíamos la atención de todos y nos miraban alucinados.

-Sabes si fuera sabido que todos pondría esa expresión cada vez que nos ven hacer algo juntos, fuera sido tu amigo hace mucho- vi que Draco solo asentía dándome la razon mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración debido a tanto reír.

-Sera verdaderamente interesante ser tu amigo Harry- mientras me veía de los pies a la cabeza, sabía que me evaluaba ya había leído en sus pensamientos que le parecía muy atractivo sin mis horribles gafas según él.

-Ves algo que te guste- mientras levantaba una ceja y le sonreía seductoramente. Solo abrió los ojos sorprendido al comienzo pero luego sonrió complacido. _"Al parecer no solo seremos amigos tal vez nos podamos divertir juntos por la manera en que me miro y sonrió diría que Harry está interesado, nunca se me ocurrió que fuera gay o bi ya que lo vi salir con algunas chicas". _Bueno al menos se que no tendré que convérselo para poder experimentar con él.

-Por supuesto, estas dispuesto a darme lo que quiero- mientras me sonreía seductoramente y se acercaba, en verdad es muy atractivo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico pero no lo demostré.

-¡Harry!- ambos hicimos muecas al escuchar la voz de Hermione, ella si supe arruinar el momento solo cono su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?- estaba hastiado y mi voz lo demostró, ella solo me observaba enojada para después ver a Draco, su aura mostraba celos, odio, rabia.

-Se puede saber, porque estaban tan juntos ustedes dos- _"como se atreve, estaban coqueteando y delante de todo el salón sin importarles y lo peor es que mi Draco parecía interesado" _la verdad cuando empezamos a coquetear ni preste atención a los demás, creo que todos deben saber que soy gay o según ellos al salir con chicas bi.

-No puedo creer eres un raro, ya decía yo que juntarte tanto con Seamus y Dean se te iba a pegar algo- tendría que ser Ronald su aura mostraba asco odio y desprecio; vi como Draco lo fulminada con la mirada, y tanto como Dean y Seamus lo miraban enojados.

\- Hermione, pensé en verdad que era obvio, hasta Ronald se dio cuenta y eso que tiene más aire que cerebro- mientras lo miraba con burla era en verdad divertido ver como su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello, escuche a Draco reír.

-Sabes ahora comprendo porque te gustaba molestar tanto a Ronald, es verdaderamente sorprendente como su cara parece un tomate cada vez que se enoja o indigna- dirigiéndome a Draco que solo pudo reír mas y si fuera posible la cara de Ronald se torno mas roja.

-¡A ti no te puede gustar Malfoy!- exclamo Hermione fuera de sí y apuntándome con la varita, en verdad era muy estúpida si creía que podía contra mí, vi a Draco observarla furioso y sacaba su varita para apuntarle, al parecer malinterpreto lo dicho por ella pero no lo culpaba, seguro pensó que Hermione lo decía porque no era digno para mi, creo que dejare que Draco se encargue de ella.

-Dime quien te crees tu sangre sucia, para decirle con quien salir; no eres más que escoria que no está a la altura de nadie- lo dijo con tanto desprecio que me sorprendió.

-Harry es mi amigo y me preocupo por el; tu padre es un Mortífago y de seguro se lo entregaras a él para quedar bien con tu señor- dijo con desprecio y odio pero no dirigido a el, sino hacia mi por hacer que peleara de nuevo con su Draco segun ella, ahora comprendo como ese odio y desprecio que mostraba eran tan genuinos y yo que pensaba que en verdad lo odiaba,sentí como el aura de Draco se teñia de indignación y furia.

-En primer lugar nosotros ya no somos amigos, creí que les había dado suficiente señales para que lo comprendieran, en segundo confió mucho más en Draco que en ustedes- y eso lo decía en serio porque al leer la mente de Draco esta mañana me di cuenta que en ningún momento le escribió a su padre para decirle que se había hecho mi amigo así como tampoco se le ocurrió eso que dijo Hermione.

Tanto Draco como Hermione me miraron sorprendidos y es que no se esperaban esa respuesta. Draco solo le sonrió con superioridad después de procesar lo que dije. Nadie pudo decir nada más porque el profesor Slughorn entro y cada quien regreso a su lugar, vi como Draco me observaba de reojo como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Qué?- al parecer mi pregunta lo animo.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste o solo fue para fastidiarlos- vi que me veía con seriedad _"siempre quise ser su amigo y todo lo que esa sabelotodo dijo no es cierto lo que me sorprende es que confié más en mi que en ellos" _su aura mostraba molestia, desconcierto, intriga y duda.

-Si es cierto no tengo porque mentirte, además ahora que ya no me creo todo lo que me dicen y se detectar cuando alguien me miente- mientras lo miraba fijamente. Vi que estaba conforme con mi respuesta.

-Bien era todo lo que quería saber, ya que la sabelotodo nos interrumpió anteriormente, que te parece si vamos tu y yo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana- mientras se me acercaba y acariciaba mi mano, mirándome seductoramente.

-¡Me estas pidiendo una cita!- exclame batiendo mis pestaña como lo haría una chica enamorada vi a Draco reír para después tratar de ponerse serio, se aclaro la garganta y puse pose de un perfecto caballero.

-Si me permite me gustaría que me acompañara a un paseo por los senderos – dijo con un tono galante.

-Por supuesto, será un honor acompañarlo caballero- mientras bajaba mi cabeza fingiendo timidez no paso mucho para que ambos nos riéramos como si no hubiera mañana.

-Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy compórtense- dijo el profesor Slughorn con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos calmamos y seguimos haciendo la poción que el profesor nos había dejado, nunca me había reído tanto en verdad es divertido, me gusta la personalidad de Draco sus sarcasmo y burlas son divertidas cuando no te la dicen con malicia. Ya había terminado la clase me tocaba herbologia y ya no volvía a tener clases con los Slytherin.

-Luego me dices los detalles de nuestra cita- mientras me despedía guiñándole un ojo el solo asintió.

Me dirigí donde se encontraban esperándome los chicos para irnos a nuestra próxima clase, vi como esperaban hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente alejado de los Slytherin para empezar con su interrogatorio.

-No puedo creerlo, tendrás una cita con Draco atractivo Malfoy ni siquiera sabíamos que eras bi- dijo Seamus emocionado, no pude evitar sonreír por el apodo que le puso a Malfoy.

-No soy bi- dije tranquilamente, vi como abrían mucho los ojos y me observaban confundidos.

-Si no eres bi, ¿Por qué saldrás con Draco Malfoy?- dijo Neville con duda ya que al parecer a ninguno se les ocurrió que era gay y no me sorprende ya que nunca salí con chicos.

-Es porque soy gay, y no dije nada por obvia razones, salí con chicas para que Ronald dejara de fastidiarme, antes era inseguro ya que no quería perder su_ amistad-_ todos asintieron comprendiendo.

-Y acepte salir con Draco porque siempre me pareció atractivo aun sin estar seguro de mi sexualidad- me alegraba saber que ellos me aceptaban tal como era.

-¡Atractivo! Esta buenísimo para comérselo, si nunca le pedí salir es porque siempre me pareció frio y nunca lo he visto salir con chicos- dijo Dean emocionado.

-Pues fue él quien me pidió salir a mi; así que no vi ningún problema en aceptar, lo que si es que estoy nervioso ya que nunca he besado a un chico- vi como Dean y Seamus se observaban con complicidad.

-¡Te ayudaremos!- exclamaron a la vez, yo solo pude asentir nervioso ya que sus pensamientos no eran muy claros con respeto a la ayuda que me darían.

-Pero lo harán después de clases, cuando estemos en la sala común-dijo Neville tranquilamente.

El resto de las clases pasaron volando ya nos encontrábamos cenando y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso ya que por fin entendí completamente el tipo de ayuda que me darían y no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero tampoco quería parecer principiante con Draco por mucho que me gustara no pensaba quedar como un idiota delante de él.

Al entrar a la sala común, mis manos sudaban trate de tranquilizarme, no sentamos en los sillones junto a la chimenea y espere a que me lo revelaran.

-Bien pensamos que la mejor forma de ayudarte es que practiques con nosotros, así te enseñaremos como hacerlo- dijo Seamus con una gran sonrisa, los quede viendo un momento tratando de decidirme y solo asentí.

-Bien pero aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación y la sellaremos para que Ronald no entre, no quiero que nos vea y después vaya a decirlo y se llegue a enterar Draco seria humillante- todos asintieron nos dirigimos a la habitación y la selle con el hechizo de bloqueo más poderoso que sabia así como también puse un hechizo silenciador para que nadie oyera lo que dijéramos.

-Bien yo voy primero, relájate Harry no te morderé lo prometo a menos que tu quieras- dijo con una sonrisa picara solo bufe y negaba.

-Besos normales nada de mordidas, sino lo hare solo con Dean- vi que hacia un puchero pero asintió se me iba acercando y yo solo me ponía cada vez más nervioso, me beso primero de forma lenta para que yo le siguiera el ritmo cuando le agarre el truco aumento la velocidad y yo solo lo seguí, nos separamos cuando la respiración nos hizo falta yo estaba totalmente rojo y Seamus solo sonreía.

-Para nunca haber besado a un chico lo haces muy bien, si no es porque somos amigos te invitaría a salir-solo sonreí negando con la cabeza Seamus no tiene remedio.

-Mi turno, tranquilízate- dijo Dean alegremente, solo asentí y espere se acerco y me beso de manera rápida y sin premura fue más intenso que Seamus en verdad ambos besaban muy bien nos separamos para respirar.

-Con eso basta- ya que escuche los pensamientos de Ronald, y a los minutos estaban golpeando fuertemente.

-Oh es una lástima, si quieres practicamos mas mañana- solo negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, pero gracias-era mejor así, además de que le agarre el truco, quite los hechizos y Ronald entro mirándonos molesto pero solo agarro su pijama y se metió al baño cerrando con un portazo. Cuando todos ya se habían bañado y cambiado me metí yo cogí mi pijama azul con plata, al salir vi que Ronald me observaba con odio, lo ignore me acosté cerré mi cortinas y puse los hechizos de protección de siempre.

Cuando estuve seguro que todos estaban completamente dormidos, me levante tome mi capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador y me dirigí al despacho del director. Cuando estuve frente a la Gárgola dije la contraseña la cual leí directamente de la mente del director, entre y use varios hechizos que Evelia me enseño para detectar si había trampas o hechizos de alarma cuando desactive los pocos que había, los cuales me tomaron más de media hora ya que tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado me dirigí directo a la gaveta donde guardaba sus caramelos de limón quite el hechizo que tenia puesto lo cual fue sumamente sencillo, levante los caramelos y ahí se encontraba el anillo lo tome guarde volví a poner de nuevo el hechizo, cuando estuve en la puerta coloque el resto salí y me dirigía a mi habitación abrí el baúl entre en él y guarde el anillo en la gaveta donde tenía el baúl de Gringotts. Salí y me acosté con una gran sonrisa, ya tengo dos reliquias solo me falta la varita Evelia estará muy contenta, con estos pensamientos me dormí.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que tengo el anillo, al parecer el director aun no se ha dado cuenta que ya no lo tiene, ayer logre comunicarme con Evelia y le mostré el anillo destruido, ella lo observo y con un movimiento de mano lo reparo, estaba muy contenta ya que yo había conseguido todas las cosas de la lista y nada mas faltaba la varita, justo cuando me levantaba para irme a dormir un niño pequeño apareció frente a mí con una nota del director diciéndome que me presentara a su despacho que era urgente.

Al entrar al despacho, vi que el director me observaba fijamente y mandaba un poco de su magia para intimidarme y francamente lo estaba logrando.

-Me mando a llamar- maldición estaba tan nervioso que sentía que mis manos sudaban.

-Pasa, quisiera hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta- su aura mostraba mucha furia, rabia, desesperación. Solo asentí dándole entender que podía preguntar.

-¿Quiero saber si has hablado con alguien de lo que platicamos el otro dia?- solo negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no director! Usted me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y eso he hecho, ni siquiera he podido hablar con el profesor Slughorn porque nos han dejado deberes y no he tenido tiempo- vi que me observaba seriamente analizando si le decía o no la verdad por suerte en eso no mentí. _"maldición no está mintiendo y dudo que él lo haya robado cuando ni siquiera sabe que es, cuando descubra quien fue que me robo lo matare lentamente hasta que me suplique, nadie le roba a __Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore y se sale con __la suya"_ por Merlín y Morgana ese es el nombre más largo que he escuchado, pero lo que dijo me puso nervioso y su magia ya me estaba afectando trate de disimular y hacerme el inocente.

-Pasa algo director, se ve alterado- todo lo dije con tanta inocencia y fingiendo preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada, retírate- solo asentí y salí lo más rápido posible en verdad me dio miedo no sé como hare para enfrentarlo, cuando toque quitarle la varita.

Cuando llegue a la sala común, todos estaban ahí me quede charlando un rato y después me fui a dormir.

* * *

Estaba escogiendo la ropa que usaría hoy en mi cita con Draco, me decidí por un pantalón de vestir negro que me tallaba en los lugares adecuados, una camisa cuello de tortuga color esmeralda al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero color negro y zapatos de vestir ,me eche de una de las lociones que Evelia me compro; cuando baje vi que todos me miraban de pies a cabeza sus auras mostraban lujuria, envidia, y excitación lo ultimo hizo que me sonrojara mucho, cerré mi mente para no oír sus pensamientos.

-Vaya Harry te ves muy guapo, esa ropa esta genial es casual y elegante a la vez, en verdad sabes escoger- dijo Seamus mientras me veía, yo solo sonreí avergonzado por su escrutinio y recordé como fue que aprendí a combinar bien, Evelia se paso horas ensenándome, que colores combinaban y cuáles no, así como también que ropas serian ideales si quería estar elegante o quería algo casual, aun recuerdo que pidió vía lechuza mas ropa en el mundo mágico, justificándose que me faltaban cosas esenciales.

-Gracias Seamus, y ustedes que harán irán a Hogsmeade- ya que Neville se veía como que iba también a una cita.

-Pues yo saldré con Luna- dijo Neville con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también tengo una cita con mi hermoso Terry- dijo Seamus con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo invite a salir a Cormac- dijo Dean alegremente.

-Al parecer todos tenemos citas el día de hoy- dije sonriendo feliz, Neville se sonrojo mucho pero sonrió.

-Hola Harry nos vamos- dijo Ginevra mientras se sujetaba de mi brazo, yo solo parpadee varias veces tratando de comprender, su aura mostraba lujuria, malignidad, deseo solo me asqueo y más aun sus pensamientos_"por fin tendré mi ansiada cita, sé que no se negara después de todo es un caballero y a las damas no se les rechaza, me tomo mucho tiempo que esta poción estuviera lista cuando menos se dé cuenta se la echare en la bebida y tendremos mucho sexo quedare embarazada y tendrá que casarse conmigo" _está completamente loca si piensa que tendré una cita con ella y menos llegar a tener relaciones que asco.

-Creo que estas confundida, yo tengo una cita pero no contigo- mientras me separaba de ella, un niño de primero se acerco nerviosamente y viendo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, dijo que lo esperabas- dijo el pequeño con nerviosismo, levante la vista y sonreí al ver a Draco apoyado en la entrada de la sala común luciendo hermoso, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir color gris, al parecer los dos decidimos usar camisas que combinan perfectamente con nuestros ojos.

-Lo siento comadreja pero Harry tiene una cita conmigo-mientras observaba con burla la ropa que Ginevra llevaba que según ella es para verse seductora, era una camisa rosa chillón y una falda negra muy corta.

\- Y déjame darte un consejo para que veas lo bueno que soy, nunca uses ese color de camisa se ve horroroso con el color rojo de tu cabello, para ser chica eres pésima combinando tu ropa- oí como todos reían y es que Draco tenía razón, ella solo se puso roja de la furia y me quedo viendo.

-Y bien Harry con quien te irás con este Mortífago o conmigo- mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de hacer notar su escote lo cual es estúpido ya que en verdad no me atraen las mujeres.

-Por supuesto que con Draco, es con él con quien tengo una cita- mientras la observaba con burla.

-¡Te odio!- le grito a Draco este solo subió una ceja viéndola como si fuera porquería en sus zapatos _"me las pagaras, te hare sufrir tanto que desearas no haber nacido"_ su aura mostraba odio, furia, desprecio. No me gusto lo que pensó tendré que mantenerla vigilada.

-Nos vamos Harry, no es por nada pero no me gusta estar rodeado de tantos leones- saludo a mis amigos que lo miraron sorprendido pero respondieron, yo me despedí y salimos.

Íbamos caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade platicando trivialidades, entramos a las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y platicar más tranquilos.

-Me sorprendiste al aceptar mi invitación pensé que eras hetero- mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

-No, soy gay, solo salí con chicas para que Ronald dejara de fastidiarme, ni siquiera soy bi porque las chicas no me gustan para nada- vi como asentía a lo que le decía.

Nos pasamos platicando, riendo y tomando; no sé cuantas cervezas llevábamos, no muchas porque solo estábamos achispados, Draco se acerco a mí y me beso, fue mejor que besar Seamus o Dean, seguí el movimientos de sus labios y coloque mis manos en su cuello el coloco las suyas en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aire.

-Quiero decirte que no estoy buscando una relación seria- dije después de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo tampoco, esto sería hasta que la atracción que sentimos por el otro acabe- solo asentí estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo, nos seguimos besando y acariciando no se por cuanto tiempo, después de estar un rato así fuimos a comprar dulces, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regresamos, habíamos quedado de ser novio hasta que nos aburramos alguno de los dos y terminar limpiamente, ya que ni Draco y mucho menos yo estábamos enamorados.

Nos despedimos con un beso sin importarnos que nos vieran y nos separamos cada quien a su sala común, por los pensamientos y sentimientos de Draco me di cuenta que él quería lo mismo que yo experimentar, ya que aunque él sabía que era bi y no temía demostrarlo, no era de los que salía con cualquier chico y yo le gusto lo suficiente a pesar de que ambos nos ponemos en riesgo con respeto a Voldemort pero le dije a Draco que si alguna vez tenía problemas de ese tipo les dijera que solo jugaba conmigo. No quería que lo lastimaran por una relación la cual no tenía futuro.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambie, me puse un pijama rojo y me acosté, los chicos aun no llegaban pero estaba muy cansado para esperarlos mañana hablaría con ellos y Evelia.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a Hogwarts, y aun seguía de novio con Draco lo que era sorprendente, nos habíamos hecho amigos de verdad además de novios y era mucho más compresivo y relajado que Ronald, era tan inteligente como Hermione sin llegar a ser un sabelotodo. También me relacione con Pansy, es una chica agradable e inteligente cuando se le conoce de verdad, Theo es el estudioso del grupo es muy responsable y Blaise es el gracioso en verdad son excelentes chicos, tantos mis amigos como los de Draco se empezaron a relacionar, Theo y Neville hablaban fácilmente de plantas al parecer a él también les apasionan no tanto como a Neville, Luna y Pansy también se hicieron amigas no sé cómo pero Pansy entiende perfectamente todo lo que Luna quiere decirle con esa manera suya de hablar, y ni se diga del trió de Blaise, Dean y Seamus ellos juntos no hay quien los aguante en verdad me siento muy bien rodeado de verdaderos amigos.

Ya he estropeado todos los planes de Ronald y Hermione para hacer que Draco y yo peleáramos; esta ultima estaba que ardía de celos cada vez que besaba a Draco para fastidiarla y cuando le conté a Draco que Hermione era enamorada suya, el me besaba y tocaba mas cada vez que la veía solo para fastidiarla, me sorprendió que no se burlara de ella por eso, el dijo que a pesar de que le desagradara nunca se burlaría directamente de sus sentimientos a menos que ella hiciera algo muy grave a él. Eso me alegro porque a pesar de todo tampoco me fuera gustado que lo hiciera, así como también le pedí que no le dijera sangre sucia por mi madre y Dean. Neville y Luna eran novios hacían una linda pareja, así como también Seamus y Terry el cual se juntaba con nosotros de vez en cuando, Dean se había hecho novio de Cormac al mismo tiempo que yo de Draco.

También he estropeado todos los planes de Ginevra, cada uno de sus intentos de querer drogarme o de lastimar a Draco, lo cual cuando quiso maldecirlo con un hechizo de magia oscura y peligrosa que pudo causarle la muerte la amenace con que la denunciaría al ministerio, eso la calmo.

Hoy era halloween, el director estaba arisco ya que aun no encontraba el anillo por suerte no me había vuelto a llamar, Evelia dijo que dentro de un mes me iría para siempre de Hogwarts eso me tenia desanimado, pero sabía que era necesario por fin lograría que todas las personas que murieron regresaran aun no sabía cómo, ni que sacrificio tendría que dar pero no me importaba, había decidido aprovechar al máximo este último mes que me quedaba pensaba seguir de novio de Draco quien diría tal vez y logremos cumplir dos meses lo nuestro no iba mas allá de besos y caricias no hemos tenido relaciones y yo no pienso hacerlo ya que a pesar del tiempo juntos nuestro sentimientos no han cambiado. Así como también estar con mis amigos y disfrutar todo lo que pueda.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rapido y aun no sabia cual era la verdadera mision que Evelia me tenia, ya que las tareas que me ha dado hasta ahora son necesarias para que pueda cumplirla ni siquiera se lo que tengo que sacrificar para que todas las personas que murieron por mi regresen pero sea lo que sea estare preparado.

Solo esperaba que en mi batalla contra el director por la varita de sauco, todo saliera bien. Evelia dijo que me informaría, pronto todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Bien chicas este es el nuevo capi espero que les gustes, solo un capitulo mas y empezara la verdadera misión de Harry, espero que les guste. Sé que muchas pensaran que el noviazgo de Harry y Draco fue muy rápido pero en realidad en mi fics ellos se sentía atraído desde hace mucho además de que se hicieron novio para tener experiencia ninguno está enamorado del otro solo sienten aprecio cariño y lealtad.

Supongo que muchas pensaran tambien de que todo paso muy rapido, pero recuerden solo paso un mes y nada mas estoy poniendo detalles importantes para que se entienda mi fics no quice profundizar mucho en lo que respeta a la relacion de los amigos de Draco-Harry, por eso solo lo mencione asi como los intentos de Ronald y Hermione, quice mencionar ese tipo de situaciones porque no queria que quedara en el aire ya que el mes en si pasaria.

No tengo nada que decir con respecto a los besos de Harry con Seamus y Dean solo locura mía de momento.

Quise poner un poco de las personalidades de los amigos de Draco, con respeto a Goyle y Crabbe no me pregunten porque simplemente los olvide, en verdad no se como se me pasaron por alto esos dos pero ya que.

Cualquier duda ya saben me los ponen en sus reviews y yo les aclarare lo mejor que pueda.

Saludos Bellatrix :)


	9. Chapter 9 La ultima reliquia y la mision

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

**Capitulo 9 La última reliquia y la mision**

**Pov Harry**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, ya estábamos a mediados de noviembre mi tiempo en Hogwarts se acababa, ya no volvería a ver a mis amigos, ni a Draco todo iba de maravilla con él, nos comprendemos y ayudábamos mutuamente.

Las cosas con el director no estaban bien, se subía al techo de la desesperación ya que no encontraba el anillo; hasta empezó a meterse en las cabezas de los alumnos para saber, por suerte no sospechaba de mi y no trataba de meterse en mi cabeza porque piensa de que me daría cuenta por las pocas clases de Oclumancia que tuve con el profesor Snape. No sabría que decirle si lo intenta y se encuentra con un muro impenetrable que ni el mismo Voldemort podría pasar; me está presionando para que consiga la memoria con el profesor Slughorn. Lo cual no pienso hacer e inventaba un montón de escusas; pero ya no sabía que decirle.

Nos dirigíamos a clases de pociones, como siempre me senté con Draco lo hacía desde que nos habíamos vuelto novios.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraído últimamente?- me pregunto Draco mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¡Oh amor, no sabía que extrañabas mi atención!- exclame con falso asombro para cambiar de tema, ya que no podía contarle.

-Ya quisieras, eres tú el que debes de estar agradecido por tenerme y que yo te preste atención corazón-mientras me sonreía con arrogancia.

-Y no cambies de tema, eso no funciona conmigo- yo solo hice una mueca de resignación sabia como era Draco y cuando quería saber algo se pone insoportable hasta que se lo diga.

-El director me ha estado presionando para que consiga algo para él- bueno no le mentí solo le dije una de las tantas cosas que me tienen distraído.

-Esa vieja cabra solo te utiliza, ya te he dicho mil veces que lo ignores- si fuera tan fácil con gusto lo haría, ya le había contado a Draco que el director me había encomendado una mision se enojo cuando le dije que no podría contarle cual era. Diciendo que yo no le tenía confianza, pero le dije que no le decía nada por su seguridad ya que no quería ni que Voldemort ni Dumbledore le hicieran daño por tener esa información y eso lo calmo.

-Si pudiera te juro que lo haría, pero ese maldito viejo me tiene vigilado y si lo ignoro solo atraeré mas su atención sobre mí- mi voz se escuchaba resignada, lo único bueno es que pronto estaré muy lejos de él.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero sabes que no soporto ver cómo te pones por culpa de ese maldito viejo- solo le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa, eso es lo que me gustaba de Draco que a pesar de ser sarcástico y burlesco es una persona que apoya a los amigos cuando lo necesitan.

-No te preocupes, además no podre estar distraído tanto tiempo, tengo que hacerle la prueba para ver quién será el nuevo guardián y cazador, ¿tú equipo está completo?- tendré que poner fecha y hora para aquellos que quieran entrar al equipo.

-Por suerte si, pondré los horarios para empezar los entrenamientos; este año Slytherin ganara- mientras me sonreía con superioridad.

-Ya quisieras, sabes que te quiero pero ni por eso te dejare agarrar la snitch- mientras lo miraba burlonamente.

No me pudo contestar porque el profesor empezó a dar las instrucciones para la poción que haríamos hoy. Cuando acabo la clase me despedí de Draco con un beso y me fui con los chicos a la sala común ya que tendríamos la siguiente hora libre.

-Sabes, Cormac ira para tratar de obtener el puesto de guardián-dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

-Escuche que también Ronald, quiere competir por ese puesto-dijo Seamus mirándome seriamente _"espero que no haga ninguna estupidez, apuesto a que hará trampa para entrar"_

-Que lo intente, escogeré al mejor si no juega bien, mala suerte por el- no pensaba dejar que Ronald arruinara nada y si era cierto es que Seamus pensó no lo iba a permitir.

-Y, ¿para cuándo lo harás Harry?- dijo Neville tranquilamente.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo este sábado; reservare el campo, y será a las nueve de la mañana ya que quiero tener la tarde libre para avanzar con los deberes que nos dejaron-mientras veía como ellos asentía de acuerdo con mi idea, más Seamus que ya estaba pensando en pedirme ayuda con los suyos.

Al entrar a la sala común me dirigí al muro de los anuncios y coloque el que había hecho a la hora de pociones. Vi que varios chicos y chicas se levantaron a ver cuando serian las pruebas. Me senté frente a Neville que estaba en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea y nos pusimos a platicar sobre el ensayo de herbologia que teníamos que entregar esta tarde.

-¡No puede ser lo olvide por completo!- grito Seamus mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante a Neville, este solo suspiro y asintió mientras se ponía ayudarlo a ser su ensayo.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, no sé qué harías si Harry o Neville se negaran un día de estos ayudarte- decía Dean mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que lo olvide; saben que no tengo buena memoria-dijo Seamus mientras hacia algo parecido a un puchero, yo solo reí al igual que Neville y Dean; pero mi risa duro poco al sentir las auras y pensamientos de esos dos.

"_Sigan riendo, ya veremos cuánto dura su felicidad; el plan que hicimos con el director es imposible que falle. Tendremos que esperar que este solo para poder lanzarle el hechizo que hará que diga toda información importante que pueda afectarnos a nosotros o al director, y lo tendremos atrapado y después se lo diremos al director y ya no estará tan enojado por nuestras anteriores fallas y me vengare por haberse metido con MI Draco" _su aura mostraba odio, rabia, celos. Típico de Hermione pensar hasta en el más mínimo detalle para estar segura de que saldrá bien fue gracias a ella que supe sobre cada paso que harían y los sabotee con tanta facilidad en esta ocasión no será diferente.

"_Estúpido, por su culpa el director no quiso darme el puesto de capitán; cuando le pedí que se lo quitara, pero no importa Mione dijo que me ayudaría con un hechizo que haría que los otros fallaran en todas sus atrapadas." _Su aura mostraba desprecio, odio y asco. Esto será fácil todo lo hará Hermione, Evelia me enseño un hechizo que evita que alguien me pueda hechizar; creo que podre expandirlo para evitar que Hermione hechice a cualquiera de los chicos que participaran.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Dumbledore **

Esto no puede estarme pasando, todos mis planes se están arruinando; primero el maldito anillo, no sé quien fue pero me las pagara cuando encuentre al responsable se arrepentirá el resto de su vida, ahora ese maldito mocoso que no hace nada por conseguir la verdadera memoria y por ultimo esta maldición que esta consumiéndome poco a poco si no fuera por las pociones de Severus ya estaría muerto debí de quitarle la capa al idiota ese y para este momento seria el amo de la muerte pero por querer esperar y realizar mis planes ahora no tengo nada, unos golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos relaje mi rostro puse la típica mascara de abuelo.

-Pasa, mi muchacho- mientras veía entrar a Severus Snape que tenía esa mirada de frialdad que lo caracterizaba, con este hombre nunca sabría que estaba pensando pero era tan fácil de manipular, solo tengo que recordarle a Lilly Potter para que toda determinación con la que haya entrado se derrumbe como un castillo de naipes.

-Me mando a llamar director- dijo Severus con frialdad, era hora de hacer que la confianza del maldito mocoso cayera en picado de nuevo y quien mejor que Severus para lograrlo, es bueno saber los sentimientos de este hombre hacia el mocoso.

-Sí, quiero que le vuelvas a enseñar Oclumancia a Harry, no quisiera que Voldemort intentara entrar de nuevo en su mente y lo manipulara- dije todo con falsa preocupación.

-Se que no te llevas bien con él, por lo acontecido el año pasado pero recuerda que juraste proteger al hijo de Lilly, y solo confió en ti para que le enseñes mi muchacho- dije al ver la mueca que había hecho al escuchar que tendría que volver a enseñarle, y fue verdaderamente predecible la mirada de dolor que cruzo en su rostro cuando mencione a la sangre sucia.

-Como ordene director eso es todo- dijo tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya.

-Necesito que prepares mas poción, también quiero que empieces mañana mismo con las clases de Harry, no quiero esperar ya que entre más tardemos en enseñarle a proteger su mente es fácil para Voldemort manipularlo, no queremos que el hijo de nuestra querida Lilly muera verdad; ella se decepcionaría y nunca te lo perdonaría. No quiero que comentes nada de lo que veas en su mente con nadie - mientras lo observaba con seriedad, no estaba de humor para soportar a otro no seguir mis órdenes solo porque no quiere, si tengo que destruirlo emocionalmente lo hare.

-Si eso es todo me retiro, hoy le diré al chico que mañana empezaremos las clases, le mandare su poción con un elfo- asintió con la cabeza y salió rápido de mi despacho, no se me paso por alto la mirada de dolor y rabia pero no me importaba, por si acaso le daré a probar un poco de la poción al elfo.

Espero que esos dos idiotas sirvan de algo esta vez, les detalle el plan paso a paso sería estúpido de su parte no lograrlo, una sonrisa perversa me salió al pensar en el sufrimiento que tendría el mocoso mañana, porque estoy seguro que Severus pagara sus frustraciones y rabia con él, además de que tiene el don de hacer sentir al mocoso miserable.

A pesar de todo algunas piezas volverán a caer en su lugar, y mis títeres serán los encargado de conseguirlo.

-Fawkes, todo está mejorando después del desastre que ha sido este mes, mis piezas de ajedrez estarán ubicadas donde les corresponde- mientras sonreía con malicia y perversidad.

* * *

**bbΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Harry**

Acababa de terminar la clase de defensa, el profesor Snape se la paso atacando con preguntas y humillando a todos incluso a los Slytherin si no respondían, mas a mi aunque no lo conseguía porque yo sabía de antemano lo que quería preguntarme y sabia la respuesta. Pero lo comprendía y en ocasiones no respondía para que así pudiera descargar toda su rabia y frustración porque atreves de su mente vi toda la conversación que tuvo con el maldito viejo y me dio tanta rabia ver como utilizaba a mi madre para controlarlo. Su aura mostraba odio, desprecio, resignación y mucho dolor. La mayoría de los sentimientos eran hacia el director y el dolor era por el recuerdo de mi madre.

Cuando la clase acabo dijo me dijo que me esperara, sabía que era para las clases de Oclumancia, y ya tenía la cuartada perfecta para que no hiciera tantas preguntas, lo bueno de haber vaciado mis cuentas es que encontré un libro de apuntes de mi madre sobre las diferentes materias hechizos que ella misma creo y también había sobre la Legeremancia y Oclumancia de ahí aprendí a cerrar mi mente para que los pensamientos de las demás personas no me afectaran tanto así como también la ayuda de Evelia pero eso no se lo puedo decir.

-Si profesor- dije con respeto lo que hizo que me viera con cautela.

-El director quiere que el de clases de Oclumancia de nuevo, espero que en esta ocasión no sea tan incompetente- dijo con desprecio lo cual me molesto pero me calle la replica que le iba a dar. Me di cuenta que en ningún momento me vio a los ojos debe ser porque le recuerdo a mi madre cuando lo hace, mas ahora que no uso anteojos.

-Se lo agradezco pero no es necesario- mientras lo miraba con seguridad, por mucha rabia que me de cómo lo trata el director no iba a dejar que me humillara.

-No es una sugerencia señor Potter, es tan arrogante que cree que puede hacer todo lo que quiera- me observo con frialdad, _"es igual a su padre"_ su aura mostraba desprecio odio.

-No lo dije por eso profesor, sino porque me la pase todo el verano, practicando gracias a unos apuntes que encontré de mi madre; ahora puedo proteger perfectamente mi mente- espete vi como su rostro mostraba sorpresa solo unos segundos, para después adquirir su típica mascara de frialdad.

-En verdad cree que con unos simples apuntes, podrá proteger su mente del que no debe ser nombrado- todo lo dijo con burla lo que me dio rabia porque los apuntes de mi madre detallaban perfectamente paso a paso lo que debía hacer.

-Aprendí mas de los apuntes de mi madre que de_ usted- _el usted lo dije con desprecio pero no pude evitarlo no sé cómo puede amar a mi madre y menospreciar su trabajo.

-Pues ya veremos, _**Legeremancia**_\- me lanzo el hechizo y sentí como golpeo mis muros sin siquiera afectarlos un poco, vi como abría sus ojos sorprendido.

-Imposible, nadie puede tener una defensa tan poderosa- estaba impactado, pero no me importo aun estaba molesto por su comentario.

-Pues ya ve, los apuntes de mi madre me ayudaron y mucho- esta vez sí lo vi con arrogancia y orgullo porque a pesar de que no los use para evitar que alguien entrara a mi mente, me ayudaron a que los pensamientos de las personas no me entraran de golpe.

-Entrégame esa libreta ahora mismo-mientras me miraba con autoridad.

-No, esa libreta es un legado que mi madre me dejo y no se lo pienso dar, como usted ya comprobó no necesito de sus clases- todo lo dije con determinación no pensaba darle nada.

-Si no lo hace le quitare 150 ptos, que dirán sus amigos Gryffindor cuando se enteren_-"ja ya veremos si te niegas ahora mocoso insolente, no pienso dejar en tus manos algo tan valioso"_ lo mire con odio por querer quitarme unas de las pocas posesiones que tengo de mi madre pero aunque me quitara todos los puntos no se lo pensaba dar.

-Pues hágalo no me importa, es mío y no se lo daré- mientras lo miraba con seguridad y determinación, además no me quedaba mucho tiempo aquí.

-Pues como quiera, 150 ptos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto- me sonrió con burla esperando mí reacción la cual nunca llego no le iba a dar el gusto.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, 100 ptos menos; y si no me da libreta seguiré quitándole hasta no dejarle nada y todos sus amigos de Gryffindor lo odiaran- sabía que tenía razón pero valía la pena si los chicos no me hablaban por esto; no importa me dolerá, pero me dolería mas perder la libreta de mi madre.

-Puede quitarme todos los puntos que quiera pero esa libreta nunca la tendrá, como no me interesa lo que tenga que decir, me voy porque no quiero estar en presencia de una persona que utiliza su autoridad de profesor para apropiarse de algo que no le pertenece, usted dice que mi padre fue un arrogante que hacia cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere pues déjeme decirle que usted no es muy diferente a él, y aun así estoy seguro que mi padre nunca haría algo tan bajo como esto, con permiso señor- vi que lo deje impactado y furioso pero no me importo e ignore sus gritos cuando me llamo y me quito más puntos.

Me dirigí a clases de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas aun estaba molesto, no me importaba si me castigaban por todo lo que dije se lo merecía a pesar de que me molesta como lo trata el director, no quita que detesto como él lo hace conmigo solo por el simple hecho de parecerme a mi padre pues que olvide que dejare pasar sus insultos de nuevo aunque me la pase castigado el tiempo que me queda. Cuando llegue con los otros me disculpe con Hagrid, y trate de concentrarme en la clase.

Sabía que todos los que estaban en la sala común se impactarían al ver la cantidad de puntos perdidos, después de todo fueron 250 ptos si es que no me quito mas y no me di cuenta además de los puntos que quito en su clase serian los 300.

-Estas bien, te ves agitado- dijo Neville con preocupación, solo medio sonreí.

-Te cuento en la sala común, espero que no se enojen conmigo- dije con resignación Neville me miro con mas preocupación.

Las clases pasaron rápido, estábamos saliendo de cenar y estaba un poco nervioso sabia que los que estaban en la sala común debían de estar muy molestos pero si nadie me hablaba no me sería muy difícil superarlo ya que en segundo año pase lo mismo respire profundo cuando nos detuvimos frente a la dama gorda dijimos la contraseña y entramos apenas puse un pie me di cuenta de las miradas de hostilidad que me lanzaban.

-Dinos Potter, ¿A quién enojaste ahora para haber perdido tantos puntos?- era Ronald veo que pasamos a apellidos, el muy idiota fue el que puso a todos en mi contra al igual que Hermione. Pero que sorpresa pensé con sarcasmo.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a ningunos de ustedes solo; a MIS amigos, y no se preocupen que los puntos los puedo recuperar con facilidad, después de todo soy el mejor en casi todas las clases, por una vez me comportare como Granger y levantare mi mano todo el tiempo para contestar todas las preguntas- dije entre serio y burlón por lo último, sé que me comporte arrogante pero no me importaba, vi que todos se relajaban porque sabían que podía recuperarlos, así como las caras de ira y odio de Weasley y Granger.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación y les cuento lo que paso, de acuerdo- vi como Neville, Seamus y Dean asentían, apenas entramos cerré la puerta y puse los hechizos más poderosos para silenciar y para boquear así nadie podría entrar.

-¿Qué fue lo paso? ¿Por qué perdiste todos esos puntos?- pregunto Seamus mirándome fijamente.

-Ustedes se dieron cuenta que el profesor Snape dijo que me quedara- todos asintieron – Pues era para decirme que me daría clases de Oclumancia de nuevo- todos escuchaban sin interrumpirme, eso ellos lo sabían ya que le conté, tanto a ellos como a mis amigos de Slytherin la conexión que tenia con Voldemort, y lo sucedido con el profesor Snape el año anterior, sin contarles el recuerdo que vi. Lo que ellos no sabían era que esa conexión ya no existía y no podía decirles ya que no sabría cómo explicarlo sin meter a Evelia.

-Pues le dije que ya no necesitaba las clases gracias a una libreta que tengo de mi madre-vi que todos abrían los ojos de sorpresa eso ellos no lo sabían.

-No sabíamos que tenías una libreta de tu madre, ni que sabias Oclumancia- dijo Dean con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, olvide comentárselos, no quiero saber cómo se pondrá Draco cuando se entere- un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al recordar el temperamento de mi novio. Todos me miraron con compasión porque ellos conocían también su temperamento.

-Bueno lo que paso fue, que el profesor Snape me exigió que le entregara la libreta de mi madre, y como me negué me quito todos esos puntos. Espero que comprendan, pero no pensaba darle uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de mi madre- cuando acabe espere a ver su reacción.

-No te preocupes Harry, cuantas con mi apoyo yo fuera hecho lo mismo si tuviera cosas que me recordaran como eran mis padres, ya que de seguro en esa libreta se debe de notar la personalidad de tu madre- dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa, a la mención de sus padres recordé las otras cosas que vi en el baúl de la bóveda de mis padres.

-Tengo algunas fotos y videos en donde aparecen tus padres si quieres te les puedo sacar copias mañana, estaban con la libreta- Neville prácticamente salto de felicidad.

-Me encantaría Harry, gracias- mientras me abrazaba yo le devolví el abrazo.

-También cuentas con mi apoyo Harry, el profesor Snape no tenía ningún derecho de pedirte algo que te pertenece- dijo Seamus molesto por lo mismo que hizo que yo me molestara.

-Y conmigo también, somos tus amigos y solo por unos cuantos puntos no dejaremos de serlo- dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

-No saben lo importante que es para mí su apoyo, en verdad se los agradezco- mientras les sonreía.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tienes que hacer las elección de los nuevos jugadores-dijo Neville desbloquee la puerta y quite el hechizo silenciador que había puesto, uno a uno nos fuimos cambiando, cuando me acosté vi que shadow se acurrucaba a mí como todas las noches, la acaricie. Era una verdadera lástima el no poder llevarla a clases ya que el director me lo prohibió, tuve que decirle a Evelia que cuidara de ella ya que al ser un familiar se podría alterar dependiendo de mis sentimientos no quiero imaginar lo que le fuera pasado al profesor Snape o al director si Evelia no fuera dormido sus sentidos después de lo ocurrido con Ronald, recuerdo la primera vez que shadow se transformo en verdad fue una sorpresa, así como descubrir la habilidad de hedwig que fue esa misma mañana.

* * *

_[Me encontraba en la habitación leyendo un libro de artes oscura, de los que no eran ilegal, shadow se encontraba acurrucada en mis piernas aun en su forma de gato, cuando Ronald entro y al ver lo que estaba leyendo empezó a insultarme._

_-Pero miren al famoso niño que vivió, que esta entrenándose para convertirse en un sucio Mortífago como el asqueroso de su novio- yo solo lo mire con furia ya que no soportaba cuando hablaban de esa forma de Draco, no estaremos enamorados pero nos cuidamos y queremos._

_Antes de que yo si quiera pudiera hacer algo, vi como el glamour que le puse a shadow se rompió y como sus llamas negras empezaron a elevarse hasta que la rodeo y fue creciendo y creciendo yo no sabía qué hacer las llamas eran tan grandes de repente las llamas empezaron a disminuir hasta mostrarme a shadow, transformado en un enorme León con impresionantes llamas alrededor de su cara columna y cola, y vi también que salían de su boca, sus uñas estaban enormes y eran negras parecían expulsar un liquido negro veneno y sus ojos habían cambiando a un impresionante color rojo con pequeños puntos azules dándoles un toque espeluznante ya que brillaban. _

_-Shadow, tranquila no pasa nada de acuerdo- trate de calmarla al ver que iba atacar a Ronald debí de suponer que algo así pasaría._

_Ronald temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y vi una mancha sospechosa en sus pantalones, puse un hechizo silenciador y de boqueo no quería que nadie escuchara nada._

_-Le diré al director y serás expulsado por tener esa cosa aquí- dijo con voz temblorosa, sudaba y estaba muy pálido, trato de ayudar y el muy idiota dice eso._

_-Tal vez debería de dejar que shadow te coma- suspire porque sabría que no podría hacerlo, lastima._

_-Evelia, necesito tu ayuda- al instante apareció al ver la situación y como Ronald la miraba con los ojos y boca abierta, solo suspiro y con un movimiento de mano shadow se durmió y regreso a ser un pequeño león. Hizo lo mismo con Ronald que cayó de golpe al suelo._

_-Le borre la memoria no recordara nada, tendremos que dormir los sentidos de shadow cuando estés en clases hasta ahora no había pasado nada pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que se transforme cuando sienta que estas amenazado- solo asentí mientras recogía a shadow y le colocaba de nuevo el glamour la acosté en la cama._

_-No sabía que se transformaba, cuando lo hizo sentí cuando cogía un poco de mi magia así como también me daba la suya-en verdad fue una sensación increíble._

_-Sí, olvide comentártelo esos es algo que todos los Nemea hacen y puede crecer aun mas lo que pasa es que se adapto al poco espacio que había aquí, Hedwig tendrá una habilidad especial solo que la de ella será por tu magia- yo la mire sorprendido por lo de shadow ya que cuando hice el ritual con hedwig ya me había comentado lo de su habilidad la cual había descubierto esta mañana._

_-Hedwig puede cambiar de color y un poco su apariencia pero tiene que ser equivalente a su compleción y tamaño- le informe Evelia sonrió complacida._

_-A hedwig no es necesario dormirle sus sentidos ya que todos saben que es una mama gallina- solo asentí dándole la razón. _

_-No le dolerá verdad, no quisiera que sufriera- refiriéndome a shadow ella solo negó, lo cual hizo que suspirara de alivio. ]_

* * *

Aun recuerdo la cara desorientada de Ronald al despertar, volví acariciar a shadow mi hermoso guardián y me dormí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba desayunando el director me mando a llamar, solo suspire porque sabía para que era. Los chicos me desearon suerte ya que ellos también sospechaban, vi a Draco observarme con preocupación solo le sonreí tranquilizándolo, cuando llegue a la gárgola dije la contraseña y se abrió adentro se encontraba el director y el profesor Snape que me miraba con burla y triunfo _"esa libreta será mía"_ sabía que no lo hacía por maldad sino por el mismo motivo que yo quería tener algo de mi madre pero eso no evitaba que lo detestara.

-Harry mi muchacho, el profesor Snape comento de que ya sabias Oclumancia, te molesta si lo compruebo- "_esto no estaba en mis planes,_ _Severus tiene que bajarle la autoestima de nuevo, para así tenerlo dominado de nuevo"_ tal vez antes lo fuera conseguido pero no ahora.

-No, no me molesta puede probar si quiere- vi como levantaba la varita, solo verla recordé que era una reliquia y que pronto tendría que luchar para conseguirla.

-_**Legeremancia- **_al igual que el profesor Snape choco contras mis barreras sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Vi el rostro de ambos que era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Harry, tienes aquí esa libreta que le mencionaste me gustaría verla y que la guarde el profesor Snape; ya que si aprendiste así de bien un hechizo de alto calibre como la Oclumancia, puede ser peligroso para ti hacer hechizos que ni siquiera conoces, no sé si lo sabías pero tu madre antes de que se ocultaran por culpa de Voldemort trabajo con los inefables del departamento de misterios y pudo haber creados hechizos sumamente peligrosos- _"y si creo hechizos impresionantes y útiles le sacare copia y me los quedare" _ambos estaban mal de la cabeza si pensaban que les daría la libreta.

-No, no la tengo conmigo; pero tampoco se las daré, además ya sabía que mi madre era una inefable y mi padre auror, es cierto que hay muchos hechizos que ella creo que son peligrosos y poderosos pero también hay anotaciones de cómo hacerlo y para qué sirven- dije con determinación vi la cara de sorpresa de ambos al negarle algo al director pero no me importaba. Lo de los hechizos se los dije para restregarle lo que tengo y que ellos nunca tocaran.

-Harry, te ordeno de que me entregues esa libreta ahora mismo- yo solo lo mire molesto por el tono en que me hablo, y la magia que me mandaba para intimidarme pero la ignore no pensaba ponerme nervioso como la última vez.

-No, usted no tiene ningún derecho a pedirme nada, esa libreta es un legado de mi madre y ni piense que se la daré si quiere expúlseme no me importa, estoy seguro que puedo entrar a cualquier colegio, tal vez será mejor que me vaya a Durmstrang- estaba muy molesto vi como las cosas empezaron a moverse y explotar pero ya no aguantaba más

-No tienes que ser tan drástico mi niño solo lo hago para ayudarte y protegerte-mientras me miraba con tristeza_, "maldito mocoso sigue rebelde si lo presiono mas desconfiara de mi y eso no lo puedo permitir, tendré que entrar a su cuarto y sacar la libreta yo mismo sin que se dé cuenta"_ en verdad me cree un idiota, pero si piensa que esa falsedad hará que cambie de opinión está muy equivocado.

-Pues deje de insistir en que le entregue la libreta, es mía y ni usted ni nadie me la quitara- eso lo dije mirando con frialdad al profesor Snape que retrocedió involuntariamente por la intensidad de mi mirada.

-Está bien tranquilo, retírate cuando estés más calmado hablare contigo de lo otro que quería comentarte- solo asentí y salí sin siquiera importarme las auras de furia, odio y sorpresa.

Me dirigí al campo de Quidditch para hacer las pruebas, vi a Hermione sentada en las gradas observando a los jugadores, estaba tan molesto que sin importarme que me vieran lance el hechizo que se expandió por todo el campo como una barrera eso evitaría que cualquier hechizo que ella lance no funcione.

Cuando ya estuve cerca vi a una buena cantidad de chicos y chicas que venían hacer la prueba, entre ellos estaban los Weasley.

-Vaya hasta que apareces- iba a seguir hablando pero mi mirada lo cayo y me miro sorprendido y asustado vi que todos se ponían nerviosos pero no me importaba.

-Quiero que se dividan en dos grupos, los que quieren ser cazadores a la izquierda y los que quieren ser guardianes a mi derecha- mi voz salió fuerte y autoritaria, vi como todos me miraban sorprendidos y no se movían y francamente no estaba de humor.

-Que esperan, muévanse- todos se movieron rápidamente, cuando todos estaban listo empecé ya había elegido a mis tres cazadores entre ellas para mi desgracia estaba Ginevra pero era buena y solo porque no la soporto no quiere decir que no la meteré, le tocaban a Ronald y Cormac, vi a Granger levantar su varita y no pude evitar sonreír. Ronald sonreía con arrogancia el primero al que le tocaba detener la quaffle fue Cormac, que detuvo todas sin fallar. Luego fue el turno de Ronald que se miraba nervioso y veía desesperado a Hermione y esta solo le devolvió la mirada confundida Ronald solo detuvo las tres primera pero falló en una.

Cuando bajaron era mi turno de decidir quién se quedaba, Ronald ya me estaba mirando con odio. Antes de anunciar al ganador quite el hechizo que había puesto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bueno por obvias razones el nuevo guardián será Cormac McLaggen, las practicas las pondré en el pizarrón, no quiero que nadie falte eso es todo- vi como Dean se acercaba y besaba a Cormac y Ronald solo se puso rojo de la ira.

-Solo le diste el puesto porque es novio de tu amigo cierto- bien en verdad no estaba de humor para esto.

-No, se lo di porque el si detuvo todas las quaffle y tu no, además de que algunas solo las detuviste por suerte- dije con tanta frialdad y molestia que se quedo callado, suspire y me dirigí a la sala común. En el camino me tope con Draco que me miro preocupado solo le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

-Te pasa algo Harry, te vi tenso- mientras acariciaba mi cabeza eso en verdad me relajaba, me fuera gustado tanto que nos enamoráramos pero no se dio y por mucho que lo quiera lo nuestro no llego a tanto.

-Vamos hablar a la sala de los menesteres, ahí te lo explicare todo- nos dirigimos juntos y cuando entramos nos sentamos en un sofá respire profundo.

-Bien, todo empezó ayer el profesor Snape dijo que quería hablar conmigo, era para informarme de que me daría de nuevo clases de Oclumancia- me acosté en las piernas de Draco y el empezó acariciarme la cabeza.

-Le dije que no era necesario que durante el verano practique con una libreta que era de mi madre donde lo explicaba paso a paso, al enterarse intento entrar en mi mente para comprobarlo y al no poder me exigió que le entregara la libreta de mi madre me negué y dijo que si no lo hacía me quitaría puntos y bueno perdí 250 ptos, ahora después del desayuna como te diste cuenta el director me mando a llamar para hacerme una prueba él, y como paso con el profesor Snape no pudo entrar me pregunto si tenía la libreta conmigo que se la entregara porque podría ser peligrosa ya que aprendí muy rápido a proteger mi mente, y debido también a que mi madre era inefable, le dije que no; que era un legado de mi madre y que él no tenía ningún derecho a pedírmela que si quería me expulsara, que me iría a terminar mi año escolar en Durmstrang, el director dijo que estaba muy alterado y que cuando me calmara hablaría conmigo de otro asunto- termine de relatarle vi a Draco procesando todo lo que le dije, sabía que se enojaría conmigo por no comentarle lo de la Oclumancia.

-Bien, hiciste bien a no entregarle la libreta que te dejo tu madre, y a ponerles un alto a los dos, aunque admire la forma de trabajar del profesor Snape el no tenía ningún derecho a quitarte puntos por no darle algo que no le pertenece- todo lo dijo con vos sumamente tranquila lo que ocasiono que me pusiera muy nervioso. De repente me tiro al suelo y me miraba muy molesto.

-Lo que no estuvo bien es que no me dijeras antes lo que estaba pasando- yo solo puse mis mejores ojos de cachorrito para que ya no siguiera molesto siempre funcionaba.

-Ven acá idiota, soy tu novio y amigo si te sientes agobiado, molesto o preocupado por algo dímelo que yo te apoyare y aconsejare lo mejor que pueda- mientras me abrazaba y daba un beso.

-Gracias Draco- nos quedamos el resto del día encerrado, hablando haciendo los deberes y comiendo gracias a dobby.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando nos separamos cada quien a su sala común, en verdad extrañare mucho Hogwarts principalmente a mis amigos y a Draco. Cuando llegue a la sala común vi a los chicos haciendo sus deberes les dije que estaba cansado y me fui a dormir al entrar a la habitación cogí un pijama me cambie al salir vi que estaban Weasley y Granger automáticamente me coloque el hechizo y lo hice sin varita por lo que ni siquiera sospecharon ya que parecía que estaba agitándola sin sentido, vi a Hermione sacar su varita y lanzar el hechizo sentí como choco contra mi hechizo.

-Que haces aquí Granger no sabes que estas son las habitaciones de chicos, vete si no quieres que le diga a la profesora McGonagall- le espete con frialdad, Draco ya me había relajado para que estos dos idiotas vengan a fastidiarme de nuevo. Vi que me observaba con sorpresa e intento de nuevo el hechizo pero no funciono.

\- Dinos lo que piensas ahora- exigio Ronald molesto sin saber que el hechizo no funcionaba, solo levante una ceja por su exigencia y sonreí de forma burlona.

-Pues pienso que ambos son un par de idiotas y fracasados que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando a los demás con sus estupideces- vi como ambos enrojecían pero los ignore me metí a mi cama cerré las cortinas puse un hechizo silenciador y protección y me acosté como siempre shadow se acurruco conmigo.

* * *

El resto del mes paso volando, lo otro que el director quería comentar conmigo era sobre la memoria, le dije que el profesor Slughorn no quiso ni escucharme, solo me dijo que lo siguiera intentando, ya había intentado apropiarse de la libreta pero como mi baúl era de los de sangre solo se la paso maldiciéndome mentalmente y se fue desde entonces no lo ha vuelto intentar el profesor Snape se la paso tratando de humillarme pero no lo consiguió, ahora me encontraba en la habitación con shadow y hedwig, cuando de repente Evelia apareció y por su cara me di cuenta de que nada bueno era lo que me diría.

-Hoy es tu último día en Hogwarts, prepara todo esta noche iremos por la ultima reliquia y de paso te mandare a la mision que te comente desde que nos conocimos- yo solo la quede viendo con tristeza y resignación.

-Creí que dijiste que era hasta mediados de diciembre- ya que apenas estábamos a 28 de noviembre pensé que tendría dos semanas más, pero al parecer no será así.

-Lo sé pero ya tenemos todo lo que necesitaras, pásala con tus amigos y despídete de ellos sin hacerlo para que no sospechen, me encargue de que todos estuvieran en un solo lugar, junto al lago- solo asentí, guarde todas mis cosas en mi baúl y baje tendría toda la tarde para pasarla con ellos.

Cuando salí de la sala común me dirigí al lago, ahí los vi a todos; Neville, Luna, Pansy, Blaise, Dean, Cormac, Terry, Seamus, Theo y Draco me senté junto a Draco le di un beso en los labios y lo abrace el solo apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y nos pusimos hablar de todo y nada, nos la pasamos riendo y divirtiéndonos, siempre le agradecería a Evelia el haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer lo que era tener verdaderos amigos y sentirme querido.

Nos dividimos cada quien para su sala común, abrace y bese a Draco y me despedí de los chicos, me fui con Dean, Seamus, Neville y Cormac a nuestra sala común, al llegar todos se cambiaron y se pusieron su pijama, yo solo me acosté y acaricie a shadow, hedwig también estaba aquí como sabiendo que sería nuestro ultimo día. A las diez en punto se apareció Evelia y me sonrió para tranquilizarme ya que estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Como hare para quitarle la varita de sauco?- ya que a pesar de haber mejorado mucho y ser más poderoso aun no estaba al nivel del director.

-Con astucia, le dirás al director que quieres enseñarle un nuevo hechizo de los que tu madre creo, utilizaras el que es para atravesar cualquier escudo luego utilizaras un simple hechizo de desarme y automáticamente la varita será tuya - me sonrió con alegría solo asentí, sabia que funcionaria después de todo el director piensa en mí como un idiota ingenuo que cree todo lo que él dice.

-Bien encoge tu baúl, que shadow y hedwig nos esperen afuera de la oficina del director- hice lo que me dijo, salimos nos dirigimos a la oficina del director, Evelia me deseo suerte y dijo que ella también esperaría con shadow y hedwig que si tenía problemas la llamara, solo asentí y dije la contraseña puse cara de niño emocionado y entre solo estaba el director que me vio molesto pero después cambio a su máscara de abuelo.

-Que te trae a mi oficina, y a estas horas mi niño- _"no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, hay cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer" _solo sonreí porque todos sus planes se echarían a perder hoy.

-Es que hace poco estaba leyendo la libreta que me dejo mi madre y encontré un hechizo interesante, pero no quise probarlo con nadie porque no quería lastimarlos y usted es el mago más poderoso que existe y sé que podrá bloquearlo, por eso quería pedirle que practicara este hechizo conmigo- vi como sus ojos brillaban de orgullo y codicia.

-Y tienes la libreta contigo ahora- _"si la tiene lo manipulare para que me la entregue" _viejo estúpido el manipulado será otro.

-Si la tengo, se lo mostrare después de que practiquemos este hechizo- vi como suspiraba se levantaba _"todo por conseguir lo que quiero no será difícil bloquear el hechizo que me lance"_ su aura mostraba arrogancia, codicia y orgullo.

-De acuerdo- vi como se ponía en posición y me apuntaba con la varita eso me puso un poco nervioso pero no lo demostré, me concentre.

\- _**Revertiere Protego- **_susurre, el director ya había utilizado protego no verbal al lanzar mi hechizo su protego se anulo quedando indefenso cosa que él no noto.

_**-Expelliarmus- **_vi como su varita salía volando el director estaba en shock.

_**-Desmaius – **_ cayo desmayado yo aun estaba nervioso y un poco agitado por todo lo que había pasado observe el mapa merodeador por si alguien se acercaba, no venia nadie solo estaban shadow y hedwig esperándome afuera supongo que Evelia es muy poderosa para aparecer en el mapa, busque la varita la vi junto al escritorio y cuando la tome algo extraño paso sentí como me aceptaba como su nuevo amo y de repente todo brillo las reliquias estaban frente a mi flotando el anillo, la capa y la varita empezaron a girar de forma rápida y vinieron hacia mí la varita se pego a mi antebrazo como un tatuaje en forma de serpiente, la capa de invisibilidad se transformo en una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije en forma de triangulo y el anillo lo tenía en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

Sentí un algo indescriptible, me sentía muy poderoso; sabia que me había vuelto el nuevo amo de la muerte, lo que no sabía es porque Evelia quería que pasara esto, salí de la oficina y vi a Evelia con una enorme sonrisa, solo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Bien has cumplido todas tus tareas, ahora te diré cuál es tu verdadera mision, y que es lo que tienes que dar a cambio para que todos tus seres queridos regresen- solo asentí emocionado al saber que todas las personas que murieron por mi regresarían.

-La mision es regresar al pasado al tiempo de Thomas Marvolo Riddle y cambiar todo, lo que darás a cambio es que Harry James Potter Evans no existirá- yo solo estaba en shock eso no era lo que me esperaba.

* * *

Bueno chicas que les pareció supongo que muchas se sorprendieron al ver la nueva mision de Harry, espero que les haya gustado el enfrentamiento con el director pero como dijo Evelia solo utilizo su astucia y el director lo menosprecio.

También quise mostrar un poco de todo, cual duda o sugerencia me la dicen asi como recomendaciones.

Ahora quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta sobre el nuevo nombre de Harry estas son las opciones que tengo:

**Laurent Sebastien ****Dómine Rousseau **

**Laurent James Dómine Evans **

**Si algunas de ustedes tienen otros nombres para el solo póngalo, tengo pensado hacerlo de origen francés, es solo una cuartada ya que no puede aparecer de repente será el mismo solo que con otro nombre, no sé si pongo a Evelia a que lo haga hablar perfectamente el francés o que lo aprenda poco a poco díganme sus opiniones chicas y chicos si hay.**

**Quería un nombre con significado pero no me dio tiempo de buscarlo.**

**También tengo pensado cambiar un poco su apariencia, no mucha solo para que no parezca un Potter.**

**Bueno eso es todo, saludo Bellatrix 3 ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Francia y de regreso

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Francia y de regreso a Inglaterra**

Nos encontrábamos en una Hermosa casa; mansión diría yo, en Francia, Paris el 30 de noviembre de 1939, todo paso tan rápido después de salir del shock al enterarme cual era mi verdadera mision, Evelia me explico que la única forma de que las personas que yo amaba regresaran era que cambiara el pasado, el precio es alto ya que no estaré con mis padres no al menos de la forma que me fuera gustado. Después de eso hizo que todos apareciéramos aquí, fue horrible y escalofriante, peor que viajar por traslador, ya que sentí como la piel era arrancada, luego mis músculos, órganos y por ultimo sentí como si me volviera polvo.

-Ya que estamos aquí, cambiare tu apariencia y te pondremos un nuevo nombre- nueva apariencia.

-¿Por qué una nueva apariencia?, aquí nadie me conoce- no entendía, no lo veía necesario ninguna de las personas que conozco están vivas y las que están no me conocen.

-Porque cualquiera que te viera te relacionaría con los Potter- solo suspire desanimado ya que sabría que después de que Evelia cambiara mi apariencia ya no me parecería a mi padre.

-No te desanimes, recuerda que aunque tu apariencia cambie un poco tu siempre serás el hijo de James Potter y Lilly Evans, que haces esto para que ellos vivan al igual que todas las personas que murieron en la guerra- tiene razón no importa si ellos ni nadie sabe que soy su hijo con que yo lo sepa basta, y como dijo Evelia mi apariencia no debe de importar si en mi corazón se lo que ellos son para mí.

-Está bien, pero decide tú todo el cambio que me harás sin preguntarme- confiaba en su gusto.

-Bien cierra los ojos- al hacerlo sentí su magia envolviéndome como una caricia.

-Listo ábrelos y mírate, que te parece- estaba impactado por lo que el reflejo me mostraba era de un chico de unos 20 años más o menos, era más alto como de 1.80, mi cabello era largo hasta la cintura todavía lo tenía negro azabache solo que era liso y manejable muy parecido al cabello de mi madre, nada del nido de pájaros que tenía antes con unos mechones que caían a ambos lados de mi rostro, el cual ya no era redondo sino que era más largo ahora que me fijo bien Evelia me dio muchos de sus rasgos se podría decir que me parezco mas a ella combinando con unos pocos de mi padre, mi piel era más blanca ya no tenía ese tono tostado lo que más me impresionaron fueron mis ojos era una combinación de verde esmeralda y azul glacial, me gustaba porque a pesar de todo tengo rasgos de mis dos padres solo que en esta ocasión me parezco mas a ella.

-Me encantan, gracias- en verdad lo estaba, ahora solo quedaba saber mi nuevo nombre.

-Bueno el nombre que escogí, por obvias razones es francés, luego te explicare el porqué de esto.- solo asentí ansioso.

-De ahora en adelante te llamaras Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine, escogí estos nombres por su significado excepto el ultimo; Alexandre significa "el que defiende a la humanidad" que es lo que harás tu, porque a pesar de que ayudaras principalmente a los magos los muggles también saldrán beneficiados, ya que no abra tantas matanzas como antes; Sebastien es persona que lleva justicia, Morte significa muerte y es en honor a tu nuevo título- solo asentí aunque me costaría acostumbrarme lo hare.

-Ahora con respeto al apellido Dómine esto se remonta hace mucho, y eran los dueños de la mansión en la que estamos, no hay ningún miembro de esa familia vivo hasta ahora- mientras me observaba fijamente.

\- El apellido Dómine se remonta a la antigua nobleza de Bearn (Francia), donde llegaron a ser Señores de Poeij. Esta familia nobiliaria es originaria de Nay, desde donde sus miembros pasaron a establecerse en Oloron. Vivió en todas partes noblemente y gozó, desde tiempos muy lejanos, del derecho de asiento y voto en los Estados de la provincia.

Originariamente, el apellido era Dominé (así se sigue pronunciando en los países francófonos), aunque tras su extensión a España, Italia y Estados Unidos su pronunciación pasó a ser esdrújula.

El 27 de abril de 1653, Juan Jacobo de Dominé, recibido antes como noble desde el 26 de mayo de 1647, prestó juramento y pleito-homenaje por la posesión de la tierra noble de Poeij, de la Senescalía de Pau, con entrada en los Estados de Bearn. Todo ante la Corte del Parlamento y como heredero y sucesor del noble Pedro de Dominé, su padre, así calificado en la Carta Real de aquella fecha.

Hay una escritura otorgada en Nay ante el notario Rafael Dejoux, del 13 de enero de 1655, en el que Pedro Elías, del lugar de Moulant, reconoció deber 780 libras de Burdeos a Juan Jacobo de Dominé, vecino de aquella ciudad, en la que se le califica como «Noble Señor del Dominio de Poeij.

En 1649, los Dómine pasaron a España, enlazando con los Príncipes de Anglona (Marqueses de Jabalquinto) de Sevilla.

Entre los miembros más conocidos de esta familia destacan los eminentes Medimagos don José Juan Dómine (Medimago, senador y fundador de la Compañía de escobas de carrera), su descendiente Vicente Dómine (creador de escobas), Manuel Dómine (Medimago), Juan Carlos Dómine (Medimago), Carlos Dómine (escritor) español. Christopher Dómine (Pocionista). Y están relacionados con Salazar Slytherin ya que ellos hablaban parsel.

Todos estos ya murieron, por lo que ahora la fortuna de los Domine, la tienen los duendes- yo estaba impactado era una familia noble no sabía si era correcto tomar su apellido.

-Tú, serás reconocido como el último Dómine que queda- si no me parecía tomar su apellido mucho menos su fortuna.

-No quiero tomar una fortuna que no me pertenece, con lo que tengo es suficiente- después de todo me traje conmigo lo que me dejaron mis padres y Sirius.

-Se que no te parece pero no la estarías robando, ya que la utilizaras para ayudar- estaba dudoso pero igual ya no había nada que hacer.

-Bien, pero tengo una duda, ¿Si yo tengo las fortunas Potter y Black que tienen ellos?- en verdad estaba confundido y preocupado.

-No te preocupes, excepto por las fotos y cuadros de los Black y los Potter, así como las cosas que han pertenecido a esas familias por generaciones desaparecieron por obvias razones pero el dinero, los libros y joyas fueron duplicados- eso era un alivio.

-Ahora que ya tenemos tu nuevo nombre y apariencia, veremos los pequeños detalles, la ropa- la mire con horror el solo pensar el tener que comprar de nuevo todo.

-No es necesario que me mires así, no iremos de compras la que tienes es perfecta te veras como un mago egocéntrico que le gusta vestir a su manera nada de qué preocuparse, nadie nunca dijo nada por la forma en que se viste el vejete ese- solo suspire de alivio prefiero eso a tener que ir de nuevo de comprar.

-A lo que me refería es a que agrandare toda tu ropa para que te quede perfecta- asentí ya que media casi 20 centímetros más.

-Te iba enseñar francés pero con el tiempo que tenemos, así que simplemente te lo otorgare, iras donde los duendes y reclamaras la fortuna Dómine y luego pedirás que te abran una cuenta en Inglaterra así como también depositaras la fortuna Potter y Black pero eso lo harás cuando estés allá- solo asentí comprendiendo.

-Los duendes me harán una prueba de sangre, se darán cuenta de que no soy un Dómine- no sabía cómo iba a engañarlos.

-No te preocupes de eso ya me encargue, al momento de que te hagan esa prueba no tendrás ningún problema-solo asentí aliviado.

-Bien lo que quiero que hagas en Inglaterra es que adoptes a Thomas Marvolo Riddle- solo la quede viendo impactado.

-Recuerdas cuando estabas tan preocupado por el chico al que Dumbledore violo, y te sentiste mal al no poder hacer nada por el- solo asentí, y recordé todo lo que vi y una creciente preocupación surgió;

-Evelia, ¿Thomas ya fue violado?- sentía una opresión en el pecho solo de pensar que hayamos llegado tarde.

-No, ni tampoco lo del chico en el orfanato, para que eso ocurra falta mucho pero espero que para ese entonces Thomas ya este contigo- solo asentí, no me importaba adoptarlo después de todo el no es Voldemort y no permitiré tampoco que se transforme en ese ser despreciable.

\- No tengo que explicarte nada de las reliquias y las consecuencia de tu nuevo título- solo negué sabía que era inmortal y si yo quería podría volver a alguien más inmortal pero por el momento eso no me importa lo primero es establecer a mi nuevo yo en este tiempo.

-Las reliquias en este tiempo ya no existen, la tuyas son las únicas esto es lo único que no se duplico, y a pesar de que Gellert Grindelwald no posea la varita de sauco el aun es un señor oscuro que mata a todos, como lo era Voldemort- bien al menos no hay posibilidad de que Dumbledore se vuelva el amo de la muerte.

-Procura que cuando estés haciendo los trámites de adopción, Dumbledore no se entere ya que podría estropearlo todo con tal de que Thomas se quede ahí, indefenso y con nadie que vea por el- claro indefenso y sin nadie para abusar de él quien sabe cuántas veces, no pude evitar pensar con rabia, desde que me entere había procurado olvidarlo distrayéndome con cualquier cosa para evitar pensar en eso, el vejete ese tendrá que pasar sobre mi antes de tocar un solo cabello de Thomas.

-Te estoy diciendo todo lo que harás porque después me pienso ir, ya no estaré a tu lado he estado mucho tiempo contigo me fuera gustado acompañarte todo el tiempo pero no puedo- mientras sonreía y acariciaba mi rostro solo le pude sonreír de vuelta estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que solo pensar que ya no la vería de nuevo hizo que un nudo se instalara en mi garganta.

-Gracias por todo y te prometo hacer lo posible para que nuestro mundo no sea expuesto-mientras la miraba con determinación.

-Quiero que escuches perfectamente lo que te voy a decir- solo asentí sorprendido por la fuerza de sus palabras.

-No importa lo que hagas, siempre has lo que creas correcto, no pienses en este mundo como blanco y negro; se justo pero si vez que es necesario sacrificar a unas cuantas personas para conseguir tu objetivo hazlo, porque te lo advertiré desde ya no importa cuánto lo intentes siempre habrán muertes, solo haz que estas no sean en vano, sé que esto que te estoy diciendo te deja desconcertado, pero quiero que estés preparado y recuerda que lo haces para que las personas que amas vivan en un lugar mejor, otra cosa de la que quiero advertirte es que Dumbledore a pesar de que aun no ha vencido a Grindelwald es respetado por lo que la gente le creerá mas a el que a ti, que serás un perfecto desconocido, bueno no tanto gracias al apellido que tienes, utiliza ese poder y dinero- estaba sorprendido pero comprendía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pienso utilizar todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nuestro mundo no sea expuesto por nadie tengo la eternidad para evitarlo.

-Entiendo y prometo que hare lo necesario- solo me sonrió con cariño.

-Sabes que cuando te enfrentes abiertamente contra Dumbledore quedaras como el malo sin importar lo que hagas, debido a que para muchas personas tu estarás contra los muggles, pero ellos no saben que pasara si siguen dejando que los muggles se enteren de nuestra existencia no importa si tienes que usar hechizos oscuros para lograr lo que quieres o si te vuelves un poco malo solo nunca olvides cuál es tu objetivo, evitar a cualquier costo que los muggles acaben con todo ser mágico- solo asentí, no me importaba volverme el nuevo señor oscuro, la única diferencia entre ellos y yo es que no habrán matanzas sin sentido, pero si juego bien mis cartas no será necesario llegar a tanto.

-Otra cosa cuando estés en Inglaterra y vayas a Gringotts, pregunta por Gringott el sabrá a qué vas- solo asentí comprendiendo que de seguro ella le dijo de mi situación.

-Bien te he dado todas las instrucciones necesarias, cuídate y no olvides de quien eres nunca, te quiero mi niño tal vez nos veamos en un siglo o dos- mientras me abrazaba solo sonreí porque sabía que la volvería ver no importa el tiempo que pase.

-Adiós Evelia gracias por darme esta oportunidad prometo no defraudarte- y la abrazaba con más fuerza, me dio un beso en la frente.

-Y ustedes dos cuiden de él, si ven a alguien malo muéstrenle que no está solo- mientras acariciaba a shadow y hedwig. Me abrazo y beso por última vez y desapareció.

* * *

Bien creo que es hora de empezar con los trámites, aunque primero tomare una ducha y me cambiare de ropa. Me dirigí a mi baúl y saque un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul glacial que combina perfectamente con mis ojos a pesar de tener dos tonos espero que en esta ocasión predomine este.

Al estar listo me despedí de shadow y hedwig, y me dirigí al Gringotts francés o intentar llegar, por suerte la mansión estaba en un sector mágico, vi que a un señor y me acerque a preguntar.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur- trate de no mostrarme sorprendido al notar mi fluidez al hablar francés había olvidado que Evelia me dijo que iba hacer que lo hablara. Solo se detuvo esperando que preguntara.

-¿Que je reçois à la banque Gringotts?- ojala me dé una dirección fácil de encontrar.

-clair, allez simplement à la rue des champs, vous verrez une barre délabrée appelée rivoli demande au greffier pour ouvrir le passage-solo asentí, al menos no será difícil de encontrar.

-Merci- me dirigí al mundo muggle pedí que me llevaran a esa calle los campos de Elíseo, cuando me baje distinguí el bar que menciono el señor, entre y le pedí al encargado que me abriera, al entrar busque el banco no fue difícil porque era igual al que había en Inglaterra, entre y pedí hablar con el duende encargado.

-¿c'est ce que vous voulez?- los duende en verdad son groseros en todos lados, ahora que recuerdo Evelia me comento que los duendes en este tiempo eran más difíciles aun.

\- Mon nom Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine, Je viens de mon compte de la famille- vi que me miraba desconfiado, llamo a otro duende y pidió que trajera los instrumento necesarios para hacerme la prueba de sangre, no me preocupaba Evelia dijo que se había encargado de eso.

\- hagase une coupe et prendre un peu de sang sur le parchemin- solo asentí, corte un poco mi dedo deje caer la sangre dándome a conocer como el ultimo Dómine que existe, por la cara del duende no estaba complacido.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose de plus ou tout simplement arriver à cette- mientras me entregaba un pergamino donde mostraban todos mis bienes entre ellos me fije que tenía una mansión en Hogsmeade, Evelia tiene razón, a pesar que no soy un Dómine de nacimiento pienso llevar el apellido con orgullo.

\- juste que grâce- cuando acabe me dirigí de regreso a la mansión pensaba viajar al estilo muggle a Inglaterra por el momento no quería ningún traslador ni nada hasta que mi estomago y cuerpo en general se acoplaran por completo. Transforme de nuevo a shadow en un gatito y a hedwig la metí en una jaula con un encantamiento para que nadie la notara, encogí de nuevo mi baúl y me dirigí al aeropuerto compre un boleto de primera clase, el vuelo duraría media hora así que tome un libro de los que Evelia me encomendó buscar y luego estudiara se llamaba el libro de los magos: Magia practica y antigua. Tenía puesto un glamour para que los muggles no notaran lo que leía.

* * *

Al bajar del avión me sentí como en casa a pesar que solo estuve unos días en Francia, ya extrañaba Inglaterra, saque a hedwig de la jaula y le dije que se fuera a la mansión que tenía en Hogsmeade, a shadow la cargue en mis brazos pensaba quitarle el glamour cuando estuviéramos en un sitio mágico ya no era necesario ocultarla me dirigí al caldero chorreante para poder ir a Gringotts y poder abrir una cuenta, primero pensaba instalarme y registrarme en el ministerio ya que no pensaba dejar ningún cabo suelto luego me iría al orfanato de Thomas para solicitar su custodia, se que aun debe de estar en Hogwarts pero de ahí se irá a vivir conmigo.

Al entrar vi a Tom más joven, todos me observaban algunos por mi ropa, otros por mi apariencia y la mayoría porque shadow ya que apenas entre le quite el glamour y la puse en el suelo y otros porque era un extraño y debido a que estábamos en tiempos de guerra todos se ponían cautelosos por si era un partidario de Grindelwald.

-Buenos días me haría el favor de abrirme la entrada- el solo asintió, mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera solo lo seguí.

-Por aquí por favor, es francés cierto- al hablar note que tenia acento como Fleur solo que mi ingles era mucho mejor que el de ella.

-Si así es, decidí venir a vivir aquí, ya que me entere de que tengo un pariente y me dirijo a Gringotts para abrir una cuenta- era hora de empezar a dar a conocer mi nuevo yo.

-Mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine un gusto- el solo sonrió.

-Me llamo Tom, Bienvenido a Inglaterra tiene una mascota muy peculiar- mientras observaba a shadow con precaución solo le sonreí.

-Es shadow y no es una mascota es mi familiar- el solo asintió su aura mostraba miedo y nervios, no los culpo nunca nadie se había enlazado a un nemea porque estos eran agresivos y rara vez aceptaban a su compañero.

Me dirigí a Gringotts, shadow atraía la atención de todos y la mayoría se apartaba, al entrar pedí hablar con Gringott apenas me vio supe que me reconoció a pesar de mi nueva apariencia, me alegraba tener un aliado en este tiempo.

-Lo estaba esperando señor Potter, o prefiere que lo llame Morte- solo le sonreí me senté en la silla que me ofrecía.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, Morte está bien me tengo que acostumbrar después de todo, vengo abrir una cuenta con mi nuevo nombre- mientras le entregaba los baúles en donde estaban el dinero, el asintió llamo a un duende y pidió que hiciera los tramites, firme los papeles necesarios y le pedí que transfiriera la cuenta que tenía en Francia aquí.

-Bueno me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que ir hacer otras diligencias-solo tengo que ir al ministerio y luego orfanato.

-Aun no señor Morte, falta que firme otros papeles- lo observe extrañado ya que el me había dicho que todo estaba listo al verme dudar me lo aclaro.

-Son para darle poder total sobre las cuentas de Slytherin y Gryffindor o ya lo olvido- no pude evitar abrir los ojos en shock ya que me había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Mi señora me pidió en el futuro que cuando usted estuviera en este tiempo le diera acceso a esta cuentas que legalmente les pertenece- ahora lo recuerdo fue la vez que Evelia pidió hablar a solas con él, solo asentí y firme todo lo que me dijo.

Me despedí y me dirigí al Ministerio de magia a registrarme, cuando llegue les entregue los papeles que Evelia hizo para mi donde daban a constar que ya me había graduado y que tenía todo en orden les agradecí y salí me desaparecí y aparecí justo frente al orfanato Wool.

Al entrar me encontré con un niño de unos 13 años, al entrar en su mente vi que era uno de los que atormentaba a Thomas, Dennis Bishop al leer su mente veo solo maldad y su víctima favorita es Thomas

-Quisiera hablar con la encargada de lugar- todo se lo dije con mucha frialdad el me miro con miedo y fue a llamar a la encargada del lugar.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bertha Cole un gusto conocerlo- _"es realmente atractivo, será soltero, y viste bien aunque raro debe tener mucho dinero" _su aura mostraba lujuria codicia;

-Un gusto señora Cole mi nombre es Alexandre Morte- mientras le daba una inclinación de cabeza.

-Por favor pase a mi oficina ahí hablaremos más cómodo- al entrar me senté en la silla que me señalaba y shadow se sentó en mi regazo.

-En que puedo ayudarlo- mientras se estiraba y trataba de verse según ella sexy lo cual la hacía ver ridícula tratando de coquetear.

-Vengo a pedir la custodia de unos de sus niños su nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle- tuve que decir Tom porque todos le cambiaron su nombre original, vi como se puso tensa solo de mencionar su nombre, al parecer se le quitaron las ganas de coquetear.

-No prefiere mejor ver a otros de nuestro niños, Tom no se encuentra en este momento está en una escuela privada, estoy segura que le gustara tenemos de todas las edades, aunque usted es un poco joven para adoptar- _"no pienso dejar que ese mocoso sea adoptado de por sí ya va a una escuela privada y ahora será adoptado por alguien rico si está en mis manos lo evitare"_

_-_No quiero ver a otro niño vengo por la custodia de Tom porque somos parientes y me acabo de enterar de su existencia solo vengo a que me firme estos papeles y tengo 20 años - dije con mucha frialdad ella me quedo viendo sorprendida y tomo los papeles que le entregue al ver que todo está en orden los firmo.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso-me levante y salí de ese orfanato me desaparecí con shadow en Hogsmeade y me dirigí a la mansión que estaba ubicada al final al entrar sentí como todas las barreras me reconocieron como su nuevo dueño, de repente aparecieron seis elfos los cuales informaron que estaban en mi servicios me presente y les ordene que arreglaran dos cuarto uno para mí y el otro para Thomas, también me llego una carta del ministerio otorgando la custodia mágica de Thomas aquí si aparecía su nombre correcto. Mañana iría a Hogwarts para hablar con el director e informarle a Thomas que seré su nuevo tutor.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado agradezco a todas sus reviews en verdad iba a elegir entre eso dos nombres pero yo quería que su nombre tuviera significado así que agradezco a xXSakuraBlossomsXx por su sugerencia la cual fue por la que me decidí al final al menos en dos de los nombre, no les puse ni el nombre de james ni el apellido de Lily pero lo pensé en honran con su nueva apariencia espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco a todas por su reviews en verdad me anima a escribir espero que les haya gustado. Bueno esto es lo que dijo Harry en francés lo digo desde ya para que no me reclamen no hablo francés, lo hice con traductor google así que si no es así exactamente como se dice me disculpo.

Disculpe señor -Excusez-moi Monsieur

Donde queda el banco de Gringott -¿Que je reçois à la banque Gringotts?-

Gracias- Merci

Que es lo que quiere- c'est ce que vous voulez

Mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte domine vengo por la cuenta de mi familia - Mon nom Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine

-hagase un corte y eche un poco de su sangre sobre el pergamino - hagase une coupe et prendre un peu de sang sur le parchemin

-Desea algo mas o solo venia a eso- Vous voulez quelque chose de plus ou tout simplement arriver à cette

Solo eso gracias- juste que grâce

Bueno eso es todo gracias por su apoyo y por leerme saludos Bellatrix3 ;)


	11. Chapter 11 Conociendo a Thomas

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 11 Conociendo a Thomas**

**Pov Alexandre (Harry)**

Estaba en la biblioteca, la cual contaba con una colección nada despreciable; tenia libros de todo tipo de legales hasta ilegales, después de ordenarles a los elfos que arreglaran una habitación para mí y otra para Thomas decidí explorar la mansión no era tan grande como la de Draco ya que él me describió la suya se podría decir que tenia la mitad de su tamaño su estilo era más a una casa de campo, ya que la mansión en la que estuve en Francia si era enorme, esta cuenta solo con 20 habitaciones seis están en el área principal y doce esta en el área de invitados, también cuenta con un área de entrenamiento o duelo, un laboratorio de pociones muy bien equipado, al parecer tiene un taller para fabricar escobas, un invernadero, un salón de música, un habitación para recibir invitados , un comedor para cincuenta personas y otro para diez, lo que más me emociono fue ver que contaba con su propio campo de Quidditch y contaba con dos biblioteca una era la principal y la otra es en la que me encuentro que es donde está el despacho, un picoteo me distrajo era una lechuza de color dorado eran las que usan los duendes para mandar alguna notificación, me acerque le quite el sobre y se fue.

_Señor Morte_

_El motivo de esta carta es para hacerle saber que ya hemos inventariado lo que posee en las bóvedas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, encontrándonos con los anillos que le corresponde a usted portar, también le mande el anillo de los Dómine que me fue enviado de Francia, se que a usted no le gustara usar tantos anillos por eso le aconsejo que una el de Slytherin y Gryffindor para que sea uno solo, no habiendo más que decir me despido._

_Gringott_

Me fije en el sobre y vi tres anillos, una era de color plata tiene una serpiente con ojos esmeralda era el escudo de la casa de Slytherin, el otro era dorado con un león con ojos de rubí es el de Gryffindor y por ultimo estaba uno de color negro tiene un hermoso fénix de color negro con rojos su ojos eran de rubí era el escudo de la familia Dómine, hice lo que me dijo Gringott me puse el anillo de Gryffindor en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha y luego me coloque el de Slytherin en el mismo dedo vi como se fusionaban y se transformaba en uno, la serpiente se había enroscado en el cuello del león era impresionante, luego me coloque el anillo de los Dómine en el dedo de en medio de mi mano izquierda justo a la par de la reliquia sentí el poder que emanaban los tres anillos y me llego el conocimiento de todo lo que poseía.

-Amo, Winky lamenta interrumpir, pero Winky viene a informarle que la cena esta lista- vi como la elfa se retorcía la mano nerviosa.

-Gracias Winky, ya voy- vi como abría los ojos impresionada hizo una reverencia y se retiro, me recuerdan a Dobby lástima que no lo veré en un buen tiempo.

Me dirigí al comedor principal, vi que tenía todo un festín, había de todo puré de papa, pastel de carne, pollo, pastel de hígado, jugo de calabaza, me senté y me dispuse a comer al acabar me dirigí a Winky que al parecer era la líder de los elfos.

-Winky, nunca he tenido elfos, me gustaría saber qué es lo que necesitas para mantener la casa en buenas condiciones- vi que se sorprendía, pero luego se puso a pensar.

-El amo le tiene que dar a Winky permiso para poder sacar dinero de su cuenta y comprar lo necesario, Winky nunca le robaría al amo; solo sacara lo que Winky necesite-con que así es como lo hacen solo asentí, hice una nota en la que le daba poder para poder sacar dinero de mi cuenta, pero Evelia me enseño a ser cauteloso se que estos elfos son fieles a los Dómine pero no me arriesgare y me vinculare a ellos así estaré seguro de su lealtad.

-Me gustaría vincularme con todos ustedes- mientras le entregaba la nota a Winky, vi como todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y después empezaron a llorar me puse nervioso ya que no pensé que se lo tomarían así.

-Es un verdadero honor, tendrá toda nuestra lealtad amo- solo les sonreí procedí a realizar la vinculación, y al acabar tenía seis elfos devotos a mí, me dirigí a la habitación que Winky me indico, shadow venía detrás de mí al parecer se aburrió de explorar, al entrar no pude evitar sorprenderme la habitación era hermosa, según Winky mi habitación era la principal la que usa el cabeza de la familia había una enorme cama en la cual cabrían diez personas y dormir cómodos las sabanas eran de azul oscuro, había también una cómoda, un escritorio, sillones, las paredes eran de color azul oscuro y tenia detalles en negro, me gusta. Decidí acomodar mis cosas ya que nos la tenía que esconder como en Hogwarts; aun conservaba mi varita solo pensaba usar la de sauco cuando fuera necesario, con un movimiento saque toda mi ropa tanto muggle como mágica y la acomode en el armario, el cual quedo lleno y no me sorprende ya que Evelia me compro mucha, acomode las lociones, suéteres, chaquetas, calcetines, ropa interior, bufanda, pijamas.

Cuando acabe con la ropa me dispuse acomodar los libros que Evelia me hizo comprar, en mi biblioteca personal saque todos excepto los de Hogwarts esos los deje dentro del baúl ya había tirado todos los regalos que Hermione y Ronald me dieron no quería quedarme con nada que me recordara a ellos también deje en el baúl mi uniforme de Hogwarts así como las fotos que me tome con los chicos y Draco no saque nada que pudiera delatarme.

Cuando acabe; tome un pijama color verde, ropa interior y me fui a dar un baño al acabar salí me peine y amarre mi cabello, cuando estaba viéndome en el espejo note que las iniciales de mi pijama habían cambiado en vez de HP ahora era AM, no le tome importancia me acosté Shadow y Hedwig se acurrucaron conmigo y me dormí.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Estaba furioso, le había pedido otra vez al maldito viejo que me dejara quedarme este verano en Hogwarts y como siempre me lo negó pero esto no se quedara así algún día me vengare.

Me dirigía a clases de pociones, iba tarde pero no importaba todos los profesores me creían encantador, estudioso y respetuoso todos menos el maldito viejo, pero sé que fue mi culpa al mostrarle abiertamente mi desprecio y odio por los muggles cuando nos conocimos.

Al entrar todos me quedaron viendo, ignore la mayoría de las miradas, las cuales eran de respeto, envidia o burla y otras insinuantes.

-Lamento llegar tarde profesor, estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore- le sonreí de manera encantadora e inocente, escuche a muchas chicas y algunos chicos suspirar, idiotas pero útiles.

-No te preocupes Tom entra y siéntate- asentí y me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Abraxas el cual inclino levemente su cabeza saludándome, se podría decir que era uno de mis seguidores más cercanos, al igual que los Black, Nott, Lestrange, y Avery, son los que siempre andan conmigo el resto solo los utilizo cuando son necesarios.

Al acabar la clase nos dirigimos al gran comedor, aun me encontraba molesto y los otros lo notaron.

-¿Pasa algo mi Lord?- pregunto Abraxas, con nosotros estaban Walburga y Orión Black, Terence Nott, Morag Lestrange y Harold Avery.

-No pasa nada Abraxas, sabes que el viejo ese siempre me fastidia- dije con frialdad, ellos saben que me refiero a Dumbledore.

-Ese viejo solo le gusta meterse donde no lo llaman; y al parecer con usted es peor mi lord- dijo Walburga.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada es un profesor además de subdirector, tiene suficiente poder para mantenernos castigados por cualquier estupidez- dijo Terence con voz seria era el más frio después de mi.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor dejamos de hablar, tenía que buscar la forma de no regresar a ese maldito orfanato, pero no importa lo que haga ese viejo lo estropea todo, lo observe y vi que me miraba fijamente con esa mirada brillante que me daba escalofrió aparte la mirada sin que se notara mucho mi incomodidad. Las clases pasaron igual de aburridas que siempre, no sé porque pero desde hace rato tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara, después de cenar nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común yo compartía dormitorio con Abraxas, me dirigí directo al dormitorio tome una ducha rápida me cambie y dormí aun con el presentimiento.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba nervioso y emocionado, se que Thomas no me tratara bien en realidad no me espero una gran bienvenida de su parte; además de que comenzaría el plan que trace apenas me levante, después de todo tengo que mantenerme ocupado con algo y que mejor forma que crear un orfanato solo para niños mágicos, así evitare que lo que le paso a Thomas le pase a otros niños.

En esta ocasión decidí vestirme como mago escogí una camisa color verde de vestir con detalles en negro, un pantalón de color negro de vestir y una túnica negra con detalles en plata, llevaba los papeles que me hacían tutor legal de Thomas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Shadow vendría conmigo Hedwig se fue de caza y de todas formas no podría llevarla, al bajar vi que el desayuno ya estaba servido, comí y decidí ir caminando a Hogwarts después de todo no quedaba lejos, al pasar todos nos quedaban viendo, a muchos magos y brujas les parecí atractivo pero no se acercaban porque Shadow a pesar de estar en su forma inofensiva intimida debido a sus llamas negras después de todo es único aun entre los suyos, al llegar frente a Hogwarts pude sentir como el castillo me daba la bienvenida nunca antes había sentido algo así debe ser que esta reconociéndome como heredero de los fundadores.

Al entrar me encontré con el guardián, era un hombre robusto como de unos cuarenta años más o menos.

-Disculpe, me gustaría hablar con el director por favor- vi que me observaba con desconfianza.

-¿Quién es usted y para que quiere hablar con el director?- _"viste raro pero parece buena persona" _no pude evitar sonreír por su pensamiento su aura mostraba nerviosismo y cautela.

-Mi nombre es Alexandre Morte, y vengo para presentarme como el tutor de uno de los alumnos- mientras inclinaba mi cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Soy Ogg el guardián de Hogwarts, sígame lo guiare donde está el director- lo seguí por los diferentes corredores vimos a muchos estudiante que me observaban y ya estaban planeando como llevarme a la cama pensando que era un ayudante de profesor, no pude evitar sonrojarme por el pensamiento de muchos y cerré mi mente. Llegamos frente a la gárgola y dentro se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta más o menos canoso y algo relleno.

-Mucho gusto soy el director Armando Dippet- _"no puede ser es imposible ese anillo es el símbolo de Gryffindor y Slytherin fusionado lo que quiere decir que este joven es el heredero de una parte de Hogwarts" _tengo que admitir que es perceptivo, Evelia dijo que usara el poder que tenia para conseguir mi objetivo.

-Mi nombre es Alexandre Morte- mientras inclinaba mi cabeza, vi como seguía impactado ya que intencionalmente coloque mi mano en mi pecho para darle más vista de mis anillos.

-¿Qué es lo que lo trae por aquí señor Morte?- _"será que viene a tomar posesión de Hogwarts como heredero tiene derecho a la mitad del castillo" _vaya eso es interesante, quiere decir que puedo evitar que Dumbledore se haga del cargo de director.

-Vengo a informar que soy el nuevo tutor de unos de sus alumnos, Thomas Marvolo Riddle- vi como abría los ojos sorprendido.

-No querrá decir Tom Marvolo Riddle- no puedo creer que ni el director sepa su verdadero nombre.

-No, quise decir Thomas, no entiendo porque le siguen diciendo Tom, en estos papeles que me llegaron desde el ministerio de magia muestra que su nombre es Thomas y que soy su nuevo tutor- al terminar de leerlo me lo devolvió.

-Me gustaría hablar con Thomas – vi como asintió llamo a Ogg.

-Llama al joven Riddle- vi como se iba, solo esperaba que Thomas se tomara bien el que lo adoptara sin su consentimiento.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Por algún motivo que no entiendo todos en el gran comedor estaban alborotados, vi como cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Walburga, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- mi voz salió fría como siempre, vi como ella se veía un poco emocionada también y había estado cuchicheando con Druella Rosier.

-Mi lord, al parecer hay un nuevo asistente de profesor dicen que es guapísimo- todo este alboroto solo por un nuevo asistente, en verdad son unos idiotas.

-Harás que me ponga celoso, querida- dijo Orión con burla, después de todo estaban comprometidos.

-No te preocupes a ti también te gustara- dijo Walburga con ironía, otra razón de que el mundo mágico es mejor es que no hay prejuicio con respeto al gusto de las personas ya que Orión es bi pero yo aun no me acostumbro después de todo me criaron los _muggles._

-¡Basta! Todo ese alboroto por el nuevo asistente- mi voz se volvió más fría, ambos se callaron ya que sabían que yo no estaba de humor para sus juegos.

-Señor Riddle, el director lo quiere ver en su oficina- era el cuidador, trate de calmarme y lo seguí, vi como todos en el gran comedor me quedaban viendo; después de todo a mí nunca me habían mandado a llamar, muchos me veían con burla. Vi como el vejete se levantaba y nos seguía al pasar la gárgola mi respiración se detuvo frente a mi estaba el hombre más hermoso que he visto, era alto tenía el cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja su piel era blanca, y tenía unos impresionaste ojos verde como el Avada, pero de repente le cambiaban azul glacial, vestía una ropa elegante pero extraña.

-Pase joven Riddle- hice lo que me dijo tratando de recomponer mi expresión y no verme un idiota delante de él, con que este es el nuevo asistente ahora comprendo el alboroto, y por algún motivo me enojo que los otros tuvieran intenciones de tener algo con él.

-Hice algo malo-dije de manera inocente y encantadora, vi como el hombre me sonreía, aparte mi vista para que no viera el rubor que sé que tengo en mi rostro no sé lo que me pasa.

-No ha hecho nada señor Riddle, el motivo que lo llame es otro- solo asentí esperando a que continuara cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

-Lamento interrumpir, no sabía que estaban en una reunión- no pude evitar ponerme serio este viejo desde que lo vi me dio mala espina.

-No sabía que tenía profesores tan maleducado que ni siquiera toca al entrar-dijo el hombre con suma frialdad; todos lo quedaron viendo sorprendido, incluyéndome y vi al Director ponerse nervioso.

-No para nada señor Morte, Profesor Dumbledore retírese ya hablaremos más tarde por su manera de entrar- no podía dar crédito acaban de humillar al vejete frente a mis ojos vi como se ponía rojo de la rabia y salía.

-Bien lo mande a llamar señor Riddle porque el señor Morte quiere hablar con usted, yo los dejo solo con permiso- vi como se levantaba y salía, por algún motivo que no comprendo el quedarme solo con él me estaba poniendo nervioso pero no lo demostré.

-Y bien se quedara callado o dirá algo- demande, se supone que debo fingir ser encantador pero hay algo en el que hace que me duela el estomago y me de nervios.

-Mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine, y soy tu nuevo tutor- yo solo lo quede viendo como si le fueran salido dos cabezas.

-¡Esta bromeando, pues si piensa que se puede burlar de mi lo lamentara!- exclame con furia mientras lo miraba con frialdad.

-Tranquilo Thomas, no estoy bromeando y si no me crees; ten esto me lo entrego el ministerio-solo lo mire con mas desconfianza aun.

-Me llamo Tom no Thomas- sisee molesto aunque me gustaba como suena Thomas cuando él lo pronuncia.

-Pues no es lo que dice este papel, lo que pasa es que los _muggles_ que te criaron decidieron decirte Tom para acortar tu nombre- dijo muggle con desprecio, tome el papel que me estaba pasando y efectivamente mi nombre completo era Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt y como él dijo era mi nuevo tutor pero porque me adoptaría, nadie hace eso sin querer algo a cambio. Hasta que ate cabo los Gaunt según el libro de familia más influyente del mundo mágico, son descendientes directos de Slytherin el solo me adopto por eso para usarme; por algún motivo esto me dolió.

-Así que me adoptaste para utilizarme-sisee furioso e ignorando el sentimiento de traición y dolor que sentía, vi como me observaba confundido.

-¿Por qué te utilizaría?- mientras me observaba tratando de comprender si piensa que con esa mirada me confundirá está muy equivocado.

-Porque soy el heredero de Slytherin o es que me crees tan ingenuo para no darme cuenta que lo Gaunt son descendiente de Salazar Slytherin- vi como sonreía y eso me enfureció mas porque se burlaba de mi.

-No necesito de tu titulo, ya que yo desciendo de Slytherin y Gryffindor- mientras levantaba su mano y me mostraba el anillo donde claramente se podría ver el escudo de Slytherin combinado con el de Gryffindor, yo solo me quede en shock.

-Te adopte porque me entere de que somos familia, no cercana pero eres la única familia que me queda- yo estaba sorprendido ya había perdido la esperanza de que alguien me adoptara.

-Y bueno quería también preguntarte si te gustaría pasar la navidad conmigo para que nos conozcamos mejor- vi que me observaba esperanzado y por algún motivo no fui capaz de negarme.

-Está bien, pero si me entero de que todo esto es una treta, te arrepentirás- solo me dedico una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Veras que nos divertiremos, viviremos en la mansión que queda a final de Hogsmeade por si quieres visitarme antes- esa es la mansión que siempre nos hemos preguntado quien sería el dueño y ahora será también mía no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que tendré un lugar al que llamar casa.

-Me gustaría quedarme a seguir platicando contigo, pero el director dijo que tenías clases, así que nos veremos luego- mientras se inclinaba y me daba un beso en la frente y no pude evitar volver a ruborizarme.

-Vamos Shadow- vi como debajo del escritorio salía un Nemea instintivamente retrocedí, leí en el libro de criaturas mágicas que eran agresivos, lo que no entiendo cómo es que el tiene uno, además de que es raro se supone que todos son de color dorado con fuego rojo en cambio este es blanco con fuego negro.

-No temas no te hará nada, es mi familiar; lo conocerás mejor cuando vayas a la mansión; también tengo una lechuza se llama Hedwig también es mi familiar, bueno me voy- inclino su cabeza y salió yo aun estaba procesando lo que dijo.

-Bien joven Riddle eso es todo, ya puede retirarse- no me había dado cuenta que el director había regresado asentí y salí.

Estaba tan distraído haciendo nuevos planes, tengo que empezar a decirles a todos que me llamen Thomas no es mucha la diferencia con Tom pero se oye más elegante y me gusta la manera en que Alexandre lo pronuncia como si lo estuviera saboreando algo exquisito no pude evitar ruborizarme solo de recordarlo; sentí mas odio por esas asquerosas muggles que cambiaron mi nombre, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que ya estaba en el aula de transformaciones puse mi mejor mascara, ya que el viejo seguro estaba enojado porque había sido humillado.

-Lamento llegar tarde, estaba con el director- mientras sonreía con inocencia sabia que el viejo lo sabía, hizo una mueca que rápidamente borro.

-Pase señor Riddle- solo volví a sonreír pensando en que diría el viejo cuando se enterara de que fui adoptado, pero mi sonrisa se borro, y si el maldito le mentía a Alexandre sobre mí; trate de calmarme y seguí las instrucciones que el viejo estaba dando y fui el mejor pero como siempre no me dio ningún punto, la clase la sentí más pesada que de costumbre al acabar salí rápidamente, los chicos me alcanzaron supongo que queriendo saber que fue lo que paso.

-Mi Lord, ¿Para qué lo llamaron?- solo suspire entramos a la sala común ya que teníamos la hora libre y con una sola mirada hice que los que estaban ahí se fueran me senté en el sillón de siempre y los demás hicieron lo mismo, les iba a decir; de todas formas quiero ir a la mansión este fin de semana para platicar mejor con Alexandre.

-Era para informarme que fui adoptado, por el hombre que vieron en la mañana; somos familia lejana, se llama Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine, vive en la mansión que esta a final de Hogsmeade- espere a ver quien reaccionaba primero.

-Dijo Dómine, esa es la familia que invento la escoba de carrera, es de origen Francés, pensé que ya no había nadie de esa familia vivo- dijo Abraxas molesto de no saber que aun había un miembro de esa familia siendo que su familia es de origen Francés.

-No solo es eso; me entere por él, que mi madre es Gaunt lo que quiere decir que soy descendiente de Slytherin- vi como todos abrían los ojos de sorpresa, bueno no me lo dijo el pero por obvias razones lo deduje, ellos sabían que de algún modo estaba relacionado con Salazar Slytherin ya que hablo parsel, lo que no sabíamos era que fuera su descendiente directo.

-Mi lord y no cree que solo por eso lo haya adoptado- dijo Terence por algún motivo su comentario me molesto a pesar de que yo llegue a la misma conclusión.

-No, ya que él es descendiente tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor- nunca se me había hecho tan fácil sorprenderlos.

-Como puede estar seguro, no sabe si mintió- dijo Harold nervioso, solo lo vi con frialdad por cuestionarme.

-No soy idiota para decir algo que no sea cierto, el tiene ambos anillos solo que están fusionados porque lo tiene en el mismo dedo- ya estaba molestándome que hicieran tantas preguntas.

-Eso es increíble, con el de su lado mi lord, Dumbledore ya no podrá seguir molestándolo, al ser heredero de dos fundadores la mitad del castillo es suyo- no había pensado en eso, esto facilitaría mis planes.

-Lo sorprendente también es que tiene de familiar a un Nemea muy peculiar porque este es de color blanco y su fuego es negro- no pude evitar mencionar algo que desde mi punto de vista es un gran logro.

-Eso es impresionante, nadie tiene el valor de vincularse a este tipo de criatura debido a que han habidos casos en los que matan a sus compañeros y desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido hacerlo de nuevo- dijo Orión con asombro solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Ya quiero conocerlo, nos lo presentara verdad mi lord- dijo Walburga emocionada.

-Si se comportan si, ahora vámonos que tenemos defensa y no quiero llegar tarde- todos asintieron, estaba ansioso porque fuera fin de semana.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Dumbledore **

Acababa otra vez de negarle a mi querido Tom, el quedarse en Hogwarts ya no aguantaba creo que hare mío a Tom al comienzo del próximo año, después de todo solo será mi juguetito, Gellert no tiene porque enterarse. El día paso tranquilo sin novedades, me dormí con una sonrisa pensando en las diferentes formas en que someteré a mi querido Tom.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba bien, hasta que vi a Ogg acercarse a Tom diciéndole que el director lo quería ver, esto no me gustaba; me levante y los seguí.

-Ogg, amigo mío dime para que quería el director ver al señor Riddle- pregunte y puse mi mejor mascara de abuelo preocupado.

-No sé exactamente, vino un hombre diciendo algo de una custodia- solo asentí, deje de escucharlo y subí; no podía permitir que nadie lo adoptara, iba hablar con ese hombre y lo iba hacer desistir, entre sin anunciarme.

Al entrar me hice el desentendido como si no supiera que estaban reunidos, no pude evitar observar al hombre se veía poderoso y es muy hermoso creo que tendré dos juguetes, pensaba preguntar qué pasaba cuando el maldito me llamo maleducado por no tocar al entrar. Y lo peor de todo es que el idiota del director le dio la razón.

Tuve que aguantarme la rabia y salir; nunca me habían humillado de esa manera, trate de tranquilizarme cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba en el salón y puse mi mascara de cordialidad. La clase transcurría con normalidad, vi como Riddle entraba y me echaba en cara la humillación que acabo de recibir, al terminar la clase me dirigí a la dirección tenía que averiguar quién era ese hombre.

-Lamento haberte hablado así Albus pero tú te lo buscaste al entrar de esa forma- solo le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, estúpido me las pagara.

-Dime entonces, ¿a que vino ese hombre y quién es?- vi como suspiro y se frotaba las manos nervioso.

-Su nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine y vino a informarme que es el nuevo tutor legal de Thomas Marvolo Riddle- solo lo mire sorprendido por dos razones la primera por su apellido y la segunda por la rapidez , pensé que venía a decirle a Tom que quería adoptarlo no que ya lo había hecho, tendré que hacerlo desistir.

-Y dime, ¿en donde vive? Me gustaría hablar con el después de todo que un desconocido venga a querer hacerse cargo de uno de nuestros niños- mientras puse cara de hombre preocupado por el bienestar de sus alumnos.

-Viva en la mansión que esta a final de Hogsmeade- asentí pensaba ir ya mismo para hacer lo desistir no iba a dejar que un desconocido con cara bonita arruinara mis planes.

-Iré a verlo entonces- me despedí sin darle tiempo de decir nada mas, ya veremos quién queda humillado mi querido Tom, mientras sonreía con maldad.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Estaba esperando pacientemente a que Thomas llegara, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-No sabía que había descendientes de Slytherin y Gryffindor vivo- _"tengo que saber si tiene planeado cerrar el castillo, mis niños no tendrían donde ir" _no pude evitar sonreír el si es un excelente director.

-Bueno toda mi vida viví en Francia, así que dudo mucho que en Inglaterra supieran de mi existencia- todo lo dije tranquilamente.

-Y tiene planeado pedir la parte del castillo que le corresponde- no me sorprende que; pregunte eso.

-No en realidad por el momento solo estoy interesado en establecerme, y conocer mejor a Thomas- vi como suspiraba aliviado.

-Pase joven Riddle- vi como entraba sabia que me había analizado al comienzo y como dijo Evelia no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos ni sentir nada de él.

El verlo frente a mi sabiendo que aun no le había pasado lo que hace que se convierta en el monstruo de Voldemort, hizo que el dolor que tuve desde que me entere desapareciera por completo, no pude evitar sonreírle al ver la hermosa sonrisa y la carita de inocente que puso aun sabiendo que de inocente no tiene nada. Antes de que el director le explicara el motivo por el que lo llamo sentí el aura del maldito viejo la reconocería donde sea mostraba maldad, soberbia y sus pensamientos no eran buenos tampoco lo único que quería era hacerme desistir de que adoptara a Thomas; ahora comprendo a Evelia cuando dijo que lo hiciera sin que el vejete se diera cuenta.

Cuando entro vi que estaba más joven ya que no poseía el cabello complementa mente canoso sino de que tenia partes rojizas, apenas me vio el muy maldito ya estaba planeando como volverme según él en su segundo juguete el pensar que ya tenía planeado violar a Thomas me dio mucha rabea y disfrute humillarlo; ver como su aura adquiría indignación y rabia al ver cómo fue tratado fue gratificante.

Después de que el director se fue me puse a explicarle a Thomas el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, cabe decir que no me creyó nada, ni siquiera lo de su nombre, tuve que mostrarle el documento donde mostraba su verdadero nombre y que yo era su nuevo tutor, en verdad pensé que eso lo calmaría y haría que me creyera pero se enfureció mas porque pensó que lo adopte por su estatus de heredero de Slytherin, me encanto ver esa expresión de shock cuando le mostré los anillos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Le pedí esperanzado que pasara conmigo la navidad quería conocerlo más y ganarme su confianza, acepto y no pude evitar sonreírle al ver como se ruborizaba se me antojo adorable, al despedirme le di un beso en la frente lo que provoco que se volviera a ruborizar, le dije que viviríamos en la mansión a final de Hogsmeade y si quería podía visitarme; conoció a shadow y como todas personas en el mundo mágico la miro con desconfianza, pero lo tranquilice me despedí y salí.

Estaba tomando té, cuando apareció Winky viéndose nerviosa como siempre, solo suspire esperando a que se animara hablar.

-Amo un tal profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted-no pude evitar tensarme, vi como shadow se ponía arisca y la tranquilice con caricias.

-Hazlo pasar- desapareció y a los diez minutos venia con la vieja cabra solo lo observe; no tardo en ir averiguar donde vivía.

-En que puedo ayudarle- dije por cortesía, ya que ya había escuchado su mente y sé lo que planea pero no estoy para que arruine mi buen humor.

-Vengo hablarle sobre Tom Marvolo Riddle, el es un mago oscuro, peligroso que pertenece a la casa de Slytherin, son manipuladores y odia a los muggles, el debería de estar viviendo en la orfanato para que se adapte a ellos, es por el bien mayor; le digo todo esto por su seguridad- _"ahora si mi querido Tom tu regresaras a ese orfanato donde nunca debiste de salir en primer lugar y pronto serás mío" _maldita vieja cabra si piensa que solo por decir ese montón de estupideces se saldrá con la suya está muy equivocado.

-No me importa lo que usted diga, Thomas es mi único familiar y para su información yo soy descendiente de Slytherin y Gryffindor, así que se podría decir que también soy un mago oscuro y si Thomas odia a los muggles será por algo; no quiere decir que tenga que vivir con ellos, ahora si me hace el favor de retirarse- mientras le señalaba la salida.

-Si le llega a pasar algo a Thomas cuando este en Hogwarts se arrepentirá- todo lo dije con mucha frialdad este viejo estaba loco si pensaba que le permitiría hacer lo que él quisiera solo por el bien mayor.

-Me está amenazando- _"como se atreve se arrepentirá maldito mocoso" _solo pude sonreír de manera escalofriante y le lanzaba una mirada aun más fría vi como retrocedió y me observaba con miedo se que destilaba un aura de muerte debido a mi nueva condición.

-Solo es una advertencia- _"que es esta sensación_" mientras veía como palidecía, eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo.

-Winky acompaña al profesor Dumbledore a la puerta, tiene prohibida la entrada a esta mansión- vi como me observaba con odio y seguía a Winky. Suspire y me senté a seguir tomando mi te. Esperaba que Thomas acepte mi invitación y venga a visitarme.

* * *

Bueno chicas eso es todo espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas por su reviews, para las que preguntaron Thomas esta en tercer año y va cumplir 14 el 31 de diciembre.

Espero que les haya gustado el punto de vista de Tom iré mejorándolo poco a poco.

Bueno eso es todo saludo Bellatrix ;)


	12. Chapter 12 Navidad

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Navidad**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Después de Dumbledore se fuera decidí poner en marcha mi plan de crear un orfanato solo para niños mágicos, así que me dirigí con shadow de nuevo al ministerio para informarme mejor y saber que necesitaba para tener todo en orden, no sabía dónde ir ya que no había una planta específica para esto, así que me dirigí a la primera planta que era la del ministro de magia y personal de apoyo.

-Buenos días me gustaría saber con quién tengo que hablar, para poder crear una institución para niños huérfanos- mientras le sonreía de manera encantadora vi como la bruja del mostrador se sonrojaba, era la subsecretaria del ministro.

-Bueno nunca nadie había hecho ese tipo de trámite, si me permite un momento me informare- _"es muy hermoso"_ vi como se levantaba y se dirigía a la secretaria del ministro y como juntas entraban a la oficina de este.

\- El Ministro de magia lo atenderá personalmente- mientras me guiaba hasta la oficina de este, había una placa de oro que decía Ministro Nobby Leach.

Al entrar me tope con un hombre medio calvo como de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, algo rechoncho.

-Buenos días, soy el ministro Nobby Leach en que puedo ayudarle- _"si los que ella dijeron es cierto, podría ayudarme para que de nuevo sea elegido Ministro"_ mientras me señalaba donde sentarme cuando lo hice shadow se subió a mi regazo, vi como se asustaba y sorprendía al ver a shadow pero trato de disimularlo, no me sorprende sus pensamientos aunque puedo usar eso a mi favor, si el Ministro esta de mi lado eso facilitara las cosas.

-Mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine, y quería saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer para poder abrir un orfanato- todo lo dije con mucho respeto, ahora comprendo porque Lucius Malfoy se comportaba tan cortes y manipulaba con facilidad a Fudge.

-Bueno nunca nadie ha estado interesado en crear dicha institución, podría decirme sus motivos; cuando hasta ahora las cosas han funcionado bien- _'en verdad no comprendo Dumbledore dijo que era mejor que los niños mágicos que no tenían padres se quedaran en los orfanatos muggles" _tenía que ser ese vejete.

-Es simple, he hecho algunas investigaciones y averigüé que muchos de nuestros niños son maltratados en los orfanatos ya que los consideran raros, debido a que en más de una ocasión han hecho magia accidental, la institución que yo quiero crear seria para que estos niños aprendan a controlar su magia y darles clases antes de que asistan a Hogwarts ;para que estén al mismo nivel que muchos de los niños sangre puras que ya tienen conocimiento de todo esto y se atrasan debido a que los maestros enseñan cosas que ellos saben y que los otros niños no, así como también pueden asistir los hijos de muggle para que ellos aprendan nuestras costumbres porque me he dado cuenta que nuestras costumbres al menos en Hogwarts van desapareciendo por el simple hecho de hacer sentir bien a los hijos de muggles festejando cosas que los muggles acostumbran celebrar- al acabar vi como el ministro me observaba impresionado su aura mostraba sorpresa, asombro;

-No sabía que nuestros niños eran maltratados, y su idea de crear esta institución que además de orfanato seria como una escuela para que los niños aprendan lo mismo que los sangre puras antes de entrar a Hogwarts es interesante, pero no creo que el director y los profesores acepten modificar su plan de enseñanza y se necesita mucho dinero- _"me parece una excelente idea pero no hay presupuesto para eso, además de que se tendría que modificar la enseñanza de Hogwarts y no creo que acepten" _tenía que convencerlo y se la forma perfecta de hacerlo.

-Con respeto al dinero no hay problema pienso ponerlo yo; solo pido su apoyo, con respeto al director y los profesores tendrán que aceptar o simplemente se pueden buscar nuevos profesores que acepten- sabia que el único que pondría pega seria el vejete.

-Eso no es posible, déjeme explicarle sé que usted tiene buena intención y todo no sé si en Francia se puede hacer eso pero aquí el director es el que decide lo mejor para Hogwarts ya que no le pertenece a nadie; nosotros podemos plantearle la idea pero no obligarlo a aceptarla- "_lo cual es una lástima comparados con los colegios de otros países Hogwarts es el que está más bajo en enseñanza"_ llego al punto que quería.

-La verdad si es posible, porque yo soy el heredero de dos de los fundadores por lo que me hace dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts- mientras levantaba mi mano derecha y le mostraba los anillos, vi como quedaba en shock, su aura mostraba sorpresa, asombro.

-Desde hace siglos no se sabía de descendiente de los fundadores, los últimos fueron los Gaunt y no es la familia mas cuerda que digamos- _"esto cambia todo, el director tendrá que aceptar, además esto nos beneficiaria porque nos pondría al mismo nivel de los otros colegios y se verá como algo positivo con esto tengo asegurado mi puesto de Ministro" _no pude evitar sonreír.

-Cuenta con mi apoyo- mientras me daba la mano, le agradecí pero no era el mismo estúpido y Evelia me enseño sobre políticas.

-Me gustaría que me diera un papel dándome la autorización de realizar este proyecto, para asi empezar a buscar el lugar ideal para colocar el orfanato- vi como sacaba un pergamino y redactaba la autorización y me lo entregaba.

-Muchas gracias, cuando lo llamare para que inauguré cuando lo vayamos abrir, no sé qué haría Inglaterra si no lo tuviera como ministro- vi como hinchaba su pecho de orgullo, me despedí y salí.

Me despedí con un movimiento de cabeza de ambas secretarias que estaban cuchicheando, cuando salí del ministerio me dirigí de regreso a Hogsmeade de ahí me fui a las tres escobas dentro de encontraba una mujer hermosa muy parecida a Rosmerta seguro es su madre.

Me dirigí a una de las mesas para almorzar, bien pude haber ido a la mansión pero necesito saber quién es el dueño del terreno que esta la casa de los gritos, tengo pensado comprarlo y crear ahí el orfanato.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Madame Rose, ¿Qué desea ordenar?- vi el menú hasta que decidí comer lo mismo de siempre.

-Buenos días me llamo Alexandre Morte, quisiera cerdo asado puré de papa y una cerveza de mantequilla y leche en una tasita por favor- solo asintió y se retito.

Al acabar de comer vi como ella se acercaba con la cuenta, pensaba preguntarle solo esperaba que supiera.

-Disculpa, sabes quién es el dueño de la casa que se encuentra en la colina cerca de Hogwarts- vi como se quedaba pensativa un momento y asintió sonriente.

-Sí, se llama Augusto Hoffman, es el dueño de la librería que está aquí cerca- solo asentí, les di las gracias y me fui donde me indico.

Al entrar al establecimiento vi a un hombre mayor detrás del mostrador, me veía de manera desconfiada por shadow la cual se puso a olfatear.

-Buenos días, Madame Rose me informo que usted es el dueño de la casa de la colina, me gustaría saber si está en venta-vi que aun me observaba con desconfianza.

-Para que quiere ese lugar destartalado, si son para cosas ilegales váyase yo no me meto en ese tipo de cosas- _"la sociedad está cada vez peor"_ bueno supongo que ser un francés extraño no ayuda mucho.

-No, en realidad la quiero para crear un orfanato para todos aquellos niños que no tienen padres- vi como abría los ojos de sorpresa; y luego mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es bueno saber que todavía hay personas buenas, con gusto se lo venderé después de todo yo no lo utilizo, creo que 6000 galeones estará bien, después de todo no está en las mejores condiciones- solo asentí saque el saquito de cuero color negro, gracias a Gringott hizo que funcionara en este tiempo, pedí la cantidad que me dijo y se lo di el me dio las escritura del terreno pasándola oficialmente a mi nombre, me despedí y me dirigí de regreso a la mansión; eran ya las tres, le pedí a Winky que contratara a personas que hicieran construcción, les entregue un plano que era el modelo de una de las casa de los Dómine en Italia, me gusto mucho su estructura se lo entregue con el recado de que empezaran a construir inmediatamente, Winky asintió y desapareció.

-Bien no hay nada que hacer, aun falta dos días para que sea fin de semana, en verdad espero que Thomas venga; no lo creen- mientras observaba a shadow y hedwig, las cuales movieron sus cabecitas afirmativamente, estoy seguro si algún mago las fuera visto abrían quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero ellas me comprenden perfectamente por nuestro vinculo.

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí irme a la biblioteca a leer algo, espero que estos días pasen rápido.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov. Thomas**

Ya les había dicho a todos que mi nombre era Thomas y no Tom, todos a los que les permitía llamarme por mi nombre empezaron a llamarme así, incluso se los pedí a los profesores el único que siempre me llamaba Tom a pesar de que le decía que mi nombre era Thomas es Dumbledore, sabía que lo hacía para hacerme enojar pero no me importaba.

-Thomas, ¿podemos ir contigo a la mansión de Hogsmeade?- pregunto Abraxas me llamaban por mi nombre cuando estábamos rodeados de muchos alumnos ya que sería raro que me dijera Mi lord.

-No, si quieren pueden venir conmigo en Navidad; aunque no sé si sus padres los dejaran- todo lo dije de forma burlona.

\- Le escribiré a mi padre, quiero conocer a su nuevo tutor así como también al nemea que menciono-dijo Orión emocionado, más vale que esa emoción sea más por ver al nemea que a Alexandre, he estado reflexionando desde que me dijo que era mi tutor y tengo que admitir que me atrae, y no pienso dejar que nadie más se fije en lo que es mío.

-Si tú vas, pues yo también iré- dijo Walburga con arrogancia.

-Yo también le escribiré a padre para que me de permiso de pasar la navidad con ustedes- dijo Abraxas con altanería y arrogancia.

-Espero que esa mansión cuente con suficientes habitaciones porque al parecer iremos todos-dijo Terence con su habitual seriedad.

-Bien le diré este fin de semana que llegue para que sepa y tenga las habitaciones disponible para todos- todos asintieron porque sabía que Morag y Harold también irían.

Los días pasaron rápido, y ya nos encontrábamos en fin de semana, me puse la mejor ropa que tenia, era un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa de vestir color gris, fue un regalo de Walburga dijo que la camisa combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos.

Salimos juntos del castillo, me despedí de ellos y me dirigí directo a la mansión estaba nervioso, y odiada sentirme así; sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la mansión ahora que la observaba bien era muy hermosa, respire profundo y entre, una elfa apareció frente de mi.

-Vengo a ver a tu amo, soy Thomas Riddle- vi como asentía y desaparecía a los segundos apareció de nuevo.

-Sígame el amo lo recibirá- solo asentí y la seguí, por dentro la casa era aun más hermosa, cuando llegamos vi que estaba vestido de forma muggle, llevaba una camisa negra de botones con un león blanco en la espalda y unos jeans de color negro, estaba usando converse aunque estos se veían más elegantes, en verdad se ve muy atractivo.

-Hola de nuevo Thomas, me alegra que hayas venido- mientras me sonríe, su sonrisa es realmente hermosa y como idiota me volví a ruborizar.

-Winky, el es Thomas y es el otro dueño de la mansión; el vendrá a vivir aquí cuando salga de vacaciones- vi como la elfa me hacia una reverencia.

-Sera un honor servirle amo Thomas- solo asentí, en verdad se sentía bien todo esto y no permitiría que nadie interfiera.

-Tráenos un refrigerio-vi como la elfa asentía y desaparecía.

-Cuéntame un poco de ti, no sé nada excepto que estas en Slytherin- vi como me observaba expectante y como siempre me pasaba con el no pude negarme.

-No es mucho; soy el mejor de la clase me gusta leer, y pasar tiempo con mis amigos- no pensaba decirle nada comprometedor dependiendo de su opinión sobre los muggles y su forma de pensar con respeto a esta forma en que el ministerio dirige las cosas , vi como asentía pero tenía una sonrisa enigmática como si el supiera algo.

-Y que me dices de ti, también quiero saber no sé nada solo que eres Francés- me sorprendió escucharlo reír, era melodiosa.

-Bueno estudie en la Academia de Beauxbatons, me gusta el Quidditch fui buscador, después de salir me dedique a los negocios de la familia y en este momento estoy en un proyecto- creí que Beauxbatons era solo de chicas, y de qué proyecto estará hablando; con lo que me dijo no supe si odia a los muggles.

-¿En qué consiste el proyecto en que trabajas?- de seguro es alguna estupidez porque eso de fabricar escobas de carreras no tiene sentido para mí.

-Estoy planeando hacer un orfanato solo para niños mágicos, pero también será como una academia o institución en la cual se les enseñara a los niños sobre las costumbres mágicas así como también aprenderán lo que los niños sangre pura saben- estaba impresionado si yo fuera estado en un orfanato así no fuera sido tratado como un fenómeno.

-No creo que te den autorización de hacer eso, así será mejor que lo canceles- le dije con molestia pero no con el sino con los estúpidos del ministerio que no le importa que los niños mágicos sean maltratados.

-En realidad, ya conseguí el permiso del Ministro solo tuve que decirle que diría que todo fue gracias a su apoyo y acepto, creo que veras a los magos trabajando en el edificio que será el hogar de muchos niños y niñas está en la colina cerca de Hogwarts- utilizo la astucia para manipular al Ministro y tenerlo de su lado, necesito saber qué piensa de los muggles.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer un orfanato solo para niños mágicos?- vi como me miraba con seriedad como recordando algo.

-Porque los_ muggles_ no los comprende y cuando un niño hace magia accidental los muggles se asustan y de paso asustan al niño, además pienso que todo niño tiene derecho a conocer sus raíces- muggles lo dijo con desprecio no estaba seguro la primera vez que los menciono de esa manera que fue cuando me dijo lo de mi nombre, ahora estoy seguro no los odiara como yo pero si los desprecia es como si conociera personalmente el trato de ellos, aunque eso es imposible el es un sangre pura no.

-Porque parecieras que conoces el trato de los muggles hacia los magos como si te paso a ti- lo vi suspirar y me observo con seriedad.

-Mi padre es hijo de muggle y tuve que quedarme con mis tíos muggles hasta que recibí mi herencia, y su trato hacia mí no fue el mejor-entonces es un mestizo como yo, y conoce lo que es el trato de esos seres contra nosotros tal vez más adelante se anime a contarme con detalle cómo era tratado. Debido a sus apellidos nadie sabría que es mestizo a menos que él lo diga.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y comiendo el refrigerio que Winky nos trajo, entre mas lo conocía más me agradaba y atraía, tal vez el aun no lo sabe pero es mío, ya era la hora de que regresara a Hogwarts y por primera vez me quería quedar un rato mas.

-Cuídate Thomas nos vemos en navidad- mientras se me acercaba y besaba mi frente no pude evitar sonreír porque estaba seguro que dentro de muy poco no sería mi frente lo que besara.

-Unos amigos vendrán a pasar la navidad conmigo- no le pedí permiso ni nada solo le informaba para que supiera que no vendría solo.

-Mándame una lechuza con la cantidad de amigos que traerás-solo asentí y regrese a Hogwarts, estaba ansioso porque fuera navidad.

Cuando llegue a la sala comun todos estaban esperandome en verdad deberian de disimular un poco su interes.

-Como le fue mi lord- pregunto Walburga, mientras todos esperaban mi veredicto ya que sabia que lo que en verdad querian saber es que si Alexandre valia la pena.

-Es interesante, creo que esta navidad sera la mas peculiar que tendremos- vi como la curiosidad de todos desperto por mi comentario pero es que tenia el presentimiento de que no seria una navidad normal, no con la personalidad de Alex como me dijo que lo llamara es como si fuera serio y jugueton a la vez.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Tener a Thomas aquí fue realmente maravilloso, se que aun no me contaba nada importante sobre él; pero esperaba que con el tiempo se animara, yo ya había decidido que sería mestizo, Evelia me había dicho que si quería podía ser sangre pura ya que había una familia que se apellidaba Morte pero como con los Dómine ya no había ningún familiar vivo, pero esta familia era como la versión Weasley de Francia porque no tenían dinero pero le dije que preferiría seguir siendo mestizo la única diferencia es que la sangre pura seria mi madre cada vez que pienso eso no puedo evitar sonreír de lo irreal de la situación.

El resto de la tarde, observe los avances del orfanato dentro de un mes estaría listo, así que para enero esperaba que ya estuviera lleno de niños, tengo que empezar a buscar a los profesores y encargadas de los niños y un nombre lo cual aun no decido. Pero quería que fuera en honor a Evelia ya que sin ella nada de esto sería posible.

Después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba ansioso porque fuera navidad me puse mi pijama me acosté, shadow y hedwig se acurrucaron conmigo.

Ya habían pasado las dos semanas y esta tarde llegaba Thomas con sus amigos, solo días después de su visita me dijo que vendría con 6 amigos, estaba curioso por saber quiénes serian, si no me equivoco deben ser los abuelos de algunos de mis ex compañeros. Decidí vestirme con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa cuello alto blanca con una chaqueta de cuero color negro.

En todo este tiempo no he sabido de el vejete ese y no me gusta porque tengo el presentimiento de que esta planeando algo pero tendre que aguantarme hasta visitar Hogwarts creo que les caere de sorpresa justo despues de que Thomas regrese y vere lo que tiene planeado.

-Amo, el Amo Thomas ya está aquí con sus invitados- dijo Winky mientras esperaba mi indicaciones.

-Lleva los baúles de los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones y que ellos vengan aquí-vi como asentía para cumplir mis órdenes y desaparecía.

Al rato vi que regresaba con siete chicos, entre ellos Thomas, vi como todos me observaban fijamente.

-Hola Thomas me da gusto volver a verte, porque no me presentas a tus amigos- vi como asentía.

-El es Abraxas Malfoy- _"tiene buen gusto al vestir aunque nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa"_ su aura mostraba soberbia orgullo e intriga, mientras señalaba al rubio que asentía, en realidad no me los tenía que presentar a todos reconozco a los padres de Sirius y a un Malfoy cuando los veo.

-Orión Black- la copia de Sirius excepto que él es más serio y formal no pude evitar sentir una punzada al recordarlo.

-Un gusto conocerlo- vi como me observaba _"es mi tipo" _pero él no el mío su aura mostraba lujuria, codicia, y soberbia, solo le sonreí respondiendo su saludo vi como Thomas lo miraba con unas de esas miradas tipo Snape.

-Walburga Black- _"Oh en verdad es muy hermoso, tal y como lo describieron"_ ella me dedico una sonrisa coqueta, la madre de Sirius ni cosa parecida a la mujer amargada del cuadro, al igual que su futuro esposo su aura mostraba lujuria, codicia, y soberbia.

-Terence Nott- _"el tiene algo que hace respetarlo, es lo mismo que pasa con Riddle_" al igual que Malfoy solo asintió creo que es el más serio del grupo de amistades, su aura mostraba respeto, cautela y soberbia.

-Morag Lestrange- _"se ve interesante"_ debe ser el padre del esposo de la perra de Bellatrix, su aura iba a mano de sus pensamientos ya que mostraban interés, curiosidad.

-Harold Avery- _"me pregunto si saldría conmigo si se lo pido_" no lo creo; no me gustan los pelirrojos, su aura mostraba incertidumbre, asombro y lujuria.

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine- mientras les sonreía de manera encantadora, vi como todos se ruborizaban quien diría que estos Slytherin serian más expresivos; desde mi punto de vista. Vi como shadow se acercaba y sentaba en mi regazo todos se pusieron alertas, al igual que hedwig que aterrizo en mi hombro.

-Por cierto esta hermosura de aquí es Hedwig, tu aun no la conocías Thomas, y esta fierita hermosa de acá es Shadow- todos estaban impresionados, sus auras mostraban cautela, asombro, soberbia, bueno eso es lo que sus auras mostraban ya que sus rostros solo mostraban indiferencia lástima que no se que sientes Thomas.

Esta sería la navidad más interesante que pasare y quién lo diría rodeado de Slytherin y a pesar de todo me siento cómodo con ellos, será divertido ver que tanto aguanten tienen estos, no pude evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa y con un brillo juguetón en mis ojos. Vi como todos me observaron con cautela.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco a todas por su reviews, por cierto corregí el capi anterior gracias por tu sugerencia Sakura-Selene. Nos estaremos viendo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Lo que harry hara son pequenas bromas tipo gemelos Weasley ademas de molestarlo como hacia con Draco y los Slytherin de su tiempo.

**Por cierto aun no me decido que habilidad especial ponerle a Thomas así que si me dan sugerencias estaré encantada, tenía pensado ponerlo como un mago elemental pero aun no me decido así que si alguna piensa en algún don soy toda oídos.**

Bueno sé que no es necesario porque es obvio, que sería el padre el nacido muggle ya que Dómine es el apellido sangre pura y esta al final como todas saben es el apellido de la madre que va de ultimo en este caso cambiaron sus estatus de sangre.

Tambien falta poco para que Gellerd haga su aparicion.

Gracias por leerme Bellatrix ;)


	13. Chapter 13 Bromas y sucesos

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**Parsel "hola pequeña"**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 13 Bromas y sucesos**

**Pov Thomas**

Al regresar de la visita que le hice a Alex, no pude evitar pensar en lo que cambiaria mi vida ahora que no regresare a ese maldito orfanato. Solo tengo que evitar que el maldito viejo no se meta en donde no lo llaman, desde que Alex lo humillo no ha dejado de vigilarme, entre a la sala común y vi que los chicos como siempre estaban esperándome.

-Mi lord como le fue- pregunto Orión, vi que todos estaban interesado, se que la razón de esa pregunta es para saber si podrán pasar la navidad conmigo.

-Me fue perfectamente; tengo que enviarle una nota informándole cuantos irán conmigo- es la primera navidad que pasare fuera de Hogwarts.

-Mi padre ya me dio la autorización de pasar la navidad con usted Mi lord- dijo Abraxas

-Nosotros también, así que parece que iremos todos- dijo Walburga con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando sobre los pequeños cambios de planes que haría ya que Alexandre sin querer está haciendo que parte de ellos se cumplan.

Ya había pasado una semana; dos días después de que fui a ver a Alex le envié una lechuza informándole que iría con seis "amigos' para que tuviera todo listo. A lo largo de la semana Dumbledore se ha ido poniendo cada vez más insoportable ninguno de nosotros hemos podidos reclutar a mas chicos porque ese maldito viejo no deja de vigilarnos. Estábamos en clase de transformaciones; teníamos que convertir un animal en una copa de cristal, como siempre a mi me salió a la primera pero no esperaba recibir puntos primero amare a los muggles antes de que el maldito viejo me dé puntos por una transformación bien hecha.

-Señor Riddle, quédese quiero hablar con usted- le hice señas a los chicos para que se adelantaran.

-Si profesor- dije de forma inocente no me importaba si el viejo me cree o no volveré a dejar mi mascara de nuevo no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-El director me comento de que pasara la navidad con su nuevo tutor, le pediré que tenga cuidado no sabemos nada de este hombre, aunque lo mejor sería que se quedara en Hogwarts- todo lo dijo con seriedad como si Alex fuera un peligro para mí, pero está loco si cree que con esa estupidez hará que me quede.

-No lo creo, pero agradezco su preocupación, eso es todo- mientras le sonreía con falsa cordialidad.

-Si eso es todo puede retirarse pero espero que recapacite y se quede aquí- solo asentí como si estuviera de acuerdo y salí, me dirigí a clase de pociones.

Esa no fu la única vez que quiso hacerme "recapacitar" lo intento de nuevo dos días después en verdad está desesperado. Pero como la vez anterior me negué a quedarme; con muchísima más razón iría solo para fastidiarlo sé que no le agrada Alex porque lo humillo y por eso es que me gusta no es de esos idiotas que se cree la fachada de buena persona que el maldito viejo quiere proyectar. Las clases como siempre son demasiado fáciles y aburridas hemos logrado reclutar a dos chicos de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca que están de acuerdo con nuestros ideales, en el verano pienso saber si Alex es de confiar o no, mientras los chicos dijeron que lo pondría a prueba.

Ya han pasado las dos semanas, íbamos de salida ya que iríamos caminando después de todo queda cerca.

-Así que no solo usted ira a la Mansión del señor Morte- Dumbledore nos bloqueaba la pasada, todo nos pusimos alertas.

-Nuestros padres nos dieron permiso de pasar la navidad con Thomas- dijo Terence mirándolo con frialdad.

-Ya veo, y sus padres no están preocupados de mandarlo a la casa de un desconocido- vi apenas termino de hablar que trataba de manipularnos para que no fuéramos, a veces pienso que piensa que somos Gryffindor, los Slytherin detectamos la manipulación cuando la vemos.

-El señor Morte no es un desconocido después de todo cuenta con el apoyo del Ministro; además de que mi abuelo conoció a los Dómine es una familia muy poderosa y conocida en Francia- Dijo Abraxas con arrogancia y mirándolo con superioridad, el ya me había comentado que su abuelo cuando era joven conoció Christopher Dómine cuando fue a su local a comprar pociones para la resaca.

-Y si no le molesta nos está atrasando y es de muy mala educación dejar al anfitrión esperando, no es como si usted nos entienda-dijo Walburga con una sonrisa inocente, no pude evitar sonreír ya que por la cara del viejo puso estoy seguro que recordó cuando Alex le dijo que era un maleducado; yo se los había comentado a los chicos.

-Vámonos, como dijo Walburga no queremos dejar esperando a Alex-sin siquiera despedirnos le pasamos al lado.

Volví a ver atrás para ver si el viejo ya se había ido pero seguía ahí viéndonos marchar tenía una mirada que hizo que me dieran escalofrió; seguimos caminando hasta que estuvimos frente a la mansión.

-Compórtense, más vale que no digan nada sobre nuestros planes aun no sé si es confiable- vi como todos asintieron y entramos.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Dumbledore**

Me encontraba en el negocio de Aberforth, las cosas no están saliendo como las he planeado todo iba bien hasta que apareció ese desgraciado a arruinarlo todo, primero adoptando a Tom, ahora me vengo a enterar que es dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts y si eso fuera poco el muy maldito consiguió permiso del Ministro para crear un orfanato y sacar a todos los niños mágicos del mundo muggle; necesito a esos mocosos ahí para cuando venga a Hogwarts sean moldeables y poder controlarlos con facilidad. Y justo ahora esas serpientes se dirigen a la mansión de ese maldito tengo que admitir que Riddle ha sido astuto a lo largo de los años rodeándose de los herederos de las familias más importantes si consiguiera someterlo y hacer que siga mis órdenes tendría de subordinados a esos chicos que dentro de unos años serán personas influyentes pero para eso necesito a Riddle.

-Tardaste te he estado esperando desde hace rato- estaba molesto y no tengo tiempo para andarme con delicadeza.

-Al parecer alguien no está de humor el día de hoy, que pasa amor tus planes no están saliendo como quieres- todo lo dijo con ese tono sarcástico y burlón que detesto; odio que me conozca tan bien.

-No estoy para juegos Gellert- vi como seguía viéndome burlón un rato mas para después ponerse serio.

-¿Qué problemas estas teniendo?- dijo ya con seriedad.

-Solo uno, y su nombre es Alexandre Morte- dije su nombre con desprecio y odio.

-Quien diría que una sola persona pueda arruinar tus planes, simplemente mátalo no veo porque tanto problema; no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Albus será mejor que empieces a resolver porque si esto llega arruinar mis planes tu serás el único responsable- todo lo dijo con frialdad y molestia; odio cuando Gellert se enoja conmigo todo por culpa de ese maldito desgraciado que vino a joder todos mis planes.

-No te preocupes, que estoy planeando tenderle una emboscada cuando salga de esa maldita casa, según tengo entendido está creando un orfanato y el Ministro le dijo a Dippet que Morte iría hablar con el de eso, cuando vaya de regreso a su mansión hare que lo maten, pero para eso necesito de tus seguidores- era la forma más sencilla y nadie sabría que fui yo después de todo soy un miembro respetable de la comunidad.

-¿Por qué no lo matas tu?- debí suponer que me lo pondría difícil siempre me hace lo mismo.

-Quiero evitar que sospechen de mí, además de que no podre salir de Hogwarts sin que nadie se dé cuenta de mi ausencia- cuando ese maldito muera Tom estará de nuevo a mi alcance.

-Bien, mándame una lechuza con el día, hora y lugar para mandar a tres de mis hombres a matarlo, si solo era eso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- se iba a levantar pero le sostuve el brazo.

-Pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos- se supone que somos pareja y siempre me trata como si fuera otro subordinado suyo.

-No tengo tiempo para estupideces Albus, estaré esperando la información-se soltó de mi agarre y desapareció, siempre me hacía lo mismo ya me está cansando. Vi como Aberforth me quedaba viendo con burla él sabía que yo no había cambiado desde la muerte de Ariana como les hice creer a todos pero no era estúpido para decir algo sabe que no me temblara la mano para matarlo, lo ignore y me dirigí de regreso a Hogwarts.

Pronto todas las piezas volverían a su lugar, y ese maldito desgraciado sabrá que nadie mete conmigo.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Esa mirada que nos daba Alexandre no me gustaba, observe a los chicos y ellos también se veían cautelosos, no pude evitar sonreír; esperaba que sea lo que sea que este planeado no me incluya.

-Tienes pareja, ya sabes por si quieres salir - pregunto Harold, no pude evitar mirarlo molesto pero a la vez estaba interesado por lo que Alex respondería.

-No, no tengo pareja, me acabo de mudar y en Francia no deje a nadie, si lo decís porque quieres ser mi futura pareja lo siento no me gustan los pelirrojos, además de que solo eres un niño- vi como le sonreía de forma burlona y levantaba una ceja como cuestionando el estado mental de Avery y este se ruborizaba de la vergüenza.

-No somos tan niño tenemos trece, ya somos adolecentes-dijo Orión con un puchero que usaba con todas sus conquista para que se enternecieran.

-En serio, pues con ese puchero pareciera que estoy frente a un bebe que le acaban de quitar su dulce, y francamente lo mío no es cambiar pañales- mientras lo observaba de forma burlona; no pude evitar reír al igual que lo demás ya que ninguna de sus conquista le había dicho eso. Vi como la elfa domestica aparecía con bocadillos.

\- Señor Morte, Thomas nos dijo que usted es el dueño de la construcción que están haciendo en la colina, que harían un orfanato ¿Qué tipo de enseñanza es la que darán?- pregunto Abraxas lo cual agradecí ya que estaba seguro de que Walburga también preguntaría algo sobre la vida sentimental de Alex.

\- Primero que nada dime Alex y con respeto a tu pregunta te diré que será lo suficientemente avanzado que para cuando entren a Hogwarts tenga el conocimiento de un alumno de tercero, y cada verano recibirían clase extras, probablemente que para cuando estén en tercero ya habrán terminado con lo que enseñan en Hogwarts, además de que se le enseñarían la tradiciones y cultura de nuestro mundo, baile, música, canto, política, Quidditch, idioma, rituales, un poco de magia curativa, también cuando tengan la edad suficiente, aparición, así como para lo que quieran ser animagos; hasta el momento solo eso- decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero lo que más tenia era envidia por todo el conocimiento que esos chicos tendrían y yo no pude tener por estar en un orfanato muggle.

-Y solo los huérfanos podrán recibir esas clases extras o podríamos asistir nosotros también- dijo Harold con obvio interés y por lo visto no era el único.

-No también los hijos de muggle, ya que por culpa de su falta de conocimiento chicos como ustedes que ya llevan una introducción sobre la magia se atrasan además de que al querer que ellos se sientan cómodos en Hogwarts se celebran cosas que no tiene nada que ver con nuestras costumbres las cuales se van olvidando poco a poco y si ustedes quieren aprender pueden asistir, aun no se si se enseñara algo mas pero por el momento eso es todo- vi como todos estaban sorprendidos y no era para menos ya que como se los había comentado Alex estaba realizando varios de nuestros planes.

-Eso es increíble, pero para los niños que asistan a su orfanato o que vayan a recibir clases ahí, las enseñanzas en Hogwarts les parecerán aburridas- dijo Terence que se veía impresionado y no es algo fácil de conseguir; aunque a mí no me costó hacerlo.

-Sí, ya lo había previsto por eso después de navidad pienso ir a Hogwarts para cambiar el plan de enseñanza poco a poco para que los alumnos no lo sientan pesado- quiere decir que el nivel de aprendizaje en Hogwarts seria alto aun sigo sintiéndome molesto por no saber todo lo que esos niños sabrán antes de entrar a Hogwarts y que yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender.

-Amo la cena esta lista- no me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde siempre me pasa cuando estoy con él.

-Gracias Winky, pasamos al comedor- dirigiéndose a nosotros asentí y lo seguí al igual que los demás, había de todo un poco era un verdadero festín nos la pasamos hablando sobre el orfanato, después de cenar seguimos platicando sobre lo demás cosas que pondría.

-También colocare un cuadro donde al parecer los cuatros fundadores se reúnen; que encontré en la bóveda de Slytherin y Gryffindor, sus retratos los pienso dejar aquí, hay uno de cada uno, fueron ellos los que me dieron las ideas sobre las diferentes enseñanzas que tendría que hacer y están indignados por cómo ha ido decayendo Hogwarts con respeto a la enseñanzas- eso es imposible.

-Nos está tratando de decir que usted tiene los retrato de todos los fundadores y ellos son los que están ayudándole a montar el régimen de enseñanza- dijo Walburga sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Querida pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro, pero si necesitas una confirmación para que lo comprendas; si eso es lo que quise decir- lo dijo con un deje de burla pero sin malicia solo para divertirse a su costa me he dado cuenta que le gusta hacer eso tipo de cosas burlarse a nuestra costa y hacer bromas pero sin llegar a ofender como queriendo poner a prueba la rapidez con que le respondemos.

-Bueno solo era para estar cien por ciento segura-dijo Walburga con tranquilidad, hay que admitir que son pocas las veces en la que no saben que responder a mi me lo ha hecho unas cuantas veces pero en ninguna ha logrado hacerme caer.

-Podemos ver los cuadros- pregunto Abraxas tratando de ocultar sin éxito la emoción de conocer a Salazar Slytherin, yo también estoy emocionado por que quiero saber qué tipo de conocimiento tiene.

-Claro, está en donde tengo el despacho, no quisieron que los colocara en la biblioteca principal- lo seguimos cuando entramos vimos cuatro retratos pero estaban vacio vi como Alex se volteaba y justo frente a él estaba un enorme cuadro dentro de este mostraba una habitación parecía una biblioteca tenia sillones y en esto se encontraban cuatro personas platicando una mujer de cabellos pelirroja algo regordeta ojos color azul nos miraba maternalmente, un hombre pelirrojo un poco robusto ojos verdes piel pálida que nos sonreía abiertamente , había otra mujer de cabello negro y ojos negros, piel pálida ella nos estaba evaluando y el ultimo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises su piel era clara que nos observaba con arrogancia y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien déjeme presentarlos formalmente, ella es Helga Hufflepuff- mientras señalaba a la mujer regordeta.

-Un gusto en conocerlos pequeños- nosotros solo asentimos a su saludo.

-El es Godric Gryffindor- señalando al pelirrojo.

-Con que esto son los niños que estabas esperando, algo me dice que son de tu casa- hablándole a Salazar el cual asintió dándole la razón.

-Ella es Rowena Ravenclaw- señalando a la mujer de cabello negro sus ojos mostraban la inteligencia que caracteriza a esa casa.

\- Gusto conocerlos chicos- mientras nos sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Y el es Salazar Slytherin, yo le digo Sally de cariño- vi como Alex lo veía con travesura.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Alex que no me llames así- pero no se veía molesto más bien resignado no quiero saber cuántas veces debió de llamarlo de esa manera tan ridícula.

-Un gusto en conocerlo pequeñas serpientes- no pude evitar sonreír con orgullo, y por lo visto los demás tampoco.

\- Vamos Sally sabes que te lo digo de cariño, al igual que los demás, Goddy, Rowy y Helgy- vi como el resto de los fundadores ponían los ojos en blanco pero luego sonreían.

-Soy yo o tienes cierto fetiche de agregar la "Y" al final de cada nombre- le dije con burla, vi que me observaba con malicia lo cual me dio un mal presentimiento.

-Oh Tommy como puedes pensar eso, es solo un apodo de cariño- todo lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos, no pude evitar ruborizarme y avergonzarme a la vez debí de suponer que diría algo así.

-Te gusta divertirte a nuestra costa verdad pequeña serpiente- dijo Salazar mientras le sonreía.

-Oh vamos Sally, bien que se divierten ustedes también es mejor que estar encerrado solo viendo las cuatro paredes de la bóveda en Gringotts- vi como los cuatro asentían dándole la razón.

-Y a que debemos la visita de los jovencitos aquí presente- dijo Rowena tranquilamente.

-Bueno supongo que querían conocerlos, después de todo nadie en el mundo mágico a tenido el placer de platicar con ustedes hasta ahora; lo cual es una verdadera lástima porque se pierden todo el conocimiento que ustedes pueden proporcionarles, por eso decidí que este cuadro iría al orfanato así ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de hablarles de sus aventuras y conocimientos a todos los niños que lleguen- vi como todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Alex.

-Así uno a uno nos empezaron hablar de su vida de cómo Salazar se hizo amigo de Godric cómo fue que decidieron crear Hogwarts de cómo Godric conoció a Rowena convenciéndola para que se uniera a ese proyecto y que Salazar fue quien contacto a Helga, así como el elemento de cada casa; eso yo no lo sabía, el elemento de la casa de Gryffindor es el Fuego, por eso su color es el rojo, el de Hufflepuff es la tierra y ese es el motivo del que color de su casa sea amarillo, el de Ravenclaw es el aire y por eso escogió el color azul, y el de nuestra casa es el agua y por eso es que nuestro color es el verde, son pequeños detalles que ningún alumno sabe.

-Que hay de cierto sobre la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos- tenía que saber si Slytherin la creo para eliminar a todos los sangre sucias.

-Primero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho de que yo no quería que los hijos de muggles no estudiaran en Hogwarts no lo hice por discriminación como me ha dicho Alex que todo el mundo cree; es cierto que yo creo en la pureza de sangre y todas esas cosas y que solo quería que los hijos de magos entraran pero fue porque temía que los hijos de muggles le comentaran a sus padres sobre Hogwarts y como ustedes sabrán en nuestro tiempo la cacería de brujas era constante, no quería poner en riesgo a los alumnos por unos cuantos eso creo un conflicto principalmente con Godric ya que él pensaba que era innecesario, y sigo pensando que eres demasiado inocente y confiado, pero al final llegamos al acuerdo que los hijos de muggle harían una promesa donde nunca dirían a sus padres la ubicación de Hogwarts.

Es cierto que yo cree esa cámara con una criatura adentro, pero lo hice para que en un momento de emergencia protegiera a todos los alumnos sin excepción, lo que no tome en cuenta es que dicha criatura se volvería loca por estar en cautiverio a pesar de estar en un estado que la deja dormida hasta que yo o mi heredero la despierte, según me conto Alex muchos creen que yo deje a esa criatura para que matara a los hijos de muggle lo cual no es cierto y que después me fui del castillo porque discutí fuertemente con Godric y los demás por ese motivo lo cual tampoco es cierto, me fui porque mi padre enfermo y tendría que cuidarlo, bien eso satisface su curiosidad- bien tengo que admitir que no me esperaba eso vi como los otros fundadores a lo largo del relato asentían dándole la razón quiere decir que mi hipótesis de que Salazar quería destruir a los hijos de muggle estaba errónea esto cambiara un poco mis planes pero nada drástico, solo asentí.

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, Winky lleva a los amigos de Tommy a sus habitaciones, yo lo llevare a él a la suya- no pude evitar verlo con molestia al oír cómo me llamo.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Walburga con un movimiento de cabeza vi como todos hacían lo mismo y seguían a la elfa que los guiabas a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Sally, Goddy, Rowy y Helgy- mientras inclinaba su cabeza y los observaba con diversión al ver las muecas que todos pusieron al oír los ridículos apodos que les puso.

-Tienes suerte que no podamos hacer magia, vete ya pequeña serpiente- dijo Salazar mientras lo observaba con exasperación.

-Buenas noches- mientras también inclinaba mi cabeza y seguía a Alex que salió después de lo que Salazar dijo subimos la escalera y nos fuimos por el corredor a la derecha.

-Esta es tu habitación, buenas noches Thomas- mientras como siempre se inclinaba y besaba mi frente.

-Buenas noches- entre a la que sería mi habitación y no pude evitar sorprenderme era muy hermosa. No pude evitar suspirar de felicidad, saque mi piyama, entre al baño que como la habitación era magnifico tome una ducha me cambia y dormí con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

El día de ayer todo fue de maravilla conocer a los seguidores de Thomas y ver en su mente que no había malicia alguna solo querían que las tradiciones del mundo mágico no se pierdan, lo único de lo que no estaba seguro es que también querían cambiar el régimen de reglamento del ministerio de magia con forme a la magia oscura, pero luego recordé lo que dijo Evelia de que la magia no era ni negra ni blanca solo era magia; y no fue la única fue sorprendente enterarme que todos los fundadores usaban lo que el ministerio ahora cataloga como oscura, gracias a que le pude leer la mente de todos los chicos pude enterarme de todos los planes de Thomas los cuales no estaban mal.

Crear un orfanato mágico lo cual me les adelante, hacer que todos los hijos de muggle vivan en el mundo mágico sin estar en contacto con sus padres, muy a mi pesar estoy de acuerdo con eso ya que Evelia dijo que uno de los motivos por lo cual nuestro mundo era totalmente destruido es porque los muggles sabían demasiado sobre nosotros por culpa de los padres de estos, aunque también se podría hacer lo mismo que hicieron los fundadores hacer que todos los hijos de muggle hagan la promesa de que nunca hablaran de nuestro mundo con sus padres. Bueno cuando Thomas se anime a contarme sus planes juntos podemos hacerles modificaciones, se que fue por culpa de Dumbledore y los muggles del orfanato que Thomas cambio radicalmente su personalidad y sus planes pero yo evitare que eso pase de nuevo.

Ahora solo espero que los chicos bajen y ver su nuevo look es como una bienvenida, agradezco a los gemelos por darme esos artículos de broma será verdaderamente divertido poner a prueba la paciencia de estas serpiente, al menos se que las de mi tiempo no tienen mucha paciencia ni que decir que su venganza en verdad es dolorosa aun recuerdo cuando transforme el cabello de Pansy en un león rugiendo con sonido y todo, solo recordarlo hace que me duela el trasero por el hechizo punzante que me mando.

Aunque a ellos solo será el cambio de color elegí diferentes tonos y alocados, me senté a desayunar con tranquilidad cuando escuche el primer grito por lo visto la primera en darse cuenta fue Walburga. Cuando levante la mirada vi a una chica molesta con el cabello de un color morado oscuro que me observaba con furia.

-Vaya ese color te queda bien resalta tus hermosos ojos grises- aprendí algo de Pansy si quería salir bien parado cuando hago este tipo de bromas es alagar a la victima bueno si la victima son chicas; se les pasa el enojo, además elegí el más sencillo y nada alocado por si acaso. Vi como su mirada se suavizaba y se sonrojaba.

-Solo porque eres lindo no te lanzare el hechizo de castrar que aprendí de uno de los libros que tengo en casa_\- "si Orión dice algo negativo sobre mi cabello lo castro, además tengo que admitir que es un color bonito y elegí este vestido para combinar"_ no pude evitar palidecer es peor que Pansy, nota no hacer bromas a Walburga, vi como se sentaba y desayunaba tranquilamente.

Escuche muchos pasos, voltee y no pude evitar reír, y por lo visto Walburga tampoco; Orión tenía el cabello de un rosa chillón con puntos verdes, al lado estaba Terence que tenía el cabellos verde con rayas rojas, Morag tenía el cabello naranja con mechones en amarillo, Harold tenía el cabello azul eléctrico con rayas blancas y Abraxas tenía el cabello celeste con mechones en verde. Las auras de todos mostraba enojo, vergüenza, y sus pensamientos estaban plagado en diferentes formas en que se vengarían de mí.

-Al parecer todos quisieron hacerse un cambio de look, ¿Dónde está Thomas?- lo dije con burla mientras los miraba con mucha inocencia, es una verdadera lástima que nadie descubriera como quitárselo, al menos mis Slytherin lo descubrieron a la hora, a Thomas le elegí el color celeste con mechones en azules como sus ojos.

-No sabemos, no lo vimos cuando bajamos- vi que todos estaban rígidos, conteniéndose de no sacar su varita ya que no sería nada dignos de ellos no pude evitar sonreír por el pensamiento general que todos tenían aunque ya estaban planeando su venganza, por sus auras lo estaban disfrutando.

-Buenos días- vi como Thomas entraba pero su cabello estaba normal, al parecer descubrió el contra hechizo me pregunto cuánto le habrá tomado, vi que me sonreía con arrogancia y miraba con burlas al resto.

-Lindo color de cabello, muy Dumbledore- no pude evitar reírme porque en verdad la combinación que todos tenían era del tipo de color que el vejete usa en su túnica, vi como todos se ruborizaban y me miraban molestos.

-Porque Thomas tiene su color de cabello normal no es justo- dijo Walburga molesta.

-En realidad a mí también me lo cambio pero yo fui más astuto que ustedes y logre revertirlo- mientras los observaba con arrogancia.

-Por cierto durara todo el día al menos que ustedes mismo se lo logren quitar, estas serán unas navidades muy divertidas- mientras les sonreía a todos y formaba una mirada maliciosa apareció, vi como todos palidecían para después sonreír, vi como todos empezaban a planear como vengarse.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado quiero hacer unas aclaraciones.

suuchan1795 en tu comentario dices que mi historia es muy parecida a la de Argens pues en lo único que se parece es en lo que voy a mencionar quiero aclararte de donde saque cada cosa Bueno **el don** yo lo saque de la peli o libro de crepúsculo de tres personajes Edward ( lector de mente), de Bella (escudo), y de Jasper (que siente los sentimientos de las personas), el porqué le puse auras es por un programa que miro que se llama Médium en Bio donde ella dice que todas las personas tenemos colores que nos rodean que muestran nuestros sentimientos, ahora los **villanos** por llamarlos de alguna manera los escogí porque quienes traicionaran a Harry tienen que ser personas cercanas a el por obvias razones los Weasley, Dumbledore y Hermione y con respeto algunos **pensamientos** me disculpo no me di cuenta de que los había colocado parecido o igual en algunos casos ya los cambie y me disculpe con la autora de la otra historia pero hasta ahí, ya que el mío es de viaje en el tiempo y la pareja es Tom/Harry, ni de cerca el parecido de nuestra tramas solo quería aclararte de donde lo saque porque no quiero que piense que plagie su historia. Por cierto la recomiendo este es el link de su historia y es muy buena s/3756598/1/Cuando-cambia-el-viento.

**Cambiando de tema con respeto al don de Tom, hace poco leí el libro de Carrie y me llamo mucho la atención su don o poder se lo describiré creo que este les dejare ahí me dicen que les parece.**

**La Telecinesia o telequinesis es la capacidad para mover objetos o causar transformaciones en ellos mediante la fuerza de la mente. Las manifestaciones de ese fenómeno se dan en momentos de crisis de extrema tensión.**

**Esto es la explicación que sale en el libro también leí en una parte donde Sue que es una de los personajes le pide a Carrie que mire dentro de su mente, Sue lo describe como alguien que esta ojeando diferentes libros hasta encontrar cosas que ni ella misma sabia de sí misma y se crea una conexión entre ella y Carrie donde ambas sienten sus propios sentimientos y el de la otra persona, ella siente como si estuviera muriendo cuando Carrie lo hace y oye los pensamientos de Carrie en su cabeza. Así que lo tome como parte del don de Carrie en un momento de extrema tensión como lo explican.**

**Así que dicen les dejo ese sé que es parecido al de Alex (Harry) pero hay muchas cosas que lo diferencia como el contacto que tendría que tener Tom para poder sentir y ver en las mentes de las personas. Además de que Tom tendré la capacidad de mover los objetos o personas si él quisiera, investigare mejor sobre este don pero me gusta y creo que se lo dejare.**

**Tambien como se habran dado cuenta cambie un poco la historia con respeto a los fundadores y agregue otros pequenos detalles espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que me digan que opinan sobre el don agradezco a todas sus reviews.**

**Saludos Bellatrix ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 Yule e ideales

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**Parsel "hola pequeña"**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

**Capitulo 14 Yule e ideales**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Los días pasaron entre diversión, bromas y pláticas, mañana empezaría lo que los magos según Evelia celebran; lo cual es el solsticio de invierno mejor conocido como Yule relacionado con el dios o los dioses del sol aunque también se conoce como "_Natalis Solis Invicti_" (Nacimiento del sol invicto), consiste en reunirse con la familia y seres querido ya que siempre estuvo dedicada a la fertilidad, a los solsticio y la familia; se acostumbra a entonar canciones para crear un ambiente relajado todos alrededor de una fogata la cual estará encendida hasta fin de año es decir el 31 de diciembre que es cuando se quema un muñeco el cual se llevaría todo energía o magia negativa para así empezar un nuevo año lleno de pureza; dando limpieza a lo que se halla acumulado a lo largo del año; aunque también se entregan obsequio no es lo esencial; y no es como la navidad que se acostumbra en el mundo muggle y Hogwarts para darle comodidad a los hijos muggles que no conocen otra celebración en estas fechas. Yo en verdad estoy ansioso de celebrar Yule y sentir la magia de las personas alrededor ya que para esas fechas si se sigue la tradición esta se acumula donde se está realizando el ritual.

Hoy le iría a comprar los regalos a los chicos, a Thomas pensaba comprarle dos, uno para entregarle mañana y otro para su cumpleaños, vi que los chicos platicaban al parecer de algo importante, aun estoy sorprendido por lo relajados que son estos Slytherin comparados con los de mi tiempo no me sorprende; Draco, Pansy, Theo y Blaise recibían muchísima presión con eso de que Voldemort regresaría y ellos debían ser dignos seguidores; sus padres los presionaron mas por ese hecho por lo contrario de estos que solo tienen que tener excelente notas, saber comportarse y darles un heredero cuando llegue el momento.

-Chicos tengo que hacer unas diligencias nos vemos más tarde- mientras me acercaba a Thomas y le daba un beso en la frente, ya se me había hecho costumbre con los demás solo fue un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nos vemos- dijo tranquilamente Thomas desde que vino de Hogwarts se veía más relajado y tranquilo. Hasta que me percate de algo y quise darme contra la pared por mi descuido.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo o estás muy ocupado?- vi como dudaba un momento para luego asentir, no puedo creer que haya olvidado comprarle ropa a Thomas, así como las cosas indispensable que todos necesitan; como Evelia hizo conmigo. Quiero que tenga todo lo que se merece y más.

-Nos vemos luego terminen con lo que estábamos haciendo, cuando venga veremos que tal quedo- les dijo a los demás los cuales solo asintieron.

-No te preocupes Thomas, nosotros podemos encargados, que les vaya bien- dijo Abraxas, solo asentí, al igual que Thomas.

Al salir lo abrace, sentí como se tensaba bajo mis brazos, y luego nos desaparecí a los dos al callejón de diagon; no pude evitar tenerlo un momento más entre mis brazos para luego soltarlo.

-Primero iremos a comprarte ropa, y todas las cosas que necesites- vi que me observaba detenidamente como queriendo descubrir algo.

-No quiero caridad- dijo con firmeza, sus ojos mostraba la molestia que sentía al respeto, seguro piensa que lo hago por lastima.

-No es caridad, Thomas soy tu tutor y quiero proveerte todo lo que necesites en ningún momento hago esto por lastima quiero comprarte ropa, libros, lo esencial que debes de tener no solo lo hago por deber sino porque quiero- todo lo dije sin dejar de verlo para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

-Bien pero si alguna vez llegas a sacarme lo que me des, me regreso al orfanato y pienso pagártelo cuando pueda- sí que es orgulloso pero sé que si me niego no aceptara nada de lo que compre. Solo asentí dándole a entender que aceptaba lo que me dijo.

-Bien vamos-nos dirigimos a un establecimiento donde se venden ropa de todo tipo aun no estaba el local de Madame Malkin, pero este es muy parecido al de ella, compramos ropa de todo tipo, tanto para salir como casual aunque lo que Thomas escogía como casual yo lo uso para salir todas sus ropas son de vestir; así como también lociones y accesorios personales y un nuevo baúl parecido al mío solo que este solo tenía un compartimento pero era de los mejores.

Después nos dirigimos a una librería, cogió todo lo que le llamo la atención, mientras Thomas se la paso en la librería yo fui a buscar el regalo de los chicos, ya había comprado el de todos menos el de Thomas lo cual me estaba tomando más tiempo de lo que esperaba pero es que quería darle algo especial; perfecto como él. Cuando regrese aun estaba sumergido viendo libros que le fueran de utilidad al verme hecho lo últimos y pague.

-¿Quieres ropa muggle?- no sabía si el querría algo muggle pero no pierdo nada con preguntar pero por la forma que me vio es obvio que la respuesta es no. Aunque no importaba muchas de las prendas que se compro podría usarlas en el mundo muggle.

-Bien entonces iremos al ministerio tengo que firmar unos papeles los cuales me darán acceso al registro de todo niño mágico que haya en el mundo muggle, es parecido a lo que tienen en Hogwarts para mandar las cartas a los nuevos alumnos- hasta el momento todo iba bien pero con ese viejo nunca se sabe.

-Te darán acceso a esa información, pensé que estaba prohibido que solo el Ministro y el director de Hogwarts podían tenerlos- por una fracción de segundo vi que su mirada mostraba sorpresa para luego volver a mirarme con su habitual mascara de indiferencia.

-Estas en lo correcto, pero hable con el Ministro dándole a entender que yo necesitaba de esa lista para poder localizar a los niños que están en los orfanatos para así poder trasladarlos en el que yo cree; además de que se le mandaran cartas a los hijos de muggle para que puedan recibir una educación antes de entrar a Hogwarts- mientras me acerque y lo volví a abrazar sentí como el coloco sus manos en mi cintura y no pude evitar sonreír antes de aparecernos en un callejón que estaba a un costado de la entrada del Ministerio.

Cuando llegamos al área que nos correspondía, la cual era la del Ministro, nos acercamos a la secretaria que estaba la última vez que vine, apenas me vio me sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Buenos días, vengo a ver al Ministro- vi como se ponía nerviosa _"ese niño da miedo no sé porque me mira así",_ cuando voltee a ver a Thomas este le estaba lanzando esa mirada marca Snape, aunque por algún motivo la suya intimida mas tal vez por la magia que esta soltando, coloque mi mano en su hombro y lo atraje hacia mí para que se calmara; no entiendo porque está molesto, el me observo pero no se aparto.

-Claro, por favor síganme- todo lo dijo con voz temblorosa, Thomas estaba sonriendo al parecer contento con lo que logro. Cuando entramos vi que el Ministro nos observaba expectante solo suspire, hora de lucir encantador.

-Buenos días Ministro, el es Thomas Marvolo Riddle- mientras lo señalaba Thomas solo inclino su cabeza como saludo.

-Vengo a firmar el documento que me permitirá tener acceso a todos los niños mágicos en el mundo muggle- vi como sacaba un pergamino viejo y lo ponía sobre el escritorio.

-Espero que comprenda que este documento es sumamente importante y solo usted puede tener acceso a él; ya que si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas no quiero saber que pasara y se lo entrego porque sé que la institución que está creando beneficiara a estos niños- _"espero no equivocarme al hacer esto porque una vez que firme ya no habrá marcha atrás y el tendrá acceso a todos los registro, además solo existen 3 de esto pergaminos y este es el ultimo el otro lo tiene el director y el mío" _su aura mostraba preocupación y duda. No lo culpo si este documento lo tuviera Grindelwald podría matar a todos los nacidos muggles o peor aun formar un ejército con ellos.

-No se preocupe; procurare tenerlo en un lugar seguro- vi como asentía y procedía a desenrollar el pergamino.

-Necesito que firme aquí, lo hará con una pluma de sangre para que quede registrado en nuestros archivos- solo asentí y firme sentí el dolor al cual en mi quinto año llegue acostumbrarme por lo que no hice ninguna mueca.

-Bien aquí tiene, se irá actualizando conforme el niño de muestra de magia accidental el nombre aparecerá en la lista- lo tome y lo guarde pensaba colocarlo dentro del baúl, solo asentí.

-Bien tengo que hacer otras diligencias lo contactare para cuando abra el orfanato- solo asentí y nos retiramos, al salir del ministerio lo volví abrazar y nos aparecimos en la mansión.

-Winky, lleva estas cosas a la habitación de Thomas- mientras le entregaba las bolsas de compras.

-Te noto distraído pasa algo- no pude evitar acariciarle el rostro vi como se sorprendía. No sé qué me pasa pero cuando estoy cerca de Thomas no puedo evitar querer tocarlo o besarlo cada vez que puedo, recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez no pude de dejar de pensar en el hasta que me entere de quién era y procure no pensar más, además de que siempre recordaba al basilisco y esa experiencia era algo que quería olvidar pero ahora lo tengo al alcance de mi manos, ver sus ojos esa combinación perfecta de gris y azul siempre me gusto. Oh no por Merlín el no me puede gustar es solo un niño aunque técnicamente le llevaría dos años, pero aun así debo procurar no verlo de esa forma. Carraspee y trate de aclarar mi mente.

-Sera mejor que vayas con tus amigos tengo que terminar de firmar unos papeles- vi que Thomas me observaba intrigado y sospechoso, ya que ni siquiera lo deje responder y cambie drásticamente de tema me está dando la misma mirada que me daba Draco cuando sabia que le ocultaba algo o no quería decirle. Mientras me dirigía al despacho a tratar de tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Vi como Alex salía apresurado hacia el despacho, primero me pregunta si me pasa algo, tengo que admitir que cuando me toco el rostro me sorprendió y me dio un escalofrió no por temor sino que sus manos se sentían bien, cálidas e hicieron que mi corazón latiera fuertemente; pero lo que me dejo intrigado fue como cambio drásticamente de tema y se fue sin más.

Me dirigí donde estaban los chicos, al parecer ya habían terminado de modificar el plan, Walburga estaba leyendo corazón de bruja, Abraxas sobre Quidditch, al igual que Orión, Terence y Morag jugaban ajedrez mágico y Harold solo estaba observándolos.

-Veo que han terminado- lo dije con frialdad, Alex puede pensar que son mis amigos pero no es así solo son útiles para cumplir mis planes después de lo que le paso a la serpiente cuando tenía ocho años prometí nunca relacionarme con nadie de esa forma; aunque con Alex todo es diferente y no es como amigo que lo quiero; aunque no voy a negar que los aprecio un poco.

-Como le fue mi lord- pregunto Terence, vi como todos me observaban expectantes.

-Me fue bien, como ha ido la modificación de nuestros planes- mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Perfecta Mi lord, quiere que se lo mencionemos por si usted quiere hacerles una modificaciones- dijo Abraxas solo asentí, porque con lo que me acabo de enterar probablemente cambiemos una cuantas cosas.

-Las leeré todas e iremos tachando las que ya están en marcha- dijo Walburga mientras desenrollaba un pergamino.

-Crear un orfanato solo para niños mágicos- vi como tachaba esa ya que Alex cumplió con esa meta.

-Hacer que los hijos de muggles adopten nuestras costumbres- esa también la tacho ya que según lo que nos comento Alex el orfanato enseñaría también a hijos de muggles las costumbres de nuestro mundo.

-Separar a todo niño mágico de los muggles- bueno esa era la más complicada ya que queríamos quitarles sus hijos a los muggles, pero era lo mejor ya que ellos no nos comprenden.

-Reformar el sistema del Ministerio, y sus leyes- es una de las ideas que yo propuse ya que me parece de ignorantes eso de dividir la magia en negra y blanca; solo porque los seguidores de Grindelwald usan ciertos hechizos contra los muggles, así como definen como blanco los que usan los Aurores lo cual me parece estúpido ya que los hechizos de ambos bandos son mortales.

-Reformar la educación en Hogwarts para hacerla más avanzada, la tacho o aun no ya que según lo que nos dijo Alex, el iría modificando la enseñanza poco a poco- dijo Walburga en eso tiene razón, a decir verdad pareciera que no tendremos que hacer mucho porque muchas de nuestras ideas las está realizando y las otras tienen que esperar hasta que ellos se vuelvan la cabeza de sus familias así seremos más influyentes a la hora de cambiar ciertas leyes.

-No lo hagas aun, lo tacharemos cuando veamos esos cambios-vi como asentía y veía lo siguiente en la lista.

-Conseguir partidarios para nuestra causa- no tacho esa porque aun seguíamos reclutando.

-Bueno hasta ahora solo tenemos estos, ¿crees que debamos modificar algún otro o agregar?- pregunto Terence.

-No hay que modificar nada y agregar tampoco primero debemos de cumplir estos, aunque tengo información que nos ayudara con uno de ellos, Alex posee un pergamino en cual muestra a todo niño mágico que se encuentra en el mundo muggle, con eso tendremos acceso a ellos sin problemas-vi como todos se sorprendieron ya que ellos sabían al igual que estaba prohibido y que solo el director y el Ministro podían poseer esa información y ahora Alex.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?- pregunto Morag sorprendido.

-El ministro se lo entrego, ya que lo va a necesitar para buscar a todos los niños mágicos que están en los orfanatos - no pude evitar filtrar un poco de orgullo el cual sentía por la forma en que Alex conseguía todo.

-El tiene mucha influencia sobre el Ministro para haber conseguido que este le entregara información tan delicada- dijo Orión, todos asentimos dándole la razón, Alex usaba su encanto para conseguir lo que quiere en eso nos parecemos un poco.

-Es impresionante que ya tengamos casi la mitad de las metas cumplidas solo con la llegada de Alex- dijo Harold con un tono de admiración, y no lo culpo ya que antes solo estábamos cumpliendo una de todas las metas que teníamos que era reclutar para la causa.

-Sí y con su ayuda conseguiremos mas, tengo pensado decirle nuestra metas justo antes de regresar a Hogwarts- estaba determinado a que Alex estuviera a mi lado para ver como el mundo mágico cambiaba para bien.

El resto de la tarde nos pasamos haciendo una lista de todos los aliados que teníamos y otros que queríamos convencer para que se unan. Para la hora de la cena Alex se nos unió en verdad me gustaba el rumbo que había tomado mi vida solo debo de evitar que cambie.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Alex mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente, solo le sonreír.

-Buenas noches, a mí no me darás mi beso- dijo Orión de forma coqueta, no pude evitar sentir ira y celos mucho celos, lo fulmine vi como palidecía.

-Lo siento pero no, solo Thomas tiene ese privilegio- dijo Alex mientras acariciaba mi cabello haciendo que la ira y los celos se apaciguaran, me dio una última caricia y se retiro.

-Lo diré solo una vez, no quiero que le vuelvas a coquetear a Alex, ninguno; él es mío- lo dije con suma frialdad casi siseando, vi como todos asentía pálidos.

-Buenas noches- mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación, aun molesto por la osadía de Orión de coquetearle a lo que es mío. Respire profundo relajándome tome uno de mis nuevos pijamas y entre a tomar un baño, al salir me acosté esperaba que a Alex le guste el regalo que le compre con lo que había ahorrado a lo largo del año, mañana por primera vez vería lo que los magos celebran para estas fechas, y compartiría con alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por mí, era algo que hacía que mi pecho se instalara un cálido sentimiento de felicidad con el rostro de Alex en mi mente me dormí.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

La mañana estaba agitada, los elfos habían hecho un excelente trabajo decorando la casa; todo estaba hermoso, había un pino enorme decorado con diferentes esferas de colores, pequeñas hadas estaban danzando a su alrededor, lazos y pequeños animales mágicos que corrían de rama en rama representando a los originales unicornios, duendes, dragones de todo tipos, elfos, pequeñas Acromantulas, incluso había un basilisco siguiéndolas, Caballos alados entre ellos Thestral, Abraxan, Aethonan, Granian en verdad son muy hermosos, todo la casa se miraba impresionante, el resto estaba decorado con hermosos tonos verdes, dorados, rojos y plata.

-Winky, saldré un momento, avísale a Thomas que regresare para la hora del almuerzo-mientras me acomodaba la bufanda y colocaba la chaqueta y cargaba a shadow que me acompañaría en esta dura tarea.

-Como usted ordene amo- me despedí y me desaparecí al callejón de diagon, tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Ya había ido a todas las tiendas y aun no encontraba algo que fuera ideal para él, justo iba pasando frente a la tienda de mascota cuando vi una serpiente que se me hacía muy familiar al acercarme para verla mejor no pude evitar jadear de la impresión era Nagini solo que más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

-_**"Hola pequeña ¿cómo te llamas?"-**_ tenía que salir de duda pero si es ella creo que encontré el regalo ideal para Thomas, después de todo ella siempre estuvo a su lado.

-_**"Me llamo Nagini, maestro"-**_ no pude evitar sonreír, solo me falta buscar uno por su cumpleaños.

-_**"Te gustaría venir conmigo, conozco a alguien que estará encantado de que tú seas su familiar, ¿qué dices?- **_estaba expectante esperaba que aceptara estoy seguro que ellos se llevaran de maravilla.

_**-"Sera un honor ser la familiar de su amigo, hasta ahora conozco a un hablante pensé que ya no había ninguno, maestro"-**_no me gusta cómo me llama pero al parecer al igual que con los elfos las serpientes tiene su forma de dirigirse a los hablantes.

_**-"Me llamo Alexandre Morte, un gusto en conocerte, y la persona de quien serás familiar también es un hablante- **_vi como asentía satisfecha, me levante y me dirigí al mostrador hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que varias personas que estaban en el local me quedaban viendo con sorpresa y temor, solo suspire había olvidado los prejuicios de las personas contra los hablante y que en mi tiempo fueron peor por culpa de Voldemort, aunque creo que shadow aporta a que me teman mas si es posible.

-Buenos días, me gustaría comprar a la serpiente de allá, ¿Cuánto cuesta?- _"por fin me desharé de esa serpiente infernal, me sorprende que no lo haya mordido pero según veo este hombre habla su lenguaje espero que no le haya dicho que no le he dado de comer desde que la tengo aquí, pero ni loco me acerco para que después me muerda, prefiero que se muera de hambre" _su aura mostraba codicia y malignidad cuando pensó en la muerte de Nagini no se cómo personas como él tienen permiso de tratar con animales.

-Le costara 5000 galeones después de todo es un Pitón reticulada muy rara ya que no existen muchas de estas serpientes mágicas; poseen un veneno que mata a los segundos, y dicen de que tienen habilidades mágicas pero nadie ha vivido cuando las presencia es todo un ejemplar- me pregunto qué habilidades mágicas tendrá, luego le preguntare.

-Me la llevo- dije con frialdad, mientras sacaba el saquito negro y pedí la cantidad que me dijo.

-¿Quiere que le preste la jaula para que se la pueda llevar?- mientras guardaba el dinero que le acababa de entregar.

-No será necesario, gracias- me dirigí donde Nagini y abrí la jaula, escuche los gritos de espanto de las personas y al vendedor diciendo de que era peligrosa.

-_**"Vamos preciosa, es hora de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar, y de paso darte de comer algo, ya que ese desgraciado no te alimento"- **_mientras estiraba mi brazo para que se subiera en mi.

-_**Si tengo mucha hambre Maestro Alexandre, ese humano apestoso no me alimento y solo me picaba con un palo debería de morderlo, pero no quiero que mis dientes se caigan"-**_ no pude evitar reír por la ocurrencia de Nagini, cuando se acomodo por completo en mi hombro me levante no pesaba tanto pero igual le lance un hechizo para que fuera ligera como una pluma.

-_**Si no queremos que te enfermes verdad, por cierto dime Alex; estoy seguro que te llevaras de maravilla con Thomas, esta es Shadow mi familiar y tengo una hermosa lechuza en casa llamada Hedwig- **_el de seguro apreciara el sentido de humor de Nagini, cargue a shadow para que la observara mejor, y salí.

-_**"Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien"-**_ no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando vi a shadow asintiendo no sabía que los animales se comprendían entre ellos eso era simplemente genial. Buscare el regalo de cumpleaños de Thomas otro día ya casi son las doce, me desaparecí directo a mi habitación no quería que viera a Nagini, aun no.

-_**"Escucha preciosa necesito que te quedes aquí con shadow, mandare comida para ambas; quiero que Thomas se sorprenda así que por eso no te puede ver de acuerdo"-**_lo bueno es que el no entra en mi habitación así que no tendré que preocuparme de que vaya a descubrirla.

-_**"No te preocupes maestro Alex, no dejare que me vea hasta que usted me venga a buscar, quiero muchas ratas y leche-**_no pude evitar sonreír y le pedí a Winky que le trajera ratas y dos cuencas de leche para las dos. Salí y fui directo al comedor ahí estaban todos platicando.

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal pasaron la mañana?- mientras me sentaba y servía un poco de todo.

-Bien, y tu ¿Qué hacías?- no podía decirle que estaba comprando su regalo, después de todo quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Firmando unos papeles que necesito para terminar de gestionar lo del orfanato- vi que me miraba desconfiado y molesto, al parecer no me creyó y yo que pensé que había mejorado a la hora de mentir.

Seguimos platicando un poco de todo quería conocerlos, ellos me caían bien; en verdad Sirius se parecía mucho a su padre, no logro juntar la personalidad de la persona que Sirius me describió con lo que tengo en frente pero de seguro Orión al igual que Walburga debió de haber cambiado.

En la noche todos salimos al jardín para encender la fogata, los chicos empezaron a entonar una hermosa canción, yo solo los observaba al igual que Thomas de repente la magia se empezó a sentir en el ambiente era realmente maravillosa; el fuego comenzó a cambiar de color amarillo, rojo, verde, morado, negro, azul estaba tan impresionado; no puedo creer que en Hogwarts hayan eliminado esta tradición solo para darle comodidad a los hijos de muggles en vez de enseñarles nuestras costumbres.

No pude evitar acercarme a Thomas y abrazarlo por la espalda, vi como se tenso para después relajarse.

-Es hermoso no crees- vi como se giraba un poco para verme nuestro rostros estaban tan cerca que si me acercaba un poco mas lo besaría pero me contuve.

-Si es la primera vez que lo veo, como sabrás en Hogwarts se celebra la navidad como los muggles- solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Lo sé, eso es algo que espero conseguir que cambie, no puedo creer que muchos se pierdan estas maravillas solo por darle comodidad a algunos pocos- vi como asentía y volteaba a ver de nuevo al fuego danzante. Cuando entramos todos nos sentamos alrededor del árbol a tomar un poco de chocolate les entregue a cada uno su regalo, al igual que ellos a mí y a Thomas.

-Ten este es para ti- tome el regalo que Thomas me daba, empecé abrirlo dentro había un hermoso collar de plata con una serpiente que estaba enrollada en un león como mis anillos pero lo que me dejo sin aliento fue el hermoso fénix que extendía sus alas sobre ellas como protegiéndolas.

-Es hermoso Thomas, gracias me lo pones- mientras me acercaba y le daba la espalda para que me lo colocara, y bese su frente como agradecimiento.

-Traeré el tuyo- me levante vi que todos me observaban expectante para por saber que le había comprado. Al entrar a mi habitación vi a Nagini y shadow acurrucadas en mi cama, hedwig estaba en la cabecera al verme las tres se levantaron.

-_**"Ven Nagini es hora de que conozcas a Thomas"- **_subió por mis brazos hasta acomodarse en mis hombros.

-Shadow, Hedwig bajen ustedes también a disfrutar de la fiesta- vi como ambas bajaban corriendo, bueno en el caso de hedwig volando.

-_**"Estoy ansiosa de conocerlo, crees que le agrade maestro Alex"- **_no pude evitar acariciarla para que no se pusiera nerviosa.

-_**"Estoy seguro que le encantaras"- **_mientras bajaba las escalera me detuve justo en el umbral y no pude evitar sonreír por la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos.

-Thomas, déjame presentarte a Nagini, si estás de acuerdo podemos hacer un ritual para que sea tu familiar- mientras me acercaba para que la viera mejor.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Admito que cuando vi que le entregaba regalos a todos menos a mi me molesto y sentí una tristeza que me sorprendió; pero eso no evito que yo le entregara mi regalo, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de sorpresa y admiración que puso al verlo y cuando dijo que iría por mi regalo la curiosidad y emoción por saber que me había comprado; pero el no tenerlo aquí junto con los otros regalos me lleno de expectativa y al parecer no era el único.

-¿Qué cree que le haya comprado Mi lord?- pregunto Harold que al igual que los demás estaban curioso por saber.

-No lo sé, no vi que haya comprado algo cuando salí con el- mientras volteaba a ver si venia.

-Debe ser algo sorprendente para no tenerlo aquí- dijo Abraxas que al igual que los demás estaba con los ojos fijos por donde salió Alex.

De repente vi como shadow se acercaba corriendo, no pude evitar tensarme un poco aun no me acostumbro a su presencia, todos se pusieron cautelosos, hedwig se poso justo en el sillón en que yo me encontraba sentado, y shadow se subió a mis piernas como esperando algo, hasta que capte que quería que la acariciara con cautela empecé a rascarle detrás de la oreja como suele hacerle Alex, empezó a ronronear del gusto a los segundos me relaje y no pude evitar sonreír. Vi a Alex entrar con una enorme serpiente enrollada alrededor de su cuello estaba impresionado y sorprendido.

-Thomas, déjame presentarte a Nagini, si estás de acuerdo podemos hacer un ritual para que sea tu familiar- tenerla de familiar seria genial; siempre quise tener una pero desde lo que le paso a la ultima que tuve no me anime a buscar otra no quería que muriera. Vi como se acercaba para que la viera mejor.

-_**"Un gusto en conocerlo maestro Thomas, será un honor ser su familiar si me acepa"- **_no pude evitar observarla detenidamente era verde musgo con manchas en amarillo y negras y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-_**"El honor será todo mío, tener a una hermosura como tú de familiar"- **_vi como Alex le sonreía y acariciaba.

-_**"Te dije que le agradarías preciosa, estoy seguro que serán grandes amigos"- **_no pude evitar abrir los ojos impresionado se que Alex había dicho que era descendiente de Salazar así que era obvio que supiera hablar parsel pero nunca lo había escuchado. Voltee a ver a los chicos y escuche jadear a algunos estaban impactados y no los culpo.

Coloque a Shadow en el sofá, y me levante, Alex coloco a Nagini sobre mis hombros, no pude evitar acariciarla.

-Que te parece si hacemos el ritual ahora-solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Bien tendrás que cortarte la mano pero antes- vi como sacaba la varita y le lanzaba un hechizo a Nagini que se desmayo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- mientras colocaba a Nagini en el sofá no pude evitar mirarlo molesto.

-Tendrás que cortarla a ella también y no queremos que pierda la confianza que ha depositado en ti, no te preocupes que solo la dormir-no pude evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Bien, ahora como te iba diciendo corta una de tus manos y hazle un pequeño corte a ella también, coloca la mano que te cortaste sobre el que le hiciste a ella y di esto- hice todo lo que me dijo cuando coloque mi mano sobre la herida que le había hecho a Nagini me puse a leer el papel que Alex me paso.

_Yo, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, te tomo a ti Nagini como mi familiar_

_Mi sangre, con tu sangre_

_Mi magia, con tu magia_

_Mi alma, con tu alma_

_Mi corazón con tu corazón_

Al acabar el ritual sentí como mi magia y la de Nagini se fusionaban era realmente impresionante.

-Winky lleva a Nagini a la habitación de Thomas- la elfa solo desapareció con Nagini, me sentía un poco cansado y drenado.

-No despertara hasta mañana será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir esta ritual también cansa a la persona que lo realiza- solo asentí dándole la razón no me sentía ni con fuerza para hablar.

-Eso fue impresiónate escucharlo a los dos hablar parsel, presenciar el ritual todo ha sido genial, padre estará impresionado cuando le cuente, Buenas noches- dijo Walburga, me había olvidado de ellos y por sus rostro veo que piensa lo mismo que ella.

-Buenas noches- solo asentí y vi como todos subían a sus habitaciones.

-Ven te acompaño a la tuya- dijo Alex mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y me ayudaba a subir.

-Buenas noches- se acerco y beso mi frente como hacia siempre.

-Buenas noches- cerré la puerta y vi a Nagini dormida en mi cama no pude evitar sonreír de felicidad, cogí un pijama me bañe y cuando salí me acurruque junto a Nagini.

Los días pasaron rápido mi relación con Nagini era genial al igual que con Alex, hoy sería el ultimo día que nos quedamos ya que mañana teníamos que regresar a Hogwarts lo cual me tenia desanimado porque ya no estaría con Alex ni con Nagini ya que tendría que dejarla porque dudo que en Hogwarts me dejen tenerla.

-_**"Pasa algo maestro Thomas"-**_voltee y Nagini me observaba desde mi cama, ella tenía su propio almohadón pero prefería dormir conmigo y a mí no me molestaba.

-_**"Nada solo que mañana regreso a Hogwarts y ya no podre ver a Alex ni te puedo llevar a ti conmigo porque no está permitido"- **_en verdad no me quería ir, me acostumbre tanto a estar con ellos.

-_**"No se preocupe estoy segura que el maestro Alex conseguirá alguna forma de que yo vaya con usted"-**_solo la acaricie por su optimismo.

Cuando baje vi que todos estaban desayunando Nagini se fue de caza, ya que según ella no quería perder la practica y era más divertido cazar a sus presas haciéndolas pensar que podrían escapar de ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi lord- dijo Abraxas entregándome un regalo, lo tome y asentí como agradecimiento.

-Feliz cumple- dijo Walburga al igual que Abraxas entregándome su regalo, los demás también me dieron un regalo, vi que Alex aun no bajaba, me serví la comida y me dispuse a desayunar a los diez minutos bajo, mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños Thomas- dijo Alex sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a mí, mientras me entregaba un paquete era una caja alargada, de joyería, no pude evitar abrirlo al instante, dentro había una fina serpiente de plata que mordía su cola.

-Es un aro de sangre, al perforar el oído con el propio metal crea un vinculo con la sangre del portador y se puede colocar en este hechizos que interactúan con ella y a su vez con el cuerpo que lo lleva- decir que estaba impresionado era quedarse cortos leí algo sobre esto en algunos libros son absolutamente raros y difíciles de encontrar sin contar que debió de costarle una fortuna.

-Y los hechizos son más persistente en un objeto que si se los lanzas a un ser vivo- no pude evitar comentar.

-¿Que es lo que tiene este?- pregunto Abraxas observándolo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no estaba seguro que podría ser útil. No son precisamente populares por esa razón, pero este tiene un sistema de venenos de serpientes; desde los inofensivos hasta los mortales- al ver la cara de confusión que teníamos todos lo explico mejor.

-Cuando uno ingiere veneno en mínimas cantidades, por debajo del nivel de envenenamiento, el cuerpo lucha contra este y crea una resistencia, es un proceso delicado y uno podía envenenarse en el proceso.

-Pero cuando el proceso termina eres inmune al veneno de cualquier serpiente- dijo Terence con admiración y temor.

-Exacto; las pequeñas joyas que tiene por ojos van cambiando de color para demostrar el progreso: Azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y negro- dijo Alex emocionado.

-Es una brillante idea pero arriesgada- dijo Orión también viendo con interés la joya en mi mano.

-No es tan arriesgado, no quería regalarle algo a Thomas que pudiera ponerlo en riesgo, por eso yo me coloque la otra- vi como se levantaba el cabello mostrando la gemela que yo tenía en mi mano.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste?-pregunto Morag interesado viendo la oreja de Alex, más precisamente los ojos de la serpiente que ya tenía el color verde.

-La encontré en la bóveda de Salazar, quería darte algo único- mientras me observaba.

-Me la pones- mientras le entregaba el aro, tomo mi mandíbula de forma delicada y con la otra acerco el aro a mi lóbulo, de repente sentí como la serpiente se movía y clavaba sus colmillo para luego balancearse en posición curva y perforar mi piel con su cola para luego volver a morderse. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño quejido.

-Además de veneno, también tiene otros tres hechizos: uno para alertarme a mi cuando estés en peligro de muerte, otro como localizador y el ultimo es un traslador; que te traerá al lugar que tu creas seguro- no pude sentir el calor que se expandió por todo mi pecho al ver la forma en que se preocupa por mí.

-¿Cómo te darás cuentas que está en peligro de muerte?- pregunto Harold intrigado y ha decir verdad yo también quería saber.

-Debido a que los aros están vinculados, así que si Thomas por algún motivo está en peligro de muerte, yo me daré cuente gracias a esto- mientras se señalaba el aro que tenia puesto.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad me gusta- dije con emoción; solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

Nos pasamos el resto del día platicando, de trivialidades al anochecer salimos para ver como se quemaba el muñeco para empezar el nuevo año libre de energía negativa.

-Alex podemos hablar en privado- pensaba decirle ahora mismo mis ideales solo esperaba que me apoyara, asintió y nos dirigimos a su despacho, ahí me puse a contarle todo lo que tenía planeado, lo que me sorprendió fue que me apoyo, y modifico algunos diciendo de que a pesar de que los muggles no comprende la magia no podíamos separarlos de sus hijos a menos que estos sean maltratados por sus padres.

Pero que podíamos hacer lo que hicieron los fundadores cuando no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de la ubicación de Hogwarts que era una promesa mágica de no hablar ello; esa misma promesa se puede aplicar y hacer que los hijos de muggles no hablen absolutamente nada sobre nuestro mundo con sus padres porque según Alex podría ser peligroso; que los muggles tengan mucho conocimiento, con respeto a mis otras ideas estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y agrego algunas. Como que todas criaturas mágica tuvieran el mismo derecho que los magos, cuando le pregunte porque.

El me dijo que conoció a un hombre lobo que fue mordido de niño, y que solo porque la persona que lo ayudo para que estudiara pensó que podía serle útil cuando fuera grande utilizando como chantaje el apoyo que le dio, lo que quiere Alex es que Hogwarts permita a este tipo de niños estudiar y solo tomar las precauciones necesaria dependiendo del caso, ya que así como los hombres lobos, hay vampiros, veelas, e híbridos que debido a los prejuicios del ministerio y las políticas nuevas que tiene Hogwarts no le han permitido estudiar a miles de niños y niñas. Los fundadores me dijeron que ellos no habían puesto ningunas de esas políticas prejuiciosas.

En verdad estaba muy impresionado y anote las nuevas ideas estoy seguro que podríamos conseguir muchos seguidores si conseguíamos cambiar las leyes que tratan a algunas criaturas mágicas como seres peligrosos cuando se podría convivir con ellos si se toma las precauciones necesarias.

-Gracias por apoyarme y las nuevas ideas que aportaste- vi como me sonreía de esa manera que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, en verdad estoy feliz que hayas confiado en mí- mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Thomas- vi como se dirigía a la salida.

-Buenas noches Alex- me sonrió y salió, tome a Nagini y me dirigí a mi habitación, en verdad los extrañaría mucho a los dos.

Bueno chicas eso es todo espero que les haya gustado este capi es más largo que el anterior, en compensación por dilatarme tanto en publicar, por cierto decidí que Thomas será un mago elemental en el próximo capi se verá su poder gracias a todas por su reviews, bueno con respeto a quien será el dominante pues podría ser que Thomas pero nunca se sabe nos seguimos leyendo.

**Ademas quiero agradecer a LaTiL por permitirme usar la idea del aro, les recomiendo sus historias todas son increibles, mil gracia.!**

Bellatrix ;)


	15. Chapter 15 La Emboscada

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Para las que son fans de Albus Dumbledore, les advierto no lean esta historia ya que aquí sale 100% MALO.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Recuerdos _[Hola pequeña]_

* * *

**Capitulo 15 La emboscada**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Hace dos semana que me despedí de los chicos, Thomas estaba desanimado por dejar a Nagini y lo comprendo; yo no quería separarme de shadow y por eso la transforme en un gato, a pesar de que no puedo sentir sus emociones Nagini si y ella me dijo que estaba triste y que nos extrañaría a los dos; decir que me sorprendí cuando dijo eso fue poco ya que no esperaba que Thomas me extrañara después de todo solo convivimos dos semanas aunque no debería de sorprenderme, yo ni siquiera quería dejarlo ir y lo abrace por un buen rato diciéndole que me visitara cuando tuviera salidas a Hogsmeade. Me he estado carteando con el pero no es lo mismo, ahí me ha contado de que consiguieron tres partidarios en Hufflepuff, lo cual no me sorprendió tanto ya que conozco sus ideales y son perfectos.

**-**_**"Oye preciosa, hablare con el director para que te permita estar con Thomas, pero por si acaso conseguiré con ayuda del Ministro un permiso especial para que Thomas pueda tenerte"- **_ya lo había estado pensando desde que compre a Nagini se que con un poco de elogios y aportación para su nueva candidatura lograre conseguir el permiso. Además utilizaría lo del orfanato como pretexto, después de todo lo terminaron hace dos días y quedo bellísimo es una mansión la cual cuenta con cincuenta habitaciones en la que dormirán dos personas por habitación, una área de juego, la biblioteca y salones para las diferentes materias que se le impartirán, así como su propio campo de Quidditch; ya contrate al personal adecuado con mi don pude elegir personas que en verdad se preocupen por los niños y que no fueran partidarios de Grindelwald no me arriesgaría a tener un infiltrado que luego me perjudicara, ya había desechado a dos que fueron con esas intenciones.

**-"**_**Eso sería estupendo maestro Alex, se que el maestro Thomas esta triste; prometo no morder a nadie ni siquiera se darán cuenta que estoy ahí"-**_ no pude evitar sonreír ya que dudaba que una serpiente de dos metros pueda pasar de inadvertida.

_**-"Estoy seguro que lo lograras, bien me tengo que ir al ministerio si queremos que para mañana ya estés con Thomas"**_\- esta vez decidí ir solo yo, shadow, hedwig y Nagini se quedarían. Dumbledore ha estado inusualmente tranquilo lo cual me da un mal presentimiento siempre le pregunto en las cartas a Thomas si el viejo le está causando problemas, pero él dice que no pero tengo la sospecha que no me está diciendo la verdad por eso mismo quiero que Nagini este cuando antes con él; después me pensaba pasar por Gringotts. Salí de la casa y me aparecí en el atrio para dirigirme directamente al área correspondiente.

-Buenos días Diana vengo a ver al Ministro- tantas veces que he venido que la secretaria me agarro confianza hasta el punto de llamarnos por nuestros nombres es simpática.

-Sígueme, seguro no esta tan ocupado para atenderte a ti- mientras me sonreía de forma coqueta. Al entrar a la oficina se retiro.

-Buenos días Alex que lo trae por aquí- me dijo el ministro mientras me invitaba a sentar, hace como una semana que me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre según el así los llaman sus amigos, yo le dije que podía llamarme Alex.

-Buenos días Nobby, vengo a informarle que dentro de dos semana será la _inauguración_ del Orfanato y me gustaría que fuera usted el que diera apertura, después de todo es gracia a su ayuda que conseguí abrirlo rápido, además en modo de agradecimiento por todo su ayuda me gustaría apoyarlo económicamente para su candidatura- "_esto me dará buena imagen y no tendré que gastar ni un galeón_" sabía que con un poco de adulación y dinero caería.

-Por supuesto será un honor – dijo mientras sonreía su aura mostraba felicidad soberbia y codicia.

-¿Quisiera pedirle un favor si no le molesta?- estaba seguro que me daría el permiso personas como Nobby y Cornelius son predecibles.

-Por supuesto Alex, si está en mis manos con gusto- mientras se frotaba dichas manos de forma nerviosa _"espero que no sea dinero"._

-Veras, esta navidad le regale a Thomas una serpiente la cual volvió su familiar y como sabrás los familiares les gusta estar cerca de sus protegido, lo que quisiera es que me dieras un permiso especial para que Thomas pueda tener al suyo con el – en cuanto me la de hare una parada rápida y luego pienso irme directo a Hogwarts en verdad extraño mucho a Thomas.

-No es peligroso, después de todo es una serpiente y por tanto sus venenos son letales- bueno Nobby era menos predecible pero igual de manejable.

-No te preocupes estaré pendiente después de todo vivo cerca, y como sabrás tanto Thomas como yo hablamos parsel así que nadie saldrá lastimado- así tendré escusa de ver a Thomas por lo menos una vez a la semana.

-Está bien confió en tu juicio, te daré el permiso pero prométeme que iras cada tres días solo pásate por ahí para evitar cualquier desgracia- no pude evitar sonreír solo de pensar que podría verlo cada tres días era grandioso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Por supuesto si eso te tranquiliza con gusto lo hare, además de que quiero recoger unos libros que pertenecieron a Salazar y Godric los cuales se encuentran en Hogwarts- el me vio sorprendido por eso pero no dijo nada escribió el permiso y me lo entrego.

-Que pases un buen día Nobby- mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza como despedida.

-Hasta la inauguración Alex- solo asentí y salí me aparecí directo en Gringotts para recoger el encargo que le hice a Gringott hace unos días, cuando me lo entregaron me aparecí directo en el recibidor de la mansión para recoger a Nagini y Shadow e irnos a Hogwarts, eran las doce por lo que deben de estar en el comedor pensaba comer haya estoy demasiado ansioso para pensar en comer en este momento.

-_**"Vámonos preciosa, es hora de que te reencuentres con Thomas**_"- mientras me agachaba y ella reptaba hasta acomodarse en mis hombros.

_**-"Sabia que usted podría conseguir que yo estuviera junto a él"-**_ solo asentí y la acaricie cargue a shadow y me aparecí en los terrenos de Hogwarts, los fundadores me dijeron que al ser yo descendiente de dos de ellos yo podría hacerlo.

Me dirigí directo al Gran Comedor me tope con unos cuantos estudiantes que se apartaban y miraban con horror a Nagini y Shadow supongo que no saben cuál de las dos es mas peligrosa. Al entrar todo nos voltearon a ver decir que estaban pálidos era poco se me hizo raro no ver a Dumbledore pero no le tome importancia.

-Señor Morte, ¿que lo trae por aquí?- todo lo dijo con nerviosismo y veía de Shadow a Nagini y de Nagini a Shadow.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado- mientras veía como Shadow corría donde estaba Thomas, el cual me estaba sonriendo, asentí a su dirección y le sonreí de vuelta.

_**-"Quiero ir con el maestro Thomas"-**_ la dejaría pero primero tengo que hablar con el director estoy seguro que todos oyeron sus siseos y que Thomas la comprendió perfectamente.

_**-"Aun no preciosa tenemos que informarle al director; si quieres después cuando le entregue el permiso te puedes ir con él mientras yo termino de hablar con el"- **_vi como asentía, ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le dijera si quería quedarse con él.

-Por supuesto, sígame estaremos mas cómodo en mi despacho-solo asentí y lo seguí, pude percibir las emociones de todos que iban de miedo, admiración una que otra de lujuria sus pensamientos eran de puras preguntas y al parecer más de uno se dio cuenta de que conozco a Thomas.

-En que puedo ayudarlo señor Morte- vi como miraba con puro pavor a Nagini no lo culpaba en verdad intimidaba.

-Sera algo rápido, primero para evitarle un colapso nervioso creo que lo mejor que ella se vaya con su dueño, tengo permiso del Ministro para que Thomas pueda tenerla aquí y no se preocupe que los alumnos no correrán ningún peligro- mientras le entregaba el permiso que no hace mucho me dio el director.

_**-"Puedes irte con Thomas, dile que llego dentro de unos minutos"- **_vi como asentía y rectaba en dirección del Gran Comedor.

-Está seguro que no es peligrosa, si usted me garantiza la seguridad de mis niños no tengo problema además de que el Ministro ya lo autorizo- _"no quiero saber que pasara si esa serpiente muerde a alguien" _su aura mostraba miedo, nerviosismo y cautela.

-No se preocupe a menos que alguien atente contra la vida de Thomas no creo que ocurra alguna desgracia; como usted sabrá los familiares garantizaran la seguridad y bienestar de sus protegido solo adviértale a sus alumnos de la consecuencia si llegan a dañar gravemente a Thomas, estaré viniendo cada tres días, pero por si acaso prepare un antídoto el cual le entregare a Thomas para que se lo de al desafortunado que acabe con una mordida- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, solo pensar en que Dumbledore termine con dos perforaciones.

-Creo que será lo mejor y agradezco todas las precauciones que tomara- dijo con voz temblorosa, solo le asentí.

-Bien ahora con respecto al otro motivo que me trajo aquí, es para que concretemos una reunión con los profesores como sabrá abrí un orfanato en el cual se le enseñara a los niños a controlar su magia desde pequeño, así como el conocimiento básico lo que abarcaría el temario de primero y segundo; lo que quiero hacer es subir el nivel de enseñanza de los estudiantes ya que también pienso enseñarles a los hijos de muggles – vi como asentía a todo lo que le decía.

-Me parece bien, será bueno que concretemos las cosas- solo asentí mientras sonreía todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Dumbledore.**

Justo iba para el Gran Comedor cuando vi que ese maldito se dirigía para haya era mi oportunidad esperaba que viniera aquí desde hace una semana para poder avisarle a Gellert y me mandara a sus hombres pero el muy maldito no aparecía, ahora que está aquí no pienso desperdiciarlo. Agarre un pergamino y una pluma.

_Gellert_

_Manda a cinco de tus hombres para que maten al desgraciado de Alexander Morte; en este momento se encuentra aquí, que lo esperen cuando vaya de regreso a su Mansión para que lo embosque y maten._

_Con cariño_

_Albus_

Lo ate en Fawkes y le ordene que se lo llevara a Gellert, no pude evitar entusiasmarme después de todo pronto tendría a mi querido Tom al alcance de mis manos, les pedí cinco porque no sabía la capacidades de ese idiota; también aproveche en mandarle una nota a la persona que me ayudaría a acercarme a él sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Me mando a llamar profesor- es hora de poner en marcha este plan, ya nada ni nadie podía arruinarlo.

-Si pasa, me entere que tu familia está pasando por problemas económicos debido a los vicios que tienen tanto tu padre como tú y que debido a esto; tus padres tuvieron que solicitar una beca para que pudieran seguir dándose los lujos a los que están acostumbrados- vi como enrojecía después de todo se suponía que nadie se diera cuenta de que pasaban por una situación tan lamentable.

-Sí, así es; pero ya lo estamos solucionando- dijo con firmeza tratando de recomponer su orgullo.

-Lamentablemente para ti, reprobaste en transfiguraciones y como sabrás las consecuencias de tal hecho es que se te ser retirada la beca- vi como palidecía por completo.

-Por favor profesor; debe haber algo que pueda hacer para no perderla, tendríamos que minimizar en nuestros gastos y eso no puede pasar estoy comprometido con Anastasia Malfoy y si se llegan a enterar que estamos en casi la ruina romperán el compromiso- todo lo dijo con voz temblorosa y desesperada eso es lo que estaba esperando.

-Bueno hay una sola solución y no solo para que apruebes transfiguraciones sino también para solucionar la situación económica de tu familia- vi como diferentes emociones pasaban por su rostro era como un libro abierto sorprendido, cauteloso y codicioso.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto con cautela y recelo yo no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Me asegurare de pagar todas las deudas de tu familia y darles un dinero extra para que inviertan y vuelvan a tener la fortuna que antes poseían además de aprobarte en mi materia lo único que tienes que hacer es que Tom Marvolo Riddle te acepte en su grupo, y sacarle toda la información que puedes; me he enterado de que está reclutando personas y me temo que es para volverse en el próximo señor oscuro, necesito de tu ayuda para evitar que esto ocurra; todo por el bien Mayor- lo ultimo lo dije con pesar como si me doliera.

-Acepto, pague todas nuestras deudas y apruébeme; yo me encargare de ser el mejor amigo de ese sangre sucia- vi como su mirada era determinada y codiciosa. Fawkes apareció justo en ese momento con la repuesta. La cual solo tenía una palabra, no pude evitar sonreír con perversidad; ya que por fin desaparecería la persona que trunco muchos de mis planes.

_Hecho_

-Sabía que podía contar con usted Señor Weasley, para mañana su familia no tendrá deuda alguna y dé por hecho que usted pasó mi clase con la mejor nota, puede retirarse- vi como sonreía con soberbia y se retiraba.

-Pronto tendré lo que más deseo y nadie podrá evitarlo- no pude evitar reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que es un loco maniaco pero no me importaba estaba feliz.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

A los minutos que Alex se fue con el director vi como Nagini venia hacia mí no pude evitar sonreír la había extrañado mucho a ella y sus comentarios sarcástico. Se subió en mis hombros vi como todos en el Gran Comedor estaban pálidos y susurraban entre ellos como temiendo que si hablaban alto Nagini los mordería.

_**-"El maestro Alex dijo que venía dentro de uno minutos se quedo hablando con el viejo panzón"- **_no pude evitar reír por la forma en que llamo al director.

_**-"Ya veo, y dime hermosa vienes de visita o Alex consiguió la forma de que te quedaras conmigo"- **_esperaba que la respuesta fuera la segunda opción.

_**-"Vengo a quedarme maestro Thomas, pensé que era obvio, si fuera visita te fuéramos avisado o me escaparía para verte como en las otras ocasiones, ¿Quieres que me vaya?-**_ se escuchaba claramente ofendida por mi duda; pero no quería emocionarme en vano.

_**-"Por supuesto que no Nagini; pero quería salir de dudas ¿Cómo lo consiguió?-**_ mientras le pasaba una taza de leche según leí esto hacia su veneno más letal.

_**-"Dijo algo de pedir permiso a un tal Ministro"-**_ por supuesto como no lo pensé era obvio que Alex utilizaría la influencia que posee con el Ministro.

-Thomas, ella se quedara contigo- pregunto Abraxas con cautela observando a Nagini beber leche.

-Claro, para eso la trajo Alex- observe alrededor del comedor como todos me observaban sorprendido, supongo que fue por hablar en parsel es la primera vez que hablo delante de tanta gente por lo general no suelo hacerlo mucho.

-Y hablando de Alex ahí viene- dijo Walburga voltee y vi como Alex se acercaba donde estábamos nosotros.

-Buenos días chicos-mientras se acercaba a mí y besaba mi frente, para luego sentarse a mi lado y empezar a servirse como si fuera cualquier Slytherin.

-Supongo que Nagini ya te dijo que se quedara contigo- solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Vendré cada tres días para evitar cualquier altercado que pueda ocurrir, esa fue la condición que puso el Ministro y el director estuvo de acuerdo- quiere decir que además de tener a Nagini conmigo vería a Alex seguido no pude evitar sonreír por eso.

-Si quieres podemos mostrarte el colegio- dijo Terence solo asentí dando atender que estaba de acuerdo. Hasta que una voz chillona y molesta nos interrumpió.

-Hola mi nombre es Druella Rosier un gusto en conocerte- dijo de forma coqueta, pensándolo bien ya no me gusta la idea que Alex venga seguido con el montón de chicos y chicas descerebrado que estarán coqueteándole a cada momento no se si tendré la paciencia para evitar hechizarlos cada vez que lo hagan. Prefiero tenerlo en casa donde solo yo puedo disfrutar de su compañía donde no habrá un montón de idiotas interrumpiéndonos cada minuto.

-Mi nombre es Alexander- mientras asentía en su dirección de forma respetuosa y para mi desgracia Alex es demasiado amable lo que hará que se le peguen como lapas. Tendré que mantenerlo vigilado mientras esté aquí.

-Y con respeto a tu ofrecimiento Terence, les estaré agradecido, ya que además de traer a Nagini vengo por unos libros que pertenecieron a Salazar y Godric-eso es interesante recuerdo que Salazar nos comento que él había escrito libros sobre diferentes nuevas pociones en las que estaba trabajando y Godric escribía sobre diferentes hechizos de defensa que el mismo creo.

-¿Son los libros de los que ellos nos hablaron?-no pude evitar preguntar conteniendo la emoción y entusiasmo que ciento de solo pensar en toda la información que deben de poseer.

-Si así es, me tomara tiempo hallarlos todos- oh pero yo pensaba ayudarle quiero conocer hasta el mas mínimo rincón de este castillo.

-Debe de estar mintiendo Salazar Slytherin murió hace casi mil años y nadie sabía de esos libros, en verdad piensas que creeremos esa estupidez-dijo un idiota de cuarto Goyle si no me equivoco, que estaba escuchando lo que decíamos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no era el único; todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente de nuestra conversación, y los Gryffindor nos quedaban viendo con hostilidad como si con solo mencionar el nombre de Godric lo estuviéramos mancillando malditos idiotas.

-Para tu información poseo los retratos de los cuatros fundadores, supongo que sabrás que estos conservan conocimiento de los que fueron en vida, a menos que seas tan ignorante que tenga que explicare el proceso de un cuadro- dijo Alex sarcásticamente al parecer no le agrado que lo interrumpieran.

-¿Y por qué motivo tendrías tu los cuadro de los fundadores?- pregunto Crabbe amigo de Goyle, vi como Alex lo quedaba viendo como si fuera idiota al igual que yo después de todo hablo en parsel delante de todos lo cual por obvias razones lo hacia un heredero. A pesar de que son útiles seguidores sus estupideces dan mucho que desear. Además de que tienen la mala costumbre de estar todo el tiempo detrás de mí o de Abraxas como si fueran guardaespaldas.

-Sera porque soy heredero de Salazar y Godric, por consiguiente tengo acceso a sus bóvedas donde encontré los cuadros, por cierto Thomas quería entregarte esto- dijo Alex con paciencia como si les hablara a dos niños chiquitos mientras metía la mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y sacaba un anillo con el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin. No pude evitar admirarlo y ponerlo sintiendo como se ajustaba a mi dedo vi como todos observaban sorprendidos a Alex por lo que dijo pero él no le tomo importancia.

-Pensé que solo era un anillo- señalando el que llevaba puesto provocando que todos vieran tanto el anillo de Slytherin como el de Gryffindor.

-Este es el de la cabeza de la familia, el que te entregue es el de heredero- solo asentí dándole a entender que comprendí. Me está costando mantener mi habitual frialdad con el cerca pero me contengo porque estamos en público.

-Me tengo que ir tengo que realizar otros trámites y cuida de Nagini no se meta en problemas- mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi frente. Vi que muchos me miraban con envidia.

-Nos vemos chicos, vamos shadow- vi como shadow salía debajo de la mesa que es donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

-Nos vemos Alex- fue lo único que dije, los chicos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza, vi como desaparecía frente a nuestros ojos pero eso no es posible nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo hizo eso, nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts?- pregunto una chica llamada Minerva McGonagall; ella está en quinto y es prefecta de Gryffindor es una chica demasiado recta para mi gusto para ella todo es blanco y negro como la mayoría de los Gryffindor.

-Te quedaras con las dudas, nos vemos luego- no quería que nadie me siguiera y sé que ellos comprenderán perfectamente, con Nagini en mis hombros me dirigí a mi habitación después de todo teníamos la hora libre.

_**-"¿Qué te parece?"-**_ no pude evitar preguntar no era tan grande como la habitación de la mansión pero si lo suficiente reconfortante.

_**-"Esta bien maestro Thomas, pero ya sabe que yo duermo con usted en la cama si lo hago en el piso estoy segura que mi hermosa piel se dañara"-**_ si en verdad la extrañe, de repente sentí como el aro que Alex me regalo empezó a quemar; un fuerte dolor en mi pecho me dijo que Alex está en peligro de muerte; y el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera perderlo, hizo que un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia e ira estallaran en mi provocando lo que hace mucho no pasaba mis poderes de salieron de control, todo empezó a temblar, el fuego de las velas del castillo empezaron a elevarse de forma alarmante, fuertes lluvias empezaron azotar las ventanas, así como vientos a una velocidad simplemente sorprendente. Estaba pasando de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo, se que daños estoy causando después de todo este poder que poseo y que nadie sabe me permite saber donde lo estoy empleando, trate de normalizar mi respiración y de calmar mis emociones de nada me sirve destruir el castillo y asustar a los alumnos con eso no hará que Alex este a salvo.

_**-"Nagini, necesito de que vayas a la mansión y veas si Alex se encuentra bien, si está en casa dile que venga a verme que el aro que me dio me dio la alarma de que estaba en peligro de muerte y que en este momento lo necesito junto a mi"-**_ vi como me observaba preocupada.

_**-"No se preocupe maestro Thomas, si es necesario lo traeré a la fuerza"-**_ solo le sonreí y asentí; pero aun sentía una enorme preocupación se que algo malo paso solo espero que Alex se encuentre bien.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me aparecí en el orfanato para ver cómo estaban las cosas, ya nos estaban llegando los primeros niños en total teníamos treinta lo cual es sorprendente ya que los empezamos a buscar ayer, hable con la directora, la cual es una mujer mayor de unos cuarenta y tantos se llama Anne Hoffman es una hija de muggle soltera que no puede tener hijos y por eso les gusta enseñar, luego de ultimar detalles me retire no quise aparecerme ya que estaba cerca así que decidí caminar para relajarme un poco. Iba pasando por el pub Cabeza de puerco cuando sentí presencia maligna y un pensamiento que gracias a Merlín me ayudo a esquivar una maldición oscura. No así shadow que recibió cinco hechizos aturdidores.

-Hola niño bonito, Grindelwald te manda saludos- dijo uno de ellos, había dos magos mas junto a él; mientras me lanzaban un hechizo cortante, de repente vi como otros dos más me aparecieron por detrás y empezaron a lanzarme un sin número de hechizos sabía que no podría seguir así tenía que hacer algo, empecé a planificar una estrategia que me ayudara. Sabía que todo esto lo planeo Dumbledore después de todo el es amante de Grindelwald sabía que había estado demasiado tranquilo ahora comprendo por qué.

Me la pase esquivando hechizos de todo tipo desde hechizo cortante hasta de acido y lanzando los que conocía a pesar de que podía anticipar muchos de sus ataques había algunos que no lograba esquivar debido a la cantidad de pensamientos y emociones negativas que me distraían tendré que empezar a entrenar con muchas personas a la vez para que esto no me vuelva a pasar. Ya me habían dado con dos hechizos cortante en un costado y estaba sangrando de manera alarmante mi respiración se hacía más trabajosa.

_**-Everte Statum-**_ vi como uno de los sujetos salía volando por los aires, pero no me dio tiempo de esquivar un hechizo que uno me lanzo por la espalda.

_**-Mimblewimble-**_ un rayo de luz azulado me dio directo se que este hechizo evitara que pueda hablar en verdad estoy agradecido en que Evelia insistiera en que aprendiera los no verbales, se que podría vencerlos rápido pero me descuide y mis defensas están débiles.

_**-Mucus ad Nauseum- **_lo dije no verbal vi como impactaba en uno de ellos y su rostro empezó a mostrar mucha angustia y empezar a sudar frio.

No vi cuando uno de ellos me lanzo un rayo verde y con lo familiarizado que estoy con este hechizo en particular se perfectamente que es un Avada Kedavra todo paso como en cámara lenta vi como shadow reaccionaba después de recibir cinco hechizos aturdidores; crecía tanto que llego a medir 3 metros, desgarraba al mago que me lanzo el Avada y escupía fuego al otro que tenía en frente; pero lo que no podía evitar es observar como el rayo verde se dirigía hacia mí a una velocidad alarmante.

* * *

Bueno chicas hasta aquí nos seguimos leyendo agradezco a todas sus reviews, con respeto a la batalla aun no soy muy buena escribiéndola espero mejorar agradeceré consejos soy toda oídos bueno eso es todo. Cualquier duda ya saben espero reviews.

Saludos Bellatrix


	16. Chapter 16 Consecuencias y Verano

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Para las que son fans de Albus Dumbledore, les advierto no lean esta historia ya que aquí sale 100% MALO.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Recuerdos _[Hola pequeña]_

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Consecuencias y Verano**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me impacto directo en el pecho; sentí como recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera si no fuera porque soy el amo de la muerte estoy seguro que en este momento estaría muerto, y no pude evitar maldecir porque me estaba volviendo descuidado no quiero saber que fuera pasado con Thomas por mi irresponsabilidad; después de todo esta maldición fuera detenido todas las funciones de mi organismo es por eso que la persona que la recibe ni siquiera sufre ya que al momento del impacto todo se detiene el cerebro deja de funcionar al igual que el corazón, pulmones y todos los órganos así como también provoca que la sangre deje de circular, todo en una fracción de segundos, cuando me impacto sentí como la maldición quería detener las funciones de mi cuerpo.

Aunque no me mato si provoco que mis músculos se entumieran y una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza indicándome que se pondría peor, el dolor en mi pecho y la dificultad para respirar me indicaba que a pesar de no haberme matado la maldición me afecto; gracias a las auras ubique a los tres atacante no podía dejar a ninguno vivo ya que nadie se debía darse cuenta de mi estatus de amo de la muerte al menos no aun. Sin darles tiempo siquiera de reaccionar me levante a pesar de las protesta de mis músculos y de la fuerte punzada en mi pecho y cabeza.

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_ vi como el hechizo impactaba directo en su pecho para luego caer hacia atrás sin vida. No pude evitar que las manos me temblaran; era la primera vez que mataba pero como Evelia me dijo si tenía que hacer sacrificios para conseguir mi Objectivo lo haría aunque pierda mi alma en el proceso.

-N... no es posible, tú tienes que estar muerto- tartamudeo uno de los atacantes sin darle tiempo si quiera de reponerse del shock, lo mate.

-Ya ves que no- susurre con cierto pesar mientras le lanzaba la maldición asesina.

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_ vi como abría los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitar recordar a Cedric es la misma expresión que puso él cuando Voldemort lo mato; sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidarme de los malos recuerdos.

Camine con dificultad hacia el ultimo de mis atacante que era al que le había mandado a volar al parecer se quebró la pierna, me miraba con odio, había colocado hechizos para que no pudiera aparecerse sé que él lo sabe seguro ya lo intento _"tengo que buscar la forma de escapar e informarle a mi señor de lo que sucedió", _lastima eso es exactamente lo que quiero evitar.

-Lamento que tengas que morir, pero no puedo permitir que le informes a tu amo lo que sucedió- susurre con frialdad. Vi como en vano levantaba su varita pero no le di tiempo de decir nada.

_**-Avada Kedavra**_\- como paso con el resto cayó hacia atrás con una expresión de terror en su rostro, suspire me sentía muy cansado, en verdad subestime a Dumbledore y la consecuencia de semejante estupidez es el estado en que me encuentro en este momento, no ayudo tampoco que aturdieran a Shadow al comienzo provocando que yo me distrajera preocupado por su salud, me acerque a ella ya había regresado a su tamaño normal y la cargue buscando alguna herida, por suerte no tenía ninguna. Antes de aparecerme directo en la mansión utilice un hechizo que me permitía borrar todo rastro de mi magia; no pensaba dejar que me involucraran, cuando estuve en mi habitación coloque a Shadow en uno de los sofás y yo me senté en la cama no podía ir a San Mungo, por suerte Evelia me enseño medimagia básica lo cual me permitirá curarme y evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

-Winky- me costaba mucho respirar, me sentía afiebrado y con mucho sueño pero tenía que curarme.

-Amo ¿Qué le paso?, Winky quiere ayudarlo, quiere que Winky llame a un sanador- la elfa estaba histérica solo medio sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-No, necesito que me traigas unas pociones; poción Crece-huesos, poción calmante, Esencia de díctamo, esencia de Murtlap, poción herbovitalizante, poción para heridas y poción reabastecedora de sangre- vi como asentía y desaparecía. Se que son muchas y algunas casi tienen las mismas funciones pero prefiero prevenir, además cuando me las tome espero reponerme por completo.

_**-"Maestro Alex por fin lo encontré, lo he estado buscando por toda la mansión, el maestro Thomas está muy preocupado por usted me dijo algo de que sintió que usted estaba en peligro y que necesitaba verlo; tenerlo junto a él"-**_ había olvidado que así como yo sentiría cuando Thomas estuviera en peligro el también sentiría si yo lo estaba.

_**-"Esta bien Nagini mandare una lechuza pidiéndole al director que le de autorización a Thomas de venir; dile que no se preocupe que estoy bien y que lo espero"- **_vi como asentía y reptaba supongo que iba donde Thomas invoque una pluma y un pergamino informándole al director que debido a una emergencia Thomas tendría que venir y que regresaría a Hogwarts en unos días.

-Ven preciosa, necesito que me hagas un favor, entrégale esto al director- ululo feliz y me dio un mordisco cariñoso en el oreja, para cuando Nagini llegara a Hogwarts Thomas tendría la autorización de salir. Justo cuando salió, Winky apareció con todas las pociones me las tome en cierto orden y deje el resto para después.

_**-Braquiam Emendo-**_ dije apuntando a las costillas rotas sentí como tronaban y se reparaban en verdad era muy doloroso a pesar de las pociones. Mi respiración estaba inestable debido al dolor.

_**-Episkey-**_ apunte a mi nariz la cual se rompió después de recibir la maldición asesina.

_**-Ferula-**_ vi como mi pie se inmovilizaba, esperaba que las pociones empezaran actuar rápido.

_**-Fregotego-**_ no pensaba dejar que Thomas me viera todo cubierto de sangre.

_**-Vulnera Sanentum-**_ este hechizo lo leí en un libro de pociones no sabía para que era, hasta que le pregunte a Evelia y me dijo que lo creo el profesor Snape y que era para curar heridas profundas, lo use para curarme las que tenia por la maldición cortante.

Cuando acabe con los hechizos me tome las pociones restante me sentía cansado pero no me quería dormir hasta que viniera Thomas.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Me sentía desesperado Nagini se había ido hace casi una hora y aun no regresaba; no pensaba quedarme aquí iré a la mansión no me importa si termino castigado. Salí de la sala común dirigiéndome a las puertas.

-Señor Riddle- volteé y vi que era el profesor Slughorn que venía corriendo, o tratando de hacerlo ya que su peso ayudaba mucho.

-Su tutor mando una carta para que usted pueda ir a la mansión unos días, esta es la autorización no se puede ir sin ella- vi como respiraba profundamente, yo solo pude suspirar aliviado a pesar de mi desesperación se que nadie se dio cuenta ya que no deje mostrar cómo me sentía.

-Muchas Gracias profesor, justo iba para haya- dije con una sonrisa encantadora, vi como palidecía de forma alarmante.

_**-"Maestro Thomas, el Maestro Alex lo espera dijo que no se preocupara que estaba bien"- **_no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos dudo que fuera sentido la angustia que sentí si él estuviera tan bien como dice.

_**-"¿Como lo viste Nagini?"-**_ pregunte sabia que ella no me mentiría.

_**-"Muy mal, estaba todo ensangrentado y parecía que se iba a desmayar, será mejor que vayamos rápido"-**_siseo preocupada, sentí como el corazón se me detenía, y empezaba a hiperventilar, trate de tranquilizarme, voltee a ver al profesor que nos veía fascinado.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por traerme la autorización- no le di tiempo ni de responder cuando recogí a Nagini la coloque en mis hombros y me fui lo más rápido que podía sin parecer desesperado.

Cuando estuve frente a la mansión respire profundo ya que prácticamente había corrido, y no quería que Alex viera como me afectaba, entre y vi a Winky esperándome se retorcía las manos y parecía muy nerviosa.

-El amo Alex está en su habitación, Winky lo ayudo en lo que pudo- solo asentí y subí antes de que la elfa se pusiera histérica no estaba de humor para verlo. Al entra vi a Alex tenia la pierna entablillada y se veía muy pálido, no se le observaban heridas visibles, ni sangre pero lo más seguro es que haya usado un hechizo de limpieza. Sentí mi corazón latir dolorosamente, tengo ganas de llorar algo que no había hecho desde hace años; debió de sentir mi mirada porque volteo a verme y me dio una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunte con un nudo en mi garganta, mientras me acercaba y me sentaba junto a él, y empecé acariciar su rostro vi como cerraba los ojos y se relajaba. Cuando pensé que se había dormido empezó hablar.

-Cuando venía de regreso del orfanato, cinco sujetos aparecieron de la nada, le lanzaron hechizos aturdidores a Shadow, todos a la vez; luego empezaron a lanzarme hechizos a mí, logre esquivar la mayoría pero me atacaban todos a la vez sin darme tregua, cuando Shadow reacciono mato a dos de ellos, y cuando pude recuperarme del impacto de los hechizos logre matar al resto, luego me aparecí aquí- vi que cuando dijo que mato a esos sujetos aparto los ojos como si le diera vergüenza el haber matado.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a San Mungo?- vi como me observaba pensativo como tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos decidiendo si decirme o no.

-Porque sé que la persona responsable de este ataque usaría esto como escusa para separarnos- quiere decir que él sabe quien le hizo esto, sentí como la furia e ira, necesitaba saber quién era, le haría pagar muy caro haber lastimado lo que es mío.

-¿Quién fue?, más vale que no me mientas ni lo ocultes- suspiro como sabiendo que yo no cedería.

-Quiero que me prometas que no harás nada, aun no es el momento para enfrentarlo si lo haces te lo diré- no pude evitar verlo con furia, pero me miro con determinación y sabía perfectamente lo terco que puedo llegar a ser.

-Bien te lo prometo- no podre hacer nada ahora pero no quiere decir que no pueda planear mi venganza y será muy dolorosa. Lo escuche suspirar haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

-Albus Dumbledore- debo de haber escuchado mal ese maldito viejo no pudo haber llegado a tanto como se atreve.

-¿Por qué el haría algo así?- vi como sus ojos se oscurecían y su mirada se volvió más fría e intimidante.

-Porque arruine la mayoría de sus planes, no está contento con lo que he hecho, además de que no le gusto que lo insultara- de seguro al maldito viejo le molesto que me adoptara. Una cosa es que se meta conmigo y otra muy distinta es que el muy maldito lastime a Alex, me acerque más a él revisándolo vi que tenia vendas alrededor del torso y muchos morados en todo su cuerpo, empecé a pasar mis dedos por los morados, vi como temblaba por mi toque y no pude evitar sonreír, pero me duro poco al ver el estado completo de su cuerpo, casi lo pierdo y no pude hacer nada para protegerlo sin pensarlo me acerque y lo abrace sentí como se movía un poco dándome lugar en la cama, me quite los zapatos y la túnica y me acosté junto a él, vi como colocaba la cabeza en mi pecho aproveche para acariciar su cabello, al rato me di cuenta que se quedo dormido, me quede contemplándolo era en verdad muy hermoso no permitiría que nadie me separara de él, un día ese maldito viejo me pagaría todo lo que me ha hecho. Nagini se acurruco junto a shadow vi a hedwig hacer lo mismo; me acomode mejor sin despertarlo y me dormí.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Dumbledore**

Estábamos en una reunión que siempre se hace al final de las clases, el joven Riddle no había asistido hoy a clases me pregunto si ya se entero que su adorado tutor estaba muerto, no pude evitar sonreír solo con pensarlo. Me serene ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta y pensara que me volví loco. Vi como una lechuza entro interrumpiendo la reunión.

-Lo siento, es una carta de mi hermano- quería saber si Gellert tenía el cuerpo del idiota ese dijo que me lo daría de regalo. Cuando termine de abrir vi que solo salía una palabra _fallaron _ no lo puedo creer el muy maldito sigue vivo.

-Armando, que paso con el joven Riddle, hoy no asistió a mi clase- tenía que saber donde estaba y ver si recibía alguna nota o algo.

-Fue solicitado por su tutor, regresara hasta dentro de unos días- eso fue rápido para que lo habrá llamado, tal vez no salió ileso del encuentro después de todo eran cinco contra uno.

-Ya veo- tenía que empezar mi plan con Weasley, no podremos atacarlo de nuevo porque estará precavido, tendré que esperar un tiempo antes de volver a intentarlo.

La reunión siguió como siempre ya vería la forma de deshacerme de ese hombre sin verme involucrado y luego lo festejaría con mi adorado Tom.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me sentía muy relajado me abrace mas a mi almohada, un momento las almohadas no respiran abrí los ojos y al levantar la mirada vi que al que estaba abrazando era a Thomas no pude evitar ruborizarme podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo; trate de incorporarme pero Thomas me lo impidió abrazando mas fuerte no pude evitar soltar un quejido ya que las costillas aun me dolían, sentí como el agarre aflojaba y como Thomas se movía.

-Lo siento, estas bien- ahora recuerdo, el ataque y el momento en que Thomas llego la corta platica que tuvimos el momento en que me abrazo y yo le hice espacio para que se acostara solo recuerdo haberme apoyado en su pecho estaban tan cansado y el dándome caricias en el cabello me relajo completamente que acabe dormido.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- que mas da, ya estoy abrazado a él, me acomode de nuevo en su pecho se sentía tan bien, sentí como empezó a darme caricias en el cabello de nuevo.

-Si sigues así me dormiré de nuevo- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su pecho.

-Creo que deberíamos de buscar algo para comer, ya es tarde- solo asentí pero sin moverme.

-Pídele a Winky que traiga la comida aquí estoy cansado- se que son por las pociones y aun me siento todo adolorido así que prefiero moverme lo menos posible. Lo escuche llamar a Winky y pedir la cena después empezó a acariciarme de nuevo el cabello nos quedamos en silencio pero no era incomodo en realidad me sentía tan bien.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras, no quiero que vuelvas a salir herido- todo lo dijo en un susurro, levante la mirada y me tope con unos hermosos ojos grises azulados, recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaban los ojos de Draco ya que al verlos me recordaban los de Thomas solo que los de Draco eran más grises y no se le notaba casi nada el azul en cambio los de Thomas son perfectos. Levante mi mano y acaricie su rostro no puedo evitarlo, me incorporé un poco para besar su mejilla vi como se ruborizaba en verdad me encantaba verlo hacerlo es simplemente hermoso.

-No te preocupes, me agarro con la guardia baja no volverá a ocurrir, pero quiero que me prometas que si Dumbledore te está molestando me lo digas, ese viejo es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere no quiero que nunca te quedes solo con él, prométemelo- solo de pensar que el maldito viejo lo toque o se atreva hacerle algo hace que la sangre me hierva.

-Te lo prometo- volví acariciarle el rostro, tenía tantas ganas de probar sus labios se ven tan apetecibles, no pude evitar ruborizarme por mi pensamiento escondí mi rostro en su cuello para que no se diera cuenta, me había prometido no tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero cada día se me hace más difícil resistir.

Después de cenar, Thomas dijo que se iría a cambiar, que pensaba dormir conmigo esta noche y que ni se me ocurriera contradecirlo, había olvidado lo mandón que puede llegar a ser, yo hice lo mismo con mucho cuidado tome un baño restregando con suavidad ya que aun estaba muy adolorido, cuando acabe me puse el pijama y peine mi cabello lo deje suelto ya que aun estaba mojado; al salir vi que Thomas ya estaba acostado, me acerque y sin vergüenza alguna me volví acostar en su pecho sentí las caricias en mi cabello y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Thomas se quedo conmigo tres días, hoy regreso a Hogwarts, si ya de por si lo extrañaba ahora lo hare mas ya que desde que vino a cuidarme dormimos juntos y en verdad ya me acostumbre a dormir abrazado a él. Debido a que ya me encontraba mejor pensaba ir a buscar a diez niños que dieron muestra de magia accidental en total teníamos 100 con estos llegaríamos a los 110, no quería que ninguno de ellos estuvieran incómodos mande a construir otra dos planta en la que habrían cincuenta habitaciones en cada una por lo que podría recibir a otros 190 niños. La administradora dijo que podían dormir cuatro niños por habitación, le dije que lo implementaríamos cuando no tuviéramos habitaciones. Me aparecí directo en el hall del orfanato.

-Alex- un pequeño cuerpo me impacto, y luego de ese les siguieron muchos más, al bajar la vista vi a Jeremy que tenía solo cinco años, Alison de cuatro, Amy de seis y Leonard de ocho; todos ellos ya empezaron a recibir las lecciones que los haría los mejores magos y brujas de su generación.

-Me da gusto verlo chicos- vi a la directora que se acercaba donde estábamos.

-Jugamos Alex- no pude evitar mirarlos con cariño.

-Hoy no niños, tengo que ir con Anne a buscar nuevos amiguitos espero que les den una buena bienvenida, recuerden que todos aquí son familia y ellos serian sus nuevos hermanos y hermanitas- vi como asentían ilusionados _"mas amiguitos con quien jugar_" las auras de estos pequeños era como un relajante para mí son tan puras e inocentes por suerte los _muggles_ no les hicieron tanto daño solo de recordar la forma tan lamentable en que se encontraba me daba tanta rabia pasaron por lo mismo que Thomas solo que ellos no sufrieron tanto como él, hare que solo sea un mal recuerdo.

Me costó mucho elegirle el nombre en honor a Evelia hasta que recordé que ella es la que le dio vida a todas las criaturas mágicas y magia a nosotros siempre lo olvido, a mí me dio la esperanza de cambiar el futuro por eso estaba seguro que escogí el nombre ideal _**Vie et Espoir **__(Vida y Esperanza) _además de que es una vida y esperanza nueva para estos niños elegí colocarlo en francés en honor a la familia Dómine después de todo es con el dinero de ellos que lo construí. Pronto serian las vacaciones de verano estaba ansioso de tener de nuevo a Thomas en casa tenía pensado llevarlo a Francia así los dos disfrutaremos del paisaje.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas**

Hace dos días que regrese de la mansión, Dumbledore quería hablar a solas conmigo pero como se lo prometí a Alex me negué diciéndole que podía decirlo delante de mis amigos que de todas formas yo le cuento todo a ellos, vi que me quedo viendo molesto porque sabe perfectamente que era una excusa.

-Señor Riddle, paso algo en su casa como se ausento varios días- vi que me miraba como si de verdad estuviera preocupado no pude evitar enfurecerme por su atrevimiento de seguro quiere que le diga que Alex esta lastimado para regocijarse de lo que le hizo.

-Todo está perfectamente, y si fuera ocurrido algo no es de su incumbencia- mientras le sonreí con inocencia; vi las sonrisas maliciosas de los chicos al ver como al maldito viejo se había puesto rojo de la furia y vergüenza.

-Solo estoy preocupado por usted señor Riddle- mientras me observaba con tristeza, estúpido viejo que cree que trata con Gryffindor.

-Pues no tiene porque, si eso es todo nos retiramos- vi como asentía me di la vuelta, sin siquiera fijarme si los chicos me seguían.

-Mi lord, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Desde que regreso esta de mal humor- pregunto Abraxas, aun no les había dicho del ataque de Alex.

-Vamos a la sala común ahí les cuentos- cuando todos tuvimos acomodados respire profundo para tranquilizarme.

-Como sabrán hace unos días me fui a la mansión, no por una visita de cortesía ni nada por el estilo sino que fue debido a que a Alex lo atacaron, me di cuenta de esto gracias al arete y mande a Nagini para que lo buscara; debido a que estaba tardando decidí ir yo mismo cuando iba de salida me encontré con el profesor Slughorn diciendo que Alex había mandado una autorización para que yo fuera a la mansión unos días, al llegar vi que estaba lastimado tenía muchos moretones y una pierna lastimada- dije esperando para que asimilaran lo que les había dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Quién fue que lo ataco?- pregunto molesta Walburga, vi que no era la única a todos les cayó bien Alex.

-Fueron cinco sujetos que le aparecieron de repente le lanzaron hechizos aturdidor a Shadow y empezaron atacarlo a él, para resumir cuando Shadow reacciono mato a dos y Alex al resto, y el responsable de este ataque es ese maldito viejo- continúe con mucha rabia de no poder vengarme aun.

-¿Porqué lo atacaría?-pregunto Harold desconcertado.

-Alex me dijo que fue porque le arruino muchos de sus planes; aun no se cuales no le he podido preguntar- vi como todos asentían comprendiendo mejor la situación.

-Hay que tener cuidado ahora ya sabemos de que ese viejo es capaz de todo por conseguir lo que quiere- dijo Terence serio.

-Este fin de semana iré a verlo- conociéndolo de seguro no guardo reposo.

-Podemos ir con usted mi lord- dijo Abraxas, sabía que me lo pedirían y aunque me gustaría tenerlo para mí solo.

-Claro- espero que pronto sea verano lo tendré por meses para mí.

El tiempo paso rápido, hace unos días se nos acerco Septimus Weasley diciendo que estaba interesado en unirse a nuestro grupo, que había escuchado sobre nuestros ideales y estaba totalmente de acuerdo, lo único malo es que quería estar pegado a nosotros todo el tiempo diciendo que les gusta estar al tanto de las novedades a pesar de que lo hemos dicho que nosotros le informariamos; si no le he dicho que no nos interesa su apoyo es por dos razones la primera es el primer Gryffindor que tenemos y probablemente el logre conseguir más y segundo porque Abraxas dijo que estaba comprometido con una prima suya Anastasia Malfoy por lo que en un futuro cercano tendría mucho poder político.

-Hola chicos, ¿Puedo acompañarlos?- dijo Weasley, a mí ya me estaba molestando.

-Si puedes comportarte, porque no pasaremos vergüenza por tu culpa-siseo Walburga mirándolo molesta.

-Siempre me comporto- lo ignoramos y nos dirigimos donde Alex este sería el último fin de semana que tendríamos, dentro de 15 días eran las vacaciones de verano; las estoy esperando con ansias.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me encontraba leyendo los informes del orfanato; hasta ahora todo iba bien no he tenido problemas de ningún tipo los niños son muy inteligentes y aprenden rápido, acababa de regresar de la casa de una niña muggle, he estado visitándolo a muchos; hablando con ellos y sus padres para darle a conocer mi institución donde sus niños aprenderían para estar preparado a la hora de entrar a Hogwarts, así mismo verificaba que estos niños no fueran maltratado por sus propios padres lamentablemente encontré dos casos y tuve que ir al ministerio para que le removieran la tutela a los padres y los niños fueran colocado en el orfanato lo más triste es que ellos se vinieron felices.

-Espero que no estés muy ocupado- levante la vista para ver a Thomas y los demás, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no- me levante para darle un beso en la frente y salude con un cabeceo a los demás; hasta que me percate de una cabellera pelirroja la cual solo verla me causo molestia no solo por el color sino porque la persona que la poseía tenía un parecido a Ronald.

-¿Quién eres?- mientras lo observaba con suma frialdad no me agradaba su aura mostraba celos, envidia, codicia igual que sus descendientes. _"como se atreve a besarlo, el será mi tercer novio, después de todo estoy comprometido con la prima de Malfoy, y pesar de que ame a Cedrella y ella pertenezca a una buena familia no es de la rama principal de los Black es solo una pariente lejana sin mucho patrimonio, aunque ahora que el profesor Dumbledore pago todas nuestras deudas podre romper mi compromiso después de que me aburra de Anastasia mientras seguiré divirtiéndome un rato al igual que con el hermoso de Thomas después de todo desde hace rato se corrió la apuesta de quien de lo llevaba primero a la cama" _otro traidor así que este fue el Weasley que provoco la enemistad que hay en el futuro con los Malfoy no los culpo el muy maldito están jugando con ellas.

-Me llamo Septimus Weasley- dijo con arrogancia, solo lo mire con molestia este es peor que Ronald.

-Alexander Morte- respondí con frialdad.

-Winky, nos trae un refrigerio- dijo Thomas tranquilamente, nos fuimos a sentar al rato apareció Winky con el refrigerio no había terminado de colocarla cuando Weasley se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a devorar todo como si nunca fuera comido no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco porque al parecer el dinero no tiene nada que ver con los modales porque las ropas de este son finas lo que quiere decir que tiene dinero.

-Sabes Thomas, deberías de fijarte bien en los nuevos amigos que escoges- mientras observaba con desprecio la forma en que se devoraba todo vi como Thomas le lanzaba una de sus famosas miradas pero el otro no se dio por aludido ya que estaba entretenido con la comida.

-Septimus compórtate quieres, nos estas avergonzando- dijo furiosa Walburga, al ver que todos los observaban el muy idiota trato de verse imponente y orgulloso.

-Lo siento no me dio tiempo de comer en Hogwarts, sabes tengo curiosidad he escuchado que desapareciste del gran comedor ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, porque francamente no tienes la apariencia de ser poderoso- oficialmente odio a este Weasley.

-Sera mejor que contengas esa lengua o te la arrancare- siseo Thomas molesto y lanzándole una mirada envenenada, vi con placer como Weasley palidecía.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y compórtate que no estás en tu casa acaso no aprendiste modales- dije realmente molesto francamente esta visita será la más molesta fuera preferido que solo vinieran ellos sin ratas, tendré que pedirle a Thomas que se aleje de él aunque conociéndolo creerá que quiero controlar su vida tendré que buscar la forma de alejarlo no permitiré que este idiota se le acerque, y no son celos simplemente es precaución después de todo trabaja para Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo te sientes Alex?- pregunto Abraxas mientras me observaba buscando alguna herida por sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que Thomas les había contado además de que a ellos tampoco le agradaba Weasley.

-Mejor gracias por preguntar- fue lo único que dije no me sentía cómodo hablando con este idiota aquí.

Nos pasamos platicando de cosas sin importancia todos se dieron cuenta de que no me agradaba Weasley ya que en todo momento le hable con frialdad pero no puedo evitarlo solo verlo me molesta. Ya todos se habían despedido y empezaron a irse.

-Nos vemos Alex, lamento que nuestra visita te haya incomodado- susurro Thomas mirándome con seriedad, vi que estaba molesto aunque no sabía por qué.

-Tu visita no me incomoda ni la de los chicos pero francamente ese Weasley no me agrada- le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes no lo volverás a ver- dijo con una sonrisa en verdad encantadora no pude evitar abrazarlo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la visita de los chicos vinieron, me carteaba todos los días con Thomas, quería darle la sorpresa del viaje pensaba llevarlo a muchos lugares exactamente donde tengo todas las mansiones Dómine, así que muestro viaje empezaría en Francia, Italia, Rusia, Egipto, Alemania, y por ultimo Brasil. Este verano la pasaríamos increíble solo podríamos estar dos semanas en cada lugar pero valdría la pena.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov Thomas.**

Después de regresar de visitar a Alex estaba realmente furioso me di cuenta desde un comienzo que no le agradaba Septimus me avergonzó delante de él, ahora Alex de seguro piensa de que no se escoger a las personas que me rodean.

-Ese Alexander es un amargado- dijo Septimus mientras se comía un emparedado, esto fue lo último que le aguanto.

-No me interesa tu apoyo así que lárgate y no te vuelvas acercar a nosotros- dije molesto.

-No puedes sacarme, solo porque el estúpido de tu tutor es un amargado y aburrido, dile Abraxas- grito totalmente rojo.

-No tengo nada que decir, nos avergonzaste con ese comportamiento, espero que mi prima te de una clase modales- dijo Abraxas con frialdad. Vi como enrojecía más nos miro con odio y se fue.

-En verdad es molesto, y a Alex no le agrado en lo más minino, siento lastima por tu prima- dijo Orión con burla. Solo asentí dándole la razón.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, el director estaba dando el discurso de despedida estaba ansioso por regresar. Después de despedirme de los chicos que tomarían el tren me dirigí a la mansión por primera vez no pasare el verano en ese maldito orfanato. Al entrar vi a Alex me esperaba sus baúles estaban junto a él.

-Espero que estés preparado nos vamos a Francia para luego ir a Italia, Rusia, Egipto, Alemania, y por ultimo Brasil - no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido nunca había salido de Inglaterra y ahora iría a conocer seis diferentes países no pude evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva de lo que sería este verano y lo mejor es que solo seriamos los dos sin nadie molestando.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado como vieron aquí hay otro Weasley traidor y el porqué los Malfoy los odian espero que les haya gustado gracias a todas por su reviews.

Nos seguimos leyendo Bellatrix


	17. Chapter 17 Vacaciones y acercamiento

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Recuerdos _[Hola pequeña]_

* * *

**Capitulo 17 Vacaciones y acercamiento**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Nos encontrábamos en Francia, ya habíamos visitado los lugares más famosos, tanto muggle como mágico en estos días, he conocido mas sobre la personalidad de Thomas, es frio, sarcástico, y mandón, pero también es amable, sobreprotector, y carismático, mañana nos iríamos a nuestro próximo destino Italia.

-Alex, será mejor irnos a dormir ya; luego no te quieres levantar- no pude evitar ruborizarme y mirarlo molesto, desde que regreso de Hogwarts hemos estado durmiendo en la misma habitación según Thomas ya se acostumbro a mi presencia, pero eso no quita el hecho de que moleste y avergüence que me este recordando que se me pegan las sabanas a menudo pero no es mi culpa siempre acabo abrazado a él, y es demasiado cómodo y no me dan ganas de levantarme.

-No es mi culpa que seas como un osito de peluche, que provocas que me quiera quedar en cama sin tener ganas de levantarme- dije con burla y cariño no pude evitar sonreír, al ver que ahora fue su turno ruborizarse nunca me cansare de verlo.

-Como sea- mientras subía a nuestra habitación, a veces me da miedo lo que empiezo a sentir por Thomas porque no es algo que haya sentido nunca por nadie y temo hacerle daño, y hacérmelo a mí.

Al llegar a la habitación tome el pijama y fui a cambiarme al baño es una rutina a la cual ya nos acostumbramos, Thomas se cambia en la habitación y yo en el baño, al salir vi que Thomas ya estaba acostado dándome la espalda al parecer molesto; no le gusta que me burle de él, pero es divertido, mas aun cuando se ruboriza porque se ve tierno, me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda, enterré mi nariz en su cuello, no pude evitar inhalar su aroma, era una mezcla de menta y vainilla.

-No te enojes Thomas, sabes que me encanta estar abrazado a ti, lamento haberte llamado osito- dije mientras besaba su cuello, lo sentí estremecerse pero no dijo nada solo se volteo y me vio con seriedad.

-No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera tan infantil- dijo tratando de parecer molesto, solo sonreí y me acurruque en su pecho sé que no lo decía en serio. Vi como Shadow se acurrucaba a mis pies y hedwig en el cabecero, Nagini estaba enroscada a los pies de Thomas.

-No te preocupes osito Thomas, nadie mas sabrá que te llamo así- dije con burla, solo sentí como me apretaba mas a él, y suspiraba molesto, pero no dijo nada, sé que no es el apodo ideal para él, pero es divertido verlo indignarse, además si le pusiera un apodo seria mi Ángel, le queda más con su aspecto, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí como me agitaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me abrazara más y enterrara mi rostro en su cuello.

-Levántate Alex, se nos hará tarde- dijo Thomas en un susurro, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Más tarde, aun es temprano- y si es posible me pegue más a él, pero insistió empujándome no pude evitar gruñir y verlo molesto, solo sonrió y se dirigió al baño, a los minutos salió ya vestido; tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de algodón blanca, no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada solo han pasado dos semanas y Thomas ya ha crecido mínimo, tres centímetro algo me dice que para cuando entre a Hogwarts ya estará de mi alto y eso que gracias a Evelia gane altura, me levante tome lo que me pondría y me dirigí al baño, después de ducharme y alistarme, encogí nuestro baúl y por red flu nos dirigimos directo a la mansión de Italia; en verdad no entiendo porque Thomas quería que saliéramos tan temprano, cuando solo nos tomaría minutos estar en nuestro destino.

La mansión de Italia era lo opuesto a la de Francia era más parecido a una cabaña eso si elegante y enorme, la madera era oscura y la pared estaba pintada de crema en verdad era muy acogedora. Shadow ,hedwig y Nagini; a pesar de que nos acompañarían en todo nuestros viajes se quedarían en la mansión, ya que visitaríamos lugares muggles.

-Iré a explorar- fue lo único que dijo Thomas antes de desaparecer por la primera puerta que vio, solo suspire y troné los dedos.

-Mando a llamar el amo, Trinky estará encantada de servirle- solo asentí, la elfina se miraba joven.

-Eres la única, o hay más elfos- mientras me dirigía a uno de los sillones.

-Somos tres amo, pero trabajadores- no es como si necesitáramos a mas.

-De acuerdo, podría subir estas maletas a la habitación principal, y si no es molestia prepara desayuno para dos personas- vi como chasqueaba los dedos y las maletas desaparecían.

-Como ordene amo- desapareciendo para cumplir con lo encomendado, aun me encontraba con sueño para explorar, me quedare esperando a que Thomas regrese.

A la media hora apareció Thomas, me levante y ambos nos dirigimos al comedor, había comida de todo tipo; de origen italiano ya que no reconocí ninguno de los platillos.

-Al parecer esta mansión, está ubicada en una zona montañosa, tendremos que explorar los alrededores para ver si hay un pueblo cerca- dijo Thomas mientras tomaba un panecillo y lo probaba con cautela.

-Podemos, ir a pasear en los caballos que hay, nunca he montado pero no debe ser difícil- continuo después de tragar, yo tome lo mismo que el.

-Me parece bien, además es bueno cambiar de aires, no solo estar en la ciudad sino en el campo- dije mientras me servía un poco de leche.

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a las caballerizas, Thomas eligió un caballo negro, yo preferí uno Blanco, después de varios intentos de parte de los dos, logramos montarlo no me costó agarrarle el ritmo es como montar una escoba solo que mas incomodo vi que Thomas también logro adaptarse estuvimos recorriendo el lugar hasta que vimos un pueblo y decidimos dirigirnos allá para saber en qué lugar de Italia nos encontrábamos.

Al llegar nos dirigimos directo al pub que había ahí, me baje del caballo observe que Thomas hacia lo mismo y entramos juntos, no había casi nadie, pero pude reconocer que era un lugar mágico.

-Buenos días, nos podría decir si no es mucha molestia ¿en qué lugar de Italia nos encontramos?- pregunte lentamente para que me comprendiera.

-Entiendo perfectamente el ingles joven, ¿cómo es que no sabe donde está parado?, ¿cómo llego aquí entonces? _"es raro ver un mago Ingles y un Francés por estos lados_"- mientras me escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la mansión que está ubicada en este país, viajamos por red flu, así que no sé exactamente donde está ubicada- mientras esperaba que me respondiera.

-Están en Ravello, en la Costa Amalfitana en la provincia de Salerno si avanzan mas podrán ver el Golfo di Salerno, es una de las atracciones más conocidas entre los muggle, exceptuando por Ravello que es el único lugar mágico cerca- solo dijo eso y se fue atender a un duende que ha estado agitando sus brazos desde que llego.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a explorar el pueblo?, mañana podremos ir al Golfo di Salerno por algo debe ser muy famosos entre los muggles- mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo guiaba a la salida, nos pasamos recorriendo todos los lugares que habían, y compramos recuerdos era muy parecido a Hogsmeade.

-Ya estoy cansado, regresemos- dijo Thomas ya fastidiado no pude evitar sonreír solo se le tiene que ver la cara para saber que está cansado.

-Bien regresemos, estoy ansioso por visitar el Golfo-mientras me subía al caballo y emprendía el camino de regreso a la mansión, íbamos en silencio pero no incomodo era como si hablar no fuera necesario mientras estuviéramos juntos. Al llegar cenamos y nos fuimos acostar.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

A la mañana siguiente, Alex como siempre estaba acostado en mi pecho, no pude evitar suspirar y acariciar su cabello en verdad me gustaba era tan largo y lacio, este verano era el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida; nunca me había sentido relajado y querido. Nagini dormia enredada en mis pies, Shadow y Hedwig dormían también.

-Alex, levántate recuerda que hoy iremos al Golfo di Salerno- mientras empezaba a empujarlo desde que dormimos juntos me he dado cuenta que es de los que tiene despertares lento.

-Un minuto más- dijo con voz adormilada, pero sin abrir los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír. A los diez minutos por fin pude despertarlo nos alistamos, desayunamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, era realmente hermoso, ver el mar completamente azul, las montañas y arboles, los barcos que desde nuestra posición se miraban diminutos.

Nos pasamos los próximos días explorándolo por completo, Alex insistió en fotografiar todo, mágicamente claro; fuimos a ver las pendientes de los montes de Lattari que caen en pico sobre el mar, visitamos las llanuras de Paestum, y por últimos paseamos en las orillas del mar.

El resto de la semana fue simplemente alucinante, después de Italia nos dirigimos a Rusia, era un lugar hermoso, la mansión en esta ocasión estaba ubicada en la ciudad en una área sin magia; decidimos visitar los sitios más famosos, por lo que por las próximas dos semanas nos dedicamos a eso, primero nos dirigimos a la Catedral de San Basilio, era realmente hermosa su arquitectura te dejaba impresionado puede que los muggles no me agraden pero hay que reconocer que saben construir cosas hermosas.

-Es magnífica- dijo Alex, mientras fotografiaba todo lo que podía.

-Ciertamente, pero hay otras cosas o _personas_ que le ganan en belleza- dije mientras lo observaba fijamente, vi como se ruborizaba y apartaba la vista; desde que salimos de Italia he estado tanteando terreno; porque estoy decidido de que Alex sea mi pareja, antes de ingresar a Hogwarts.

-Sera mejor que sigamos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Nos dirigimos a los campos de loto de la región de Astracán, se dice que ahí se encuentran las mayores reservas acuáticas del mundo además de que escuchamos que cerca de ahí había un pueblo totalmente mágico y teníamos pensado visitarlo estaba ubicado en la Isla de Wrangel.

Después de visitar el pueblo y comprar varios libros que llamaron mi atención así como objetos, nos fuimos a nadar en el Volga de ahí nos dirigimos a nuestro próximo destino La mina de diamante Mir, era un lugar realmente impactante se siente energía mágica alrededor seguro era por eso que no se podía sobrevolar, así como es seguro que haya criaturas mágicas allá abajo me fuera gustado averiguarlo. Nuestro último destino fue la expedición a el área de volcanes activos de Kamchatka, ese fue el último día que pasamos en Rusia ahora nos dirigíamos a nuestro próximo destino Egipto el lugar que elegí para por fin pedirle a Alex que salga conmigo.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Mis planes no estaban saliendo como quería desde el intento fallido de asesinato, Gellert estaba furioso conmigo por no averiguar más sobre ese desgraciado, además de que debido a que ningunos de sus hombres regreso, provoco que el empezara en interesarse.

-Gellert amor, tus hombres aun no han localizado a ese maldito- pregunte con suavidad.

-Si ese fuera el caso, ya te lo fuera dicho así que deja de decir estupideces- siseo con frialdad, mirándome con desprecio.

-Tampoco es para que me hables así- dije molesto ya me está hartando ser tratado como basura; si no es porque él posee los recursos necesarios para buscar las reliquias y el hecho de que lo amo, hace mucho que lo fuera matado pero si sigue denigrándome y humillando me olvidare de eso.

-Como sea, no lo han encontrado y eso es lo que me tiene molesto, así que discúlpame por ser tan brusco pero tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando no consigo lo que quiero- dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba.

-Está bien, después de todo es seguro que aparezca, cuando su Protegido regrese a Hogwarts-dije con una sonrisa siniestra al pensar en mi Tom, se seguro se ha puesto más hermoso, pronto te tendré en mis manos mi querido Tom.

-Apenas aparezca encárgate de encontrar una forma de averiguar sus habilidades, no cometeremos el mismo error dos veces- dijo con seriedad solo pude asentir, ya encontraría la manera de conseguirlo.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando se me dé la oportunidad, te tendré toda la información necesaria- dije con determinación.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Desde que salimos de Italia, me di cuenta que Thomas ha estado coqueteando conmigo y no sé qué hacer al respeto; lo peor del asunto es que me gusta cuando lo hace y espero con ansias su próximo avance, lo que no está bien.

Nos encontrábamos en Egipto exactamente en las pirámides de Keops, Kefren y Micerinos era realmente impresionante toda la cultura que estos lugares pueden mostrar, me puse a tomar foto de cuanto llamara mi atención, principalmente tomaba foto de Thomas. Después de recorrer todo el lugar nos dirigimos a las Enfinge de Gizeh según nuestro guía forma parte del monumento funerario, se trata de un ser mitológico con cabeza humana probablemente de Kefren y cuerpo de León me pregunto si esta criatura existirá, parecería un Grifo si la cabeza fuera de un águila.

El resto de la semana nos la pasamos por tres diferentes lugares el palacio de la reina Hatshepsut en el cual encontramos un pasadizo que nos llevo a un área que se respiraba magia por cada rincón. Después nos dirigimos al Templo de Luxor uno de los complejos mas religioso lo curioso es que en cada lugar que entrabamos se sentía la magia rodeándolo supongo que debió ser en un tiempo donde los magos y los muggles convivían en paz.

Los últimos lugares que visitamos fueron el templo de Karnak era enorme en la entrada vimos cuarenta esfinges como custodiándolo, después de recorrer todos los templos decidimos que el último lugar que visitaremos seria la tumba de Tutankamon la tumba del faraón que no fue muy destacado ni querido, ese ultimo día paso algo que nunca llegaría olvidar, por ser también el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber recibido cumpliendo oficialmente 17.

-Alex podemos hablar- acabábamos de regresar de cenar, Thomas me regalo por mi cumple, un hermoso anillo de plata con serpientes gravadas en color negro que siseaban; en total ya tenía cinco anillos; me lo puse en la mano derecha en el dedo de en medio junto al anillo de los Dómine, mañana partiríamos a Alemania, estaba muy serio lo cual solo provoco que me pusiera nervioso, ya se había acabado el tiempo de visita aquí, en verdad comprendo porque Ronald hablo maravillas de este lugar.

-Claro, vamos a la biblioteca- apenas y había acabado de cerrar la puerta cuando Thomas me acorralo y beso, Merlín sentí que me derretiría en sus brazos, su boca tiene un sabor exquisito; no pude evitar responder el beso con intensidad y subir mis brazos a su cuello, para acercarlo más a mí, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, nos separamos no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-Esto no es correcto se supone que soy tu tutor no debería haber dejado que me besaras menos corresponderte- susurre sin abrir los ojos aun, podía escuchar mi corazón acelerado no sé cuando paso, pero sé que Thomas me gusta demasiado, nunca había sentido esto por nadie lo que tuve por Draco solo fue atracción pero con Thomas siento que mi mundo gira a su alrededor, por su bienestar y felicidad, se que sin importar que, haría cualquier cosa por él.

-No me importa, yo te quiero, eres mío Alex y quiero que estemos juntos de esta forma- susurro Thomas aferrando mis caderas, no pude evitar asentir sin importarme las consecuencias que esta nueva relación nos traería a ambos levante un poco la cabeza y lo bese, podría hacer esto todo el día.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Brasil nuestro último destino, aun me cuesta asimilar todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas que pasamos en Alemania las cuales fueron las mejores con la diferencia que ahora somos novios aun me cuesta creer como una acción cambio todo entre nosotros, Thomas se muestra más abierto y posesivo cabe decir que por primera vez en mi vida experimente los celos.

* * *

_[Nos encontrábamos en un Lugar llamado Siegestor-Puerta de la Victoria construido para conmemorar una guerra por parte de los bávaros y la destrucción que sufrió Alemania, genero que este monumento fuera construido, solo voltee un momento para fotografiarlo, cuando le iba a pedir a Thomas que se colocara junto a este, vi que un estúpido Alemán le estaba coqueteando descaradamente frente a mí, por la cara que tenía mi Thomas estaba a punto de hechizarlo y por mucho que me gustara hacerlo yo mismo, tenía que detenerlo._

_-Se te ofrece algo- le pregunte con frialdad, mientras tomaba la cintura de Thomas y la estrechaba para tranquilizarlo no quería que se metiera en problemas._

_-Solo quería invitar a esta *lindura* a tomar algo conmigo, si no te molesta aunque tú tampoco estas mal "quién diría que habría dos hermosuras juntas aunque me sigue gustando mas esta lindura"- dijo en ingles con un horroroso acento. Sus pensamientos solo provocaron que mi sangre hirviera._

_-Pues fíjate que esta *lindura* es mi novio y no irá contigo a ningún lado así que vete- dije mirándolo con desprecio, para animarlo un poco deje salir un poco mi aura de amo de la muerte; vi como palidecía y se iba tropezando con sus propios pies.]_

* * *

Ahora nos dirigíamos a ver el Cristo Redentor, cuando nos aparecimos justo a los pies de este en un sitio donde nadie nos viera, me puse a tomarle fotos, después nos dirigimos al Pan de azúcar era un tranvía que lleva a los visitantes a tener una increíble vista aérea de la ciudad, ya era tarde cuando regresamos a la mansión, solo cenamos y subimos a nuestra habitación.

-Lástima que el verano está acabando, dentro de una semana estaré de regreso a Hogwarts, te extrañare- dijo Thomas mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de la cintura para después besarme, eran momentos como esto que adora ya que eran contadas las veces en la que Thomas hablaba de lo que sentía, empezamos a besarnos de manera lenta, pero pronto el beso se volvió demandante sentía como mi excitación crecía, y por el bulto en el pijama de Thomas el estaba igual, hice un movimiento en que nuestras erecciones se tocaron no pude evitar gemir, para luego separarme.

-Sera mejor que nos durmamos si queremos cumplir con toda nuestra agente- vi como asentía, y trataba de regular su respiración al igual que yo trataba de hacer lo mismo con la mía.

-Es mejor, buenas noches Alex- murmuro mientras me besaba de nuevo, me acomode mejor en su pecho.

-Buenas noches mi Ángel- murmure en su oído sentí como se estremecía y me apretaba mas junto a él.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste agradezco a todas sus reviews y lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con el internet. Ningún otro tipo de problemas agradezco tu preocupación Riddle.

Quisiera saber su opinión con respecto a Tom/Alex como se habrán dado cuenta aquí su relación ya avanzo a otro nivel lo que quiero es su opinión sobre si ellos dan el próximo paso el cual sería tener relaciones ahorita o lo dejo como regalo de cumple de parte de Alex-Harry, cuando Thomas cumpla 15.


	18. Chapter 18 La Camara de los Secretos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos **_Avada Kedavra_**

Recuerdos _[Hola pequeña]_

* * *

**Capitulo 18 La cámara de los Secretos**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

El verano termino, nos encontrábamos de regreso en Inglaterra; estas últimas semanas han sido las mejores, nos dirigíamos al callejón de diagon para comprar los libros de cuarto curso para Thomas, quedamos que lo más sensato sería actuar como siempre lo hemos hecho, cosa que no le agrado ya que se había acostumbrado a besarme cuando quisiera; pero no queríamos arriesgarnos a que Dumbledore se enterara y lo usara para separarnos.

-No te preocupes te visitare seguido, después de todo se lo prometí al Ministro y al Director-mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros, no era algo que preste a malas interpretaciones.

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo - dijo con frialdad y melancolía, lo observe preocupado nunca había hablado así, lo guie al caldero chorreante, directo a Tom.

-Hola Tom, quiero una habitación y si no es mucha molestia podrías llevarnos dos servicios de almuerzo- dije apresurado,

-Por supuesto, serian diez galeones- dijo Tom mirándonos fijamente_, "No lo había visto desde hace meses, al parecer encontró a su pariente_", le pague tomo una llave, me dirigí junto con Thomas a la habitación correspondiente.

-Thomas mírame- dije apenas entre, al levantar la mirada sus ojos no mostraban nada estaba creando un muro entre los dos, odio que mi poder no funcione en el.

-No importa lo que pase, ni como actuemos delante de las demás personas, lo importante es que siempre estaremos juntos, te quiero y por eso mismo me preocupas; si alguien se enterara de lo nuestro se lo dirían al Ministerio y me separarían de ti, porque lo más seguro es que te envíen de regreso al orfanato y a mí me metan a Azkaban por estar con un menor de edad, lo entiendes- vi como asentía, lo cual hizo que respirara tranquilo.

-Lo sé, no es por eso que estoy molesto; comprendo perfectamente nuestra situación, pero no entiendo porque ese maldito viejo desde que me conoció, está pendiente de todo lo que hago sigue cada uno de mis pasos, como esperando que cometa un error; porque se perfectamente mente que si el ministerio algún día se llega enterar será por su culpa- siseo molesto, y yo no pude evitar molestarme también; porque sé perfectamente porque esa vieja cabra ha estado tan pendiente de él, no había querido decirle nada pero temo que el viejo se aproveche de la ignorancia de Thomas al respecto, además creo que sería bueno contarle a Thomas sobre mi don, lo único que aun no le contare es sobre Evelia y el hecho de que soy el amo de la muerte, eso lo dejare para cuando nuestra relación este mas fuerte.

-He querido contarte sobre algo, desde que estamos juntos; pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías, no te lo dije antes porque no estaba seguro si podía confiar en ti, apenas te conocía y nadie sabe sobre esto- dije con seriedad, vi como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

No pude evitar tensarme cuando acabo de hablar, se que nada de lo que diga hará que cambien mis sentimientos hacia él, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sienta todos mis sentido alertas.

-No quiero mentirte Thomas, porque sé que las relaciones se basan en confianza, por eso solo te contare sobre una parte de mi, espero que comprendas que cuando me sienta más seguro sobre lo nuestro te contare todo, hasta lo más insignificante; pero ahora solo puedo ofrecerte esto, entiendes- solo pude asentir, porque lo comprendía perfectamente yo no le he contado sobre mi vida en el orfanato, mi poder, ni sobre mi _familia, _si es que se le puede llamar así, cuando descubrí a principio del año pasado quienes eran, había planeado matarlos en el verano pero apareció Alex y las mayoría de mis planes cambiaron para amoldarse a mi nueva vida.

-Entiendo- susurre, esperando que eso lo animara hablar.

-El motivo por el que Dumbledore está interesado en ti, es porque te quiere tomar como un juguete sexual, además de que tu poder atrajo su atención; ve en ti a alguien con quien puede entretenerse y usar como un arma; se esto porque tengo el don de leer mentes y ver las auras de las personas- dijo de corrido, no pude evitar palidecer todo este tiempo ese maldito viejo ha querido meterse en mis pantalones; solo de pensar todo las veces que estuve a solas con él, sentí como escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, ahora comprendo las miradas raras que me lanzaba. Un momento; leer mentes quiere decir que todo este tiempo.

-Has podido leer mi mente desde que nos conocimos, invadiendo mi privacidad- sisee con frialdad no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido.

-Tu mente es la única que no puede leer, ni tampoco puede ver tu aura, sabes perfectamente que no tendría que preguntarte las cosas todo el tiempo- dijo mirándome con preocupación y molestia, creo que lo ofendí pero no me puede culpar por desconfiar cuando me dice este tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué no me puedes leer la mente?- si puede leerle la mente a todos, porque soy la excepción.

-Eso es algo que aun no te puedo decir, espero que tengas paciencia- dijo mirándome fijamente, solo pude asentir.

-Te digo esto, porque quiero pedirte que por ningún motivo te quedes a solas con Dumbledore; si en un dado caso eso ocurre y el vejete intenta algo, usa el arete para aparecerte, solo tienes que desearlo, gracias a que soy heredero de dos de los fundadores pude ajustarlo para que tú puedas salir de Hogwarts si te sientes en peligro, ayuda también que seas heredero de Slytherin- no pude evitar verlo sorprendido, así que ya había pensado en todo.

-De acuerdo, no tengo la intención de quedarme a solas con él; pero es bueno saber que si en un dado caso ocurre tengo una alternativa para ponerme a salvo si algo llegara a pasar- apenas termine de decir eso tuve otro escalofrió, a pesar de que soy fuerte, no lo suficiente para vencer a un mago poderoso y con mucha experiencia como Dumbledore; vi a Alex acercarse y besarme, lo sostuve de la cintura y lo acerque más a mí; besarlo, abrazarlo, hace que me sienta seguro, en paz, no importa que, no permitiré que nadie me separe de el ahora que es mío. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos que era servicio al cuarto con nuestro almuerzo.

Nos pasamos hablando de su poder, de todo lo que había descubierto gracias a él, me conto que Weasley solo se había acercado a nosotros para servir de espía de Dumbledore, cosa que me molesto, ahora que se la habilidad de Alex, el puede ayudarnos a la hora de reclutar gente para saber si están con nosotros sinceramente, cuando se lo comente estuvo más que de acuerdo, nos pasamos encerrados en la habitación platicando y besando, extrañaría mucho esto.

-Empezare a enseñarte Oclumancia- lo dijo de repente y con mucha seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- siempre me llamo la atención esa rama de la magia pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de profundizar ese tema.

-Porque Dumbledore sabe Legeremancia y no quiero que ande metiéndose en tu mente, nunca te has preguntado ¿cómo es que ha seguido cada uno de tus movimiento y sabe lo que haces?, pueda que no se meta todo el tiempo, pero seguro lo hace cuando tu estas mas pensativo- solo pude palidecer, quiere decir que así es como el maldito viejo aparecía en todos los lugares que yo estaba diciendo que era "casualidad".

-No lo sabía, si se mete a mi mente sabrá que estamos juntos-dijo con un deje de desesperación, no quería que nos separaran.

-El solo puede leer tu mente, si lo vez directo a los ojos; y tu mi hermoso ángel eres tan orgulloso, que seguro cuando él te observa fijamente en vez de apartar la mirada lo retabas- no pude evitar ruborizarme tanto por el apodo y la verdad de sus palabras ya que es un hecho el desafiar al vejete de esa forma y pensar que solo le estaba dando acceso a mis pensamientos, no pude evitar apretar mis puños, por mi estupidez.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora ya lo sabes; evita su mirada Thomas- solo pude asentir a sus palabras, a veces pienso que me lee la mente y que el mintió cuando dijo que no podía pero al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos se que no es así.

Cuando ya era hora de regresar, salimos y nos aparecimos directo a la mansión, Nagini, Shadow y Hedwig nos esperaban como siempre.

_**-"Maestro Thomas, pensé que se habían olvidado de nosotras, son malos nunca nos llevan con ustedes"- **_siseo Nagini obviamente molesta, ya que desde que hicimos el recorrido en verano solo la veíamos cuando íbamos a dormir, es temperamental y no le gusta ser ignorada.

_**-"Lo siento, sabes que solo salimos a comprar los materiales, fue algo rápido y ustedes estaban cazando"- **_dije mientras la acariciaba, en verdad la adoro más aun al ser un regalo de Alex. De paso acaricie a hedwig y Shadow que me miraban de forma acusadora por ignorarlas.

El día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto, estábamos acostado; Alex ya estaba dormido, se que tenía que dormirme pero el saber que sería el ultimo día que lo tendría entre mis brazos me mantenía despierto contemplándolo, era muy hermoso e inocente, a pesar de ver la maldad de las personas por su habilidad esa inocencia e ingenuidad siempre estaban ahí; lo único que me calmaba al dejarlo solo es que se que vería las malas intenciones de las personas con su don y eso me tranquilizaba porque antes de enterarme ya estaba planeando una forma de tenerlo vigilado y si es posible a mi lado. Con estos pensamientos caí en los brazos de Morfeo haciendo mi agarre alrededor de Alex más fuerte.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano, pero el saber que hoy Thomas regresaba a Hogwarts evito que siguiera durmiendo; voltee y vi que el aun seguía dormido por lo que me pase contemplándolo, estoy feliz de no haber avanzado más con Draco, y de ser de ese tipo de personas que se entregan por amor, vi como se retorcía y abría sus hermosos ojos para mí.

-Hola hermoso- dijo Thomas mientras se estiraba para besarme, recuerdo que cuando me llamo así por primera vez, me ruborice y le pregunte el motivo, alego diciendo de que si yo iba usar apodos cursis el también.

-Buenos días, será mejor que nos alistemos, no querrás perder el tren- dije mientras lo besaba, escogí lo que me pondría, al salir del baño vi que Thomas ya había escogido su ropa, desde que salió de Hogwarts sus cosas están en mi habitación; en realidad la habitación que antes era suya ahora es para invitados.

-No sé porque tenemos que ir a la estación, cuando Hogwarts esta tan cerca- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Es una tradición y solo porque estamos cerca no la romperás-escuche solo un gruñido como respuesta sé que no le gusta hacer viajes innecesarios.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Thomas tomo a Nagini después de lanzarle un encantamiento para que fuera ligera, y la coloco en sus hombros, hedwig se había ido a cazar después de despedirse, por lo que solo Shadow nos acompañaría. Tome a shadow con un brazo y con el otro la cintura de Thomas y nos aparecimos directo en el andén 9 ¾, muchos alumnos y sus familias ya se encontraban ahí. Todos se alejaron de nosotros al ver nuestras compañía; vi como Abraxas se acercaba venia con su padre el parecido de todos los Malfoy era impresionante, es como estar viendo a Lucius, salvo por pequeños detalles.

-Buenos días Thomas, Alexandre, déjenme presentarle a mi padre Octavius Malfoy, Padre ellos son Thomas Marvolo Riddle y Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine- dijo Abraxas con respeto

-Un gusto conocerlos, agradezco que haya recibido a mi hijo en su casa- dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a mí, _"ambos tienen mucho poder, mas este Francés, me agradan, entonces es cierto de que son herederos de Slytherin"_, su aura mostraba orgullo, soberbia y cautela por Nagini y Shadow; nada de qué preocuparse.

-Fue grato tenerlo con nosotros- dándole una pequeña inclinación, gracias a Evelia conocía todo los protocolo de los sangre pura.

-No habíamos escuchado de la familia Dómine en mucho tiempo, fue una sorpresa enterarnos también que es heredero de dos de los fundadores, y que posee un cuadro donde aparecen todos, en el orfanato que fundó; Abraxas me hablo de las clases que imparten y me gustaría inscribir a mi hijo, en las más avanzadas- dijo con frialdad, ahora comprendo porque Lucius y Draco son así parece ser una herencia de familia, comportarse con frialdad delante de desconocido pero se con certeza que cuando uno se gana su confianza muestran su verdadera personalidad, Abraxas y Draco son prueba de ello.

-Sera un placer recibirlo, hay una clase en particular que la darán los mismo fundadores, estoy seguro que su hijo aprenderá mucho de ellos- dijo con algo de frialdad.

-Fue un gusto en conocerlo, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para platicar mejor sobre esto- dijo, solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Cuando quiera, el gusto fue mío- dije formalmente, vi que se despedía de su hijo colocando una mano en su hombro para luego desaparecer.

-Lamento eso, pero padre insistió en conocerlos, usualmente vengo solo- dijo Abraxas, pero lo comprendo después de todo; desde que abrí el orfanato muchos han querido saber sobre mí, el hecho de que su hijo venga de visita a mi casa; hace que este más interesado en conocerme.

-Cuídate Thomas-dije mientras me acercaba abrazarlo.

-Si tienes problemas con el vejete avísame- susurre para después separarme de él.

-No es necesario- fue lo único que dijo.

-Nos vemos Abraxas- dije con una inclinación de cabeza.

_**-"Nagini, cuida que ese maldito viejo no se acerque a Thomas, y si esta en problemas avísame, conociendo a mi Ángel no me dirá nada, así que te confió su seguridad"-**_ dije sin importarme la mirada molesta de Thomas, y la sorprendida del resto de las personas.

_**-"No se preocupe maestro Alex, yo lo protegeré y morderé a cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño"-**_ dijo Nagini mostrando sus colmillos enfatizando lo dicho vi a Abraxas palidecer al ver el tamaño de los colmillos de Nagini.

Observe como Thomas se despedía de Shadow, para después subir al tren, muchos se apartaban de su camino no los culpo, Nagini puede ser muy intimidante, suspire mientras cargaba a Shadow y observábamos como el tren desaparecía de nuestra vista cuando ya no lo vi mas, desaparecí directo al orfanato para ver cómo estaban las cosas, apenas se acaba de ir y ya lo extraño.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Nos acomodamos en nuestro vagón de siempre, al rato llegaron Orión, Walburga, Harold, Morag y Terence, nos pusimos a platicar de nuestro verano y por primera vez tenía que decir, antes de que Alex llegara solo los escuchaba con envidia.

-¿Cómo estuvo su verano mi Lord?- pregunto Walburga con curiosidad.

-Fue educativo y entretenido, visitamos muchos lugares mágicos- dije con frialdad, como si fuera cualquier cosa; cuando para mí, fue el mejor de mi vida, pero las emociones seguían siendo un campo con el que no estoy familiarizado y expresarla menos, con costo y puedo abrirme a Alex.

Poco a poco sin expresar ninguna emoción y con voz plana le conté todos los lugares que visitamos, las personas que conocimos y la magia que sentimos; a pesar que mi voz y actitud no mostraban nada por dentro podía sentir las emociones que cada lugar saco de mi, principalmente cuando llegue a la parte de Egipto.

Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares de siempre en el gran comedor, observe alrededor, mi mirada se topo con la de Weasley no pude evitar verlo con suma frialdad al recordar lo que Alex me conto de él, vi como palidecía y miraba para otro lado cuando voltee vi que Abraxas lo miraba con odio.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte tranquilamente.

-Ese maldito jugó con mi prima, se divirtió con ella para después romper el compromiso, pero padre ya se está encargando de que nadie haga negocio con ellos, los hundiremos por la deshonra que provocaron a nuestra familia- dijo Abraxas con rencor.

-Y si eso no fuera poco; se caso con una prima nuestra Cedrella Black o mejor dicho Cedrella Weasley, al parecer está embarazada; debido a la traición que cometió fue desheredada, según escuche escapo para irse a vivir con Weasley y el padre de este para evitar más deshonra a su familia, hizo que se casaran, pero para todos los sangre pura son unos traidores de sangre-dijo Walburga con desprecio, a veces olvido las tradiciones que hay entre los sangre puras y como esta pueden provocar la ruina de una familia.

-Bueno hay que mostrarle lo que pasa cuando nos traicionan, Alex me comento de que Weasley solo se junto con nosotros para pasarle información a Dumbledore-dije con frialdad, mientras observaba la manera poco educada de comer de este.

-Tendremos que tener más cuidado a la hora de reclutar, ahora que sabemos que Dumbledore está metiendo espías en nuestras filas- dijo Terence serio.

-Debemos de darle donde más le duele-dijo Morag con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo mejor sería una humillación pública; dejar su reputación por el suelo-dijo Orión sus ojos brillando con malicia.

-Que sea el hazmerreir de todo el colegio y la vergüenza de su casa-dijo Harold igual de entusiasmado que los otros.

-Tiene que ser en un partido de Quidditch después de todo, es lo que más le gusta-dijo Walburga.

-¿Qué se les ocurre?-pregunte con frialdad, en realidad esta idea me entusiasmaba quería mostrarle a ese idiota, que nunca debió de meterse con nosotros; me humillo delante de Alex pensara que no se escoger a mis seguidores.

-Tiene que ser algo, que lo deje marcado de por vida, que sea tanta la humillación lo obligue a renunciar-dijo Abraxas con odio.

-Alex, nos puede ayudar después de todo le gusta hacer bromas, tal vez conozca alguna que nos pueda servir-dijo Walburga.

-No le podría escribir preguntándole mi Lord-apoyo Terence.

-Le mandare una lechuza hoy, esperemos que se le ocurra algo para mañana- dije dándole la razón, después de todo queremos humillarlo no matarlo, ya que si lo hiciéramos nosotros es lo que conseguiríamos, nuestras _"bromas"_ no son tan inocentes.

Después de que el director diera las misma advertencia de todo los años y de seleccionar a los de nuevo ingreso nos dirigimos a las mazmorras me despedí de todos y me fui a mi habitación a escribirle a Alex.

* * *

"_**Querido Alex**_

_**Te escribo primero para decirte que todo está bien y que te extraño, también para informarte de me acabo de enterar que Septimus Weasley rompió su compromiso con Anastasia Malfoy, al parecer dejo embarazada a Cedrella Black, la cual huyo de su casa, siendo desheredada y considerada traidora, se fue a vivir con los Weasley; se casaron para evitar más deshonra a la familia; nosotros queremos vengarnos por dos razones, la primera por jugar con la prima de Abraxas y la segunda por traicionarnos al infiltrarse como espía de Dumbledore, pensamos humillarlo públicamente durante un juego de Quidditch, tienes alguna idea que nos sirva.**_

_**Tuyo Thomas."**_

* * *

Después de repasarla dos veces, me dirigí al lechucero para enviarla, cuando regrese vi que Nagini se encontraba enroscada durmiendo cómodamente, me cambie y trate de dormir, tomo más tiempo de lo pensado, a pesar de que Nagini se enrosco en mi; para ayudarme a dormir, estoy tan acostumbrado al cuerpo de Alex, solo suspire y espere que el cansancio me ayudara.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estábamos desayunando vi como hedwig se acercaba, aterrizando limpiamente en nuestra mesa.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué me traes?- recuerdo que la primera vez que me trajo correspondencia me pico por ignorarla. Tome la carta y le di un trozo de tocino, con la carta venia un paquete.

* * *

"_**Mi hermoso Ángel**_

_**Me alegro que te encuentres bien, fue una grata sorpresa recibir noticias tuyas, usualmente me la mandas al día siguiente o unos días después de regresar, con respeto a lo que me comentaste no me sorprende, cuando Weasley vino contigo pude leer su mente y lamento no haberles advertido antes, lo que están planeando hacer me parece justo, junto con la carta te estoy enviando unos polvos que tienen que echar en el uniforme de Weasley, surtirá efecto en diez minutos; esto provocara que a la hora del juego sueñe despierto provocando que sus más oscuros e íntimos secretos se cumplan, es una "felicidad" que le durara durante treinta minutos, no sé qué clase de sueños ira a tener; pero los efectos secundarios de estos polvos es babeo incontrolable, expresión distendida, no tienen que preocuparse de que se vaya a caer de la escoba, lo más seguro es que la viole pensando que es la persona con la que está en su fantasía, me parece que este será un justo castigo para él y de lo más humillante; es indetectable así que no tendrán que preocuparse ya que el polvo es absorbido por su piel lo que evitara que deje rastro en su uniforme. Avísame cuando será el juego para disfrutar del espectáculo, consigan cámaras para grabarlo será un excelente recuerdo.**_

_**Cuídate sabes que siempre estaré pendiente de ti.**_

_**Te quiere, todo tuyo Alex."**_

* * *

-Es una carta de Alex, mi Lord ¿Qué idioma es ese?- pregunto Abraxas, en verdad me molesta que invadan mi espacio, le lance una mirada fría, al instante se aparto.

-Sí, es una carta de Alex, mandándome lo que utilizaremos para vengarnos de Weasley, está escrito en parsel no le entenderás aunque lo intentes- dije tranquilamente, me alegro de que Alex a veces sea tan precavido, dijo que lo más seguro es que nos escribiéramos en parsel por si en algún momento nuestra cartas fueran interceptadas.

-¿Qué le mando mi Lord?-pregunto Walburga con curiosidad.

-Unos polvos, los cuales tendremos que echarle al uniforme de Weasley, a los diez minutos surtirán efecto provocándole una alucinación muy realista de sus más oscuros e íntimos secretos se cumplan, según me informo Alex es posible que tenga sexo con la escoba pensando que es la persona de su fantasía-dijo con frialdad, mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Eso es perfecto, ¿Dónde creen que haya conseguido ese polvo mi Lord?-dijo Orión emocionado ante la perspectiva que se nos presenta.

-No lo sé, pero le preguntare cuando lo vea-dije mientras guardaba la carta y el polvo.

-Espero nunca hacerlo enojar, porque si mando esto para Weasley que no le hizo nada a él, no quiero saber qué cosas le hará a quienes lo ataquen directamente, me pregunto si utilizaría este tipo de cosas en Dumbledore-dijo Terence serio y cauteloso.

-Eso lo sabremos hasta que se lo preguntemos-dije mientras me disponía a desayunar.

-Le escribiré más tarde, si quieres ya puedes regresar-le dije a hedwig que aun me observaba como esperando la respuesta me dio un mordisco cariñoso y se fue.

No podríamos usar los polvos hasta dentro de tres meses, debimos de fijarnos en la fecha de juegos antes de precipitarnos para enviar la carta, ahora solo nos queda esperar, Orión quería que se lo echáramos ya, pero no sería efectivo porque solo lo verían unas pocas personas y nosotros queremos humillarlo delante de todo el colegio.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que entramos, Alex me visito hace tres días nos la pasamos hablando de todo lo que ha avanzado con el orfanato y le pregunte también por el polvo, me dijo de que lo creo él, pero la idea fue de dos amigos suyos, solo tuvo que modificarle algunas cosas. Desde hace dos años que he estado buscando la cámara de los secretos, pensando en deshacerme de todos los hijos muggle; creyendo que esa era la voluntad de Salazar Slytherin, ahora sé que no es así, por lo que le pedí a Salazar que me hablara de ella, entre la plática salió que tenía una biblioteca con libros antiguos escrito en parsel me tomo una hora convencerlo de que me diera la ubicación; solo de pensar en todo el conocimiento que podría conseguir, pensaba visitarla en la noche.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

A pesar de que no todo salió como quise, tengo a Tom de nuevo al alcance de mis manos, ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de regresarlo al orfanato, o mejor dicho conseguir que uno de los seguidores de mi querido Gellert lo adopte, porque ahora que la mayoría de los sangre pura saben que es el heredero de Slytherin; querrán tenerlo para ganar poder y eso no lo puedo permitir, pero antes que todo esto debo demostrar la incompetencia del francesito a la hora de educarlo.

-Debo conseguir una forma de desprestigiarlo, pero con la donaciones que ha hecho al ministerio y el maldito orfanato se me está haciendo difícil, pero puedo usar su juventud en su contra después de todo cuanto tiene 20 o 25, es demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de un adolecente de 14 años- le dije a Fawkes, mientras me paseaba por el salón.

Si consiguiera atrapar a Tom haciendo lo que no debe, cometiendo una falta grave, conseguiría echarle la culpa a su tutor por no saber educarlo, el problema es que Tom desde que regreso es más precavido cuando recluta, y ya no dejan que el idiota de Weasley se acerque a su grupo por la estupidez que le hizo a los Malfoy, ya no me sirve.

-Fawkes necesito que vigiles a Tom, y me informe si hace un movimiento extraño- dije sonriendo al verla desaparecer en una bola de fuego, solo espera un poco Tom cometerás un error y lo lamentaras.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Me dirigía al baño del segundo piso, eran las 8.45 por lo que estaba cerca el toque de queda; solo quería ver los libros que habían para después regresar con mas tiempo; cuando entre escuche a alguien llorando pero la ignore y me dirigí directo donde Salazar me indico, vi la pequeña serpiente, en uno de los grifo de los lavados.

_**-"Ábrete"-**_sisee en parsel, apenas acabe vi como este se movía y me mostraba una trampilla, me lance.

_**-"Ciérrate"- **_cuando se cerró me dirigí donde Salazar me dijo que estaba la biblioteca, al entrar me sentí en el paraíso miles de libros, no pude evitar acercarme y verlos, habían de transfiguraciones, pociones, encantamientos, todos en parsel; con desanimo tuve que regresarlo pensaba venir de nuevo mañana y traer mi mochila para llevarme unos cuantos.

Cuando iba saliendo vi, el rostro de Salazar esculpido en una enorme roca, en ella hay una frase en parsel.

_**-"Para proteger el futuro de la magia, y de nuestro mundo"- **_susurre, tarde me di cuenta de mi error; al ver como la boca de Salazar se abría y de ella salía un enorme basilisco.

_**-"Cumpliré el legado que mi maestro Salazar me dejo"-**_ dijo el basilisco ignorándome y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué hice?- estaba temblando sentía el sudor en mi rostro, acababa de liberar un basilisco, y lo peor de todo es que no lo hice a propósito.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, no sé, cada cuanto estaré actualizando, tratare de no tardarme tanto.

Por cierto este capi fue corregido un pequeno error del que no me habia dado cuenta gracias Sakura-Selene

Eileen Cullen, en verdad agradezco tu reviews, me ayuda a mejorar, no me había dado cuenta ahora procurare no cometer lo mismos errores pero por si vez alguno me disculpo desde ya, a veces se me pasan.

Gracias por su reviews en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos Bellatrix


	19. Chapter 19 Consecuencias

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**Parsel "hola pequeña"**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 19 Consecuencias**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Hace apenas cuatros días que visite a Thomas, será que si voy de nuevo se verá sospechoso, es un día estupendo además de que le prometí al Ministro ir continuamente y el director lo sabe.

-Entonces señor Morte creo que será necesario agregar otra planta-dijo Anne parpadee para concentrarme.

-De acuerdo, cuando vendrán los niños-dije mientras leía el informe que me entrego.

-Dentro de diez día Señor- solo asentí dándole atender que la escuche.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos en total cuatrocientos niños, tenía pensado crear otro orfanato pero prefiero tener a todos mis niños juntos, lo bueno de la magia es que se puede agrandar continuamente; creare otro cuando lleguemos a los mil, mientras mandare a crear otras dos platas, acomoda a los niños para que sean cuatro por habitación como en Hogwarts, hazlo por edades- dije mientras autorizaba la construcción, tendría menos niños, si no mandara a recoger de otros países, de Francia no me costo que me dieran la autorización después de todo soy francés, Alemania, Italia, Estados Unidos, me costaron un poco pero cuando les hable de lo que aprenderían y que luego tendrían una plaza asegurada en Hogwarts; aceptaron después de todo su gobierno se ahorraría mucho dinero, al no tener que mantener a estos niños. Ahora venían 10 niños de Japón, 15 de Holanda, 25 de Brasil.

-¿Como van los niños con respecto al idioma?- pregunte, incluso yo he estado aprendiendo otros idiomas.

-Muy bien, son niños muy inteligentes-dijo Anne de forma maternal.

-Que bueno, cuando los nuevos niños lleguen, inscríbelos de inmediato para que aprendan Ingles-dije tranquilamente, ella asintió y se retiro; ingles seria la lengua exigida, pero si nuestros niños querían aprender otros idiomas podían hacerlo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que los picotazos de la lechuza en la ventana me sobresaltaron.

-Hola pequeña, que tienes para mí-dije mientras tomaba la carta.

_Estimado Señor Morte_

_Se solicita su presencia en el Colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de ayer en los que su pupilo se encuentra involucrado; pedimos con urgencia su presencia._

_Muy Cordialmente_

_Director Armando Dippet_

-¿Qué hiciste Thomas?- mientras tomaba a Shadow y me aparecía directo al gran comedor.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Después de tranquilizarme, fui a buscar al basilisco y tratarlo de convencer de que regresara a invernar, como pude ser tan estúpido e impulsivo al leerlo en voz alta sin ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias; parezco un estúpido Gryffindor primero actuó y después pienso.

Justo cuando salí, vi que el cuerpo de una niña estaba en el suelo, empecé a temblar sin saber qué hacer, si está muerta será por mi culpa.

-Señor Riddle, ¿qué hace aquí?-pregunto Dumbledore, no pude evitar ponerme rígido, Alex me lo advirtió; que tuviera cuidado que el maldito viejo, que el buscaría cualquier escusa para separarnos que hago yo, libero un basilisco.

-Escuche a alguien llorar, cuando entre ya estaba así- dije calmadamente, vi como Dumbledore se acercaba a la niña y la observaba, solo contuve el aliento esperando lo inevitable.

-Es la señorita Mirtlle, esta petrificada- dijo Dumbledore, solo pude suspirar aliviado; no está muerta, donde se habrá metido el basilisco, seguro lo hizo accidentalmente después de todo Salazar lo dejo para que protegiera a los alumnos no para matarlos.

-Entiendo que haya escuchado llorar a alguien, lo que no comprendo es que hace en esta zona a estas horas, señor Riddle- mientras me observaba fijamente, tuve que apartar los ojos recordando lo que me dijo Alex de este viejo.

-Buscaba a Nagini, no está en mi cuarto y Alex dijo que tendría que mantenerla vigilada para que no causara problemas, iba camino a mi habitación cuando escuche un llanto luego nada, me vine asomar y la vi así, ni siquiera me acerque a ella-dije encantadoramente, esperando que no me hiciera más preguntas.

-Acompáñeme, la llevaremos a la enfermería, luego usted vendrá conmigo a la dirección- dijo seriamente, solo pude asentir, después de dejar a Mirtlle en la enfermería nos dirigimos a la dirección, dentro se encontraban el director.

-Albus, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, y con el joven Riddle?-pregunto el director jovialmente.

-Es serio Armando, encontramos a la señorita Mirtlle petrificada no se qué fue lo que lo causo y el único en el lugar del hecho cuando llegue, es el joven Riddle-dijo Dumbledore viéndome con severidad.

-Yo no hice nada director, la encontré así cuando estaba buscando a Nagini, Alex me dijo que estuviera pendiente de ella- dije inocentemente, por Merlín que me crea.

-Nadie garantiza eso, Armando dime desde cuando el señor Riddle ha roto las reglas, nunca. Esto ocurre precisamente cuando ese joven se hace cargo de él- dijo Dumbledore fingiendo preocupación.

-Tendremos que tratar esto mañana, mandare a llamar a su tutor, y a los padres de la alumna afectada, mientras tanto vaya a su habitación, tendremos que averiguar qué fue lo que paso, esperemos que lo que haya atacado a la señorita Mirtlle no lo haga con nadie mas- dijo el director con seriedad, solo asentí y me fui lo más rápido posible a mi habitación, al entrar no pude evitar tirar todas las cosas, estaba furioso conmigo mismo y con el maldito viejo entrometido.

_**-"Le pasa algo maestro Thomas"-**_ dijo Nagini preocupada, solo pude suspirar y tranquilizarme.

_**-"Cometí una estupidez Nagini, si me separan de Alex por esto nunca me lo perdonare"-**_ dije con melancolía, me cambie y acosté deseando que Alex evitara que nos separaran.

A la mañana siguiente, después de cambiarme y lanzarle un hechizo para volver liviana a Nagini, la coloque en mis hombros y me dirigí al Gran comedor, cuando salí vi que todos en la sala común estaban alborotados, no puede ser que ya se hayan enterado de lo que le paso a esa niña.

-Mi lord, no sabe lo que paso, encontraron cinco chicos petrificados, dos de Gryffindor, un Slytherin, y tres de Ravenclaw- dijo Harold preocupado, no pude evitar palidecer, no solo fue Mirtlle.

-¿Qué cree que paso?- pregunto Abraxas preocupado, después de todo que estén apareciendo alumnos petrificado no tranquiliza a nadie.

-Vamos a mi habitación- dije con seriedad, todos asintieron, cuando entramos la selle y coloque hechizos silenciadores.

-Es grave-dijo Terence, al ver todos los hechizos que coloque.

-Lo es, ayer fui a la cámara de los secretos, por los libros que Salazar menciono, cuando iba de salida cometí el error de leer una frase en parsel en voz alta y libere a la criatura que estaba invernando ahí desde hace años-dije lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-¿Qué clase de criatura?- pregunto Walburga cautelosa.

-Un Basilisco-dije serio, vi como todos palidecían, y me observaban con evidente terror, al comprender la gravedad del asunto.

-Es una suerte que nadie haya muerto aun- dijo Orión temeroso, solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Lo peor es que el viejo, me vio y acuso; ahora el director mando a llamar a Alex-dije con resignación.

-A lo mejor y logra encontrar una solución Mi lord- dijo Morag algo esperanzado, solo esperaba que tuviera razón.

-Vamos a desayunar, algo me dice que Alex nos acompañara-dije seriamente, mientras me dirigía con Nagini al gran comedor; al entrar la agitación era notoria suspire y me dirigí a mi lugar, los otros también se sentaron y por primera vez ninguno hablo, a los quince minuto se escucho el ruido de alguien apareciendo y el único que podía era Alex, observé la entrada y ahí estaba el, mirándome serio, esto no es bueno.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Alex, observando al director, shadow vino corriendo donde me encontraba me agache y la cargue hace mucho se me fue el temor que le tenía.

-Lo estaba esperando Señor Morte, a veces olvido que usted puede aparecerse- dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por favor vamos a mi despacho, usted también señor Riddle-dijo el director, vi como Alex se acercaba a mí.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras me abrazaba y guiaba a la oficina del director, con Nagini y Shadow detrás de nosotros; cuando entramos vimos al director, al vejete y el profesor Slughorn.

-Entonces director, para que me manda a llamar-dijo Alex con frialdad, había olvidado que es igual que yo, tiene mascara delante de las otras personas.

-Anoche ocurrió un ataque en la que una alumna, la señorita Mirtlle acabo petrificada, el único que se encontraba con ella, es el señor Riddle, el cual nos dijo que buscaba a su serpiente Nagini; el profesor Dumbledore fue quien los encontró a ambos y me informo de lo sucedido, lamentablemente la señorita Mirtlle no es la única afectada, encontramos otro cinco alumnos en el mismo estado-dijo el director con seriedad.

-Entiendo, pero que tiene que ver Thomas en todo esto, el solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado, solo porque el profesor Dumbledore los encontró a los dos; no quiere decir que él sea el culpable, o también mandaron a llamar a los padres o tutores de los otros alumnos que encontraron a los demás petrificados-dijo Alex con suma frialdad, mientras los observaba, se que sabe que fui yo, después de todo solo un hablante en parsel puede entrar a la cámara de los secretos y soy el único además de él, mantuve mi vista todo el tiempo en mi regazo.

-No, por supuesto que no, en ningún momento he dicho que el joven Riddle sea culpaba, no me malinterprete joven- dijo con nerviosismo el director.

-No quisimos hacerlo parecer culpable, solo que nos preocupa que este rompiendo las reglas, algo que no hacía antes-dijo el vejete con falsa preocupación.

-Debió decirle al profesor Slughorn que saldría a buscar a Nagini, debido a la hora; pero dígame profesor que otra reglas ha roto-siseo Alex molesto, no sé que estará pensando el viejo ese, pero está molestando mucho a Alex su magia se empieza a sentir, es fría y amenazante.

-Ninguna señor Morte, no entiendo esta reunión, Thomas es un alumno aplicado y es como dijo usted solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado-dijo Slughorn con mucho nerviosismo.

-Lamento Haberlo hecho venir, está claro que el joven Riddle, no tiene nada que ver con este asunto y con respecto a la falta que cometió creo que por ser la primera se puede pasar por alto, para la próxima joven Riddle pídale autorización al su jefe de casa- dijo el director tratando de parecer sereno, Alex solo asintió se levanto al igual que yo y salimos, cuando íbamos por un corredor solitario me tomo del brazo y me metió a un salón vacio, aplico muchos hechizos de seguridad.

-Explícame Thomas, sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de que ese maldito viejo se saliera con la suya- dijo Alex molesto, era la primera vez que se molestaba conmigo, sentí mi cuerpo temblar y un nudo en mi garganta.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Vi como el cuerpo completo de Thomas temblaba y bajaba la cabeza, pero que idiota debe pensar que estoy molesto con él, me acerque y lo abrace, trato de resistirse pero no lo deje, hasta que lo escuche llorar, me maldije una y otra vez por mi arrebato.

-Tranquilo mi Ángel, no estoy enojado contigo lamento haberte hecho pensar eso, es con ese maldito viejo, no sabes el miedo que sentí al escuchar sobre los chicos petrificados y pensar que el maldito de Dumbledore te pudo encontrar saliendo de la cámara, sus pensamientos tampoco ayudaban- dije mientras acariciaba y besaba su cabello.

-Fui un estúpido, baje porque quería ver los libros que Salazar menciono, cuando me dirigía a mi habitación vi que sobre la cabeza de Salazar había una frase en parsel cometí el error de leerla en voz alta, te juro que no quise liberar al basilisco fue un accidente-dijo con voz ahogada ya que aun lo estaba abrazando; se perfectamente que mi Thomas no es el mismo del pasado, además de que conoce la verdadera historia de Salazar por lo que mientras escuchaba la explicación del director supuse que no debió de ser a propósito.

-Tranquilo lo solucionare, tú vete a clase- dije mientras tomaba su rostro y lo besaba, limpie sus lagrimas, nunca lo volveré hacer llorar.

-Es peligroso, trate de buscarlo anoche pero me tope con la niña y el vejete apareció en ese momento-dijo Thomas más tranquilo, algo ruborizado pero eso a mí me encanta, solo suspire; si pude matarlo cuando tenía doce, espero poder hacerlo de nuevo es una lástima que haya enloquecido pero ya no se puede hacer nada, se que su vista no me afectara como no me fuera afectado en el pasado solo que yo no lo sabía, tengo que preguntarle a Salazar si existen hechizos que me ayuden matarlo.

-Ve a clases Thomas te buscare a la hora de cenar, en el Gran comedor para decirte como me fue- vi, como asentía se acerco a besarme, le aplique un glamour para que nadie supiera que estuvo llorando.

-Cuídate- susurro, mientras Nagini rectaba para acomodarse en sus hombros, salió para ir a su primera clase.

_**-"Cuídalo Nagini"-**_la vi asentir, me aparecí directo a la mansión, fui a mi despacho en verdad esperaba que Salazar supiera algún hechizo.

-Salazar necesito tu ayuda- dije apresuradamente, solo esperaba que no atacara a nadie más.

-¿Que pasa pequeña serpiente?- pregunto preocupado Salazar al ver mi estado, vi como los demás me miraban de igual forma.

-Thomas accidentalmente libero al basilisco, ya hay seis estudiantes petrificados, necesito que me digas si no hay un hechizo que me sea útil- dije de corrido, vi la cara de horror de todos pero no tenía tiempo para ser sutil.

-Te dije que era peligroso que dejaras a esa criatura, pero no me hiciste caso Salazar-dijo Godric molesto y preocupado.

-No hay tiempo de peleas y discusiones ayudemos a Alex a encontrar una forma de matarlo sin que el muera en el proceso-dijo Rowena con seriedad.

-Lo más fácil sería que transformaras una roca o algo en un gallo y lo hicieras caminar al nido del basilisco, es sencillo y tú no te tendrás que acercar-dijo Salazar, así de fácil y pensar que el estúpido del director me dejo enfrentarlo cuando solo tenía doce años y sin ningún conocimiento.

-Gracias y deséenme suerte- dije mientras me aparecía en el baño de Mirtlle solo alcance escuchar un buena suerte por parte de todos, ahora que lo pienso si Mirtlle esta petrificada quiere decir que ya no se llamara así, me alegro que no haya muerto, me pregunto cómo cambiara la historia ahora que Mirtlle no está muerta y Hagrid no será expulsado.

Me dirigí directo a los lavado y sisee para que la entrada apareciera, cuando estuve dentro fui donde estaba la cabeza de Salazar, transforme una roca en gallo, al abrir el nido del basilisco vi que se encontraba dentro durmiendo, use el Imperius y ordene al gallo que entrara y cantara, cuando su canto se detuvo, me acerque con cautela y vi los ojos del basilisco que se había despertado con el canto del gallo vacios, suspire con tranquilidad y di gracias a Merlín y Salazar por darme una solución en la que no acabara envenenado.

Me aparecí en el orfanato, para dirigirme a mi despacho, tome pergamino y pluma, escribí una breve misiva.

_Querido Thomas_

_No te preocupes ya me encargue de solucionar el problema, nos veremos en la cena._

_Tuyo Alex_

Después de enviarla continúe con los papeleos pendientes para que mis niños pudieran venir al país sin problemas.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Alex me dijera que él, lo solucionaría me sentí avergonzado por haber llorado, no lo pude evitar solo pensar que Alex estaba enojado conmigo, no puedo evitar reprenderme continuamente por comportarme como un estúpido Hufflepuff.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra siguiente clase no puedo evitar estar nervioso, los alumnos petrificados ya estaban siendo tratados, solo estaban esperando que las mandrágora estuvieran en sus puntos para poder utilizarla.

-Cree que Alex se encuentre bien Mi lord- dijo Walburga preocupada, les había contado como salieron las cosas, y lo que dijo Alex.

-No lo sé, espero que sí- dije fríamente, más vale no salir lastimado porque no se lo perdonare ni me lo perdonare.

-Lo que me tiene inquieto es la forma en que piensa solucionarlo, porque lo único seguro es que tendrá que matarlo-dijo Abraxas, igual que Walburga de preocupado.

Iba a responderle cuando vi a Hedwig se dirigía a mí, me detuve y estire mi brazo para que aterrizara ahí.

-Hola preciosa- dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba la nota que traía, me dio un mordisco cariñoso, y se fue.

_Querido Thomas_

_No te preocupes ya me encargue de solucionar el problema, nos veremos en la cena._

_Tuyo Alex_

No lo puedo creer, como lo hizo tan rápido, le mostré la nota a los demás al ver que no había ningún peligro al hacerlo, cuando acabaron de leer me di cuenta que estaban igual que yo, impresionado por sus rapidez. A la hora de cenar Alex apareció y como siempre atrayendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes, le preguntamos cómo fue que lo hizo, nos conto que fue gracias a una idea de Salazar, y se puso a decirnos a detalle, claro que antes lanzo un hechizo silenciador que el mismo creo que consistía en rodear a cierta cantidad de personas las cuales serian las únicas que escucharían el resto no podría escuchar nada.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado como se habrán dado cuenta aquí Mirtlle no muere no sé si la pondré más adelante pero ya veremos.


	20. Chapter 20 El club de duelo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**Parsel "hola pequeña"**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 20 El Club de duelo**

**Pov Thomas**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde el incidente del basilisco, las cosas se calmaron pero no así la vigilancia que el estúpido viejo puso sobre mí, Alex venia continuamente incluso se quedaba a dormir en unas habitaciones que el director dispuso para él, en esas ocasiones lograba escabullirme a su habitación, aun no había empezado a buscar los libros de los fundadores pero dijo que lo haría en esta semana ya que según Rowena serian de mucha utilidad para el orfanato.

Desde que conocí a Alex, mi desprecio por los sangre sucias disminuyo un poco, pero esta chica Mirtlle me hace desear que el basilisco la hubiera matado. Desde que se entero que yo la encontré no ha dejado de seguirme, lo cual encuentro verdaderamente fastidioso, cuando se lo conté a Alex, este solo rio diciendo que tenía una nueva admiradora y que dudaba que dejara de molestarme, todo lo dijo como si la conociera y para mi desgracia acertó. Lo único que ha evitado que me hable son las miradas de desprecio que le lanzo, aun así sigue siguiéndome y mandándome chocolates, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo para recurrir a Walburga para que le pusiera un alto, cosa que funciono de maravilla ya que con unas cuantas palabras crueles la hizo llorar; desde entonces no volvió a seguirme ni mandarme chocolates.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra sala común, al entrar vimos a un grupo de chicos observando emocionados el cartel de anuncio cuando nos acercamos se apartaron.

-Es interesante no lo crees Thomas, es el primer club de duelo que realizan de esta manera-dijo Orión solo asentí, según parece quieren que le digamos a nuestros familiares que vengan y participen en duelos contra Aurores, así como contra los profesores y alumnos.

-Le diré a padre que venga estoy seguro que le gustara-dijo Abraxas con soberbia, todos saben que su padre es muy bueno en duelos, pero estoy seguro que Alex lo vencería con facilidad después de todo su don le da ventajas.

Mientras ellos hablaban me fui a sentar, no sé porque pero presiento que hay algo detrás de todo esto; tendré que estar pendiente no pienso pasar por la misma preocupación que con el basilisco por un descuido. Nagini salió de mi cuarto y repto hasta acomodarse en mis hombros; lamentablemente no podía llevarla conmigo a clases no desde que intento estrangular a Weasley, pero fue su culpa al querer pasarse de listo como si el muy estúpido me interesara; Nagini hubiera sido de ayuda para espantar a la sangre sucia sin tener que recurrir a Walburga; el director dijo que le dijera que era un castigo por atacar a un alumno y que volvería a estar conmigo hasta dentro de un mes; es decir que dentro de dos días.

-Le dirá a Alex que participe mi Lord-dijo Walburga emocionada ante la perspectiva de verlo pelear.

-Le mencionare el evento, será decisión suya- me dispuse a leer uno de los libros que Alex me regalo, EL Necronomicon: conjuros, encantamientos y rituales oscuros; era un libro de magia muy oscura, aquí podía leerlo con tranquilidad.

-Hay un libro igual en mi casa, padre no me permite leerlo ¿Cómo conseguiste ese, son muy raros y caros?-dijo Walburga al verlo, su mirada mostraba mucho interés, envidia y curiosidad, supongo que eso pasa cuando te prohíben algo y ahora lo tienes al alcance de tus manos. No pude evitar sentirme orgulloso al tenerlo.

-Me lo regalo Alex, dijo que me serviría para conocer más sobre la magia, también me regalo uno que se llama Poderes terrenales, rituales y encantamientos de magia blanca y como identificarlos; pero como te darás cuentas este fue el que más llamo mi atención-mientras buscaba dentro de mi mochila y sacaba el otro.

-Quiere decir que él no tiene preferencia; sino que le gusta aprender todo sobre la magia- dijo Walburga inspeccionando el otro libro viéndolo con interés; al parecer tenia cosas que llamaron su atención. No he podido ojearlo pero si alguien como ella le interesa quiere decir que vale la pena leerlo.

-Ese libro está prohibido por el ministerio- dijo Terence refiriéndose al que yo tenía; mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros, con el venían los demás.

-Lo supuse, Alex me dijo que lo leyera solo aquí y que no dejara que ningún profesor o alumno que no fuera de Slytherin lo viera-dije comprendiendo mejor la advertencia de Alex cuando me lo envió hoy cuando desayunaba, en la carta lo repetía una y otra vez.

-Si no le molesta mi Lord, podría prestármelo cuando lo termine-dijo Abraxas vi como los otros lo miraban molesto al parecer no es el único que lo quiere leer.

-Cuando lo acabe, pero si lo dañas te aseguro que encontrare la forma de torturarte y Nagini me ayudara-dije con mucha frialdad, como mostrando su acuerdo Nagini mostro sus colmillos; todos los regalos de Alex son importante para mí, el solo hecho de que dañen alguno me molesta.

-No se preocupe mi Lord, lo cuidare bien-dijo Abraxas pálido, respire profundo e ignore la plática sobre los duelos que se realizarían y me dispuse a leer.

-Mi lord, me permite leerlo-dijo Walburga, solo asentí no me importaba si lo leía, después de que acabe este lo leeré, vi como ella al igual que yo ignoro a los chicos y se puso a leer el libro sobre magia blanca.

El resto del día paso sin novedades, dentro de dos semanas sería el primer partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw; Orión sería el encargado de echar los polvos en la ropa de Weasley, será el partido más interesante.

Había pasado apenas dos días y Alex me envió una nota informándome que vendría a la hora del almuerzo ya que pensaba buscar los libros de los fundadores; al parecer Rowena y Helga no han dejado de molestarlo; según Alex ya le están dando dolor de cabeza. Ya lo extrañaba, le diré que le pida al director autorización para que yo lo ayude a buscar lo que quiere, sé que no debo de apegarme mucho a una persona va en contra de todos mis principios pero Alex siempre hace que esto no me importe.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me aparecí justo en la sala común de Slytherin, puse a Shadow en el suelo; vi como muchos se apartaban de nuestro camino a pesar de que vengo continuamente aun no se acostumbra a Shadow ni que decir de Nagini que según tengo entendido hoy su castigo seria levantado a partir de mañana podrá andar de nuevo con Thomas.

-Hola Alex, pensé que vendrías hasta la hora del almuerzo o eso fue lo que nos dijo Thomas-dijo Walburga mientras se acercaba y acariciaba a Shadow.

-Termine todos los compromisos que tenia, así que pude venir antes-dije con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar ronronear a Shadow.

-Thomas está en su habitación-dijo como despedida y saliendo con sus amigas. Me dirigí al cuarto de Thomas estaba acostado en su cama leyendo, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta que entre, aproveche eso para acercarme y besarlo, sentí como se tenso pero al instante correspondió mi beso.

-¡Hola!-mientras sonreía como si no lo hubiera besado hace unos minutos.

-¿Hola? En serio que te tiene tan contento-dijo Thomas con frialdad que contrastaba con la calidez que desprendían sus ojos.

-En primera lugar el verte y el hecho de que exploraremos juntos el castillo, el director me dio la autorización-en verdad lo había extrañado aunque los tramites y obligaciones del orfanato me mantenían ocupado. Vi como se ruborizaba pero igual sonreía.

-Que esperamos entonces siempre quise saber los secretos que esconde el castillo-mientras se levantaba y dejaba el libro en la mesita de noche por lo que veo es el de magia blanca lo más seguro es que el otro ya lo haya terminado.

Nos pasamos recorriendo todo el castillo, aproveche para agregar los nuevos lugares al mapa merodeador. Evelia me dijo como es que mi padre, Sirius y Remus lo hicieron cuando Thomas me pregunto por el tuve que decir que lo hice yo y que le haría una copia para él, no pienso dejar que el maldito vejete lo acorrale de nuevo.

Gracias a las instrucciones de los fundadores no nos costó hallar al menos la mitad de los libros, Thomas aprovecho cada oportunidad para besarnos y acariciarnos.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos, acaso tú no quieres?-pregunto con mucha frialdad Thomas luego de que rechazara otra vez el que tuviéramos relaciones, pero quería que fuera especial, claro que no le diré eso, si en mi mente sonó cursi no quiero saber cómo sonara al decirlo en voz alta. Además comprendo el porqué quiere que lo hagamos ambos somos adolecentes yo dos años mayor que él casi tres, pero eso no quita que tenga las hormonas alborotadas después de todo no somos de piedra.

-Quiero estar contigo pero no aquí es peligroso, mejor cuando regreses a la mansión haya estaremos solos-en realidad ya tenía la noche planeada seria su regalo de cumple, después de todo sería la primera vez de ambos faltan meses pero espero que Thomas tenga paciencia.

-¡Faltan meses para eso Alex!- no pude evitar sonreír, pareciera que me hubiera leído la mente.

-Te prometo recompensarte, hare lo que quieras ese día-dije mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared y lo besaba de nuevo.

-Te tomare la palabra-dijo sonriendo de una forma que hizo arrepentirme de haber hecho esa promesa a la ligera.

-Bien entonces será mejor que vayamos a cenar-mientras lo sostenía por el hombro guiándolo hacia al gran comedor. Al entrar vi como todos volteaban, no pude evitar chasquear la lengua he venido muy seguido y aun así siguen viéndonos como si fuera la primera vez. Pude notar a Mirtle y Hagrid, los gritos de ella no han cambiado de cuando estaba muerta en realidad creo que son mas chillones y Hagrid es enorme su cabello negro y abundante es igual que en los recuerdos del diario en mi segundo año; es gracioso ver a alguien tan grande destaca entre los Gryffindor. Aun no se qué consecuencia traerá para el futuro el que ellos sigan vivos pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No sé si me acercare a Hagrid todo dependerá de cómo se de la situación.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa de Slytherin donde los chicos nos guardaban lugar, pude ver de reojo como Dumbledore nos miraba con molestia.

-Por cierto Alex va haber un Club de duelo, los familiares pueden ser invitados por si quieres venir-dijo Thomas como si nada, pero podía ver que algo lo tenía inquieto.

-Nunca se había hecho uno donde pudiéramos invitarlos lo cual es raro pero emocionante-dijo Orión con una sonrisa _"será divertido hechizar algunos Gryffindor"_ así que es eso no creo que este club sea casualidad para mi desgracia dumby no estaba pensando sobre eso por lo que no podría saber si el tenia algo que ver.

-Nuestros padres ya confirmaron que vendrán y tu Alex ¿vendrás?-dijo Abraxas _"será interesante ver si eres realmente bueno", _no pude evitar sonreír por su pensamiento gracias al entrenamiento con Evelia he mejorado mucho, además no pienso dejar solo a Thomas no cuando no sé lo que trama ese vejete.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo será el evento?-dije sonriendo, va ser realmente divertido.

-Este sábado-dijo Terence con cautela "_esa sonrisa da miedo", _ellos podrán ser amigos de Thomas pero será divertido ponerlos a todos a pruebas y por las miradas que todos me dirigieron se dieron cuenta. Además quiero saber que tan bien se defiende Thomas no pienso tener piedad con ninguno porque si por algún motivo tuvieran un duelo real y su nivel es lamentable podrían morir y no lo permitiré si tengo que enseñarles por las malas que deben de mejorar lo hare.

-Sera divertido, bueno chicos los dejo, tengo que terminar de firmar documentos. Nos vemos el fin de semana-le di un beso en la frente a Thomas y un inclina miento de cabeza para el resto y me desaparecí, espero que pronto sea fin de semana será algo que esperare con ansias.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí su sonrisa me dio miedo-dijo Harold a los segundos de que Alex se fuera, no los culpo porque a mí también me dio cierto temor cosa que nunca admitiré además de que se que Alex nunca me lastimaría.

-Espero sinceramente que no me toque con él, aunque me encantara verlo luchar-dijo Walburga emocionada.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común, cuando estuve en mi cuarto me puse a pensar en el club. Sé que es obra de ese maldito viejo lo que no entiendo es para que lo puso, a menos que quiera aprovechar eso para lastimar a Alex después de todo puede hacerlo pasar por accidente y nadie le reprocharía nada. Por algún motivo me empieza a emocionar me pregunto qué nivel tendrá Alex, debe ser poderoso, también tendré que tener cuidado de no usar mi magia elemental, gracias a la biblioteca que tenemos en la mansión he podido saber cómo hacer uso de ella, estoy practicando en la sala de los menesteres y he logrado dominar el fuego y la tierra. El elemento agua y viento me están costando más pero dentro de poco lo conseguiré, luego pienso fusionarlos para crear un nuevo elemento. Estaba ansioso porque fuera fin de semana.

Hoy era el día que si iniciaría los duelos, los Slytherin estaban inquietos y algunos desanimados ya que solo de cuarto en adelante tenían permitido participar, los demás podían ir a ver. Cuando salí de mi habitación con Nagini vi a los chicos esperándome a pesar de disimular muy bien me di cuenta de que ellos también estaban expectantes, los familiares vendrían dentro de una hora, nos dirigimos al gran comedor si los Slytherin estaban inquietos y hasta cierto punto emocionados y eso que somos buenos tratando de contener o no mostrar emoción alguna. Ahora ver al resto de los estudiantes se nota la diferencia, sus gritos, los cuchicheos y risas, las carreras, muchos están practicando los movimientos correctos para realizar los hechizos.

Vi como se acercaban los padres de los chicos, en realidad no conocía a ninguno solo al padre de Abraxas, pero en esta ocasión vinieron también sus madres.

-Señor Malfoy un gusto volver a verlo-incline un poco mi cabeza mostrando respeto.

-Hola Thomas déjame presentarte a mi esposa Alessia Malfoy-dijo mostrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura y de ojos color azules palidos.

-Un gusto en conocerla señora Malfoy-incline mi cabeza me sentía incomodo rodeado de tanta gente poderosa y que me miraba evaluándome pero debía de mostrar fortaleza ya que si todo salía como lo tenía planeado serian aleados en el futuro.

-Déjame presentarte al resto, ellos son Pollux Black e Irma Crabbe Black son padres de la joven Walburga, el es Thomas Riddle- dijo Malfoy, salude como es el protocolo, no esperaba encontrarse con los padres de todos de golpe pero solo le quedaba dar la mejor impresión.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dije fríamente no pensaba dejar que nadie me menospreciara sabia que los Black les costarían más por ser tan prejuiciosos con respeto a los muggles y no los culpaba.

-El gusto es nuestro señor Riddle-dijo el señor Black con sequedad.

-Ellos son Arcturus Black II y Melania MacMillan Black los padres del joven Orión- Vi que me observaban evaluándome, sabía que mi nombre daba a entender mi relación con los muggles y para los Black eso es imperdonable, tenía que ganármelos como a sus hijos, si aun no lo habían despreciado es gracias a Nagini, ya que con ella demuestro mi habilidad de hablar parsel.

-Un gusto en conocerlos- me estaba irritando al tener que está repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Arcturus fríamente.

-Ellos son Armand Lestrange y Rosalie Moon Lestrange padres del joven Morag-como había hecho con los anteriores hice lo mismo con ellos.

-Un gusto-dije secamente sin llegar a ser irrespetuosos.

-Igualmente-dijo el señor Lestrange de igual forma.

-El señor Theodore Nott y Amatista Bones Nott padres del joven Terence-al igual que con los Black los Nott también son conocidos por su poca tolerancia hacia los muggles.

-Un gusto-dije con frialdad al ver la mirada evaluativa que recibía.

-Un gusto joven-dijo el señor Nott de igual forma.

-Y por supuesto no menos importante el señor Arnold Avery y su esposa Lilliam McLaggen Avery, los padres del joven Harold-al igual que con los demás hice el mismo procedimiento.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dije formalmente al saber que eran los últimos.

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo el señor Avery.

-Y dime Thomas aun no llega tu tutor-dijo el señor Malfoy después de acabar las presentaciones.

-Preguntas por mi Octavius-dijo Alex, al voltear no pude más que impresionarme, su atuendo era impactante. Estaba usando un pantalón de vestir color negro con una camisa de cuello alto manga larga que al parecer era una combinación equilibrada de cuero y tela de color verde esmeralda, encima usaba una túnica negra dándole un toque elegante. Y si fuera poco shadow estaba en su hombro no sé cómo es que no se cae.

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastián Morte Dómine como si nada. Vi como Dumbledore se acercaba sonriendo.

-Señor Morte un gusto verlo de nuevo, espero poder luchar con usted en un duelo amistoso-dijo Dumbledore con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre tiene en su rostro que cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que es falsa, vi la cara de disgusto de todos al verlo, sin disimular pero al parecer vejete no le importa no ser bienvenido. Siempre metiéndose donde no lo han llamado.

-Sera un placer barrer el piso contigo-dijo en un frio siseo Alex con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se enfrió por completo tornándose amenazante y se perfectamente que es por culpa de Alex. Y por las expresiones de todos ellos, también se dieron cuenta. Estas competencias serán realmente interesantes.

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui les dejo este capi les informo que mi forma de actualizar sera lenta ya que solo uso la compu una vez a la semana.

Saludos Bella


	21. Chapter 21 Enfrentamientos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 21 Enfrentamientos**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Ahora se porque ese maldito Viejo organizó este evento; su _querido_ amante quiere saber mis habilidades para poder matarme sin problemas la próxima vez. Y si eso no fuera poco los pensamientos con respecto a Thomas son repulsivos si no es porque estamos en Hogwarts lo hubiera matado ya mismo. Lo peor del caso es que él es muy bueno disimulando ni siquiera Thomas que es muy intuitivo lo percibe y dudo que yo lo hubiera notado si no es porque tengo este don.

-Está muy confiado señor Morte-dijo Dumbledore serio, _"maldito mocoso como se atreve hablarme así, ya veremos quién barre no me dejare vencer menos cuando Gellert está aquí "_ no pude evitar sonreír fríamente, probablemente en mi tiempo, me hubiera vencido con facilidad pero ahora el tiene cincuenta años menos de experiencia y yo no me pase meses entrenando con Evelia por nada y como extra mi don me avisara que hechizos utilizara por lo que sera fácil predecirlo, no podre matarlo por tener esos pensamientos con _**mi**_ Thomas pero lo pienso mandar una buena temporada a la enfermería. Tal vez si tengo suerte Grindelwald dará la cara, se que debe usar poción multijugos y no me pasare todo el día evaluando los pensamientos de todos para descubrirlo.

-Lo estoy-fue lo único que dije, mientras lo veía con desprecio. Como te odio maldito viejo.

-Ya veremos, con permiso-dijo mientras se iba.

-No te cae nada bien-dijo Octavius _"me agrada, hubiera sido una lástima que cayera en las tretas de ese viejo"_ con una sonrisa.

-Para nada-dije sonriendo alegre como si no hubiera pasado nada acercándome a Thomas de nuevo para colocar una mano en su hombro.

**Pov Thomas**

Es impresionante como puede cambiar su actitud con facilidad, primero parecía que quisiera matar al viejo justo en nuestras narices y ahora actúa como si nada.

Se la pasaron platicando de políticas y principalmente sobre la familia Dómine, no sabía que esa familia tuviera tanta historia, a tal punto que se extendió a otros países, como España enlazándose con príncipes. Tampoco sabía que había tantas personas talentosas; Medimagos, pocionistas, creadores, escritores. No me sorprendería que Alex tenga algunos de esos talentos. Nosotros solo escuchábamos después de todo seria de mala educación interrumpir a los adultos. Aunque Alex solo nos llevara unos años, además no sé nada sobre su familia, por lo que no tengo nada que aportar; sabe más Abraxas que tiene familiares en Francia. Pero estar callado me está irritando si no es porque Alex a estado acariciándome la nuca por lo que me relaja y distrae ya me hubiera ido a otro lado.

-Bienvenidos a todos, es un gran placer recibirlos; para los duelista con experiencias como deben ser los padres hay un grupo de Aurores que con gusto tendrán un duelo sin decir más que comiencen-dijo el director, vi como un auror se subió a la tarima que había, esperando que alguien quisiera tener un duelo con él.

-Si me disculpan siempre quise humillar de esta forma a los Aurores pero nunca se me había dado la oportunidad-dijo señor Octavius mientras se dirigía a la tarima, con ese caminar que tienen todos los Malfoy, el duelo fue impresionante, el auror era bueno pero no lo suficiente para derrotar al señor Malfoy el cual lo venció sin parecer cansado.

Pasaron varios duelos en lo que participaron el padre de Terence y también el de Harold, hubo un duelo interesante, fue entre el padre de Orión y el de Walburga, se lanzaban muchos hechizos de forma continua.

_**-Incendio- **_vi como se dirigía hacia Pollux Black.

_**-Aguamenti-**_debido al choque de ambos hechizos se provoco un vapor que impedía ver.

_**-Expelliarmus-**_la varita del señor Pollux salió volando, admito que fue una buena estrategia, vi como ambos se estrecharon la mano y bajaron sé que no usaron todo lo que tenían ya que la mayoría de los hechizos que acostumbran usar son oscuros y aquí hay Aurores por lo que usaron hechizos poderosos al comienzo de su duelo para acabar con hechizos que hasta nosotros podemos hacer.

-Como sabrán los alumnos serán sorteados para sus duelos, el primero sera el de Thomas Riddle y Septimus Weasley- dijo después de que nuestro nombres aparecieran en un humo que salía de una bola de cristal igual a la que usan en adivinación. Le di Nagini a Alex y subí a la tarima.

El duelo empezó con hechizos suaves pero luego los fui subiendo hasta acorralarlo.

_**-Incendio-**_me vengare por su osadía al querer acercarse a mí, vi como abría los ojos horrorizado.

_**-Protego-**_su escudo era débil por lo que mi incendio lo pudo traspasar, algunas partes de su cuerpo se prendieron en fuego, vi como usaba aguamenti para apagarlas.

_**-Serpensortia-**_ una enorme cobra negra salió de mi varita, hubiera usado a Nagini pero iría contra las reglas.

-Me rindo-dijo pálido y mirando con horror a la serpiente, bufe molesto ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle que lo atacara.

_**-Vipera Evanesca-**_dije haciendo desaparecer la serpiente

Todos habíamos tenidos nuestros duelos, Orión tuvo lo que pidió ya que le toco un Gryffindor al cual venció con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me encanto el duelo entre el señor Weasley y la señora Nott, ella demuestra cómo deben ser todas las brujas. Finas, hermosas y poderosas, el señor Weasley ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Estaba regocijándome ante semejante hecho me encantaba ver caer a los Gryffindor cuando vi subir a Dumbledore, el cual miro directo hacia Alex, el solo asintió me entrego a Shadow y subió. Este es el duelo que he estado esperando desde que comenzó todo.

Se pusieron en posición y todo comenzó de forma agresiva.

_**-Bombarda-**_dijo Alex apuntando directamente al viejo.

_**-Protego-**_dijo Dumbledore haciendo que el hechizo de Alex rebotara.

_**-Reducto-**_no pude evitar empezar a preocuparme estos hechizos son peligrosos.

_**-Protego Totalum**_-observe con alivio como el hechizo no tocaba a Alex pero aun así me tenía preocupado.

_**-Sectum-**_un corte apareció justo a un costado de Dumbledore ya que no alcanzo a esquivar.

_**-Volate Ascendere-**_dijo el viejo elevando un montón de rocas que habían cerca para después lanzarlas contra Alex, el director y los Aurores estaban a punto de detener el duelo, los profesores estaban frente de los alumnos para protegerlos de cualquier hechizo que se desviara así como los padres, nosotros estábamos detrás de los padres de los chicos que al ver la intensidad del duelo se pusieron frente nuestro pero sin bloquearnos la vista.

_**-Avifors-**_dijo Alex transformando las rocas en aves de fuego para luego regresárselas a Dumbledore. Estas se movían de manera irregular para no ser eliminadas con facilidad.

_**-Aguamenti- **_dijo el viejo logrando desaparecer algunas aves de fuego pero las que no desaparecieron lo quemaron en algunas partes. A pesar que temía por la seguridad de Alex este duelo me estaba emocionando y no era el único vi como muchos alumnos estaban impresionado y trataban de acercarse pero los profesores no se los permitían, ya que nunca habíamos visto un duelo de este calibre. El duelo siguió con hechizos que lo hubiera dejado muy lastimado si no fuera porque se protege o esquiva, cuando esto acabe le pediré a Alex que me entrene.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Aun no estaba lo suficientemente lastimado solo unas cuantas rasgaduras, quería que en este duelo saliera todo lo lastimado posible. _"este duelo está durando demasiado el maldito sabe todo lo que le lanzare, es muy bueno y rápido, se protege o esquiva los hechizos, es hora de subir de nivel, veamos si lograras cubrirte cuando no escuchas el hechizo" _en realidad sera mas fácil, pero dos pueden jugar de la misma forma viejo estúpido, no eres el único que sabe hechizo no verbal.

Empezó a lanzarme hechizos sin mediar palabra pero no importaba porque podía protegerme al poder escucharlo en su mente, y a él le estaba costando esquivar y protegerse de los míos, hasta ahora tenía la ropa quemada, muchos cortes y moretones, yo no me encontraba mejor mi túnica ahora estaba inservible y tenía varios raspones pero comparado con el estaba en perfecto estado.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero nosotros seguíamos aumentando el nivel de nuestros hechizos, lamentablemente ese maldito viejo sabe más que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que estaba en desventaja. Evelia me enseño muchos hechizos tanto en defensa como ataque, algunos ningún magos los conocía pero esos no los pensaba usar aquí seria como mostrar todas mis cartas al maldito de Grindelwald, no logre esquivar un hechizo a tiempo por lo que me dio en un costado, probablemente me saldrá un moretón.

_**-Contritionem-**_ es un hechizo que mi madre creo, destruía por completo cualquier cosa que yo deseara con solo pensarlo incluso los huesos y órganos solo tenía que apuntar a mi objetivo, en este caso las costillas.

El viejo no logro esquivarlo a tiempo, escuche con regocijo el ruido de sus costillas destruyéndose y por su forma de respirar debe de tener cuatro costillas destruidas, mínimo. Tengo que darle crédito no se rinde ya sus hechizos están aumentando su intensidad si es posible. _"Maldito mocoso, esta humillación delante de Gellert no se quedara así, me vengare" _me pregunto cuánto lo puedo presionar para que se quite su máscara de viejo bueno porque a pesar de que estar furioso según su aura la cual esta complementa roja, tengo que admitir que aunque no es el mismo anciano poderoso de mi tiempo me está poniendo nervioso ya que aunque me moleste admitirlo el aun es más poderoso que yo, si no fuera por mi don y por el hecho de estar en Hogwarts ya estaría muerto si fuera posible o gravemente herido, por lo que lo mejor sera terminar este duelo ahora. Que mejor forma que con el hechizo con el cual le gane la varita de sauco.

**Pov Thomas**

Bien, si antes estaba impresionado ahora lo estoy más. Magia no verbal no podemos saber que pasara. Además de ese hechizo que menciono antes, escuche como los huesos del viejo se rompieron y se puso mal pero siguió luchando, nunca lo había escuchado ni leído en ningún libro.

-Es impresionante, el despliegue de magia que ambos tienen-dijo Abraxas tratando de identificar los hechizos que se lanzaban.

-Ese viejo chocho no me cae bien, pero hay que admitir que es poderoso-dijo Harold.

-Le pediré que tengamos un duelo, si es que nos lo permiten-dijo el señor Malfoy, siguiendo la pelea emocionado, según lo que me conto Abraxas su padre adoraba los duelos era uno de sus pasatiempos.

-El señor Morte es una persona interesante y poderosa-dijo Pollux Black.

-Sera bueno conocerlo mejor después de todo, nuestros hijos van de visita a su casa seguido-dijo el señor Nott. Yo deje de prestarles atención y me concentre en el duelo.

Se lanzaban incontables hechizos, Alex se protegía de la mayoría pero había ocasiones en la que traspasaba su escudo y el vejete ese estaba aun peor sus ropas estaban desgarradas y tenía quemaduras en diversas partes del cuerpo.

_**-Ascendio-**_dijo Alex con sorpresa observe como Dumbledore se elevaba de manera alarmante hasta el techo del gran comedor para después caer a una velocidad que si nadie lo detenía moriría y Alex se metería en problemas.

_**-Aresto Momentum-**_dijo Alex deteniéndolo justo cuando estaba a solo estaba a centímetros del suelo, para después cancelarlo dejándolo caer aunque el impacto no fue tan peligroso como lo hubiera sido si no lo detenían, la varita del viejo estaba a unos metros de el por lo que perdió el duelo. Alex bajo de la tarima con tranquilidad como si no acabara de tener un duelo.

-Fue divertido-fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero se veía cansado y algo magullado.

-Señor Morte eso fue peligroso, pudieron matarse-dijo el director todo sudado y pálido.

-Relájese director no lo pensaba matar, además él fue quien empezó a subir la intensidad del duelo, yo solo le seguí la corriente-dijo tranquilamente, mientras todos observábamos a Dumbledore quien era ayudado por otros profesores a levantarse de seguro para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Está bien, pero preferiría que ya no participara en los duelos no quisiera que nadie saliera herido-dijo nervioso seguro temiendo un estallido de molestia de Alex.

-De acuerdo-fue lo único que dijo mientras observaba como arreglaban la tarima para aquellos que quisieran seguir participando.

-Para mí no está bien señor Morte, quería tener un duelo con usted después de este despliegue que nos acaba de demostrar-dijo el señor Malfoy mirando con frialdad al director.

-Está bien Octavius sera en otro momento, además de que aunque no lo creas fue realmente agotador usar magia no verbal- dijo dándole a entender que estaba cansado.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides, gracias por su tiempo director-dijo el señor Malfoy despidiéndolo.

El resto de los duelos fueron realmente aburridos, vi como los Potter y Longbottom se acercaban a nosotros.

-Fue un excelente duelo, Mi nombre es Benedic Potter ella es mi esposa Elizabeth Burke Potter y mi hijo Charlus, ellos son unos amigos de la familia, Harfang Longbottom, su esposa Callidora Black Longbottom y su hijo Algie-dijo el señor Potter dirigiéndose solo a Alex y mirando fríamente a los Malfoy y Black presentes.

-Un placer mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastián Morte Dómine y el es mi protegido Thomas Marvolo Riddle Gaunt-dijo Alex, yo los mire fríamente pero igual asentí.

-Vaya Potter ni bien acabado el duelo y ya viniste a meterte donde no te llaman-dijo el señor Malfoy con mucha frialdad.

-No vengo a ver a un grupo de magos de dudosa reputación, solo vengo a saludar al señor Morte y darle a conocer que hay mejores familias que ustedes-dijo el señor Potter viéndonos con desprecio, si incluyéndome. Estúpidos Gryffindor quienes se creen para menospreciarnos. Vi como los ojos de Alex se volvían más fríos, pero al parecer el señor soy mejor que ustedes Potter no se da por enterando ya que siguió hablando.

-Me entere de que es el heredero de Gryffindor señor Morte, Nuestras familias han estado por generaciones en Gryffindor, es la mejor casa que existe verdad Harfang-dijo el señor Potter con orgullo.

-Por supuesto, nunca ha habido nadie en mi familia que no quede en Gryffindor-dijo el señor Longbottom de igual forma.

-¡Oh en serio!- exclamo con falso asombro, vi la sonrisa de burla en el rostro de todos y la mirada molesta de la antigua Black, ya que el resto parece no haberse enterado de que Alex fingía.

-Pues así como soy el heredero de Gryffindor también lo soy de Slytherin y con respecto a lo de las familias, prefiero con las que me encuentro ahora gracias, que tengan un buen día-continuo Alex con frialdad y despidiéndolos en el proceso.

-Debí de suponer que era tarde para intentar mostrarle el lado correcto con solo ver al protegido que tiene-dijo con desprecio mirándome como a un insecto, maldito desgraciado pronto les mostrare que soy más que ellos.

-Repite eso y veremos si puedes irte ileso de aquí-dijo Alex colocando su varita en su cuello, el ambiente cambio totalmente estaba completamente frio muchísimo más que cuando el vejete se acerco y por lo visto se extendió en todo el gran comedor si la mirada de todos era un indicio, vi como el señor Potter palideció al darse cuenta. Lo peor es que Shadow empezó a crecer de forma lenta y sin detenerse no quiero saber cuál es su tamaño real, eso alarmo a todos.

-Tranquilo Alex, no vale la pena después de todo solo son escoria-dijo el señor Arcturus Black viéndolos con desprecio.

-Lárgate Potter-dijo el señor Malfoy mirándolo con burla. Nos miro con molestia pero se fue junto con Longbottom y sus familias. Decir que sus hijos nos miraron con odio y vergüenza es poco.

-Thomas-dijo el señor Malfoy.

-Si- fue lo único que dije aun entreteniéndome con la huida humillada de Los Potter y Longbottom.

-Sera bueno que lleves a Alex a tu habitación hasta que se calme-lo mire sin comprender hasta que note que los vidrios de la ventana temblaban al igual que las cosas que estaban alrededor de nosotros.

_**-"Tranquilícese maestro Alex, si quiere puedo ir y morderlos para castigarlos por usted y Shadow me ayudara"**_-dijo Nagini mostrando los dientes en dirección donde se acababan de ir Potter y los demás. Shadow mostro su aceptación encendiendo mas el fuego que la rodeaba, ya dejo de crecer pero se quedo del tamaño de una pantera o tigre.

_**-"No es necesario, gracias Nagini, Shadow. Solo me molesta como hablo y te miro Thomas"-**_dijo siseando con furia, hablo de una manera que me impresiono y excito para mi vergüenza.

_**-"No importa, pronto les mostrare que soy mejor que ellos y se arrepentirán por haberme tratado de esa manera"-**_dije con frialdad, sin mostrar cómo esta faceta suya me afectaba.

-Sera lo mejor-le dije al señor Malfoy, quien al igual que el resto de las personas en el gran comedor nos miraba sorprendido por hablar en parsel, bueno al menos los que nunca nos habían escuchado, observando con temor y pánico a Nagini y Shadow.

-Nos encontraremos en otra ocasión, fue un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Alex con una sonrisa algo forzada en verdad está muy molesto aunque no entiendo porque.

-Por supuesto Alex, esta no sera la última vez que nos encontremos-dijo el señor Pollux Black.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-fue lo único que dije.

-El gusto fue nuestro Thomas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la señora Irma Black.

Cuando salimos del gran comedor vi que Alex, mostraba su molestia en su rostro, solo con verle cualquiera puede notarlo. Me pregunto si abra leído algo en la mente de Potter y Longbottom para ponerse de esa manera.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Me sentía humillado, regrese al gran comedor a pesar de que la enfermera me lo prohibió, ya que según ella le costó mucho arreglarme las costilla o mejor dicho hacerlas crecer de nuevo ya que ese idiota las destruyo por completo, además de los cortes y golpes que tenía en todo el cuerpo, pero no podía permitir que ese maldito mocoso me viera mas derrotado, cuando entre lo hice justo cuando el idiota ese le estaba apuntando con la varita a Potter. El ambiente era frio y peligroso.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunte a una alumna que estaba cerca.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!, no debería de estar aquí aun no se ve bien-dijo Minerva McGonagall, de todas las alumnas que había aquí tuve que preguntarle a la mas quisquillosa y apegada a las reglas, pero si quería tenerla bajos mis hilos en el futuro tenía que tratarla bien.

-Agradezco tu preocupación mi querida Minerva pero no es nada grave, ahora contesta mi pregunta-dijo con una falsa sonrisa amable.

-El señor Potter insulto de cierta forma a Riddle y al señor Morte le molesto-dijo más tranquila. Eso podría ayudar al parecer el punto débil de ese idiota es mi adorable Tom.

-Albus veo que te encuentras mejor-dijo Gellert dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, quien tenía otra apariencia pero su forma de hablar la reconozco en cualquier parte.

-Nos podrías dejar solo Minerva-vi como asentía y se retiraba.

-Fue realmente encantador ver cómo te masacraba un chico mucho menor que tu-dijo ahora con diversión y maldad.

-Conseguiste lo que querías-dije realmente molesto, estoy todo adolorido y mi orgullo esta por el suelo para tener que soportar ahora sus burlas.

-Por supuesto, pero algo me dice que no mostro todo lo que tenia-dijo Gellert serio.

-Supongo que te diste cuenta que su punto débil es su protegido-dije tranquilamente, al ver que sus burlas habían parado.

-Sí, observa como su magia está alterada, con solo ver como tiemblan y se destruyen las cosas-ambos estábamos mirando al frente con unas caras de preocupación que engañarían a cualquiera pero que por dentro analizábamos cada detalle. Yo me puse analizar más bien el cuerpo de Tom, tengo que admitir que los años le están favoreciendo cada vez más hermoso, no pude evitar pensar en cada cosa que le haría cuando lo tuviera en mis manos.

De repente la serpiente dijo algo, que Morte respondió de una manera que me dio escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, mi adorable Tom se metió también diciendo algo para luego ambos despedirse y salir del gran comedor.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado, ese chico puede causarnos problemas-fue lo único que dijo Gellert para luego irse. Tengo que admitir que es de cuidado, además de que arruino todos los planes que tenia.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Estaba en la habitación de Thomas, realmente furioso. Ya me esperaba que las familias de los chicos fueran prejuiciosas con lo que respecta a los muggle y pensé que tratarían mal a Thomas, lo que no esperaba era el trato que mi propia familia le dio y pensar que estuve a punto de hechizarlo si no es porque me detienen, pero lo que realmente me tiene fuera de mis casillas son los pensamientos y saber que desde este tiempo han estado dominados por Dumbledore, el verdadero objetivo de hablarme es para convencerme en regresar a Thomas a su antiguo orfanato, los muy ilusos creyeron en la cara de viejo preocupado y querían regresarme al camino correcto y si eso fuera poco me llegaron los pensamientos de ese maldito viejo, al comienzo sentí satisfacción al saber que se sentía humillado pero después fue enojo que paso a furia al escuchar sus pensamientos porque juntos con los de Dumbledore me llegaron los de Grindelwald, pero ambos coincidían en algo usar a mi Thomas para conseguir sus fines y no lo permitiré.

-Alex aun no te calmas-dijo viéndome preocupado y es que desde que estoy dando vueltas las cosas en la habitación tiemblan.

-Lo siento estoy bien-dije mientras me sentaba junto a él.

-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto tanto?-me pregunto viéndome con fijeza.

-Fueron sus pensamientos pero no solo los de ellos sino también los de él vejete ese y su amante, estaba aquí. Thomas por nada del mundo quiero que salgas a ningún lado solo y si te atacan usa el traslador que te di, lo modificare para que lleves a más de una persona contigo sin tener que tocarlo para que no tengas que dejar a nadie-acabe prácticamente desesperado y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué esa preocupación? ¿Lo que escuchaste tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto con tranquilidad aunque sus ojos mostraron cierto temor por unos segundos.

-Sí, piensa usarte para acabar conmigo-dije tratando de que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

-Hare lo que me pidas, pero con una condición-dijo serio.

-¿Qué condición?-pregunte con cautela.

-Quiero que me entrenes, enséñame todo lo que sabes así podre defenderme-dijo mirándome determinación.

-Está bien, todos los días que te toquen salida a Hogsmeade, ve a la mansión te enseñare todo lo que se-así por lo menos me sentiré más tranquilo. Este club de duelo fue positivo y negativo en partes iguales pero al menos estaremos preparados, no pienso dejar que le toquen un solo cabello a Thomas.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, los duelos lo hice lo mejor que pude para que tengan una mejor idea imagínense a Harry en lugar de Voldemort en Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, el duelo lo quise hacer parecido a ese, el capi no me salió tan largo pero el próximo lo compensare.

_**Contritionem- **_significa destrucción o destruir como convenga, es latín y fue gracias a traductor google.

Otra cosa, aquí esta el motivo de tanta información sobre la familia Dómine se aclaro en este capi.

Quise poner un lado un poco dark de Alex, para la próxima sera el capitulo esperado por muchas él cumple de Thomas, espero que les guste.

Por cierto los hechizos los saque de Harry Potter Wiki

Quería actualizar mis cuatro historias hoy pero no me dio tiempo, solo pude subir esta y Eternal Black Tattoo, las próximas actualizaciones serian Inmortalitas y Vestigia in mendacio.

Saludos Bella.


	22. Chapter 22 Un dia especial

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**Parsel "hola pequeña"**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 22 Un dia especial**

**Pov Thomas**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde los duelos, esta de mas decir que Alex se lucio aunque no uso todo su poder. Es un verdadero placer para mí no ver a Dumbledore, debido a que salió de la enfermería antes de lo debido se fracturo de nuevo las costillas; ahora se encontraba internado hasta que estas sanaran por completo.

Hoy era el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor después de este partido vendrían las vacaciones de navidad por lo que estaba emocionado y excitado por regresar a casa. Iríamos a pasar la primera semana a la mansión Malfoy, la semana de mi cumpleaños la pasaríamos solos.

-Listo, ya eche el polvo-dijo Orión emocionado, siempre le ha gustado gastar bromas, sus víctimas no vuelven a ser las mismas.

-Este partido va a ser el más emocionante, no lo cree así mi Lord-dijo Abraxas con una sonrisa sádica después de todo por fin se vengaría por la ofensa a su prima.

-Por supuesto, debido a que nuestra venganza se realizo meses después del incidente de tu prima no hay forma de que nos culpen, Weasley se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotros-dije con suma frialdad, lamentablemente Alex no podría venir ya que le llegarían unos niños de Rusia y el tenia que firmar los papeles como responsable de ellos, por eso nos mando una cámara mágica, lo grabaremos para que el pueda verlo después.

-Pero es probable que sus más íntimos deseos no sean sexuales ¿no?-pregunto Morag con duda pero había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-No importa si los son o no, el los revelara en el partido-dijo Terence mientras nos dirigíamos al palco de los Slytherin. El partido comenzó, el chico que estaba encargado de narrar el juego estaba realmente emocionado.

-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Mathew Anderson, el gran descubrimiento de Kenny Smith, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Moon y... No, Ravenclaw ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Ravenclaw, Rogers Stevens se apodera de la quaffley allá va... Stevens vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Weasley de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Annie Wood de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Stevens, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludgeren la nuca... La quaffleen poder de Ravenclaw... Un momento algo le pasa a Weasley, aterrizo en el suelo y esta besando el poste, debe ser una broma, Weasley esta restregándose contra el poste como si la vida se le fuera en ello… se está desnudando alguien que lo detenga esto es realmente perturbador, Weasley se volvió loco y le está haciendo el amor al poste- dijo sin dejar de reírse.

Las risas se escucharon por todo el estadio, mas cuando Weasley empezó a bailar en el poste, vi el palco de los Gryffindor donde veían todo con horror y vergüenza, aunque los pequeños se reían, nosotros no pudimos evitar partirnos de la risa, tanto que me costaba mantenerme erguido y poder grabar.

-Soy el rey del sexo admiren mi esplendor, soy irresistible-grito mientras hacia una pose ridícula, no sé porque Morag dudo, este idiota solo piensa en esto y dinero no me sorprende, ya quiero ver su reacción cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Hay que mandar esta información al periódico sera realmente un placer ver como destrozan a Weasley por su falta de decoro- dijo Abraxas hablando del profeta.

Se la paso ridiculizándose, los efectos secundarios ya se le notaban. Muchos intentaron hacerlo reaccionar pero Weasley se sostenía del poste gritando y gruñendo a todos los que se acercaban diciendo que era suyo, hasta que el director aun rojo de la vergüenza cuando Weasley casi lo besa por error, lo desmayo y fue trasladado a la enfermería. El partido lo gano Ravenclaw debido a que ellos tenían más puntos cuando todo ocurrió, otro golpe para Gryffindor. Weasley seguro sera repudiado y aislado de su propia casa por la humillación que pasaron.

-Nunca un partido de Quidditch me había parecido tan interesante-dijo Walburga, tratando de recobrar la compostura, cabe decir que todos la perdimos, pero era inevitable nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida.

-Sera mejor sacarle copia a este video y enviarlo a todos los medios de comunicación, anónimamente claro-dije con una sonrisa cruel. Ya verán ellos como logran publicarlo.

-Esto dejara la reputación de la familia aun peor de lo que ya está. Además de traidores de la sangre, serán conocidos por su falta de educación y decoro, mira que mostrar semejante espectáculo cuando había niños pequeños-dijo Walburga con fingida indignación. No pude evitar ver con burla y reprobación a unos Gryffindor que nos topamos decir que se sonrojaron como si ellos hubieran hecho el ridículo era poco, tengo que admitir que la broma fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Alex estará encantado cuando la vea. Antes de dirigirnos a los coches sacamos copias del video que grabe y la mandamos a todos los medios, mañana todo el mundo mágico se enteraría.

-¿Quién nos irá a recoger?-pregunto Terence, camino a los coches que nos llevarían a nuestro destino para poder abordar el tren, después de todo no solo yo iría a pasar las vacaciones de navidad donde los Malfoy.

-Mi padre-dijo Abraxas, al llegar buscamos nuestro compartimento el viaje nos la pasamos platicando de lo acontecido en el partido, al bajar vi al señor Malfoy esperando.

-Padre-dijo Abraxas formalmente, nosotros solo asentimos en reconocimiento.

-Me da gusto volver a verlos chicos, bien las platicas serán para más tarde sostenga esto, nos trasladara directo al recibidor de la mansión-dijo con frialdad, cuando todos tocamos el traslador aparecimos en recibidor con una decoración exquisita, no estaba tan impresionado porque una de las mansiones de Alex, tenía una decoración más antigua y hermosa. Nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones y nos dijeron que nos informarían cuando la cena estuviera para darnos espacio de instalarnos con tranquilidad. Saque unas ropas que eran elegantes pero sin exagerar, me tome mi tiempo para relajarme, espero que Alex venga pronto.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Solo pude suspirar aliviado cuando termine de firmar, tengo la mano entumida, vinieron cincuenta niños rusos. Me hicieron firmar como si los estuviera adoptando. Creo que los Ministerios de los diferentes países del mundo se están aprovechando de mí, no me molesta porque cuento con los recursos y evito que muchos de nuestros niños pasen lo mismo que Thomas. Acabo de mandar a construir otro orfanato aquí mismo en Hogsmeade por suerte el dueño de dos casa acepto vendérmela solo si le pagaba una suma considerable, acepte porque quería que el otro orfanato quedara ubicado en el mismo sector. Este es tres veces más grande que el que está cerca de Hogwarts por lo que no creo que sea necesario hacer otro, además de que tres niños fueron adoptados. Yo mismo me encargue de las entrevista así me doy cuenta si las personas que vienen son honestas.

No puedo creer que este tan cerca de Hogwarts y no pueda ir a ver el partido de Quidditch y lo peor que aun me queda ir a conocerlos y ubicar a cada niño es su habitación. Es algo que he hecho desde que se creó el orfanato, Rowena me dijo que debería aprender todos los idiomas posibles, por lo que uno de los artefactos que me mando a buscar es una pulsera que hace que aprenda todo más rápido de lo normal, esto me ha ayudado aprender Japonés, Alemán, Italiano, Portugués y ahora Ruso, quien diría que yo sabría tantos idiomas.

En estos momentos Thomas debe de estar con los Malfoy, tengo que acabar pronto para reunirme con él.

-Y ¿qué opinas pequeña serpiente?-dijo Salazar sobre el sistema de educación que recibirían lo niños.

-Me parece bien, cuando creen que deba de empezar a recibir a los hijos de muggle y sangre puras que quieren recibir clases extras aquí-dijo viendo a los cuatros, al comienzo los pequeños recibían educación que cualquier otro niño de su edad tendría, pero decidimos que si los niños acababan el plan de estudio podíamos enseñarle el siguiente así no se atrasarían.

-Creo que podías empezar a recibirlos el próximo año, te diría que cuando todos los niños estén ubicados, pero siempre estarás recibiendo niños de todos los países con lo que tienes trato, por lo que esta de mas-dijo Rowena solo pude asentir dándole la razón después de todo, aun me seguían llegando niños, la ventaja que tengo de esto es que estoy teniendo excelente contactos con los otros países del mundo. Después de acabar de revisar todo y preguntar cómo les iban a los niños en sus clases, fui a conocer a los que se acababan de unir, todos eran de cuatro a diez años, los pobres estaban asustados. Según me informo el encargado que los saco del orfanato muggle en el que se encontraban el les informo que eran magos y brujas, que serian trasladados a un lugar donde podían aprender a controlar su magia. Me puse a platicar con ellos para tranquilizarlos y empecé a ubicarlos en sus habitaciones, antes le daba dos personas por habitación pero debido a la cantidad de niños que me llegaban ahora eran cuatro por habitación les explique las reglas las cuales eran sencillas, pensaba mezclarlos con los otros pero después me di cuenta que sería complicado debido a la barrera del idioma, se sentiría aislados al no comprender, por lo que los niños están ubicados por país. Al acabar ya eran las ocho de la noche, suspire y me aparecí en casa para agarrar el baúl que tenia listo para ir donde los Malfoy, use polvo flu para llegar ahí. Sostuve bien a Shadow para que no se perdiera en el trayecto, Hedwig quiso ir también pero ella se fue volando.

-Mansión Malfoy-dije fuerte y claro, sentí la sensación agobiante, para aterrizar suavemente en una sala de recibimiento.

-Buenas noches Alex, te estábamos esperando-dijo Octavius tranquilamente. _"tengo mucha curiosidad sobre los dos, mas sobre él"_ un ya veo.

-Gusto en verte de nuevo, gracias por tu invitación-dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Missy, lleva las maletas de Alex a su habitación-dijo cuando apareció la elfa.

-Como el amo ordene, Missy estará encantada de servirle-dijo desapareciendo con todo y mi baúl.

-Los chicos están en la sala, platicando con mi esposa-dijo mientras me guiaba.

-Buenas noches-dije al verlos a todo platicando, cuando Thomas me vio sus ojos brillaron por un segundo antes de volver a ser fríos e indiferentes.

-Buenos días Alex que gusto tenerte en nuestra casa, espero que mi marido haya tenido la delicadeza de ofrecerte algo de beber-dijo Alessia viendo traviesamente a su marido mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un elfo apareció frente de mi con un whisky, _"Oh quien diría que este chico tenga tanto poder en el mundo"_ no pude evitar enarca una ceja pero pareció que se lo hacía al elfo que apareció. Supongo que se refiere a la relación que tengo con los diferentes países por lo del orfanato.

-Gracias- dije al elfo que me dio la copa, vi como se sorprendió e inclino la cabeza empezando a llorar, maldición olvide que los elfos son tan sensibles no pude evitar hacer una mueca por mi descuido.

-Retírate-dijo Malfoy al ver que su elfo no dejaría de llorar.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo señora Malfoy, tan hermosa como siempre-dije mientras besaba su mano.

-Dime Alessia querido, es un placer tenerte en mi casa-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me dirigí donde estaba Thomas y bese su frente.

-¿Cómo estuvo el partido?-pregunte a los chicos en general con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Maravilloso, lástima que no pudiste ir, pero todo fue grabado lo disfrutaras-dijo Terence sonriendo.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿Y nuestro whisky?-pregunto Orión con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ustedes son unos niños-dijo Alessia con tranquilidad mientras tomaba su te.

-Alex solo nos lleva unos años- dijo Walburga _"Quiero vino" _solo sonreí por su pensamiento.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Alex?-pregunto Alessia curiosa, _"no creo que llegue a los treinta"_ en realidad tengo veinte, después de adoptar a Thomas me fije que solo tenía diecinueve en mis papeles a pesar de que le dije veinte a la mujer del orfanato.

-Tengo veinte, los cumplí hace unos meses-dije tranquilamente, pero estaba preocupado desde que vine Thomas ha estado callado y por la presión en su mandíbula diría que molesto.

-Eres joven, solo les llevas seis años a Abraxas-dijo sorprendida.

-Tardaste, pensamos que vendrías mañana-dijo Octavius mientras tomaba whisky.

-Recibí a cincuenta niños rusos, tuve que firmar muchos papeles y ubicarlos, además de preparar el nuevo plan de estudio-dije tranquilamente.

-¿Ya recibirás a los que no son huérfanos?-pregunto Morag realmente interesado.

-Si, a mí me gustaría ser animago-dijo Harold _"podría convertirme en un dragón" _solo sonreí por su pensamiento aunque es comprensible.

-El año que viene empezare a recibir a hijos de muggles y niños sangre puras que deseen aprender-mencione lo de hijos de muggle para poder observar su reacción.

-Oh ya veo eso es realmente interesante pero ¿sus padres lo permitirán?-pregunto Alessia "_después de todo tendría que ir de casa en casa para hablar con ellos"_ podría ser, pero también podría usar el método que usa Hogwarts para enviar sus cartas, tendré que hablar con el director.

-Hablare con el director para ver si puedo utilizar el método que usan para enviar las cartas de Hogwarts, no pienso presionar a nadie vendrán lo que quieran-respondí tanto a lo que dijo en voz alta como lo que pensó, no pude evitar sonreír, ella me agrada no es prejuiciosa como pensé.

-Eso es una excelente idea, sabes eres conocido en muchos países por lo que estás haciendo con estos niños-dijo Octavius con una sonrisa. _"Quien diría que creando un orfanato se podría ganar tantos contactos"_ en eso le doy la razón tampoco pensé que eso ocurriría.

-Te ves cansado, si quieres puedes retirarte mañana platicaremos con más calma-dijo Alessia, solo pude sonreír agradecido.

-Thomas porque no lo llevas a su cuarto esta junto al tuyo-dijo Octavius con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches-dije inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches-dijo Thomas con tono aburrido y mucha frialdad.

-Que descansen-dijo Alessia sonriendo dulcemente. Seguí a Thomas iba callado, me pregunto porque estará enojado no he hecho nada, en verdad detesto no poder leerle la mente.

-Esta es tu habitación, buenas noches-dijo cortante entrando a la suya y cerrando con un portazo. Solo pude suspirar y entrar en la mía, tengo que esperar a que todos se duerman para poder entrar en la habitación de Thomas mas tarde.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

No puedo creer que prácticamente coqueteara con la madre de Abraxas en mi cara, todo sonrisas con ella, como si nadie más que los dos, estuvieran en la habitación.

_**-"Esta celoso maestro Thomas"-**_dijo Nagini burlescamente.

_**-"No lo estoy, además el no debe coquetear con nadie, es mío"-**_sisee furioso, entre al baño para no oír las burlas de Nagini, me desnude entre a la bañera para relajarme, funciono un poco pero siempre regresa a mi mente ellos dos riendo. Sé que soy posesivo pero no puedo evitarlo nunca había experimentado nada así, seguro Alex ha tenido muchas parejas y ya tuvo relaciones, tal vez no quiere estar conmigo porque soy un niño, el solo pensar en otras manos tocándolo y besándolo me hierve la sangre. El me prometió que estaríamos juntos en cuanto volviera a casa, me mintió. Salí y me puse mi pijama era de mas no me podía relajar no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo metido aquí, por el estado de mis manos, mucho. Al salir vi que Alex estaba sentado en mi cama esperándome y probablemente Nagini le haya metido ideas equivocadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con mucha frialdad, justo el mismo tono que emplee cuando nos conocimos.

-Estas molesto conmigo por una estupidez-dijo calmadamente, vi furioso a Nagini pero esta solo se enrosco y durmió, porque se le tuvo que pegar mi personalidad eso es lo que dice Alex de ella. Me acerque a él realmente furioso, lo tome del cuello para obligarlo acostarse, sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío y pensar que ya pudo ser de alguien.

-No estoy molesto-sisee para después besarlo posesivamente, el no se opuso sino que me correspondió.

-Cálmate Thomas, soy solo tuyo no se qué está pasando por esa cabecita, olvídalo-dijo viéndome fijamente, pero yo no podía tengo que saber si estuvo con alguien antes, eso no cambiara nada, aunque podría matar a quien se haya atrevido a tocar lo que es mío.

-¿Estuviste con alguien más antes de conocerme?-pregunte con seriedad, me miro pensativo, por lo que quiere decir que si estuvo con alguien.

-Tuve un novio pero no fue nada serio no llegamos a nada más que besos y manoseos, soy virgen si eso es lo que te preocupa-dijo con frialdad tratando de salir de debajo de mi, ahora el estaba molesto conmigo pero no lo deje salir, gracias a Merlín crecí lo suficiente a pesar de tener casi quince teníamos una estatura y fuerza similar por lo que no podía apartarme con facilidad.

-Soy un bastardo posesivo, no soporto cuando les prestas demasiada atención a otras personas, lamento haber estado enojado contigo por estas cosas, pero el verte tan amigable con la señora Malfoy y el imaginar que estuviste en los brazos de alguien más, simplemente es algo que no soporto-dije sinceramente y no pude evitar sonreír como estúpido al comprender que no había estado con nadie.

-Veo que estas feliz podrías dejar levantarme estoy cansado, quiero irme a dormir-dijo serio, grandioso sigue enojado conmigo.

-Alex por favor, quédate conmigo-mientras lo observaba prácticamente implorante, cosa nunca había hecho, suspiro y asintió nos acomodamos. No pude estrecharlo y acercarlo a mí. La semana pasó rápido después de nuestra plática. Tuve que tragarme los celos y molestias cuando Alex hablaba con la señora Malfoy, dijo que no dejaría de ser amigable solo para que yo estuviera contento, la llegada de los padres de los demás chicos empero las cosas ya que no podía estar a solas con él, se la pasaba platicando con todos. Agradecí a Merlín cuando la semana acabo y nos despedíamos.

-Muchas gracias por su invitación-dije con un sonrisa encantadora.

-El gusto fue nuestro, esperamos poder recibirlos de nuevo-dijo la señora Malfoy.

-Si deseas que Abraxas reciba clases extras, me avisas y te mandara las opciones que tengo-dijo Alex sonriendo.

Cuando regresamos a nuestra casa, Alex dijo que no desempacara que nos iríamos a la casa de Francia.

Viajamos por red flu, al llegar no pude evitar admirar al paisaje a pesar de haber venido, los días que pasamos fueron maravilloso, comimos en el jardín nunca me había fijado que habían tantas criaturas: Pegasos, Hipogrifos, Aethonan, Jarvey, estos últimos llamaron mi atención parecen hurones solo que enormes, Alex cuando los descubrió se rio mucho diciendo que le recordó a alguien. No los había visto porque cuando vine explore parís no la casa.

El dia de mi cumpleaños salimos a cenar a un restaurante elegante ubicado en la torre Eiffel. Alex me regalo un libro que era antiguo y que son pocos los ejemplares llamado Pactum y otro llamado libro de Magia Roja.

-Gracias los cuidare-dije realmente emocionado, se que Alex sabe que lo que más me gustan son los libros raros y únicos.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti, pero te lo daré en casa-dijo con una sonrisa. Al acabar la cena regresamos a la mansión, no sé qué tipo de regalo me ira a dar pero cualquier cosa que venga de él vale la pena. Me pidió que lo siguiera cuando entramos a su cuarto estaba oscuro iluminado solo con velas aromáticas.

-Tu regalo soy yo-dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba, yo estaba extasiado empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, no había lugar que dejara libre bese su cuello recorriéndolo lentamente, fuimos retrocediendo hasta caer en la cama, poco a poco fui sacando su ropa, el hacía lo mismo con las mías, cuando me di cuenta lo tenía completamente desnudo no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo viéndolo con lujuria, su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado es realmente hermoso y todo mío.

Lo bese con pasión haciéndolo gemir, ambos estábamos desnudos nuestro miembros rozándose provocándonos un enorme placer, sentí como mi cuerpo se electrizaba bese su cuello y fui bajando poco a poco recorriendo su piel, lamiéndola toda, hasta llegar a su erección y sin duda alguna empecé a lamerla y succionar, Alex gemía incontrolable tomándome del cabello guiando, yo me sentía en el cielo sentí como se tensaba.

-Thomas me ven…- trato de apartarme pero lo ignore y recibí por completo, era salado y un poco amargo pero tolerable, aproveche que estaba relajado para prepararlo, es mi cumpleaños después de todo, sentí como se tensaba cuando metí el segundo dedo por lo que lo empecé a besar para distraerlo, cuando sentí que estuvo listo, entre lentamente.

-No te muevas aun-dijo entrecortadamente, solo pude asentir, me sentía superado quería moverme, Alex me apretaba tanto. Cuando sentí un movimiento de sus caderas empecé a moverme lentamente al comienzo para después aumentar la velocidad, en la habitación solo se oían nuestros gemidos.

-Oh Merlín Thomas, justo ahí-dijo volví a dar en el punto que me dijo provocando que Alex gimiera con más fuerza, sentí como sus paredes me apretaban mas lo que provoco que acabara dentro, a los segundo Alex acabo. Salí con cuidado me acosté y lo atraje hacia mí, este fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, nada lo superara.

A la mañana siguiente Alex me despertó con un camino de besos, empezó por mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mi pene que estaba completamente despierto, Alex se lo metió en la boca y empezó a succionarlo, lo tome por el cabello y guie para sentir más placer, gimiendo con más fuerza sin darme tiempo de avisarle acabe en su boca.

-Tienes fuerza, me gustaría hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo anoche-dijo con voz ronca, sabia a que se refería, solo asentí. Empezó a besarme y lamerme los pezones provocando que gimiera, sentí como un dedo entraba en mi pero me era difícil concentrarme cuando Alex me mordía y lamia de esa forma, estaba en éxtasi y estaba seguro que tendría mi segundo orgasmo, cuando sentí que entraba lentamente, el dolor fue insoportable sentía que me partía, cuando estuvo completamente dentro se quedo ahí, empecé a mover mis caderas para que se moviera, empezó a darme estocadas hasta que una golpeo un punto que me hizo ver estrellas y gemí con más fuerza.

-Mas rápido Alex-dije sentí que me vendría pronto, justo cuando Alex se vino en mi no pude evitar tener un orgasmo, solo suspire.

-Gracias es el mejor regalo-dije mientras lo besaba, vi como sonreía y me miraba con amor.

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

-Espectacular pero me gusta más estar arriba, pero si a veces quieres cambiar no tengo problemas-dije sinceramente, escuche su risa alegre y me miro con cariño.

-Sabía que dirías eso-dijo besándome lentamente trasmitiéndome sus sentimientos.

-Te amo Thomas- por fin encontré a alguien que me amara y me aceptaba tal y como era.

-Yo también te amo-susurre pero por el beso que me dio en el cuello sé que me escucho, me sentía somnoliento por lo que me dormí, mañana tendríamos que regresar a Inglaterra y yo regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueno chicas hice lo mejor que pude con la broma y la primera vez de nuestros chicos agradezco a todas sus reviews, sinceramente me había bloqueado no sabía cómo escribir este capi lo tenía en mi mente pero me costó mucho plasmarlo.

Tambien vimos a un Thomas celoso y posesivo, la personalidad de Thomas aun se esta desarrollando. Suerte que Harry decidio no tener relaciones con Draco. ;)

Debido a que me bloquee no pude terminar el capi de Eternal Black Tattoo, asi que lo subire hasta la proxima semana.

Saludos Bella.


	23. Chapter 23 Las cosas se complican

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capitulo 23 Las cosas se complican**

**Pov Thomas**

Fue el mejor despertar que tuve en toda mi vida, con Alex entre mis brazos por fin era completamente mío. Ahora lo que menos quiero es separarme de él pero si no nos levantamos llegaremos tarde, baje la mirada y lo vi tan tranquilo no sé porque pero verlo dormir siempre me ha fascinado, se ve tan indefenso a pesar de que se que es lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerse sin necesitar de nadie.

-Alex levántate llegaremos tarde-susurre acariciando su rostro en el proceso, vi como se removía para luego acomodarse de nuevo en mi pecho. Empecé a besarle el rostro recorriéndolo, escuche su risa levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

-Buenos días-dijo sonriendo para luego besarme no pude evitar corresponderle con entusiasmo.

-Buenos días-dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño, Alex me acompaño al instante después de tomar una larga ducha y que mi baúl estuvo listo regresamos por red flu a Inglaterra donde Shadow, Hedwig y Nagini se habían quedado al cuidado de los elfos. Decidimos irnos caminando a Hogwarts ya que Alex insistió en acompañarme. Cuando estuve en la entrada no supe como despedirme.

-Nos vemos, escríbeme-dijo Alex mientras me abrazaba con fuerza yo solo pude aferrarme a ese abrazo, vi como acariciaba a Nagini diciéndole que me cuidara no pude evitar rodar los ojos por su sobreprotección pero no le dije nada.

-Por supuesto-dije tranquilamente. Lo vi alejarse y solo pude suspirar me dirigí a mi sala común, los chicos aun no han llegado por lo que me puse a leer una vez estuve en la comodidad de mi habitación, mañana comenzarían las clases y yo solo deseaba que acabara el año.

Sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de cenar por lo que baje y como siempre los chicos estaban esperándome.

-¿Como paso el año nuevo mi lord?-pregunto Abraxas mientras nos dirigíamos al gran comedor.

-Fue relajante-fue lo único que dije aun recordándola forma en que me relaje.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si son las serpientes rastreras-dijo Weasley viéndonos con odio, el idiota es valiente o mejor dicho estúpido al enfrentarse a nosotros él solo.

-¿Y tu novia Weasley?-dijo Orión con burla, yo lo vi como si fuera un insecto y si es posible se puso aun mas rojo.

-Se que fueron ustedes y juro que me la pagaran-dijo furioso.

-Nosotros, pero si estábamos viendo el partido como todos ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Walburga con falsa inocencia.

-Por lo que le hice a la zorra de prima que tiene Malfoy-no debió de haber dicho eso, observe como Abraxas lo miraba con odio y con un movimiento de varita Weasley quedo empapado de los pies a la cabeza.

-Lo siento, al parecer mi mano se movió sola-dijo Abraxas con sarcasmo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no vaya ser y le gusten también las varitas-dijo Orión con burla. Haciendo referencia a que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con su escoba. Weasley solo nos vio con odio mientras pasábamos junto a él ignorándolo por completo.

Los escuche platicar sobre como pasaron el año nuevo y donde fueron, me era indiferente así que me desconecte y me puse a pensar un pretexto para que Alex pueda venir mañana, lamentablemente Nagini se ha comportado a la altura por lo que el director decidió que no sería necesario que Alex viniera cada tres días. Además de que quiero ir a la cámara de los secretos después de todo lo ocurrido me olvide por completo de ella.

-Iré a caminar un rato-fue lo único que dije y sin esperar a nadie me dirigí a la salida, clara muestra de que quería estar solo, Alex me ha dicho de que debo de estar siempre acompañado pero Nagini se quedo dormida y la verdad ir a buscarla para que me acompañe solo me atrasaría y no puedo llevar a ninguno de los chicos. Suspire y me dije que no le mencionaría nada. Estaba pasando por unos pasillos completamente solos, cuando sentí que un hechizo me dio por la espalda petrificándome sin darme posibilidad de defenderme, maldije una y mil veces por mi descuido estaba tan distraído que no fui precavido. Sentí como me levitaban y me metían dentro de un aula abandonada, empecé a sudar frio y sentir pánico, el cual aumento al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí: Dumbledore, no pude verlo con horror al saber que estaba indefenso.

El solo ver su mirada me hizo recordar todas las advertencias que Alex me hizo de él, me miraba con lujuria. Y no había forma que saliera de esto no podía moverme ni gritar estaba completamente indefenso sentí horror y nauseas solo de pensarlo.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Observe como mi niño salía completamente solo del gran comedor me disculpe con los demás y me dirigí a un pasillo que me haría toparme con él, lo vi pasar completamente concentrado sin percatarse de que yo lo observaba aproveche el momento para recorrer su cuerpo, iba a ser una delicia hacerlo mío. Lo petrifique y lo metí a un aula solitaria donde nadie se daría cuenta de lo que pasaría en ella.

Ver esa expresión en el hermoso rostro de mi Tom es algo realmente excitante, desde hace semanas he estado pensando la manera de tenerlo a mi merced, hacerlo mío. Quién diría que mi querido niño estaría hoy completamente solo, sin su estúpida serpiente o esos mocosos, me acerque y empecé acariciar su rostro para luego bajar a tocar su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto.

-No sabes cuánto espere esto Tom, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras-dije utilizando un hechizo para desnudarlo por completo, vi como lagrimas de desesperación empezaron a bajar por su hermoso rostro, para luego cerrar sus ojos. No le tome importancia y empecé acariciarlo sin dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo olvidada, no aguantaba más; mi excitación estaba en su punto límite. Por lo que use el mismo hechizo y me desnude, abrí sus piernas para penetrarlo sin preparación, quiero que recuerde su primera vez por siempre, cuando de repente desapareció, me quede viendo con incredulidad el sitio donde antes estaba Tom, un grito de furia y frustración salió de mí, me vestí de prisa sin entender lo que había ocurrido, lo tenía estaba a punto de hacerlo mío y desaparece.

-No sé qué ocurrió pero estoy seguro que es tu culpa maldito Morte-grite furioso debía salir y dirigirme a mis aposentos tenía un problema que solucionar.

Cuando me voltee vi con miedo a la enorme serpiente que estaba justo detrás de mí, fui estúpido al no sellar por completo el aula para que ningún ser mágico entrara aunque seguro entro por alguna abertura, olvide por completo que los familiares sienten cuando sus protegidos están en peligro.

Solo alcance a levantar el brazo cuando vi que se lanzaba mostrando sus colmillos, logre esquivarla por poco pero me dio un colazo tan fuerte que me corto la cara, desde el ojo hasta la comisura de los labios, no pude evitar maldecir porque sabía que me quedaría una horrible cicatriz, le lance hechizos tras hechizos pero la muy desgraciada era escurridiza, sus colmillos rasgaron mi túnica pero no alcanzo a morderme, otro colazo pero esta vez fue en el brazo, que tendrá la cola de esta serpiente, pareciera que estuviera mas filosa que un cuchillo, cada vez que me golpea me hace sangrar, a este paso acabare desangrado.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Estar en la biblioteca firmando papeles no es lo que tenía en mente al regresar, pero no tenia pretexto para ir a Hogwarts y apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya extraño a Thomas me pregunto que estará haciendo. Un sonido de una aparición y sollozos me alertaron frente a mi estaba Thomas completamente desnudo, hecho un ovillo.

-Thomas-grite con preocupación, al acercarme sentí como temblaba de miedo y se encogía aun mas, sentí un vacio en mi estomago y una fuerte opresión en mi pecho al recordar lo que Evelia me mostro y solo pensar que le ese maldito vejete se haya atrevido a tocarlo. Mi aura de muerte salió de mi tan poderosa y furiosa como me sentía yo en este momento, Thomas se encogió mas por lo que trate de controlarme.

-Soy yo, Alex-dije con ternura tratando de calmar las ganas de querer matar por el bienestar de mi ángel. Vi como levantaba la cabeza su mirada mostraba un miedo que me partió el alma, se lanzo a mis brazos y lloro aun mas fuerte lo sostuve con fuerza me quite la túnica y cubrí su cuerpo, aparecí en la habitación, me acosté con Thomas en mi regazo y espere a que se calmara para preguntarle.

-Dime amor ¿Qué paso?-pregunte después de darle agua, me miraba con vergüenza.

-F…fui un idiota, después de cenar decidí ir a la cámara para ver los libros que habían, Nagini estaba en mi habitación dormida y no quise ir a buscarla, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que me seguían, me lanzaron un hechizo por la espalda y quede petrificado-vi como respiraba profundo para continuar no lo interrumpir, me estaba costando mantenerme calmado.

-Dumbledore me estaba mirando y dijo que había esperado ese momento hace mucho, uso un hechizo para desnudarme y empezó a tocarme-vi como temblaba y lloraba de nuevo lo abrace mas fuerte tratando de trasmitirle seguridad.

-Recordé lo que me dijiste de los aretes y desee con todas mis fuerzas estar junto a ti, gracias a Merlín funciono el estaba a punto de…-vi como no podía acabar la frase pero comprendí lo que quería decir, el maldito viejo no llego a penetrarlo por poco.

-Tranquilo, ya no hables-susurre besando su frente y acariciando su espalda.

-Me siento sucio, aun siento sus manos en mí-dijo con odio y asco tratando de separarse de mí, no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de Thomas en este momento pero si piensa que me alejara está muy equivocado.

-Entonces vamos a limpiarte, tomaremos una ducha juntos-me levante con él en mis brazos, entramos a la bañera lo enjabone por completo.

-Me encargare de hacerte olvidar- susurre en su oído para empezar a besarlo, sentí como se tensaba.

-Mírame Thomas-sus hermosos ojos se abrieron, continúe besando cada parte de su cuerpo a los minutos se relajo y empezó a gemir, tome su erección y lo masturbe hasta que se vino en mi mano, continúe acariciando cada parte de du cuerpo queriendo borrar el recuerdo de ese desgraciado, por como Thomas reaccionaba me di cuenta que funcionaba.

-Hazme tuyo-dijo Thomas viéndome con seriedad, sabía que lo necesitaba así que solo asentí continúe besándolo, acariciando, distrayéndolo mientras dos de mis dedos lo preparaban, cuando lo sentí listo lo penetre con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal queriendo demostrarle todo el amor que siento en cada estocada que daba, me sentí al límite y nos venimos a la vez.

-Te amo, te juro que ese maldito viejo pagara muy caro haberte tocado-dije besándolo, salimos de la bañera nos colocamos nuestros pijamas y dormimos abrazados, ya mañana me encargaría de mandar una nota informando que estaba conmigo.

Cuando desperté vi que Thomas aun seguía dormido con cuidado para no despertarlo me levante tome un pergamino y se lo mande al director diciéndole que por una emergencia familiar el estaba en este momento conmigo, observe como Hedwig se alejaba, llame a Winky para que fuera por Nagini lo más seguro es que estuviera inquieta al sentir que Thomas la necesitaba. Cuando Winky apareció con ella, estaba totalmente furiosa.

_**-"Tranquila Nagini, despertaras a Thomas"-**_sisee bajo solo para que ella escuchara.

_**-"Casi logro matar a ese maldito viejo, para ser un anciano esquiva bien"-**_fue lo único que siseo reptando donde Thomas para envolverlo de forma protectora.

_**-"¿De qué hablas?"-**_pregunte sorprendido después de todo según lo que me conto Thomas Nagini estaba en su habitación.

_**-"Sentí que el maestro Thomas me necesitaba, me costó mucho salir de su habitación, pero cuando logre llegar donde él, desapareció observe como ese vejete se vestía, sabía que él estaba vivo pero no lo sentía cerca y pensé que era su culpa así que lo ataque, nos pasamos así un buen rato, fue placentero para mi dejarle un gran corte en su feo rostro y muchos cortes mas, pero no pude morderlo maestro Alex, es escurridizo"-**_siseo desanimada Nagini al no haber podido enterrarle sus colmillos yo aun no salía de mi asombro para luego reír hasta que las lagrimas se me salieron provocando que mi hermoso ángel despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto soñoliento, se sorprendió al sentir a Nagini rodeando pero vi como la acercaba a él como si quisiera usarla de escudo.

-Nagini azotó a Dumbledore, hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero esta desanimada porque no lo pudo morder-dije acercándome a él para acariciar su rostro, gracias a Merlín no tenso ni alejo.

_**-"Oh gracias preciosa, no te preocupes algún dia tu serás la encargada de su tortura y con gusto te ayudare"-**_siseo Thomas feliz al saber que el viejo estaba herido.

_**-"Le ayudaremos Thomas"-**_me senté junto a él y lo bese con pasión.

-¿Quieres regresar a Hogwarts ahora o prefieres quedarte unos días?-pregunte con renuencia.

-Me iré ahora, no le daré el gusto a esa pasa andante-dijo furioso y aun humillado.

-Entonces llevare a Shadow contigo y no hay negociación al respeto me quedare más tranquilo si tienes a dos guardianas acompañándote-dije al ver que iba a protestar. Solo asintió, tomo un baño se vistió con ropa que tenía aquí, lo acompañe en la entrada de Hogwarts, como la última vez pero esta vez lo dejaría acompañado de dos seres que sabían no lo dejarían solo ni un minuto.

_**-"Nagini, Shadow no se separen nunca de él, cuídenlo"-**_no pensaba dejar que ese maldito volviera a tener la oportunidad de acercársele de nuevo.

_**-"No se preocupe maestro Alex lo protegeremos, ¿verdad Shadow?"-**_siseo Nagini y observe como Shadow asentía dándole la razón. Lo abrace con fuerza y me fui.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Después de que la enfermera me curara de nuevo y me diera un sermón de lo más molesto sobre seguridad, me retire tengo pensado ir donde Gellert, tenemos que deshacernos de ese desgraciado pronto, no pude evitar tocarme el rostro como supuse en el, había una enorme cicatriz la enfermera dijo que como fue una criatura mágica la que me la hizo no pudo curarme por completo. Hace rato sentí aun aura muy poderosa y escalofriante era como si mi muerte estuviera cerca. Cuando salí de los terrenos de Hogwarts me aparecí.

-Pero que sorpresa, es un honor tenerte aquí-dijo Gellert con sarcasmo.

-No estoy de humor para tus idioteces Gellert-dije volteándome, vi como me observaba con sorpresa y burla.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero quién te embelleció?-pregunto ignorando mi advertencia.

-La maldita serpiente del mocoso me ataco, por suerte no llego a morderme-dije acariciándome la cara.

-Y se puede saber que le hiciste al mocoso para que su serpiente lo defendiera-vi como me observo con perspicacia y algo mas, había olvidado lo astuto que era, no pensaba decirle que quería cogérmelo seria humillante.

-Solo quería que me hablara de su tutor, lo agarre fuerte del brazo cuando no quiso decirme nada y la cosa se me lanzo-todo lo dije con seriedad sin titubear.

-Ya veo-fue lo único viéndome como si fuera poca cosa.

-Solo vine para saber cuándo mataríamos al idiota de Morte-tenía que deshacerme de ese estorbo.

-Tengo planeado hacerlo cuando su niño acabe el año-vi como sonreía con perversidad, no sé lo que tenía planeado pero por su mirada no era bueno.

-Espero que no toques al mocoso-dije serio, tenía que cogérmelo al menos una vez no me quedaría con las ganas.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de cogértelo y acabaste marcado, aprovecha cuando estés en Hogwarts, porque cuando esos dos estén en mi mano ya no quedara nada de ellos, puede que me divierta un rato, estoy seguro que yo conseguiré hacerlos míos con facilidad-dijo mirándome con burla al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, se supone que somos pareja-dije furioso y humillado.

-Tengo fuentes y tu pensaba cogerte al chico así que no te me hagas el traicionado-y se fue sin decirme nada nunca me había sentido menospreciado y burlado. No importa con tal de que se deshaga de ese idiota ya veré como hago de que deje a mi niño vivo. Tal vez deba de echarle una mano después de todo me conviene que desaparezca, también le daré una lección a mi niño por dejarme con las ganas. Pronto las cosas se pondrán feas para ese par, no pude evitar sonreír de solo pensarlo.

* * *

Bueno chicas como verán a nuestros chicos les empezaran a llover problemas espero que les haya gustado, pronto pasara el tiempo así que de qué edad quieren que Thomas se quede congelado, soy toda oídos ;)

Como verán no es un capi muy largo prometo hacer el otro más largo y entretenido.

Nos seguimos leyendo Bella


	24. Chapter 24 Contraataque

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

_**Hechizos Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

**NOTA **Primero que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto en aparecer, pero mi compu se dañó e ir al cyber no me servía ya que dilato horas escribiendo un capi incluso días, lo bueno es que ya me trajeron mí una compu nueva por lo que no tardare tanto en actualizar.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 Contraataque**

**Pov Alex (Harry) **

A pesar de que tiene a Nagini y Shadow aún estoy preocupado, lo que el viejo hizo no se quedara sin castigo le daré donde más le duele según recuerdo lo que más lo hacía sentir orgulloso era su puesto de Director ya que debido a eso conseguía marionetas las cuales cumplía todo lo que él deseaba. El beneficio de ser dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts es que ahora puedo influir y me encargare de que nunca obtenga dicho puesto. Ya que aún no lo puedo atacar abiertamente, me tendré que conformar con esto.

Me dispuse a escribir una nota al directo, solicitando una reunión para empezar a modificar el sistema de enseñanzas, no pienso dejar que mis chicos se atrasen debido a esto.

-Hedwig hermosa necesito que le entregues esto al director-dije atándole la carta, suspire y me dispuse a realizar el nuevo plan de estudio de Hogwarts al acabar decidí poner en marcha todo y hacer que las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico me apoyen con esto, ya que no solo sería una reunión con los profesores sino también con la junta directiva para eso fui a visitar a Octavius quien pertenecía a esta ya que necesito que se movilice con respecto a los demás miembros.

-Alex que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo con seriedad.

-El gusto es mío Octavius, veras como te mencione en la carta necesito tu ayuda con la junta directiva ya que pienso modificar el plan educativo de Hogwarts y a pesar de que lo puedo imponer ya que la mitad del castillo me pertenece, quiero contar con el apoyo de ustedes esto evitara que personas indeseables metan sus narices donde no la llaman-dije tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto, apenas recibí tu carta me dispuse hablar con mis contactos y cuentas por completo con nuestro apoyo, ya era hora de que el nivel de enseñanza aumentara, debido a tan bajo desempeño, Abraxas tiene tutores privado que lo mantiene en un nivel aceptable- _"seria humillante para mí que los hijos de mis socios supieran más que el mío solo porque estudian en escuela donde la enseñanza es óptima y aceptable, pero no pienso rompen la tradición que desde hace siglos ha existido en mi familia, después de todo los Malfoy han estudiado por generaciones en Hogwarts" _y eso es lo que quiero impedir que el nivel de Hogwarts siga decayendo.

-Estoy seguro que conseguiremos lo que queremos, y si algún maestro no está de acuerdo es fácilmente reemplazable-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa pensando en el maldito viejo. _"con que ese es otro de tus objetivos, sacar a ese viejo me parece bien, aunque no será fácil"_

_-_No lo dudo-dijo Octavius con una sonrisa arrogante

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Sé que actué como si ya hubiera superado el trauma que pase con ese maldito viejo, pero solo verlo me provoca un pánico enorme pero antes muerto que mostrarle como me afecta, este desgraciado me pagara lo que me hizo si piensa que me quedare con los brazos cruzados está muy equivocado, no pude evitar sonreír por la grandiosa idea que se me acaba de ocurrir, me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a la cámara de los secretos, esta vez estuve pendiente de todo lo que me rodeaba no iba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Cuando llegué, me dirigí directamente a la biblioteca privada de Slytherin, y me puse a buscar el libro de maldiciones sé que esta por aquí, cuando lo tuve en mi mano sonreí con pura maldad el viejo no sabrá que fue lo que lo golpeo.

Al día siguiente estaba de buen humor, todos se apartaban de nuestro camino, si antes me miraban con miedo ahora el terror no se iba de sus ojos no los culpo todo mundo sabe que los nemeas son altamente peligrosos.

-Esta inusualmente contento esta mañana mi Lord-pregunto Abraxas mirándome con sorpresa.

-Nada importante solo tuve un sueño realmente placentero-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar lo que paso anoche.

_[ Después de salir de la cámara de los secretos me dirigí al gran comedor, pero antes de que entrara vi al viejo platicando con Minerva McGonagall, aproveche que ambos estaban distraídos y le lance el hechizo que me aprendí de unos de los libros de Salazar._

_**-"Contritio et dolor cogitationum, et pati ab impotentia, Maledictus qui non possident usque in aeternum**_ _**'Ll manere "-**__vi como un rayo morado salió de mi varita y le dio en la espalda sabía que no sentiría nada, la ventaja de este hechizo es que nadie lo puede ver ni sentir, sino me ven a mí, ahora ese maldito Viejo nunca podrá hacerle daño a otro niño porque si tan solo lo piensa sufrirá de un dolor insoportable, nunca nadie podrá quitarle esta maldición porque fue hecha en Parsel y solo otro hablante puede quitarla.]_

Estaba ansioso de contarle a Alex, pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana, el resto del día transcurrió sin problemas excepto por las ocasiones en que el viejo hacia muecas de dolor, cuando le ocurrió por sexta vez seguro hizo la conexión porque me miro con rabia y odio, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió vi como Shadow se acercó a él, su fuego se elevó en advertencia ocasionando que el viejo palideciera.

-El día de mañana no habrá clases, ya que tenemos una reunión con la junta directiva, pueden retirarse-dijo el viejo saliendo rápidamente, seguro para revisar si tiene algún hechizo puesto, pero para su desgracia es indetectable por lo que no conseguirá nada con eso.

-Es raro porque hacer una reunión cuando estamos en pleno ciclo escolar, por lo general suelen hacerla al comienzo o final de curso-dijo Walburga intrigada.

-Presiento que Alex está involucrado, no le ha hablado al respecto mi lord-pregunto Harold curioso. Solo negué con la cabeza ya que Alex no me comento nada, pero supongo que es debido a lo que me ocurrió.

-Ya nos daremos cuenta de que se trata-dije fríamente.

-Hola Riddle-escuche una voz chillona justo detrás de nosotros, voltee y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver a Myrtle.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -dije con mucha frialdad, ya estaba harto de esta niña.

-Solo quería presentarme formalmente desde que el destino quizo que nos conociéramos de esa manera tan trágica y a la vez romántica, me di cuenta que no te dije mi nombre completo, aunque no me molesta que me sigas llamando por mi nombre-dijo con voz chillona.

\- Myrtle Elizabeth Warren-solo la pude ver con incredulidad, todo este tiempo pensé que era su apellido no su estúpido nombre, pero que idiota soy, debí de suponerlo, ese maldito viejo tiene la costumbre de llamar por sus nombres a los alumnos, solo a mí se me ocurre pensar que era su apellido. Además, solo le dije su nombre una vez.

-En primera _Warren _no me interesa cuál es tu nombre o tu maldito apellido, no estamos unidos por nada así que mejor no te me vuelvas acercar o le ordenare a Nagini que te devore entera-sisee furioso, y diciendo con desprecio su apellido, vi como palidecía al ver como Nagini le mostraba sus colmillos para después irse llorando.

-Esa niña es masoquista, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la hemos hecho llorar, pero para ser una Ravenclaw es estúpida-dijo Walburga con burla, solo suspire y seguimos nuestro camino, extraño a Alex lo necesito ver ya no soporto estar separado de él.

* * *

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Caminé tranquilamente hacia Hogwarts la reunión era hasta dentro de media hora por lo que preferí no aparecerme. Cuando llegué me dirigí hacia la oficina del director, al entrar pude ver a todos los profesores y la junta directiva.

-Buenos días señor Morte, lo estábamos esperando-dijo el director nervioso.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi nombre es Alexandre Sebastien Morte Dómine -mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Después de sentarnos y acomodarnos observe a cada uno viendo en sus mentes quienes me causarían problemas.

-No entiendo director ¿Qué hace el señor Morte aquí? -pregunto una de las maestras _"en serio no comprendo ni siquiera para que es esta reunión"._

-El señor Morte como sabrán es quien fundo el orfanato, el cual también funciona como institución, por lo que está aquí para modificar el plan de estudio de Hogwarts-dijo el director serio.

-Sin querer ofenderlo señor Morte, pero con qué derecho se cree para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la escuela-me miro un profesor con molestia, vi a Dumbledore sonreí con prepotencia con su deformada boca_ "maldito mocoso en verdad pensaste que podrías venir a mi escuela a hacer los que quisieras"._

-Con el derecho que me da ser el dueño de la mitad de este colegio y ver la decadencia de Hogwarts comparadas con los otros colegios no me queda más que intervenir, mis niños en el orfanato cuentan con un conocimiento en magia superior al de los niños de segundo de aquí y eso que ellos solo tienen ocho años-vi como todos estaban sorprendidos y cautelosos.

-Antes de empezar la reunión déjeme presentarle a nuestros profesores, Albus Dumbledore profesor de transformaciones, subdirector y jefe de casa de Gryffindor- solo asintió, yo tuve que aguantarme desde que lo vi cuando entre para no hechizarlo.

-Galatea Merrythought profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefa de casa de Ravenclaw-dijo señalando la maestra que había señalado antes la cual asintió, le respondí de igual manera.

-Horace Slughorn profesor de pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin-vi cómo me miraba contento _"por fin alguien que hace algo con este sistema de estudio tan anticuado"_

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Morte-dijo alegremente.

-Lo mismo digo Horace-dije tranquilamente.

-Silvanus Kettleburn profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas-solo asintió, que agradable es quien cuestiono mi interés en el nivel académico de Hogwarts. _"Solo espero que no quiera perjudicarnos"_

-Herbert Beery profesor de Herbologia y jefe de casa de Hufflepuff-asentí al hombre calvo que me observaba.

-Bathsheda Babbling profesora de estudio de Runas antiguas-señalo a una mujer rubia y algo regordeta.

-Wilhelmina Grubbly-plank profesora de estudio muggle-solo asintió lo cual respondí de igual manera. Después de la presentación de todos los profesores y el comité, me dispuse a contarles sobre el nuevo plan de estudio.

-Debido a que a que muchos ya están por graduarse, tengo pensado que se puede implementar clases extras para todos, los alumnos de quinto a séptimo años para que no sean afectados con sus TIMOS ni EXTASIS pueden recibir las clases un sábado o domingo los demás las pueden recibir una hora todos los dias-dije mientras le pase los esquemas donde estaban las clases extras que recibirían las cuales eran tradiciones y cultura de nuestro mundo, baile, música, canto, política, idioma, rituales, un poco de magia curativa, es igual a lo que se le enseñan a los niños en el orfanato, lamentablemente aun no le podía dar nada más avanzados teníamos que empezar poco a poco.

-Creo es demasiado pesado para los niños-dijo Dumbledore con una falsa sonrisa en su marcado rostro, cada vez que veo su fea cicatriz me recuerda lo que le hizo a Thomas.

-No lo creo, esto es lo básico no saben los decepcionados y horrorizados que están los fundadores al enterarse el nivel tan bajo que posee Hogwarts fue con su ayuda que cree este plan de estudio y eso que este es para niños de seis a ocho años-dije serio vi cómo se sorprendían.

-Tiene los cuadros de los fundadores, ¿Por qué no los trae aquí, pertenecen a Hogwarts? -gruño Silvanus Kettleburn molesto ya había escaneado por completo su mente era un fiel seguidor de Dumbledore.

-Se equivoca me pertenecen a mí, soy heredero de dos de los fundadores y los cuadros estaban en las bóvedas que recibí-dije con suma frialdad.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no aceptamos? -pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa socarrona _"está acabado sin te impones, te cargaras a muchos enemigos así podre ponerlos a todos en tu contra" _maldito viejo en verdad cree que eso me importa, como dijo Evelia no importa lo que hiciera siempre iban encontrar algo para tacharme y si me tengo que cargar un montón de profesores anticuados lo hare.

-Pues tendré que buscar maestros que les interese mejorar la educación en Hogwarts-dije con frialdad y mirando serio a todos.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, me parece perfecto-dijo Slughorn, vi como todos asentían estando de acuerdo incluyendo el director, excepto por dos personas Silvanus Kettleburn y Albus Dumbledore, vi cómo me observaba molesto, pero no dijo nada no era tan idiota sabía que lo reemplazaría fácilmente.

-Cuenta por completo con el apoyo de la junto directiva-dijo Octavius, solo asenti agradecido.

-Otra cosa que pienso cambiar y no está en discusión es al profesor de historia, no puedo creer que permitan a un fantasma enseñar o mejor dicho confundir a los niños, por lo que le agradecería director que empezara a buscar un reemplazo-solo asintió _"de igual forma estoy de acuerdo con eso si lo deje es porque Dumbledore dijo que sería una gran experiencia para los niños"_

Seguimos planificando y discutiendo otras materias que sería bueno subirles el nivel, Dumbledore no dejaba de maldecirme mentalmente al igual que su lacayo, suspire con molestia, pero me enfoque en lo importante sería una reunión demasiado larga para mi gusto, no podre ver a Thomas tendré que venir mañana.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente cuando el director llamo nuestra atención al levantarse y mirarnos fijamente.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo anuncios importantes que hacer, a partir de hoy el sistema educativo de Hogwarts cambiara, sus jefes de casa les informara las nuevas materias y horarios, también quiero informarles que el Profesor Binns será reemplazado, eso es todo-no pude evitar sorprenderme, el profesor Slughorn se acercó con nuestros horarios, y observe con satisfacción que eran las clases que Alex quería implementar, dijo que empezaría con este pero que cada año aumentaría otra cosa.

-Esto es obra de Alex-dijo Terence con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-Ya podemos tacharlo de la lista-dijo Walburga emocionada.

-Además de que tendremos un verdadero profesor de historia, espero que escojan a alguien competente-dijo Orión.

-Si esta Alex involucrado no lo dudo-dijo Harold sonriendo alegre.

-Sería bueno sugerirle a Alex algunas materias-dijo Morag contento al igual que los demás.

Por primera vez deseamos que las clases pasaran rápido ya que queríamos ir a nuestra primera clase de rituales mágicos y como identificarlos, cuando entramos vimos al profesor que les daba a los niños en el orfanato. Esta la clase la compartíamos todas las casas de primero a cuarto.

-Buenos días bienvenidos a su primera clase de rituales mi nombre es Izan Malik, antes de comenzar un ritual es bueno saber de qué se trata. Muchos asocian la palabra ritual con algo oscuro o prohibido y están muy equivocados. Y se puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que no hay ser sobre la tierra que no haya realizado un ritual alguna vez en su vida.

Un ritual es una serie de acciones o ritos, realizados principalmente por su valor simbólico y que se realizan por diversas razones, simplemente para denominar a una acción cotidiana que se repite desde hace mucho tiempo, por ejemplo: luego de levantarse por las mañanas abrir las ventanas para que, entre el sol, desayunar etc. Todas estas acciones se consideran **_un ritual_**.

Los rituales también son aquellos que hacemos para purificar nuestro hogar, para fortalecer una acción o hechizo, existen diferentes tipos de rituales esto varían según lo que queramos lograr con ellos.

**DE PURIFICACIÓN**_:_ Son los que se celebran por medio del agua, por ejemplo, los baños rituales. Utilizan el agua como elemento purificador y de renovación.  
**DE SANGRE**: por ejemplo, los sacrificios o puede ser adopción de sangre para que los niños adquieran el físico de ambos padres adoptivos esto se usa mucho entre las familias sangre puras que no pueden tener hijos pero que adoptan.  
**DE TRÁNSITO O DE PASO**: se dan en momentos claves de la vida de una persona (nacimiento, pubertad, matrimonio).

**DE INICIACIÓN**: relativos a la introducción a la magia.  
**FENOMENOS ASTRONÓMICOS**: la primavera, la siembra, la cosecha.  
**DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS:** por las cosechas, por salir de una enfermedad grave, por haber sido salvado de un peligro...

Como pueden ver los rituales varían estos son unos pocos, ya que los rituales también se usan para incrementar nuestra magia, así también para cuando queremos enlazarnos a criaturas magicas, por el momento solo veremos sobre esto en otra ocasión nos enfocaremos en los otros usos que se le puede dar-decir que estaba impresionado era poco esta clase es genial, me puse a tomar apuntes quería ver a Alex y preguntarle cómo lo consiguió**.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí llegue espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente me costó escribirlo debido al tiempo que pase inactiva mi mente estaba en blanco tuve que leer mi propia historia con la esperanza de inspirarme y esto es lo que salió nos seguimos leyendo por cierto esto es lo que significa el hechizo que le lanzo Thomas a Dumbledore.**

Destrucción y dolor, sufrirás de impotencia, descendientes nunca poseerás por la eternidad maldecido permanecerás


	25. Chapter 25 Eliminando obstaculos

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

_**Hechizos Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capítulo 25 Eliminando obstáculos**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Había pasado un mes desde la reunión, tal y como supuse Dumbledore puso a la mayoría de los maestros en mi contra, empeoro cuando prohibí que se celebrara el Halloween y la Navidad, quería que los niños empezaran a conocer y participar en nuestras costumbres, ahora muchos me consideran un fanático de Salazar Slytherin, pero ya tengo planeada la contramedida, les pide a los Goblins que revisaran bien mis bóvedas el objetivó era conseguir otro cuadro de los fundadores, según Godric tiene uno donde aparece una salita de té, gracias a Merlín lo encontraron, hoy pensaba llevarlo a Hogwarts para que los fundadores puedan visitar el castillo atreves de él, tenía pensado que el mejor lugar para colocarlo es el Gran comedor. El viejo no había hecho otro movimiento, al parecer solo quiere desacreditarme, pero no me confiare, Thomas me dijo que nunca se quedaba solo con él, tengo que admitir que me fascino la maldición que le lanzo ahora comprendo porque nunca tuvo hijos, aunque supongo que cuando me lanzo la maldición cuando era bebe, esta se debió de haber debilitado por los pensamientos que vi en el viejo con mi Thomas en el futuro.

Me aparecí en el gran comedor, el cuadro lo tenía encogido, lo bueno es que ya se acostumbraron a verme.

-Señor Morte, no lo esperábamos-dijo el director tranquilamente, fue agradable para mi enterarme que está de acuerdo con todos los cambios que he hecho y si nos lo hizo él fue porque los profesores es decir Dumbledore no se lo permitían.

-Traigo un cuadro de los fundadores-escuche exclamaciones de todos los alumnos y como comenzaban a susurrar emocionados. Lo saque busque el lugar ideal, no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo encontré, lo devolví a su tamaño original el cual era enorme, el objetivó era que ellos tuvieran su tamaño normal, con un movimiento de mano lo coloque justo arriba de los profesores, a los minutos los cuatros fundadores estaban delante de los alumnos.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts-les sonreí al ver la emoción en sus ojos, por precaución había hechizado el cuadro para que fuera indestructible.

-Es realmente emocionante estar de regreso en nuestro hogar-dijo Rowena viendo a los de su casa los cuales se ruborizaron al ser estudiados.

-La casa de Slytherin les da la bienvenida, es un honor estar en su presencia-dijo Thomas, los Slytherin se levantaron haciendo una reverencia. Las demás casas repitieron el saludo.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerlos, soy el Director Armando Dippet sean bienvenidos-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Los profesores se presentaron, aún estaban conmocionados al estar en presencia de los fundadores.

-Hemos ayudado a nuestro querido Alex a realizar el nuevo plan de estudio, espero que se estén esforzando, no saben los decepcionados que nos sentimos al ver el nivel tan bajo de enseñanza que tenía Hogwarts y eso que nosotros le habíamos pedido que pusiera todas las materias, pero el considero que lo mejor era empezar suave para que se acostumbraran-dijo seria Rowena.

-Sé que para muchos hijos de muggles aprender sobre nuestras tradiciones es difícil, pero que celebren algo que nos causó mucho dolor y sufrimiento es algo inconcebible, no saben lo que fue ver como quemaban y perseguían a los nuestros, ahora nos venimos a enterar que en nuestra escuela se está celebrando esa masacre, espero que comprendan, pero es algo que no tolerare, quiero que conozcan nuestras celebraciones que amen el mundo al que ahora pertenecen-dijo Godric serio.

-También queremos aclarar algo importante y que nos indignó enterarnos que se divulgaban semejantes mentiras, Salazar Slytherin nunca estuvo en contra de que los hijos de muggles estudiaran aquí, lo que a él le preocupaba es que los muggles se enteraran dónde estaba ubicado Hogwarts y nos dieran caza, era algo como sabrán se estaba dando mucho en ese tiempo-Helga miro a todos severa, la cara de sorpresa que tenían todos los niños no tenía precio, Dumbledore estaba furioso, no contaba con que yo trajera a los fundadores.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

No pude evitar sonreír con malicia al ver la estrategia de Alex, los mismos fundadores estaban apoyando cada una de las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora.

-Esperamos que comprendan que no todo lo que se cuenta es cierto, tienen que entender que en nuestros tiempos las cosas no eran fáciles y nuestro objetivó ha sido siempre proteger a nuestros niños a cualquier costo, sé que muchas de mis acciones se malinterpretaron, si soy un orgulloso sangre pura, pero no al punto de volverme un racista que menosprecia a los demás, en realidad Hogwarts estaba abierto para toda clase de alumno y no solo me refiero a magos y brujas, sino también a vampiros, hombres lobos, veelas ahora nos venimos a enterar que recibirlos está prohibido, pero eso cambiara, Alex se encargara de que Hogwarts sea como antes-dijo fríamente Salazar, todos estábamos impresionado lo de las criaturas no lo sabíamos, Alex me comento algo al respecto pero no sabía que tan grande era el asunto. Todos en el gran comedor estaba en silencio procesando toda la información recibida.

-Bueno Sally, Rowy, Goddy, Helgy, ya los traje aquí así que no se pueden quejar-dijo Alex como si nada sirviéndose u poco de todo.

-Alex -gritaron todos a la vez, se veían avergonzados los pobres, Alex solo sonrió y les guiño un ojo.

-Tu les pusiste apodos ridículos a los fundadores-dijo Crabbe sin dar crédito.

-Es solo para fastidiarlos, se avergüenza tan fácilmente-dijo Alex quien sonrió con malicia al ver las miradas de todos los fundadores fijas en él, y no eran nada amistosas en realidad incomodaban.

\- ¡Oh se enojaron! -exclamo con falso asombro.

-Pequeña serpiente tienes suerte de que ya estemos muertos-siseo Salazar.

-Yo hallaré la forma de vengarme, escuchaste Alex-grito Godric quien empezó a saltar de cuadro a cuadro hasta quedar detrás de nosotros, no sabía que podía hacer eso.

-Vaya así que pueden usar los otros cuadros, interesante-dijo ignorando el puño en alto que simulada dar golpes.

-Godric deja de ser tan idiota, que si hubiera alguna forma ya la estuviera usando-dijo Rowena tapándose el rostro exasperada, Alex reía era tan musical, al instante los fundadores se calmaron y le sonrieron con mucho cariño.

-Tienes suerte que te queramos tanto, pequeño diablillo-dijo Helga sonriendo.

-Le agradezco por haber traído el cuadro señor Morte-dijo desconcertado el director, no lo culpo la mayoría se encontraba así, supongo que no todos los días ven este tipo de escenas.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría hablar algo con Thomas, si me permite-dijo Alex con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro, solo recuerde que tiene clase dentro de una hora-dijo el director. Alex tomo mi mano e insto a levantarme, Shadow y Nagini nos siguieron, cuando entramos a mi cuarto no pude evitarlo y lo besé con toda la pasión contenida.

-Te extrañe, esa jugada fue brillante-sabía que me comprendería.

-No será suficiente, puede que la relación entre las casas mejore, pero sé que ese maldito viejo conseguirá la forma de arruinarlo todo, lo único que queda es contrarrestar cada cosa que el haga-se acostó en mi cama se veía agotado.

-Pasa algo, te ves cansado- suspiro y pensé que se había quedado dormido.

-Es solo que el maldito amante del viejo está moviendo sus fichas, no me queda opción más que buscar la forma de eliminarlo, aunque aún no sé cómo, hasta ahora ha mandado casi una docena de sus seguidores al orfanato, fingiendo querer adoptar a un niño, su verdadero objetivo es crear un ejército con ellos-me acerque para luego subirme en sus piernas, le empecé a masajear la espalda, su piel era perfecta.

\- ¿Sabes que te ayudare? -susurre al ver que se estaba durmiendo, solo asintió a los minutos estaba completamente dormido, me baje y lo arrope.

Después de la visita de Alex pasaron unos meses, las clases extras que recibíamos eran increíbles, el profesor que suplía a Binns era un historiador muy reconocido en el mundo mágico. Sus clases eran realmente emocionantes, faltaban pocas semanas para que salgamos, estoy impaciente por saber que tiene planeado Alex para estas vacaciones.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore **

Ya teníamos todo listo, atacaríamos justo cuando fuera a recoger al maldito mocoso, muy pronto tendré a Thomas entre mis brazos. Un fuerte dolor empezó a esparcirse en mi cuerpo era realmente insoportable sentía que me quemaba vivo, obligare al desgraciado que me quite esta maldición, ya descifré que estos dolores son debido a mi pequeño, pero ya me las pagara.

-No me arriesgare en esta ocasión todo tiene que salir bien por lo que mandare a diez de mis hombres e iré yo mismo a enfrentarme a ese desgraciado-dijo Gellert serio.

-Bien, en cuanto logre desocuparme me encontrare contigo-nada podía salir mal, lo hemos estado planeando por meses.

-Ya tengo la distracción, después de todo el orfanato es importante para él, lo que hará que vaya a verlo, estoy casi seguro que caminara a Hogwarts después de eso-susurro emocionado.

-Bien me voy, quiero estar para el banquete de despedida-lo besé y desaparecí a los límites de Hogwarts.

Toda tenía que salir bien, no podíamos permitirnos ningún error o ese maldito estará prevenido, de nada me sirvió poner a los profesores en su contra cuando el muy desgraciado llevo a los fundadores a respaldarlo, desde que ese estúpido cuadro esta en Hogwarts el odio hacia los Slytherin disminuyo, si no es porque me he encargado de decirles a los malditos mocosos, que Alex hechizo el cuadro de los fundadores para que dijeran eso, todos convivirían en paz y armonía, he logrado mantener el odio atreves de los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff son neutrales aunque les siguen temiendo y los Ravenclaw no me creyeron son demasiado inteligentes y creo que vieron mi intenciones.

No importa, los Gryffindors me bastan para mantener la enemistad de las casas, aunque no todos me ayudan, Weasley es un excelente incitador. Lamentablemente McGonagall cree más en los fundadores que en mí, la he visto estudiar con varias Slytherin desde que escucharon a su fundador no menosprecian a los demás, aunque a veces lo olvidan, pero luego se disculpan, eso no ayuda, pero con tener a unos pocos servirá por el momento.

* * *

**Pov Alex(Harry)**

Hoy iría a recoger a Thomas, pensaba aparecerme, pero me llego una lechuza informándome que ocurrió un extraño incendio en el orfanato, lo bueno es que las encargadas lograron apagarlo, pero no me agrada es demasiado sospechoso.

-Entonces ¿todo está bien? -pregunte observando el área que ya estaba siendo reparada.

-Fue realmente extraño señor, estábamos atendiendo a una pareja que tenía las intenciones de adoptar debido al suceso, se fueron-dijo con pesar Alice una de las encargadas, esto me huela a trampa, será mejor que vaya por Thomas no quiero arriesgarme.

-Supongo que no estaban destinados, bien me retiro cualquier cosa me avisas- algo está realmente mal con esto _"lo tenemos fue como mi Lord dijo, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más para atacarlo"_ no pude evitar gruñir con molestia.

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_esta vez no lo pensé dos veces justo cuando cayó el cuerpo con un ruido pesado, aparecieron más, esto me tomara más tiempo del que esperaba.

-Vaya eres mejor de lo que esperaba-abriéndose camino entre sus lacayos estaba Gellert Grindelwald. Todos empezaron a lanzarme hechizos, no puedo creer que me esté pasando de nuevo. Cuando mate a los últimos tres de sus hombres, el desgraciado se metió _"veamos qué tan bueno eres hermosura" _Dios los crea y el diablo los juntas, porque no me sorprende.

_**-Caecatum aria-**_un potente flash salió de la varita del idiota cegándome, es mejor que Dumbledore no piensa tanto en los hechizos que lanzara es más espontaneo, tendré que estar alerta, gracias a su aura sé exactamente dónde se encuentra si no fuera por eso estaría indefenso.

_**-Cross-**_grite hacia el para anular el hechizo, lo cual me funciono de maravilla lo malo aun no lograba ver bien.

_**-Sanatas-**_un potente fuego oscuro abrasador salió de mi varita rodeándolo, no pude evitar sonreír cuando su brazo se quemó, aunque no por completo.

_**-Destructo-**_maldita sea, gaste mucha magia solo conocía un hechizo que me salvaría de este.

_**-Cave Inimicum**_**-**enfoque suficiente magia, suspire aliviado cuando el hechizo no logro traspasar el escudo, si no logro detenerlo no habría quedado nada y sinceramente no sé si ser el amo de la muerte ayude en este caso. _"ya veremos si esquivas esto desgraciado"_

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_me aparte justo a tiempo para ver salir a Dumbledore, quería matarme a traición, no creo poder con los dos tengo que acabar esto rápido. Es hora de que use los hechizos que mi madre creo y que nunca han sido probados.

_**-Vertex-**_tres enormes torbellinos de fuego, viento y agua salieron de mi varita y se dirigieron a ellos, Dumbledore quedo atrapado en el del agua, Gellert logró esquivar fue más astuto que la vieja cabra que lo quizo detener. Con un movimiento de varita lo libero.

_**-Referio-**_murmure bajo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ahora cualquier hechizo que me enviaran, se les regresaría con el doble de potencia.

-Maldito desgraciado, me la pagaras-grito Dumbledore azul después de estar tanto tiempo dentro del remolino_. __"como es posible, no puede ser tan fuerte es como si supiera que haremos antes de lanzar el hechizo"_

-En serio, que miedo-mientras fingí temblar los observe con burla, si algo me enseño Evelia es que cuando la persona está enojada no piensa bien en una estrategia y eso es lo que me servirá si quiero salir entero de este duelo.

_**-Centas-**_un montón de rayos salieron de la varita de Gellert como si fuera una ametralladora, recé por que el hechizo de mi madre funcionara, justo cuando estaba a menos de unos metros, este choco contra una barrera invencible para luego regresar hasta su conjurador, vi con satisfacción como varios rayos traspasaron los escudos que esos idiotas conjuraron para protegerse.

_**-Penetro-**_observe con horror una enorme espada negra salir de la varita del maldito viejo, no logre esquivarla y se clavó justo debajo de mi corazón. Escupí sangre, maldición no pienso morir de esta forma no dejare que ninguno les ponga las manos encima a Thomas. Un rayo verde impacto en Gellert, observe con incredulidad su cuerpo caer y no era el único Dumbledore se encontraba igual o peor.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Alex se estaba tardando mucho se supone que vendría a recogerme hace quince minutos, me aburrí, sabe cómo odio esperar. Solo me despedí sin dar explicaciones, justo saliendo de Hogwarts sentí el arete quemarme, Shadow gruño y salió corriendo la seguí muerto de la angustia con Nagini en mis hombros la última vez que esto paso, Alex estaba muy herido. A unos metros del orfanato el panorama que me recibió me dejo paralizado, Alex luchaba contra el maldito viejo y si no me equivoco el otro debe ser el señor oscuro, antes de que lograra acercarme el desgraciado lo atravesó con una espada sentí como se me detenía el corazón, una furia y odio crecieron dentro mi al punto que sin pensar lance un Avada a quien desde mi punto de vista era una amenaza y haría sentir a Dumbledore lo que era perder a un amante aunque yo no pensaba perder a Alex, sé que está muy mal herido pero no muerto.

-Thomas-grito Alex y se apareció junto a mí, antes de que dijera algo agarro a Shadow y nos apareció en la mansión.

-Te encuentras bien, dime que hago-estaba histérico, no podía perderlo, lo amo tanto.

-Llama a Winky, dile que te traiga las mismas pociones que use la última vez-hice lo que me dijo lo lleve a nuestra habitación y lo ayude a curarse por desgracia no podía llevarlo a San Mungo era peligroso, harían pregunta, cuando acabe estaba muy pálido y con mucha fiebre, me quede toda la noche cuidándolo. A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un poco mejor la fiebre se había ido, pero aun no despertaba, no sabía que hacer lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar al padre de Abraxas. Les encargue a Shadow, Hedwig y Nagini que lo cuidaran.

Baje a la biblioteca pensaba ir personalmente, no me agradaba la idea de dejarlo, pero si no actuaba rápido lo podría perder.

-Mansión Malfoy-sentí la horrible sensación de ser absorbido, cuando salí estaba toda la familia Malfoy y no solo ellos, sino que todos los chicos con sus padres, al parecer había una reunión, ahora comprendo de que invitación me hablo Winky, pero no tenía cabeza para eso.

-Lamento interrumpir, Señor Malfoy necesito su ayuda-dije sin darles tiempo de asimilar nada, sé que mi aspecto debe ser lamentable pero no me importa, al menos no ahora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -suspire tratando de ser paciente y recordarme que necesito de su ayuda.

-Alex está muy herido, ayer se enfrentó a Dumbledore y Gellert a la vez, no puedo llevarlo a San Mungo y no se a que Medimago recurrir sin que este informe al Ministerio-escuche a todos jadear, me miraban sorprendido, el periódico estaba sobre la mesa al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre eso.

-Llévanos con el-dijo el señor Malfoy, solo asentí me dijo que tenía que darles permiso de entrar, lo cual hice. Me dirigí a la habitación, podría estar desesperado, pero no era idiota, le pedí a Winky que sacara todas mis cosas y las volviera a colocar en mi antigua habitación, no iba a dejar que nadie descubriera nuestra relación. Al entrar observe como lo examino.

-Tenemos que llamar a un Medimago, esta delicado las heridas se le volvieron abrir, conozco a uno que no dirá nada, lo iré a llamar-salió rápido, me senté junto a Alex acaricie su rostro, a los minutos un anciano entro, me aparte para que hiciera su trabajo.

-Bueno, ahora solo depende de cómo el señor Morte reaccione-inclino su cabeza y salió acompañado del señor Malfoy. Alex despertó se veía tan frágil y débil me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-Thomas, no le digas a nadie que tu mataste a Gellert, si alguien te pregunta fui yo, entiendes-solo pude asentir comprendía porque lo decía, Alex podía alegar que fue en defensa propia y todos le creerían, sería peligroso que se enteraran de que yo lo hice, el maldito viejo puede usar eso para separarnos. Al instante cerro los ojos de nuevo, al bajar todos estaban esperándome.

-Nos puedes explicar que paso-dijo Pollux Black, los chicos estaban sentado callados.

-En realidad no se mucho, Alex estaba tardando en recogerme por lo que decidí caminar después de todo no queda lejos, cerca del orfanato los vi a los tres peleando, Alex estaba cansado al parecer antes se había enfrentado a hombres de Gellert porque había unos ocho o nueve en el suelo. Dumbledore lo atravesó con la espada, cuando Alex le había lanzado la maldición asesina a Gellert, cuando me vio nos apareció aquí-todo lo dije con frialdad, ahora que estaba fuera de peligro puedo controlar mejor mis emociones.

-Ese maldito viejo es astuto-dijo Arcturus Black lo mire sin comprender, agarro el periódico y me lo mostro lo que salía ahí me puso furioso.

**Albus****Percival Wulfric Brian****Dumbledore,****se enfrenta a duelo a muerte contra el Señor oscuro Gellert Grindelwald, se le otorga primera orden de Merlín.**

-Ya veo aprovecho la situación y la giro a su favor-sisee molesto. Había un extenso artículo alabándolo por liberarnos de una guerra segura, tendremos que estar alertas admito que el desgraciado fue muy astuto, quedo como un héroe delante de toda la comunidad mágica. A pesar de eso, al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos del señor oscuro solo tenemos que deshacernos del maldito viejo.

* * *

Bueno chicas en el próximo capi pasara el tiempo, probablemente la graduación de Thomas, no les daré más información sobre eso tendrán que esperar.

Los hechizos los haya en internet, solo unos cuantos (los de Lily) lo saque de un diccionario en latín, cuando lo lanza explica para que sirve, así que no creí necesario ponerlos pero si tienen dudas solo pregunte.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Saludos Bella


	26. Chapter 26 El pasar del tiempo

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

_**Hechizos Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capítulo 26 El pasar del tiempo**

**Pov Alex (Harry)**

Me siento mareado, todo me da vueltas, cuando desperté estaba oscuro, Thomas dormía junto a mí, sin hacer ruido me acerqué y acosté en su pecho. La siguiente vez que desperté, sentí unas caricias en mi cabello, al levantar la vista Thomas me sonrió y beso, suspiré feliz, volví a dormirme. Me la pase despertando, por pequeños intervalos, siento como si un tren me hubiera arrollado, estoy tan cansado.

-Despierta, tienes que comer algo-murmure un más tarde y me acomode mejor, soltando un quejido al sentir un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, eso me quito el sueño.

-Tranquilo, a pesar de no tener heridas visibles aun sentirás dolor-abrí los ojos para ver a mi hermoso ángel, quien me miraba preocupado.

-Lamento todas las molestias que te he causado-susurré mientras trataba de levantar la mano, pero lo único que conseguí fue sentir una enorme punzada, que me obligo a bajarlo de nuevo.

-No me causas ninguna molestia, me preocupaste, pensé que te perdería, necesito hacerme fuerte, tienes que entrenarme apenas te recuperes, así te puedo proteger-dijo con seriedad, se veía muy afectado por lo ocurrido, tenía enormes ojeras y está más pálido. Por lo que solo asentí.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -pregunte con precaución, lo último que recuerdo es haber traído a Thomas, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

-Después de que nos trajiste, te cure lo mejor que pude, pero tus heridas eran muy graves y no me quise arriesgar por lo que solicite ayuda al señor Malfoy, quien trajo a un Medimago que no dirá nada, llevas dormido dos semanas, el maldito viejo no perdió tiempo y dijo que el mato al señor oscuro ahora es un héroe para todo el mundo mágico-ahora comprendo sus ojeras seguro se la paso cuidándome y no durmió. Lo del viejo ya me lo esperaba, después de todo siempre consigue torcer las cosas para salir beneficiado.

-Ya veo, no me sorprende, lamentablemente no podemos desenmascararlo y él lo sabe-dije con molestia, maldito desgraciado no podía quitarle el título de héroe, pero le quitare de lo que más se sentía orgulloso, ser director, pienso imponer mi opinión con respecto al director y seré yo quien lo escoja.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dejaremos a ese idiota salirse con la suya-siseo molesto Thomas.

-Si decimos la verdad, lo único que conseguiremos es que investiguen, al punto de que descubrirán que fuiste tú, el que mataste a Grindelwald y conociendo al viejo dirá que soy mala influencia para ti y nos separaran, tendremos que estar con el perfil bajo hasta que las cosas se calmen-dije serio no quería dejar la vieja cabra como héroe, pero prefiero eso a perder a Thomas.

-Entiendo, tienes razón-suspiro para luego acercarse y besarme, le sonreí feliz.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Alex se encontraba cada día mejor, ya podía levantarse, lo cual me relajaba, después de dos semanas en la cual me mantuve con el alma en un hilo al verlo tan débil y cansado. Sé que tiene razón con respecto al viejo, pero siento tanto odio, lo único que me reconforta es que mate a su amante.

Las semanas pasaron rápido pronto empezaría el quinto curso, después de las dos experiencias cercana a la muerte que tuvo Alex, estuve pensando en una forma que evitara que muriéramos, revisando en la biblioteca encontré un libro que habla sobre los horrocrux, sale la información completa de cómo crear uno, ahora tengo que buscar la forma de contarle a Alex, aunque no sé cómo lo tomara. En este tiempo me ha estado entrenando, recuerdo la primera vez que le conté sobre mi habilidad especial.

_[Esta enseñándome hechizos tanto de defensa como ataque, no importa cuánto atacara ningún hechizo me servía, por lo que empecé a usar mi don, primero hice que la tierra temblara desestabilizándolo un poco, luego use el viento para que perdiera el equilibrio, me miro sorprendido, y con un simple expelliarmus gane._

_\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto mientras se levantaba._

_-Así como tu habilidad de leer mentes y auras, yo también cuento con un don, puedo controlar absolutamente todos los elementos: agua, viento, tierra, fuego, metal y madera, ahora trabajo en fusionar los elementos para crear uno nuevo, fusionando el agua y viento creo hielo-dije orgulloso y emocionado por mi avance._

_-Eres increíble-susurro, después de eso se pudo hablar de unos libros especiales, los cuales hablaban sobre el poder natural.]_

Me pase el resto del verano entrenando mi habilidad, ya podía dominarla sin ningún contratiempo, cuando regrese a Hogwarts las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas para mi gusto, el viejo me miraba con odio, incluso los chicos se dieron cuenta, procure mantenerme alejado, no quiero arriesgarme.

El quinto curso paso sin ninguna dificultad, reclute gente, estudie, fui un alumno modelo, Alex siempre me viene a ver. Creo que es para mantener a raya al viejo, si a mí me mira con odio, a él lo quiere tres metros bajo tierra, según me dijo Alex el vejete piensa que fue el, quien mato al señor oscuro. En mi cumpleaños número dieciséis decidí comentarle a Alex de los horrocrux.

-Alex, estuve investigando en la biblioteca y encontré un libro interesante que habla sobre una forma de ser inmortal, solo hay que colocar un pedazo de alma en un objeto, si muero este pedazo de alma me mantendría anclado, se llaman horrocrux-murmure algo inquieto todo este tiempo, Alex me miraba con una seriedad que me puso nervioso, ahora tiene una mirada tan fría, la cual nunca espere recibir de su parte.

-No-siseo molesto, lo mire enojado no entiendo su negativa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -pregunte fríamente.

-Disculpa, debes de estar bromeando, quieres mutilar tu alma Thomas y me preguntas que tiene de malo, no quiero que hagas eso, si no quieres morir yo tengo un método mucho mejor y que no es necesario que destruyas tu alma-dijo aun molesto.

\- ¿Y qué método seria ese? He estado investigando y lo único que encontré fue ser transformado en vampiro, lo cual es inaceptable no quiero ser una criatura, la piedra filosofal que obviamente no tenemos y que dudo que Nicolás Flamel nos quiera dar y los horrocrux, sé que tendré que fragmentar un poco mi alma, pero no creo que eso me afecte-dije con seriedad, el vampiro fue en lo primero que pensé y deseche al instante ya que es una criatura que se puede destruir con facilidad, además de que se descontrola con facilidad por la sangre y su fuerte temperamento, la piedra también la descarte debido a que es imposible de conseguir lo único que queda es lo horrocrux, tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos, pero prefiero eso a ver a Alex a punto de morir y sentirme impotente, la cosa esta que Alex no quiere fragmentar su alma y de nada me sirve, porque a lo que temo es perderlo.

-Has escuchado sobre las reliquias de la muerte-dijo tranquilamente, al parecer ya se habia calmado.

-No, sinceramente no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que te he dicho-suspire con pesadez.

-Te contare la historia, así comprenderás mejor-solo asentí, qué más da.

-Es conocido como el cuento de los tres hermanos, te suena-pensé, tratando de recordar algún libro o algo que hiciera referencia a lo que me está contando, pero nada.

-No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre eso-me sonrió y me indico que nos fuéramos acostar, cuando estuvimos cambiado y acostados, empezó a relatar.

-Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por una sinuaria y solitaria carretera. Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un rio demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la figura encapuchada era la muerte, la cual les hablo. Estaba enojada porque hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogan en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listo para engañarla.

Así que el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!

Así la muerte cruzo hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del rio, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al hermano mayor-sinceramente no comprendo porque me cuenta esto, pero supongo que debe ser relacionado a lo que deseo hacer.

-Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del rio y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Entonces la muerte pregunto al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, se arrancó un pedazo de su túnica y se la dio al mago, convirtiéndose así en una Capa de invisibilidad-espere a que continuara sin interrumpirlo, ya después preguntaría.

-La Muerte se apartó y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. El primer hermano viajo durante una semana más, y alcanzo un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la varita de sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzo hacia la posada, donde alardeo en vos alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebato a la Muerte y de cómo esta lo hacía invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro mago se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado de vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomo la varita y para más seguridad, le corto la garganta al hermano mayor. Y así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí.

Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí saco la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteo tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él. Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de el por un velo. Sin embargo, había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente, el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella. Así la Muerte tomo al segundo hermano.

Pero la Muerte busco al tercer hermano durante años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que este, ya anciano se quitó la capa, se la paso a su hijo y saludo a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga y juntos se alejaron de la vida- sonrió con cariño como si esto último le recordara a alguien especial.

-El Objetivo del porque te conté esta historia es porque quería que conocieras el origen de estos objetos, quien posea los tres, se vuelve el amo de la muerte, inmortal- solo asentí comprendiendo la importancia de estos.

-Estos objetos existen o solo es cuento-pregunte realmente interesado, esto es mucho mejor que los horrocrux.

-Sí, existen-dijo mientras se levantaba, observe asombrado como al levantarse la manga el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo empezó a salírsele de la piel, hasta transformarse en una varita.

-Esta es la varita de sauco, la primera reliquia-dijo dándomela, la tome aun en shock, levanto su mano, se sacó el anillo que tenía una piedra negra en él.

-Esta es la piedra de la resurrección-susurro entregándomela, yo solo lo observe impactado. Se sacó la cadena de oro blanco que siempre lleva en el cuello, transformándola en una capa, al ponérsela encima desapareció.

-Y esta es la capa de invisibilidad, separadas son conocidas como reliquias de la muerte, juntas transforma a la persona que la tenga en su amo, soy inmortal Thomas y si quieres puedo volverte inmortal a ti-respire profundo, esto no me lo esperaba, Alex es el amo de la muerte, pero si es inmortal porque demonios ha estado a punto de morir tantas veces.

-Deben de ser un fraude, has estado a punto de morir dos veces Alex-vi cómo se mordía el labio, fruncí el ceño porque siempre hace eso cuando me tiene que decir algo que no me gustara.

-Si funciona, digamos que la primera vez que me atacaron, un Avada me dio y como puedes ver no morir, aunque me dolió, eso es una verdadera estupidez, pero supongo que lo único que evitara es que muera no el dolor que pueda sentir cuando me "maten"-lo mire furioso, le lanzaron un Avada y no me dijo, respire profundo, maldición si no son por estas reliquias, Alex, trate de eliminar el nudo que se formó en mi garganta y el fuerte dolor en el pecho, sentí como me abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -sisee molesto, pero no me aparte de su abrazo.

-No quería preocuparte Thomas, dime ¿Te gustaría que te vuelva inmortal? -la pregunta es tonta, claro que quiero ser inmortal.

\- Me gustaría, pero no ahora cuando crezca un poco más, ¿Cómo se llamaban los hermanos del cuento? - porque si la historia era verdad estos deben de tener nombre estoy seguro que sabe.

-Los hermanos se llamaban, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell y Ignotus Peverell- asentí, me siento aliviado porque sinceramente, no me agradaba la idea de hacer pedazos mi alma, porque para mí un objeto no sería suficiente, unos dos o tres talvez.

Después no la pasamos platicando, le pregunte como los consiguió, pero dijo que me contaría más adelante, iba insistirle, pero se lo terco que es. El resto del año paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta, estaba despidiéndome de los chicos, y un nuevo verano empezaba, me pregunto qué haremos ahora.

* * *

**Pov Alex(Harry)**

Las vacaciones de verano, decidimos pasarlas en Egipto, seguí entrenando a Thomas, cada vez se hace más poderoso. Me molesto que haya logrado encontrar información sobre los horrocrux, agradezco que me haya comentado y no hubiera hecho alguno a mis espaldas. Solo pensar que pueda mutilarse de esa forma, me causa escalofríos. Hoy regresamos a Inglaterra a comprar los materiales de estudios de sexto curso de Thomas, solo quedan dos años y se graduara decidimos que viajaríamos por el mundo, aprender sobre los diferentes tipos de magia, no sé cuántos años nos tomara, antes de que yo apareciera en su vida Thomas quería ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero ahora dijo que quería disfrutar estar conmigo unos años sin tener que escondernos de nadie.

Pero no pienso dejar al maldito viejo ganar poder, por lo que apenas tenga tiempo iré a informarle al director, que yo seré quien elija a la persona que lo sustituirá, para evitar que el viejo aproveche el tiempo que no estaré, le pediré a Hogwarts que no acepte a ningún director que yo no haya escogido, los fundadores me dijeron como hacerlo, por lo que aunque quiera y logre convencer al actual director, Albus Dumbledore nunca será director de Hogwarts, porque si se diera el caso de que le dieran el poder. Hogwarts no lo aceptaría por lo que no tendrá el poder que todos los directores han tenido cuando reciben el cargo, ni siquiera podrá entrar a la dirección.

-Ya está todo listo, nos vamos-dijo Thomas viéndome con seriedad, solo asentí. Después de acabar las compras, Thomas se fue a ver a Abraxas, aproveche eso para ir a Hogwarts. Al llegar me dirigí a la dirección, saludé a Armando.

-Solo vine para informante que de ahora en adelante seré yo, quien escoja a los directores, no sé si ya tenías a alguien en mente-dije con frialdad.

-En realidad si, el año que viene ya no estaré por lo que pensé que el subdirector seria la persona adecuada, Albus Dumbledore- dijo tranquilamente _"me insistió que el seria el indicado"_ con que ya estas tratándote de quedar con el puesto.

-No lo creo, puede ser buen profesor y subdirector pero me he dado cuenta que tiene mucho favoritismo, principalmente con los Gryffindor, un director debe ser igual con todos sin importar en la casa en que quede, por lo que revise a los maestros y por primera vez desde los fundadores, habrá una mujer dirigiendo Hogwarts, la ideal es Galatea Merrythought, es una profesora justa-vi como asentía _"No lo había pensado, tiene razón yo también me he dado cuenta de que tiene favoritismo, gracias a Merlín que yo no tendré que ver con esta nueva elección, desde que mato a __Grindelwald, se cree importante y no quiero ser yo quien le niegue algo" _no me molesta de quedar como el malo, sé que muchos trataran de quitarle el puesto a la profesora Galatea pero no lo conseguirán.

-Me parece una excelente elección-dijo sonriendo.

-La podría llamar, quiero infórmale, para ver que decide-asintió y mando una lechuza a los quince minutos, se encontraba frente a nosotros. Me fije mejor en ella, cuando nos reunimos no la analice, es alta, castaña y de ojos verdes, su aura y pensamientos fueron lo que hicieron que la escogiera a ella.

-Vera profesora Merrythought, la llamamos para ofrecerle el puesto de directora- ella nos observó sorprendida y emocionada, sé que su sueño es dirigir Hogwarts, los cambios que hice le encantaron, es de mente abierta lo que hará que la calidad de educación mejore aún más, otra razón del porque la escogí es porque los fundadores me la recomendaron, ya que ella es una mujer que no teme en arriesgarse.

-Me encantaría, en verdad agradezco esta oportunidad-dijo sonriendo feliz. _"No lo puedo creer hare mi mejor esfuerzo"._

-A partir de mañana la empezare a entrenar y apenas termine este año escolar le entregare el puesto-dijo el director Dippet, no quiero arriesgarme si el viejo se entera hará hasta lo imposible para quitarle el puesto.

-No le digas a nadie de esta decisión, lo que menos necesitamos es que alguien se queje-dije serio ambos me comprendieron. "Ni loca dejo que ese viejo me quite el puesto que me han otorgado, sé que el señor Morte fue quien me escogió y le estaré eternamente agradecida"

-Prometo no decir ni una palabra-dijo con seriedad. Las enseñanzas en Hogwarts van aumentando, el próximo año se abrirían todas las aulas y enseñaríamos como antes, siempre habría clases extras para aquellos que la necesitaran.

-Yo tampoco por lo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos, para que nadie sospeche que te estoy entrenando-dijo el director ambos con la clara idea en mente de que esta información no debe de llegar a Dumbledore, después de eso me fui a la parte más oculta de Hogwarts era parecido a un sótano, se encontraba hasta el otro lado del castillo, un lugar que estaba inhabitado y abandonado, en ese sector habían muchas aulas, según me dijeron los fundadores eran las aulas de música, arte, baile y muchas otras materias que ahora no se imparte, cuando llegue me detuve frente al grabado del escudo de Hogwarts, me corte la mano y empecé a recitar lo que los fundadores me dijeron.

* * *

_Yo heredero de Hogwarts, invoco el poder de Lady Hogwarts para que escuche mi petición, mi deseo, por el bien y legado que me fue otorgado._

_**Desiderium meum audiat, utrumque heredem conditores, beatus est alia duo, potestatem.**_

* * *

Pensé en mi deseo, mi voluntad, la cual es no otorgarle el puesto de director a alguien que yo no haya escogido. Observé como mi sangre empezó a moverse y ser absorbida por las piedras de Hogwarts sonreí cuando el castillo acepto mi petición, acogiéndome como un hijo, la magia es algo increíble.

El resto del año paso muy rápido, fui casi todos los días a ver a Thomas y enterarme de todo por medio de Lady Hogwarts que me mantenía informado, le pedí que protegiera a mi ser más preciado, tenerla a ella de mi lado me tranquiliza porque sé que si ocurre algo encontrara la forma de avisarme.

En el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Thomas, encontró a su segundo familiar, fue en Francia en los bosques de la mansión que tenemos ahí, en una cueva encontró un huevo, cuando nació nos llevamos la sorpresa de ver un fénix negro con plateado, según los libros es un fénix de la Luna, representa la muerte, sombras.

Los creen portadores de la muerte, su canto ayuda a los moribundo a cruzar sin temor alguno. Son fénix muy raros, a diferencia de los normales que son los fénix que representan al sol, estos son escasos, se dice que el huevo aparece cuando un ser puro y uno oscuro mueren al mismo tiempo, es decir, el unicornio y thestral.

Además, que al igual que el fénix de fuego, pueden curar con sus lágrimas, renacen de las cenizas, son mucho más poderosos, creímos sensato enlazarlo con Thomas estando recién nacido, Thomas le puso Finís, que significa final, dijo que era perfecto para que le temieran. Que cada vez que vieran a su fénix pensaran que morirían, no pude rodar los ojos por lo dramático que puede llegar a ser a veces.

El resto del año paso sin inconveniente para evitar que alguien descubriera su nuevo familiar, le pusimos un Glamour, ahora tenía la apariencia de una lechuza negra, que siempre está en los hombros de Thomas.

-Bien hora de irnos a España, nos la pasaremos bien-dije con una sonrisa.

-Quiero conocer su lado mágico, será emocionante-dijo fríamente, solo suspire Thomas nunca cambiaria siempre tan frio, al menos conmigo es mas cálido, aunque en ocasiones como esta me llega a desesperar, con los años en vez de ser más abierto y alegre se volvió más frio y serio, con el resto de las personas.

Nos la pasamos realmente bien, regresamos una semana antes de que el nuevo curso empezara, el último año, además de su forma de ser Thomas creció, es alto, casi me lleva una cabeza, se ha puesto aún más guapo, varonil, los últimos rasgos de niño desaparecieron para dejar en su lugar los del hombre. El primer día de clase asistí, me senté con los Slytherin, quiero ver la cara que poner el viejo cuando escuche quien será la nueva directora.

-Buenos días alumnos, como sabrán hoy solo vine para anunciarles a la persona que tomara mi lugar- "Por fin tendré el puesto que merezco" sonreí a un más al escuchar los pensamientos de ese desgraciado, todo este tiempo logramos con éxito evitar que se enterara.

-Les presento a la nueva directora de Hogwarts la profesora Galatea Merrythought-sonreí con malicia al ver el shock y rabia en el vejete, acabo de pisotear su meta. Sentí a Lady Hogwarts aceptándola, pasándole el poder que todo director posee: las barreras y conocimiento de cómo defender el castillo en caso de ataque y muchas otras cosas que puedan evitar alguna desgracia.

-Eso fue genial Alex-me sonrió Thomas deleitándose con lo acontecido.

-Fue un placer, destruir su sueño-susurre todos soltaron una risa burlesca, mientras aplaudían emocionados.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Esto no puede estar pasándome, han pasado dos años desde que murió Gellert, nuestros sueños con él, decidí que no haría nada por el momento, el malnacido podía hacer que las cosas fueran en mi contra. Observe con odio como el estúpido mocoso asistía a clase todos los días, ya ni puedo pensar en tocarlo porque siempre que lo hago un insoportable dolor me ataca, al punto de que pareciera que me estuvieran abriendo el cráneo. Aun no se ni siquiera como murió todo esta confuso, solo sé que el maldito de Morte mato a la persona que yo amaba.

Dos malditos años esperando esto, para que se lo dieran a esa estúpida, pero no importa me encargare de quitárselo. Siento tanta rabia porque sé que es culpa de la persona que vino a arruinar mi vida.

Los meses pasaron rápido, me entere que Morte se ira de viaje con el mocoso por tiempo indefinido, por lo que pensaba usar eso para apoderarme de lo que por derecho me pertenece, me quedare calmado no quiero atraer la atención de personas indeseadas, solo quedaba un mes para el fin de curso.

Cuando ese día llego me sentí liberado, pronto no habrá nadie que me impida hacer lo que quiero, mire con odio como esos idiotas se abrazaban, me retire a escribir una carta hablando de lo joven que es la profesora para un puesto en el que se requiere mucha experiencia. Después de todo solo tiene treinta y cinco.

La mandaría justo el día que ese par se largue y espero que para cuando regresen, tenga tanto poder que, al asesinarlos, no me causara problemas, Todo por el bien mayor.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas sus reviews eso me anima mucho a escribir lo más pronto posible.

**Escucha mi deseo, como heredero de dos fundadores, bendecido por los otros dos, otórgame el poder.** Esto es lo que significa el hechizo en latín que Alex usa.

No sé si ha existido directora mujer, pero si la hay olvídenla en mi fic será Galatea la primera después de las fundadoras.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella


	27. Chapter 27 Regresando

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

**Summary**

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

**Pov Harry.**

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

_**Hechizos Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capítulo 27 Regresando**

**Pov Alex(Harry)**

Han pasado exactamente diez años desde que nos fuimos de Inglaterra, Thomas es inmortal, congelado a los veinticinco años, es un hombre hermoso, me lleva una cabeza, sus cabellos ondulado hasta los hombros, pómulos marcados. De mirada penetrante, sus ojos siguen siendo gris azulado, pero cuando se enoja le cambian a rojo, debido a la cantidad de magia negra con la que hemos tenido contacto. Mas el que yo.

Le he contado todo sobre mi, debo decir que no todo ha sido fácil, no le gusto que le mintiera sobre Evelia. Se molestó aún más cuando se enteró de su antiguo yo.

_[Nos encontrábamos en España, visitando los sitios que rebosaban de magia, como lo era Alhambra de Granada, Andalucía según los escritores árabes solían comparar a Granada como una gran Corona en cuya frente sobresale la diadema de la Alhambra, este lugar antes era habitado solo por magos. Fue originalmente construida en el año 889, en plena Edad Media, y luego ampliamente ignorado hasta la conquista morisca. Los musulmanes sacaron a este palacio de la ruina y lo convirtieron en una auténtica joya arquitectónica. Con una clara influencia bizantina, los artistas que forjaron este pedazo de monumento desarrollaron un nuevo estilo que se plasma en los capiteles, arcos y detalles decorativos de los techos. Hay arquitecturas que solo pudieron ser hechas por magos, las cuales para los muggles es un misterio de cómo fueron realizadas. Cuando los cristianos tomaron el control de Granada empezaron a alterar partes del castillo para hacer hueco al renacimiento quitando detalles y decoraciones. Pero sin importar el cambio, la magia quedo impregnada en cada ladrillo y piedra._

_Encontramos muchos libros, los cuales contiene magia muy antigua. Thomas quedo encantado con ellos, ya que pudimos aprender sobre diferentes tipos de magia, luego visitamos la Muralla de Ávila, Castilla y León. __La muralla de Ávila fue construida entre los siglos XI y XIV para prevenir ataques musulmanes a la ciudad y todavía hoy sigue en pie, testigo mudo de batallas y conflictos. Es donde se refugiaba un mago oscuro conocido por sus artes con la necromancia. En este sitio en un pasadizo oculto encontramos muchos pergaminos y viejas notas de este mago. Así como también libros, los cuales estaban muy gastado._

_De España nos fuimos a Perú, otro de los lugares conocidos por su magia antigua y rara. Cuando estuvimos ahí visitamos la mística y enigmática __Machu Picchu la ciudad sagrada de los Incas__que los conquistadores nunca conocieron y que fue descubierta a la cultura occidental en 1911, para llegar a ella también a través de la más famosa caminata el__Camino Inca__. Las criaturas y magia que encontramos aquí nos dejó sin palabras._

_-Es un lugar impresionante, no lo crees Thomas-dije mirando las runas que estaban grabadas en unas rocas._

_-Sí, lo es, debemos de buscar libros o artefactos que nos puedan ser útiles-dijo con frialdad, después de todo lo que encontramos en España es obvio que querría llevarse algo de aquí._

_Cuando fuimos a la selva amazónica encontramos tantas plantas e ingredientes que dejarían a cualquier experto en pociones alucinando. Visitamos cada pueblo y ciudad en la que los magos habitaban y emanaba tal cantidad de magia que no pudimos evitar ir. Cada día mi relación con Thomas se afianzaba, ya me había decidido de contarle sobre Evelia solo que no sé cómo comenzar la conversación. _

_Visitamos muchos países, y encontramos tanta información y libros sobre magia que no sabía que existía. Los estudiamos todos, en uno de esos viajes encontré a mi tercer familiar, una hermosa serpiente, es una Kundalini representa una energía creadora y destructora. La raíz de la palabra es Kund significa arder, fuego. _

_Es decir, un fuego serpentino, por lo que mi hermosa Ignis que es el nombre que le escogí, ya que obviamente significa fuego, debido a que una de sus habilidades es cubrir todo su cuerpo en llamas. Es toda negra, sus ojos son rojos. Lo cual provoca que sea intimidante._

_Kundalini es una serpiente de energía física-psíquico-espiritual, que logra comunicarse atreves del cuerpo por medio de una energía que se llama chakra. Ella puede comunicarse conmigo mentalmente y sorprendentemente puede entrar en el cuerpo de las personas y robar todas sus memorias._

_Thomas también encontró a su ultimo familiar, es un Kitsune oscuro mejor conocido como Nogitsune, le gusta el caos, dolor, tragedias y muerte. Se alimenta de esto, pero no quiere decir que sea malo, es muy juguetón y astuto, no le gusta matar, a menos que sea solo por proteger a Thomas, después de todo es su familiar, algo que lo caracteriza son sus bromas, trampas y jugar con las personas, es raro ver a una criatura así. Lo encontramos cuando fuimos a Japón en una de las tantas excursiones que hemos hecho. Es de color negro, sus ojos son de un extraño color violeta, tiene trece colas y cada una representa una habilidad, las cuales aún no conocemos todas, la llamo Kuro que significa negro, debido a su color._

_-Thomas recuerda que te dije que te contaría, mi último secreto-dije nervioso porque sé que sin importar lo que diga se enojara._

_-Lo recuerdo, al fin te decidiste-asentí y suspire, esto sería difícil._

_-Todo comenzó, cuando mi padrino murió por una imprudencia que yo cometí, estaba deprimido y un ser poderoso me dio la posibilidad de cambiar todo lo ocurrido, así como también el hecho de que mis padres vivieran de nuevo-dije tranquilamente, el me miraba con suspicacia, pero no me interrumpió, lo cual agradecí._

_-Este ser, se llama Evelia es conocida por ser la madre de toda magia, me dijo que me daría un don, el cual me permitiría conocer a mis amigos y enemigos. Para que todas las personas que yo quería regresen a la vida, debía de cumplir una misión, la cual era evitar que el mundo mágico fuera expuesto al muggle. Para esto me mando hacer diferentes tareas, entre recolectar libros y cosas antiguas, hasta juntar las reliquias de la muerte, en ese momento yo no sabía que ella quería que fuera el amo de la muerte, simplemente me limite hacer lo que ella me decía. Cuando conseguí la última reliquia ella me dijo cuál era mi verdadera misión: regresar al pasado y encontrarme con la otra persona que ella escogió para evitar que nuestro mundo acabara destruido, a ti. Pero el precio que pagaría seria alto ya que yo dejaría de existir para ser Alexandre Sebastien Morte Domine. Lo otro ya lo sabes, te adopte y estamos juntos desde entonces-cuando acabe de hablar, Thomas me miraba con una seriedad, me gustaría que Evelia estuviera aquí._

_-Me llamaste mi niño-justo delante de nosotros y respondiendo a mi llamado se encontraba Evelia, Thomas la vio sorprendido para luego inclinar su cabeza con respeto._

_-Te creo Alex, pero en este momento tengo mucho que pensar-dijo con suma frialdad, palidecí y desee con todas mis fuerzas no perderlo._

_-Espero Thomas, que Alex y tú, protejan al mundo mágico, sé que es difícil todo esto, pero tienes que comprender que no es algo que pudiera decir como si nada-despues de eso nos deseó suerte y desapareció. Thomas se fue y no regreso en una semana, cabe mencionar que tuve un miedo espantoso que me abandonara. Cuando regreso me pidió que le contara mi vida con todo detalle, no me quedo otra más que hacerlo, después de eso el me conto todo sobre su vida. Debido a mi llegada no mato a su familia como lo tenía planeado y muchas cosas que pensó que haría, no las hizo._

_Ahora ninguno teníamos secretos, Thomas se volvió más afectivo despues de enterarse que debido a su antiguo yo, sufrí mucho en mi otra vida, seguimos viajando, reclutando seguidores, aprendiendo magia y formando alianzas]_

Ahora nos dirigimos a la mansión Black, iríamos a ver a nuestros ahijados, quien diría que sería padrino, todos en el mundo mágico piensan que uso la piedra de Nicolás Flamel para ser joven, ya que se supone que debería tener treinta y sigo aparentando los veinte, Thomas aún no tiene problema con eso ya que se congelo a los veinticinco y no hace mucho cumplió veintisiete por lo que no es mucha la diferencia, tuve que dejar a mis familiares debido a que iré hacer diligencia y no quiero intimidar a nadie, aunque Thomas se trajo a Nagini y Kuro, dejo al Finís en casa. Al llegar al recibidor dos pequeñas sombras me impidieron avanzar.

-Padrino-gritaron juntos, les acaricie la cabeza con mucho cariño.

-Sirius, Bella, que les he dicho de correr de esa forma-les susurre besando sus frentes. Recuerdo que cuando me pidieron que fuera padrino de Sirius me emocione, no tanto con Bellatrix, pero después pensé que, si mi querido Thomas pudo cambiar, ella también lo haría, además es una niña encantadora, un poco sádica y fría con los demás, pero conmigo es todo un dulce, además de que Voldemort ya no existe y ella me tiene a mí para guiarla. Thomas también es su padrino, pero con él, son más formales, tenemos otros ahijados entre ellos, Lucius. Es todo un encanto.

-Sirius, querido compórtate-dijo Walburga tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes querida, sabe que los adoro, no me molesta ¿Dónde está el tierno de Regulus? -dije sonriendo.

-Aquí padrino-me fijé y ahí estaba el adorable Reggi es tan tierno que dan ganas de halar sus cachetes, abrí mis brazos y en un segundo lo tenía abrazado. Tenemos muchos ahijados, pero no me molesta, a diferencia de Thomas que dice que dentro de poco serán una docena.

-Iré hablar con Abraxas y Orión-dijo Thomas después de saludar a los chicos, solo asentí, ya después me enteraría. Las cosas aquí han estado calmadas, desde que nos fuimos Dumbledore intento quitarle la dirección a Galatea, me reí y estuve feliz, cuando vieron que todas las aulas se cerraron y no abrieron, las escaleras dejaron de moverse y ninguna oficina o sala común aceptaba las contraseñas que se le daban, no tuvieron opción más que regresarle el puesto, Dumbledore se enfureció. Incluso lo intento yendo al ministerio, pero para su desgracia al ser yo el dueño de la mitad del colegio, ellos no podían hacer nada. Es decir que sigue siendo el subdirector, ya que ni siquiera es profesor, según tengo entendido la nueva profesora de transformaciones es Minerva McGonagall.

-Padrino adivina que-dijo Bella emocionada, sus ojos grises brillaban.

\- ¡Oh querida, sabes que no soy bueno adivinando! déjame ver: ¡tienes un nuevo juego de túnicas! -dije con picardía, sabía que ya les había llegado sus cartas de Hogwarts.

-No padrino-dijeron ambos, y me mostraron sus cartas.

-Increíble, mis pequeños ya irán a Hogwarts, recuerden que, si tienen algún problema, busquen a Lucius, Andy, Thor o Heraldo-dije tranquilamente, quienes son un año mayor. Otra razón por la que Thomas dice que tendremos la docena es debido a que somos padrino de: Lucius Malfoy, Andrómeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sirius y Regulus Black, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Thor Nott y Heraldo Avery. Es decir, todos los hijos de los primeros seguidores de Thomas.

-Sí, quedare en Gryffindor para representar tu otra herencia padrino-dijo Sirius emocionado, a diferencia de su otra vida, Sirius no odia a su familia me he encargado que los Black no sean tan cerrado y purista como antes. Aunque Sirius no sea el primer Gryffindor hijo de Slytherin, Heraldo quedo también en Gryffindor.

\- Tendré un gran representante ¿Y tus hermanas? -pregunte curioso.

-Fueron con mama de compras, yo preferí verte-dijo feliz, le sonreí con mucho cariño. A la hora del almuerzo estaban casi todos los Black reunidos, Alphard y Cygnus hermanos de Walburga, el segundo es padre de Bella, Cissy y Andy. Algunos de los viejos como Pollux, Marius un squib, del que me encargue no repudiaran, ahora es un reconocido maestro de pociones. Cassiopeia Black, Hermana de Marius y Pollux. Además de los Malfoy, Octavius, Alessia, Abraxas, su esposa Svetlana Malfoy, una mujer rusa, sangre pura por supuesto.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas, fue realmente acogedor, claro a su manera. Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que planee, nunca espere conseguir lo que he hecho hasta ahora.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en casa Thomas-dije mientras lo besaba.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -pregunto Thomas con tranquilidad, evite rodar los ojos, al ver que cuando quiere Thomas olvida cosas.

-A ofrecerle una plaza a un niño, que cada luna llena tiene un pequeño problema peludo, al parecer a pesar de que Hogwarts acepta a vampiros, veelas y hombres lobos, sus padres no quisieron mandarlo al orfanato a estudiar y menos aún quieren mandarlo a Hogwarts. Sigue habiendo prejuicios contra las criaturas, recuerdas ya te hablé de _el_-dije remarcando _el_, vi como levanto una ceja y asintió. La aceptación de criaturas me costó mucho conseguir debido a eso muchos padres dejaron de mandar a sus niños, por prejuicio, pero con solo mis niños del orfanato, Hogwarts, siempre está lleno.

-Pero padrino-renegaron todos, incluyendo Cissy, Andy, Lucius y Regulus.

-Prometo venir mañana y llevarlos al cine-todos asintieron emocionados.

-Me parece estúpido, que aun haya personas tan cerradas que no acepten que hay algunas criaturas mágicas, que son seres pensantes y merecen tratados con respeto-dijo Walburga limpiándose la boca con delicadeza, fue una suerte que los haya conocido adolecentes, sus mentes fueron muy fáciles de moldear, sus padres me costaron muchísimo más, pero conseguí hacerlos ver mi punto de vista.

-Me voy entonces-incliné la cabeza y me dirigí al área de aparición. Cuando llegue a la cede de mi orfanato, ya que ahora cuento con tres más, me encargue que todas quedaran cerca de Hogsmeade, ya que no podía colocarlos en Hogsmeade, al menos que sean vecinos.

-Hola Anne querida, ¿Cómo van las cosas? -la mujer sonrió al verme.

-Todo bien señor Morte, los niños son felices y ya han sido adoptado veinte en el último mes-dijo sonriente, tome nota mental, de ir a verificar si mis niños estaban bien con sus nuevos padres. Revise las cuentas, así como las donaciones, por mucho dinero que tenga la familia Dómine, no es suficiente y me quedaría sin nada, por suerte cuento con excelentes aliados.

Acabe de revisar todo y me dirigí a la casa del niño, mi querido Remus Lupin, al llegar me fije que son una familia de clase media, supongo que gastaron todo su dinero en la poción matalobos, me abrió una mujer de cabello rubios y ojos cafés.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Alexandre Morte, me gustaría hablar con usted si no es mucha molestia-ella asintió y me permitió pasar. Dentro se encontraba un hombre cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Soy John Lupin y mi esposa es Melanie ¿A que debemos su visita? -pregunto con seriedad.

-Vera soy parte del consejo estudiantil de Hogwarts y encargado del orfanato que queda en Hogsmeade, según me informo la directora de Hogwarts, su hijo ya recibió la carta de aceptación, les garantizo que contamos con todo lo adecuado para que su hijo pase las Luna llena sin problema alguno. Inclusive el colegio será quien le proporcione la poción. Les molestaría decirme ¿porque no quieren enviarlo? -pregunte intrigado _"Dumbledore dijo que los hombres lobos son discriminado, como quiere que veamos a nuestro bebe pasar por eso"_ pensó Melanie. No pude evitar sentir rabia, no sé qué planea ahora Dumbledore, pero no pienso dejar que arruine lo que me ha costado mucho conseguir.

-Le seré sincero, el subdirector de Hogwarts vino a advertirnos que los hombres lobos eran maltratados y discriminado, no pienso dejar que nadie menosprecie a mi hijo-dijo John con molestia.

-No sé en qué se basa el subdirector, pero le garantizo que ninguno de los niños es menospreciado, maltratados o discriminado. Soy el dueño de la mitad del colegio y he cambiado a todos los maestros que hacían eso e inclusive, si niños son los responsables son castigados o expulsados dependiendo de la falta-dije con seriedad.

-No lo sé-estaba pensativo _"sería una gran oportunidad, para nuestro pequeño Remus, no quiero ser el responsable de quitarle un gran futuro". _ John es un gran padre.

-Hagamos algo, dejen que asista y si Remus no logra adaptarse, él puede seguir sus estudios en mi orfanato, yo personalmente les impartiré las clases de Hogwarts-dije tranquilamente.

-John es una gran oportunidad-dijo Melanie, vi como asentía.

-Está bien, querida trae a Remus-ella asintió y cuando regreso, un pequeño niño tierno, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos dorados, mi querido Remus, el segundo de los merodeadores que conozco, a esta edad.

-Hola Remus, mi nombre es Alex, gusto en conocerte-dije con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto señor-dijo dándome la mano.

-Bien, te espero en Hogwarts, te gustara, tengo que irme les aseguro que no se arrepentirán-incline mi cabeza en modo de despedida.

-Eso espero señor Morte-dijo John, Remus se veía feliz por la noticia, ahora iré a Hogwarts creo que ya tengo la excusa perfecta para que ese viejo ya no esté en Hogwarts espero poder deshacerme pronto de su presencia. Lamentablemente con la fama que el maldito tiene, se consiguió buenos aliados, pero, aunque quede como un desgraciado hare lo posible para sacarlo de Hogwarts, mi hogar.

* * *

**Pov Thomas **

Han pasado tantas cosas en estos diez años, cuando Alex me conto su pasado sentí mucho auto-odio, me siento bendecido al tenerlo a mi lado, porque solo alguien como él, adopta a quien fue su verdugo, lo protege y ama. Por eso desde que me entere de su antigua vida decidí recompensarlo, amarlo y protegerlo de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño, incluyéndome.

-Mi lord, hemos recibido reporte de todos los países en donde tiene seguidores, poco a poco han conseguido cambiar las leyes y aislarse más de los muggles-dijo Abraxas serio.

-Bien, que me dices de la alianza que consiguió Alex, con los vampiros, hombres lobos, veelas y hadas-fue una sorpresa para mí, cuando Alex apareció diciendo como si nada que había conseguido estas alianzas. Ayudo a que consiguió que aceptaran que sus niños fueran a Hogwarts, excepto por las hadas celestiales, estas son de nuestro tamaño a diferencia de las pequeñas que son salvajes, las hadas celestiales son seres pensantes y conocen la magia natural, estuve realmente feliz cuando Alex consiguió que ellas me entrenaran y ayudaran con mi don. Aun no envían a ningún niño, pero mi esposo se encarga de mandarles una invitación de Hogwarts todos los años, estos gracias a unos pergaminos especiales que el mismo hizo con la sangre de los líderes de estos clanes.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que me casé como si fuera ayer, hace dos años ese mismo día me volví inmortal.

_[ Estabamos en Rusia, es navidad, me sentía nervioso porque pienso pedirle a Alex que se case conmigo, tenía preparado todo, seria en el jardín: rosas de todos los colores rodeando el lugar: negras, rojas, blancas, amarillas, blancas, naranjas, verdes, violetas. Todas representando los sentimientos que siento por Alex. _

_En el centro esta una mesa con un hermoso mantel color borgoña, velas aromáticas para relajar el ambiente. Escogí su cumpleaños, desde que me entere de la verdad le pregunte si quería que lo llamara por el nombre que sus padres le dieron, pero me dijo que el ya no se sentía Harry, que le gusta su nuevo nombre. Les pedí a los elfos que me avisaran cuando llegara, estaba terminando los pequeños detalles, el anillo estaría dentro de una rosa, la cual es la única que está en la mesa, es roja, esta se abriría con magia, mostrando el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una hermosa esmeralda en el centro. Es sencilla, su diseño a pesar de la piedra no es muy llamativo, pero sé que es el estilo de mi Alex. El camino estaba rodeado de velas flotantes, dándole ese toque mágico, hay pequeñas hadas sentadas en algunas rosas, lanzando pétalos, es perfecto, lo mejor para la persona más importante en mi vida._

_-Amo, el amo Alex, ya llego-asentí y la despedí con un movimiento de mano. Salí a recibirlo, se veía hermoso como siempre._

_-Thomas-dijo con alegría al verme, solo le sonreí y lo bese._

_-No te asuste por lo que hare, quiero que sea una sorpresa-susurre en su oído, para después decir un hechizo que lo dejaría temporalmente ciego. Lo guie hacia donde está la mesa, cuando le quite el hechizo, su expresión me fascino, miraba todo con un hermoso rubor en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, a la luz de las velas parecía un ángel caído del cielo, mi ángel._

_-Es hermoso, Thomas-dijo besándome, nos sentamos y cenamos se puso a contarme su día, por mi parte le hable de nuevos proyectos, viajes a países, claro que él no sabe que son los lugares, donde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel. Justo cuando el reloj toco su última campanada la rosa se abrió mostrándole el anillo, quedo en shock al verlo._

_-Alex desde que llegaste a mi vida, me he sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo, le has dado color y no temo decir que te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado por la eternidad ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -pregunte mirándolo fijamente, lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos._

_-Sí Thomas, quiero casarme contigo-dijo emocionado, le sonreí y le coloque el anillo que le quedo perfecto. Después de eso, los preparativos de la boda fueron hechos para casarnos en un mes, con ayuda de Walburga, invitamos a nuestros amigos cercanos, al Ministro, a la directora del colegio y Alex insistió en que todos sus niños del orfanato estuvieran presentes, incluyendo a nuestros ahijados. Alex estuvo radiante ese día, cuando dijimos el sí acepto, me sentí completo.]_

Ahora que todos mis planes se cumplen, evitare que ese maldito viejo destruya mi felicidad, he estado vigilando todos sus pasos, ha tratado de arruinar los avances que mi Alex ha hecho con Hogwarts, para su desgracia Galatea nos mantiene informado. Además de que sin que el vejete ese se enterara, la ayudo a contratar a los nuevos maestros, de los cuales hay: un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un hada, para ayudar a los pequeños en cualquier percance.

-Se nos han unido nuevos clanes y he escuchado que llegaran dos niños hadas a estudiar, este año-dijo Orión sonriente.

-Perfecto, manténgame informado de si hay nuevos avances, me voy-dije despidiéndome de ellos y los niños. Quiero estar en casa para saber cómo le fue a Alex con su pequeño licántropo, según me conto esta persona lo apoyo mucho en su otra vida. Sé que este pequeño momento de paz, no durara, ya que el viejo sabe que regresamos, oficialmente por supuesto, hemos estado viajando por red flu, todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a la casa, encontré una lechuza dirigida a Alex, a ninguno de los dos nos importaba leer la correspondencia del otro, no teníamos secretos, cuando leí lo escrito, sentí mucho odio e ira, maldito desgraciado esto no se quedará así.

_Señor Morte_

_Quiero informarle que Albus Dumbledore está esparciendo el rumor que usted abuso del señor Thomas Riddle, será mejor que se prepare para visitas desagradables._

_Gringott._

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Me siento humillado a pesar de haber intentado de todo, no conseguí el puesto de director, solo lo tuve una hora y se lo tuve que regresar a esa estúpida, si eso no fuera poco, no sé cómo hizo el desgraciado de Morte para que el colegio aceptara a esas asquerosas criaturas.

Además de que obtuvo lo que más yo desee y aun deseo, a mi hermoso Tom, me entere por el Ministro que ese par se casaron y lo peor que a nadie le molesta, aunque me encargue de divulgar rumores diciendo que este bastardo se aprovechó del pobre niño. Veamos que tal, limpia su nombre después de eso.

Ahora Tom es todo un hombre, pero será delicioso someterlo, sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza, pero me estoy haciendo tolerante, estos años he estado pensando miles de formas de someter a mi querido Tom y poco a poco he ido acostumbrándome al dolor, logrando superar el malestar.

La ultima humillación que recibe, fue cuando me quitaron mi cargo de profesor de transformaciones, limitando mi contacto con los mocosos y evitando que pueda conseguir marionetas manejables. Pero no importa porque si consigo desacreditar a ese desgraciado, conseguiré más apoyo y padres indignados. Tengo que idear un nuevo plan, pero mi objetivo principal es matarlo, aun no olvido que mato al hombre que yo amaba, mataría a la persona que el mas ama, pero como disfrutare después de mi Tom.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado, como se pudieron dar cuenta congele a Thomas a los 25 años, cinco más que nuestro querido Alex.

Decidí ponerles de ahijados a todos los hijos de los primeros seguidores. Me estuve pensando si darles un hijo o no y preferí no hacerlo, principalmente porque la personalidad de Thomas, quien quiere a Alex solo para él, los ahijados me parecieron perfecto, además de que dicho hijo moriría y ellos no, por lo que no me pareció.

Gracias por sus reviews, nos seguiremos leyendo.

Bella.


	28. Chapter 28 Hogwarts

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

**Summary**

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

**Pov Harry.**

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

**_Hechizos Avada Kedavra_**

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capítulo 28 Hogwarts**

**Pov Thomas**

Despues de leer lo enviado por Gringott, me dirigí al Ministerio, si ese maldito viejo piensa que con esos rumores mancharía el nombre de mi Alex, estaba muy equivocado.

-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con el Ministro-dije con frialdad, mire con desprecio a la secretaria, es la misma que tuvo el descaro de coquetear con mi esposo.

-Sí, pase señor Gaunt-asentí y me dirigí a la oficina, después de salir de Hogwarts eliminé mi apellido muggle, ahora solo me llamaba Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, quería eliminar mi nombre, pero Alex me dijo que le gustaba y por supuesto lo complací.

-Nobby–saludé una vez que estuve dentro.

-Thomas, a que debo el placer de su visita-pregunto el Ministro con cortesía y mucha amabilidad, gracias a Alex lleva años gobernando, es una gran ventaja debo decir. Debido al tiempo que nos conocemos nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, no es que lo aprecie, pero me es de utilidad.

-Me acabo de enterar que Albus Dumbledore, está lanzando calumnias contra mi esposo, nunca en el tiempo que fue mi tutor, recibí abuso de ningún tipo, quiero denunciarlo por manchar su nombre de esa forma-dije con frialdad, tratando de contralar la furia, para no ir a maldecir a ese vejete yo mismo, pero no le daré el gusto. Que mejor manera de atacarlo que humillarlo al ser arrestado, sé que al tener popularidad no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que lo suelten, pero al menos, su orgullo estará por los suelos. Me miro indignado y asintió.

-Llama a los Aurores-dijo por el intercomunicador.

-Enseguida Ministro-a los diez minutos aparecieron seis Aurores, entre ellos el jefe del departamento.

-Nos mandó a llamar Ministro-dijo el líder.

-Vayan a Hogwarts y arresten a Albus Dumbledore, bajo el cargo de calumnia-dijo serio, asintieron y se retiraron. Sonreí con maldad, al pensar la cara que pondrá el viejo cuando se entere de lo sucedido. Usualmente se manda una carta notificando sobre la demanda, pero debido al gran aprecio que le tiene a Alex, sabía que ni siquiera le otorgaría esa posibilidad, por muy famoso que sea Albus, él no le da dinero y poder que Alex ha logrado que mantenga.

-Estoy agradecido, cuente con nuestro apoyo para su próxima reelección-dije levantándome, me despedí inclinando la cabeza y regrese a casa, quiero hablar con Alex sobre este asunto, humillar al viejo es algo, pero sé que no parara los rumores que ya deben de estar volando por todos lados. Les dije a mis seguidores empezaran una nueva ronda de rumor donde Albus Dumbledore esta sediento de poder al punto que utiliza cualquier artimaña para llegar a la dirección de Hogwarts, es una ventaja que el viejo haya hecho precisamente eso, después de todo solo se está diciendo la verdad, veremos que rumor es el que prevalece.

Tambien informe a Galatea lo sucedido, por lo que ella se encargara de despedir al viejo, sé que Alex se alegrara ya que es lo que ha tratado de hacer todos estos años, que mejor regalo de aniversario que ese.

* * *

**Pov Alex **

Despues de hablar con el padre de Remus, fui al orfanato para firmar documentos, es bastante tedioso pero necesario, cuando regresé a la casa ya era la hora de cenar. Thomas está sentado leyendo un libro al verme sonrió. Me acerque para besarlo, como amo a este hombre.

-Tenemos un problema, aunque ya estoy trabajando en eso-dijo entregándome una carta, al abrirla y leer lo escrito no pude evitar maldecir a Dumbledore, ese maldito no se cansa de fastidiarme la vida, al parecer no tolera que yo tenga a Thomas de una forma que él nunca tendrá, ni en sueños.

-Desgraciado, en verdad piensa que me importa lo que la gente piensa de mí, seguro cree que con esto podrá sacarme de las decisiones de Hogwarts, lamentablemente para él, soy el dueño, y toda la junta directiva son gente tuya-murmure serio, recuerdo que Thomas al igual que su otro yo, quiso utilizar tatuajes para poder llamarlos cuando los necesitara, pero le conté que con eso, lograron identificar a todos sus seguidores, por lo que sugerí encantar cadenas u objetos personales que ellos siempre lleven consigo, para que estos quemaran cada vez que el los llamara.

-A ti no te importa querido, pero a mi si, en este momento debe de estar preso, sé que solo estará unos días máximo, pero me encargue que la prensa de casualidad se enterara de su arresto y tomaran fotos suyas, siendo apresado por los Aurores-sonrió con maldad, esto me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Eres un amor-dije sentándome en sus piernas, moviéndome encima de él, logrando que se excitara, me tomo de la cintura para acercarme más, lo bese con pasión. Sentí como nos aparecía en la habitación, mágicamente desapareció nuestras ropas, gemí cuando nuestras erecciones se tocaron, me empezó a besar el cuello hacia un camino hasta el pecho, me mordió el pezón con fuerza, solo pude gemir.

-mmm…Thomas-grite con fuerza cuando tomo mi pene con su boca, mientras metía su dedo para dilatarme. Chupaba como si fuera una paleta, cuando sentí que me correría intente apartarlo, pero lo único que conseguí, fue que se entusiasmara, al punto que estalle, se lo trago todo sin dejar caer una gota.

-Delicioso-su voz estaba ronca, tiene una mirada lujuriosa, sé que estoy ruborizado. No me di cuenta cuando saco sus dedos, pero entro de golpe haciéndome gritar de dolor y placer. Sus penetraciones eran certeras, dando en mi punto, provocando que gimiera su nombre sin parar. Sentir sus caricias me dan descargas eléctricas, utilice mis piernas para acercarlo más, es realmente placentero.

-Te amo-dije corriéndome, provocando que el también lo hiciera dentro de mí.

-Yo también te amo-susurro luego de besar mi frente y cubrirnos con la sabana, a pesar de que no cenamos no tengo hambre, me acurruque entre sus brazos y deje que Morfeo me reclamara. Al despertar sentí sus caricias en mi cabello, le encanta, recuerdo que cuando le dije que me lo cortaría se negó, diciendo que le gustaba mucho, así como lo tenía.

-Buenos días, mi ángel-murmure besándolo.

-Buenos días, ten el profeta, estoy seguro que te gustara la primera plana, Feliz aniversario-dijo con alegría.

**_Albus Dumbledore acusado de difamación._**

Sonreí al leer el titular, más cuando una imagen de ese viejo siendo arrastrado fuera de Hogwarts, y vociferando quien sabe que cosas, tenía un ridículo pijama color naranja con hipogrifos bailando en el, esto alegra la mañana de cualquiera, me pregunto a quien le iré peor con respecto a reputación a él o mí.

-Tu si sabes alegrarme el día, este fue el mejor regalo-lo bese y me levante para tomar una ducha, Thomas no tardo en seguirme. Me pregunto qué tal la estará pasando el viejo, suspire feliz cuando Thomas empezó a enjabonarme, adoro mi vida.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Mi día comenzó mal, los rumores no están funcionando de la manera que yo quiero, al menos no aquí en Hogwarts, pensé que, al acusar a ese idiota de abusador, los padres se alarmarían, pero por algún motivo, todo está muy tranquilo. Si eso no fuera poco, ya no cuento con el apoyo de una de las familias más importante, los Potter, por desgracia el idiota de Charlus Potter se casó con Dorea Black. Si tan solo su padre viviera, me he enterado que ha ido a cenar muchas veces con Walburga y Orión Black, han salido fotos de ellos cuatro cenando en un restaurante de los mas caros. Lo peor es que los Longbottom, se han reunido con ellos en algunas ocasiones. La única familia que me apoya son los Weasley, lo bueno es que, al ser el salvador por supuestamente matar al señor oscuro, cuento con el apoyo de muchas personas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente importante.

Nada debería ser así, se supone que todos deben de odiar a las familias que usan magia oscura, Gellert lo estaba consiguiendo, todo iba de acuerdo a nuestros planes, el seria el mago oscuro que aterrorizaría a todos, cuando todos estuvieran muertos de miedo y odiando a toda familia que use cualquier tipo de magia oscura, yo lo enfrentaría y tendríamos interminables luchas, utilizaría mi famoso lema por el bien mayor, para empezar a reformar a los magos y pensaran como yo, cuando todos estuvieran bajo mi mando sin poder negar nada de lo que yo les pidiera, iríamos por los muggles y los esclavizaríamos, un mundo donde ambos gobernaríamos, pero todos mis planes murieron cuando mi Gellert se fue, pensé en utilizar al mocoso después de jugar con él, ya que Gellert no siempre haría el papel de mago oscuro por lo que pensé en manipularlo para que se volviera el próximo señor oscuro pero el desgraciado de Morte, frustro todos los planes, primero la familia del chico, sabía que cuando los conociera, los aborrecería, más cuando se enterara de cómo fue concebido, si jugaba bien mis cartas los mataría antes de cumplir los dieciséis, pero fue cuando apareció ese desgraciado a arruinar todo, el chico solo se enfocó en él, olvidándose de su familia.

De ahí en adelante nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, es como si el supiera y se adelantara, no pude volver acercarme al chico, aun lamento no haber podido hacerlo mío cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo que más rabia me da, es que el supuesto rumor es cierto, ese maldito disfruto del cuerpo de Thomas antes que yo, ahora me vengo a enterar que se casaron, mi odio por el aumentó, solo lo quiero muerto.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, pegue un brinco del susto, me levante puse mi mascara de abuelo, al abrir la puerta me topé con la maldita de Galatea y dos Aurores.

-Albus Dumbledore, esta arrestado por calumnias contra Alexandre Morte, haga el favor de acompañarnos de manera voluntaria-me quede en shock, ese maldito me denuncio.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes, ¿acaso no saben quién soy? -pregunte serio.

-No nos interesa-dijo acercándose y tomándome del brazo, obligándome a salir, ni siquiera me he quitado mi pijama, el otro auror lo ayudo y entre los dos me arrestaron, sentí una furia y humillación.

-Suéltenme, se arrepentirán de esto, nadie se mete con AlbusPercival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y se sale con la suya-grite furioso, sin importarme dejar mi mascara de abuelo, cosa que me arrepentí al ver a todos los reporteros fuera del colegio, mi vergüenza aumento, me calle para no humillarme más.

-Esperen un momento-dijo la maldita directora.

-Albus Dumbledore, está oficialmente despedido-dijo seria, entregándome la carta, yo la mire atónito esto no puede estar pasándome.

* * *

**Pov Alex **

Despues de esa relajante ducha, Thomas me dijo que me tiene otra sorpresa, por lo que ahora los dos nos encontramos en Hogwarts. Cuando llegamos Galatea nos recibió feliz.

-Bienvenidos, Mis lores, sé que esto es lo que querías hacer desde hace tiempo, oficialmente Albus Dumbledore fue despedido-ella se unió a nuestra causa hace ocho años, después de todo, lo que queremos es el bienestar de nuestro mundo.

-Eso es una excelente noticia, algo me dice que la mayoría no les gustara, nos verán como los malos de esta historia, ya me tienen como un anti-muggle, pero no me importa, si con eso evito que nuestro mundo este expuesto-dije serio, Thomas se molestó cuando salió el primer artículo en mi contra hace cinco años, cuando se enteraron que les quite los hijos a cinco parejas muggle, no les importo que los niños estaban siendo maltratados.

-Odio cuando todo cae sobre ti-dijo Thomas abrazándome por la espalda. No me lo tiene que decir, para muchos soy el futuro Lord oscuro, Evelia me lo advirtió, me molesta, pero estoy acostumbrado. Gracias a Merlín mi abuelo, no es como mi bisabuelo, aun no se une abiertamente a nuestra causa, pero acepta muchas de nuestras metas, Walburga y Orión se están encargando de reclutarlos, ayuda que este casado con Dorea Black, ella está de acuerdo al cien por ciento, sé que es gracia a mi abuela que Charlus está casi de nuestro lado.

Aún no he podido ver a mi padre, sé que ha estado recibiendo clases en el orfanato, pero por desgracia no he logrado verlo.

-Gracias por esta noticia-le sonreí feliz, después de todo por fin el viejo esta fuera de mi hogar. Ahora debemos de hacer lo posible por mantenerlo ahi.

-Vamos debemos de seguir-dijo Thomas, nos despedimos de Galatea, regresamos a la casa para irnos por red flu a Francia, Thomas dijo que tiene reservaciones en el restaurante mágico de la torre Eiffel.

El almuerzo fue maravilloso, en realidad, los regalos en sí, no son necesarios, ya que llevamos más diez años juntos, pero es un verdadero reto, lo cual ambos tomamos con entusiasmo, después de almorzar me llevo a un zoológico mágico, fue realmente divertido, monte de nuevo un hipogrifo, di de comer a los Thestral y vi innumerables criaturas. Lo siguiente en la lista de mi adorado esposo fue ir a ver una obra de teatro, en Paris son famosas, los actores utilizan su magia de manera creativa, interpretaron diferentes cuentos muy populares. De ahí fuimos a un parque de diversiones, a diferencia de los parques muggles, en estos todo está suspendido en el aire, me encanto jugar quidditch de nuevo, la carrera de escoba fue realmente divertida, Thomas sabe que adoro este tipo de actividades, no pude borrar mi sonrisa todo este tiempo.

Ya eran las ocho cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, fue mi turno de elegir nuestro siguiente destino, elegí algo que Thomas adora, por lo que fuimos al Palacio de Buckingham, pero no al área que van los turistas, sino a la mágica y la cual me costó mucho encontrar, es un pasadizo secreto, muy hermoso, a decir verdad, cuando entramos Thomas quedo encantado, de la misma forma que quede yo cuando me llevo a todos esos lugares. Hay un enorme arco de cristal, dentro se puede sentir la magia que emana, había pergaminos antiguos, me encargue de ordenarlos por categoría, magia de sangre, pociones, rituales, hechizos de ataca, defensa, protecciones.

Otra cosa que encontré fueron muchos libros, de magia arcaica, están en lengua muerta, sé que Thomas tratara de descifrarlo es algo que le fascina y no dejara pasar. Decidí hacer un picnic junto al estanque, en él, había peces realmente raros, estoy decidido a llevarme algunos a casa, nos sentamos y comimos, Thomas está muy alegre, no es que lo exprese mucho pero el brillo en sus ojos me lo dice, nuestro festejo de aniversario no es como el de cualquier pareja, pero nos encanta, para que comprar cosas, si con los pequeños gestos nos decimos lo mucho que nos amamos.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Ha pasado una semana desde que festejamos nuestro aniversario y Dumbledore fue arrestado, pero como supuse el viejo uso su influencia para salir en libertad, ha tratado de recuperar su empleo, pero Galatea y Alex hacen lo posible para impedirlo. En este momento voy a reunirme con todos mis seguidores, nuestro punto de encuentro es una de las tantas mansiones que tenemos. Los seguidores que tenemos en todos los países, me darán sus informes, por suerte a diferencia de los ingleses, en Francia, Rusia, Alemania, Corea, Japón, América Latina, Estados Unidos, entre otros, están implementando mis ideas, por lo que estos son algunos de los países que ya cortaron relación al cien por ciento con los muggles. A decir verdad, los único que los une, son los nacidos muggles, que una vez que entran a nuestro mundo, tienen terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre este, para garantizar esto se les coloca el hechizo que los fundadores utilizaron, a decir verdad, sus familias piensan que ganaron una beca.

\- ¿Qué informe me tienen? -pregunte serio.

-Mi lord, en Egipto ya se están implementando sus métodos, los hijos muggles que son abusados, son apartados de sus padres, hemos puestos hechizos en los niños que aún viven con muggles para que no puedan hablar sobre nada de nuestro mundo con sus padres, también acabamos de abrir el primer orfanato-dijo serio el líder de Egipto. Fue difícil esparcir mis ideales a todo el mundo, Alex me ayudo, cuando decidimos viajar no solo visitamos sitios mágicos, sino que también estuvimos reclutando y dando a conocer nuestro punto de vista, grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver la aceptación. A veces me gustaría que Inglaterra fuera más flexible con todo esto, como lo son los otros países.

-Perú, también está implementando sus ideales, tuvimos un poco de oposición, pero nos encargamos de todo-así todos los seguidores de cada país me informaron sus avances conforme nuestras metas, estoy feliz porque a diferencia de Inglaterra otros países están mejorando y avanzando.

-Perfecto, quiero reporte de cómo van adaptándose-seguí escuchando cada avance y algunos fallos, pero ninguno que afecté mis planes. Me pregunto qué cara hará Dumbledore cuando se entere que, a diferencia suya, yo gobernare junto a mi amor, sin necesidad de derramar sangre, todo gracias al consejo y conocimiento de Alex.

Las semanas pasaron rápido hasta que llego el primero de septiembre, le prometí a Alex que iría con él a despedir a los chicos que entraban hoy a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Pov Alex**

Fui hoy al orfanato para ver el avance de los niños que pronto entrarían a Hogwarts, a pesar de no haber podido ver a mi padre, si tuve el placer de conocer a mi madre.

-Alex-un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra mí, al bajar la mirada me topé con una pequeña niña pelirroja, me miraba feliz con sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales hubo un tiempo que yo poseía.

-Hola pequeña Lily ¿Y Severus? -pregunte acariciando su hermoso cabello. Fui personalmente a visitar a Severus, después de ver sus recuerdos en quinto, me di cuenta que no permitirá que el sufriera eso de nuevo, por lo que cuando tenía cinco años, les hice una visita sorpresa, lo que encontré no me gusto, su padre era un borracho bueno para nada, su madre, la conocí, aunque no hable con ella, es una antigua Slytherin _Eileen Prince, hable con ella y gracias a Merlín la convencí de divorciarse y abandonar a ese hombre, pero para que tuviera un hogar tuve que hablar con su padre, ahora Severus vive con ella y su abuelo, al desgraciado de su padre le borre la memoria, para él ellos no existen. Ahora ya no es mas Severus Snape sino Severus Prince._

_-Está jugando con Regulus-mire donde me señalo, ambos niños estaban concentrados jugando ajedrez. Me dirigí donde el par estaba, ahora Severus no usa tanto negro como en mi recuerdo, se ve más feliz y saludable. Carraspee y ambos me vieron molestos por la interrupción, pero al darse cuenta que era yo, saltaron felices._

\- ¡Alex! ¡Padrino! -gritaron los dos emocionados, abrazándome, estoy acostumbrado a esto de que mis antiguos enemigos me quieran.

\- ¿Preparados para entrar a Hogwarts? -le pregunté a Lily y Severus, ambos asintieron emocionados, Regulus solo hizo un tierno puchero, no pude evitar abrazarlo, es tan tierno. El iría hasta el año que viene.

-Señor Morte-al levantar la vista me topé con Charlus Potter y mi padre, sonreí, aunque no esperaba verlo, ahora comprendo cuando me decían que era una copia de mi padre con los ojos de mi madre, Merlín éramos idénticos.

-Charlus, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre, tú debes de ser James, un gusto Alexandre Morte, me puedes decir solo Alex-dije feliz de por fin conocerlo.

-Un gusto Alex-murmuro tímido James.

-Lo siento Alex, siempre lo olvido-dijo Charlus con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo esta Dorea? -pregunte al ver que no estaba con ellos.

-De compras con Walburga, dijeron algo de comprar un guardarropa nuevo para los chicos-dijo Charlus suspirando cansado.

-Ya veo, vienes a recoger a James-dije mirando como mi padre se acercaba a mi madre y hablaba con ella y Severus tranquilamente.

-Sí, estaba con Sirius, pero el pequeño Black se quedó con un niño llamado Remus y un pequeño hijo de muggle llamado Peter-me pregunto si esta vez Sirius y Remus saldrán antes o pasara igual. Me costó mucho ir a buscar a Peter, pero al igual que Bellatrix pensé que no sería malo tratarlo. Es un niño tímido y asustadizo al igual que el resto de hijo muggles, no pueden decirle nada a sus padres por lo que para ellos tienen becas, un bus es el encargado de recoger a todos los niños y llevarlos al caldero chorreante, de ahí toman el autobús noctambulo que los trae al orfanato para que reciban sus clases. Maldición ya es tarde.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, un abrazo-todos corrieron felices abrazarme, excepto mi padre que no está acostumbrado.

-No me abrazas James-el asintió y corrió a mis brazos tenerlos a ambos, aunque sea de esta manera es un sueño hecho realidad, los bese a todos en la frente, me despedí de Charlus y me desaparecí a la mansión. Termine todas las cosas pendientes, más rápido de lo que esperaba llego el primero de septiembre.

Me encontraba esperando a Thomas, me prometió que estaría aquí para que acompañáramos a nuestros niños a tomar el expreso.

-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo dándome un beso, le sonreí con malicia y sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada nos aparecí en el ande 9 ¾.

-No vuelvas hacerlo, pensé que dejaría la mitad de mi cuerpo-siseo molesto, solo lo bese, se ve tan ardiente cuando se enoja.

Delante de nosotros estaba el enorme tren de Hogwarts, muchos niños, estaban con sus padres, vi al grupo de niños muggle, todos reunidos, la profesora McGonagall fue la encargada de ir por todos ellos.

-Emocionados-dije una vez que llegué junto a ellos.

-Alex-gritaron todos abrazándome.

-Niños contrólense, será mejor que vayan subiendo al tren-dijo McGonagall, no cambia, siempre tan estricta, los chicos se despidieron y subieron tal y como les ordenaron.

-Son demasiado ruidosos-dijo Thomas celoso, nunca le ha gustado que las personas se me acerquen tanto, sin importar que estas sean niños.

-Oh el pequeño Tommy quiere un abrazo-dije abrazándolo, apoyándome en su pecho, es agradable.

-Muy gracioso, no me llames Tommy-dije besándome, para luego morderme el labio, no pude evitar ruborizarme, y pegarle en el pecho.

-Hay niños Thomas, compórtate-sonrió traviesamente y me beso la frente.

\- ¡Padrinos! -ambos volteamos para ver a todos los Black correr hacia nosotros, no eran los únicos venían también los hijos de los primeros seguidores de Thomas, es decir todos nuestros ahijados.

-Chicos, venimos a despedirlos-dije abrazándolos a todos, con Thomas son más formales, pero al ver la mire que le lance también los abrazo.

-Alex, Thomas, un gusto verlos-dijo Abraxas quien venía de la mano de su esposa.

-Verlos a todos juntos me trae recuerdos-dije con una sonrisa, todos asintieron dándome la razón. Nos pusimos a platicar mientras que los chicos hablaban emocionados de lo que harían en Hogwarts, a los minutos se nos unieron Charlus y Dorea, cuando faltaban minutos para que le tren partiera nos despedimos de los chicos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dije agarrando la mano de Thomas, el me miro con sospecha, pero cuando la bese, lo calmo, se despidió de todos, iba a aparecernos de nuevo, pero Thomas me beso, antes siquiera de que pudiera pensar en algo y nos apareció a los dos en la mansión.

\- ¿Qué se siente? -pregunto burlón, si piensa que con eso hará le dé la razón, está equivocado.

-Me encanto, si vas aparecernos así todo el tiempo, encantado querido-le dije con una sonrisa de inocencia pura. Estoy ansioso de saber en qué casa quedaron mis niños, debido a que las cosas no son como en el pasado, me pregunto si los chicos quedaran en la misma casa.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos si hay alguno, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capi veremos, si los chicos quedan en la misma casa.

Gracias a todas y todos por sus consejos pero para no dejarlas mas en la espera segui el consejo de Lucy Dei y me fui con copy/paste por lo que aqui tienen la actualizacion.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


	29. Chapter 29 Padfoot y Moony

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

**Summary**

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea, pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

**Pov Harry.**

_**Parsel "hola pequeña"**_

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña" _los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

_**Hechizos Avada Kedavra**_

_[Recuerdos]_

* * *

**Capítulo 29 Casas y conflictos**

**Pov Alex**

Despues de platicar con Thomas, sobre los avances que han tenido sus otros seguidores en los otros países, me fije en la hora y los chicos deben de estar a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

-Me tengo que ir amor, los chicos deben de estar por llegar y sabes que soy el nuevo subdirector y profesor de Relaciones Interculturales y música-es una nueva materia para que los alumnos conozcan las culturas de todos los países y criaturas mágicas, de paso mantendré cualquier prejuicio fuera. Estaba a punto de aparecerme cuando una lechuza del colegio apareció, la tomé y no pude evitar gruñir molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alex? -pregunto Thomas curioso. Como respuesta le enseñe la nota

_Dumbledore regreso con una carta donde me exigen devolverle el puesto, pero ya aclaré que ese puesto está ocupado y que lo único que podía ofrecerle es que fuera profesor de Estudios muggles, eso limitara sus movimientos, lo siento no pude evitarlo, te lo advierto para que no te sorprendas cuando lo veas._

_Galatea._

-Así que el viejo consiguió regresar-murmuro Thomas molesto. Estoy seguro que uso su poder en el ministerio, yo cuento con el apoyo incondicional del ministro, pero el aún es jefe Magos del Wizengamot. Supongo que lo habrá convocado.

-Ya me lo esperaba, después de todo no tenemos que olvidar que para todos él es un héroe, al menos conseguimos retirarlo del puesto de subdirector-suspire algo cansado. Sentí como Thomas me agarro de forma posesiva desde la cintura, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro aspirando mi aroma.

-Ten cuidado con ese maldito-dijo acariciándome, me voltee y lo bese con pasión.

-No te preocupes, no bajare la guardia-bese su mejilla y me aparecí en el gran comedor. Todos los alumnos voltearon a verme, escuche el grito que dio Minnie. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la llame así aún era un adolecente, se ruborizo como nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerlo.

-Señor Morte-exclamo poniendo una mano en su pecho. _"Un día de estos me matara del susto"_

-Lo siento Minerva-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, escuche suspiro de muchas chicas y chicos, salude a mis ahijados, que me miraban sonriendo. Me dirigí a la mesa de los profesores y me senté junto a Galatea.

-Gracias por el aviso, hubiera sido una sorpresa realmente desagradable-murmure viendo de reojo a Dumbledore que me miraba con la boca abierta, es la primera vez que nos vemos después de diez años _"es imposible, porque no ha envejecido, se ve igual, no puede ser que Nicolás le haya dado de su elixir yo se lo he pedido y nunca quizo, ahora veo que este imbécil tiene todo lo que yo quiero, no lo tolero ni acepto, debe ser otro motivo por el que no envejece y lo averiguare" _me pregunto si ya empezó a buscar las reliquias.

-No te preocupes, lo mantendremos a raya, le advertí que, si armaba otro escándalo, lo despediría definitivamente y no habrá carta que lo haga volver-susurro Galatea, ahora es una mujer más madura, debe de tener alrededor de sesenta. Justo en ese momento entraron los niños de primero, mis padres, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, ni los Weasley, ni los Prewett llevaron a sus hijos al orfanato para que recibieran clases extras, ellos son fieles a Dumbledore. Fueron a los únicos niños que reconocí, al resto supongo que los conoceré luego.

El lugar estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. La profesora McGonagall condujo a los chicos justo delante de nuestra mesa.

Mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Vi que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

-Cuando yo los llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen-dijo seriamente.

-Abbott Lucían-un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos café se sentó en el taburete. Me pregunto si es el padre de Hannah.

\- ¡Hufflepuff! -gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Lucían iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. El fantasma saludo con alegría al niño. Despues de él pasaron otros dos niños, hasta que les toco a mis ahijados.

-Black Bellatrix-observe intrigado, aunque estoy seguro que mi pequeña traviesa quedara en Slytherin.

\- ¡Slytherin! -ella sonrió con soberbia, me miro emocionada y camino con orgullo a su mesa, quienes la recibían con aplausos. _"Mis padres y padrinos estarán felices, espero que estén orgulloso de mí, me esforzare por ser la mejor" _sé que Bella nos admira, y siempre quizo entrar en la casa donde uno de sus padrinos perteneció.

-Black, Sirius- con él es con quien aún no se en que casa quedara, ya que a pesar de que él dijo que quería estar en Gryffindor, su personalidad dicta más a Slytherin.

\- ¡Slytherin! -grito el sombrero ni bien lo habían colocado en su cabeza. Suspiro algo molesto, al verme se encogió de hombros, _"Estúpido sombrero, ni siquiera me dejo negociar"_ no pude evitar sonreír por sus pensamientos.

-Bones, Amelia-una pequeña niña de dos coletas, se sentó al instante la mandaron a Gryffindor.

-Bulstrode, Arman-lo mire y note el parecido con Millicent Bulstrode de Slytherin. Recuerdo haberlo visto en el orfanato.

\- ¡Gryffindor! -parpadee incrédulo, según lo que escuche de casualidad de ella cuando estábamos formando filas para ser seleccionados, es que todos en su familia han sido Slytherin, me pregunto qué influencio para que su padre quedara ahora en Gryffindor, observe aliviado como era bien recibido.

-D´Arras, Iridessa-una Hermosa niña, pequeña y delicada de cabellos blancos se sentó en el taburete, muchos quedaron fascinados, es la niña hada. Sus alas son hermosas, trasparentes con los colores del arcoíris en ella, estaban dobladas sobre sus hombros como si llevara un suéter encima.

\- ¡Slytherin! - camino como si flotara sentándose en la mesa de las serpientes _"Mi líder les manda saludos Alexandre Morte"_ sonreí a la niña y asentí.

-Evans Lily-mire expectante, me pregunto qué otra opción tendría mi madre además de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Slytherin! -contuve un jadeo por poco, mi madre ahora es una Slytherin, fue bien recibidas por ellos, aunque aún hay algunos que no aceptan a los nacidos muggles, la mayoría si lo hace y sé que mis ahijados la cuidaran, por como Bellatrix le sonrió y empezaron a charlar emocionadas, esto es irreal, verlas juntas. _"Pensé que no me aceptarían, ya tengo una amiga"_

\- Greengrass, Paul-estoy ansioso por saber dónde quedara mi padre.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! -mire como el niño se dirigía a la mesa.

-Lestrange, Rodolphus-espere a ver en qué casa queda este pequeño, su hermano quedo en Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Hufflepuff! -sonreí con ironía ninguno de los Lestrange quedo en Slytherin.

-Lioncourt, de Lestat- así que este es el pequeño vampiro, es rubio y ojos azules, es tierno, muchos jadearon sorprendidos al reconocer el nombre, es el primer vampiro que asiste, ya que son escaso los que nacen con habilidad mágica y pertenece a un clan muy reconocido y famoso.

\- ¡Slytherin! - al parecer la casa de Slytherin es la que más alumnos tendrá.

-Longbottom Frank-el padre de Neville fue a parar a Hufflepuff, bueno al menos Neville ya no tendrá la presión de que toda su familia fue a Gryffindor.

-Lupin Remus-todo está cambiando ahora ya ni se en que casa quedaran.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! -bajo nervioso de taburete y se fue a sentar a la mesa de los cuervos.

-Pettigrew, Peter-es el único al que aún no me agrada al cien por ciento, pero ahora lo único que provoca en mí, es lastima.

\- ¡Hufflepuff! -no estoy sorprendido, después de todo es miedoso. Lo que no comprendo es como quedo en Gryffindor.

-Prince, Severus-mire como el pequeño Sev se sentaba, el pobre se mira tan nervioso.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! -sonreí, sinceramente ya nada me sorprende.

-Prewett, Molly-mire a pequeña niña regordeta subir, estuvo unos segundos sentadas.

\- ¡Gryffindor! -ella sonrió orgullosa y se fue a sentar a su mesa, mire a mi padre que miraba la mesa de Slytherin con Anhelo.

-Potter, James-subió algo nervioso pero decidido, presiento que mi padre tratara de quedar en Slytherin.

\- ¡Gryffindor! -apenas roso su cabello cuando el sombrero grito _"estúpido sombrero, quería ir a Slytherin"_

-Weasley Arthur-el padre de Ron es igual a Septimus, según tengo entendido es su segundo hijo.

\- ¡Gryffindor! -y con él se acabaron las selecciones, solo tres chicos con sangre criaturas entraron este año, por primera vez un vampiro y un hada, antes solo hombres lobos y veelas eran lo que teníamos. La directora se levantó para dar su habitual discurso de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts, espero que se diviertan y aprendan mucho, para no aburrirlos más, disfruten del banquete-termino dando dos aplausos y el banquete apareció justo frente a nosotros. La cena transcurrió sin contratiempo me la pase platicando con Galatea e ignorando el constante escrutinio que el estúpido vejete tiene en mí.

-Bueno ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido, presentare a los nuevos profesores y dará las prohibiciones pertinentes.

-Les presento a Alexandre Sebastien Morte Domine, profesor de la nueva clase que se impartirá Relaciones Interculturales y música, además de subdirector de Hogwarts-me levante y sonreí a todos quienes aplaudieron emocionados, mire de reojo a Dumbledore y no me sorprende ver su aura llena de odio, sus pensamientos van por el mismo camino.

-Al profesor Albus Dumbledore ya lo conocen, pero ya no será subdirector sino profesor de Estudios Muggles-aplaudieron, pero por cortesía, solo algunos Gryffindor aplaudían emocionados. _"Esto es humillante" _sonreí ante el pensamiento del viejo.

-Ahora para los de primer año, hay diversas prohibiciones que no deben de olvidar, los que lo hagan serán severamente castigados.

-Los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo-dijo mirando a varios que lucieron avergonzados ante el recordatorio.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos-mire con disimulo a Filch, tiene la misma cara de amargado solo que más joven.

-Las pruebas de quidditchtendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch-la mire al igual que Filch solo se veía más joven, estoy seguro que tiene parte criatura en ella.

-Otro recordatorio importante es que nadie puede estar fuera de cama después de las diez, eso es todo, sus prefectos los guiaran a sus salas comunes-termino de hablar, mire como todos se levantaban e iba hablando emocionados.

-Bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana, Thomas debe de estarme esperando-ella asintió, me aparecí y me dirigí a la habitación, al entrar lo vi acostado leyendo un libro. Despues de tomar un baño y ponerme el pijama me acosté junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto curioso, me acerque a él y apoye la cabeza en su hombro sin estorbar para que pudiera seguir leyendo.

-Bien, Bella y Sirius quedaron en Slytherin, al igual que Lily, James quedo en Gryffindor y Remus en Ravenclaw, el pequeño Rodolphus quedo en Hufflepuff, el vampirito y la hada también quedaron en Slytherin-murmure tranquilamente.

\- ¿El viejo? -suspire algo hastiado solo de recordarlo.

-Odiándome como siempre, solo que ahora más al ver que yo no envejezco y empeñado a descubrir el motivo-suspire acomodándome mejor, cerro el libro apago la luz y me abrazo para que estuviéramos cómodos.

-Mientras te cuides, no quiero que te pase nada-asentí y deje que Morfeo me reclamara.

* * *

**Pov Dumbledore**

Hoy me toca mi primera clase con los alumnos de tercero, estoy furioso, humillado, nunca pensé acabar donde me encuentro ahora.

-Muy bien clase, para empezar, hablaremos de los diferentes tipos de artículo que usan los muggles-dije con una sonrisa de abuelo bueno, fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero me dediqué a evaluar a los que pueden ser mis nuevas marionetas. La clase transcurrió sin contratiempo, ya tengo a unos cuantos en la mira solo debo de esperar un poco, para empezar a engatusarlos.

Cuando iba al gran comedor, mire que ese desgraciado viene por el corredor contrario, quedamos justo uno frente al otro. Pero lo que hizo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta fue ver a las dos criaturas que vienen con él, una enorme serpiente negra y el nemea.

-Señor Morte ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo? -dije con hipocresía, lo mire con mucha envidia, claro que no lo demostré, pero el muy desgraciado me dedico una mirada burlona, como si supiera lo que estoy pensando, pero es imposible mi escudo es muy poderoso y si intenta entrar en mi mente me daría cuenta.

-Dumbledore, estas cambiado, más viejo, los años no pasan en vano ¿Cierto? -me sonrió con inocencia, pero su mirada era maliciosa.

-Al parecer por usted no pasan-dije secamente y con mucha frialdad.

-Sí, Thomas está encantado con eso, se lo aseguro-me mordí la lengua para no insultarlo y hechizarlo, sigue creyendo que todo seguirá igual, cuando menos lo esperes te quitare todo lo que tienes, incluyendo a mi muñeco, Tom, lo disfrutare tanto, me pregunto cómo se verá.

-Bueno, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-siseo con mucha frialdad, me lanzo una mirada que me causo escalofrió, su aura es tan oscura, tenebrosa, tomo todo mi autocontrol no ponerme a temblar y huir de él. Cuando se fue pude respirar aliviado, no sé qué fue eso, pero tengo que tener cuidado con ese idiota, hay algo muy oscuro en él.

* * *

**Pov Thomas**

Me dirigí al ministerio, estoy en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, es el más cercano a la Oficina de Asuntos Exteriores británica y la Commonwealth en el mundo muggle, y diversos organismos de las Naciones Unidas, aunque parece tener menos valor en el mundo mágico, al parecer. Si se utiliza bien puedo moverme e ir eliminando poco a poco nuestra relación con los muggles, cuando menos se den cuenta, ya no abra nada que nos una a ellos. Me acompañaban Nagini y Kuro, les cuales ya se habían acomodado.

Las funciones de este departamento es trabajar con los gobiernos mágicos de otros países, las normas establecidas para el comercio, crear un reglamento para cosas como el espesor de los calderos, el trabajo con el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, estar presentes en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Es decir, tengo mucho más poder que el Ministro si manejo las cosas de la forma adecuada. Soy el jefe el que manda en las tres áreas conocidas: Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico, Oficina de la Ley mágica Internacional y la confederación Internacional de magos.

Cuando llegué me dirigí a mi nueva oficina es espaciosa, hay un enorme escritorio, en un extremo hay un juego de sofás de cuero negro, tengo una estantería donde hay variedad de libros, tiene colores neutrales, de igual forma la apariencia del lugar no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Buenos días señor Gaunt, soy Emily Hans su secretaria-se presentó de forma coqueta, una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello castaño y ojos de igual color.

-Bien, quiero que llames a los encargados de cada área-dije con frialdad, asintió nerviosa y se fue. Me dispuse a revisar los papeles y ver los nombres de los representantes de cada país, quiero mantenerme en contacto con los otros países y ver cómo se va desarrollando todo. Mientras estoy trabajando en los cambios de nuestro propio ministerio. Tres personas entraron dos hombres y una mujer.

-Buenos días señor mi nombre es Rogers Collingwood soy el jefe de Cuerpo Internacional de comercio Mágico-lo evalué con la mirada, debe tener cuarenta más o menos, pero se ve manejable.

-Mi nombre es Natasha Aldridge soy la jefa de la oficina de la ley internacional-dijo con nerviosismo, ella es más joven unos veintisiete talvez, manejable.

-Mi nombre es Sean Becher soy el jefe de la confederación Internacional de magos-susurro muy bajo, sonreí al ver que a los tres puedo manipular con suma facilidad.

-Mi nombre es Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, soy en nuevo jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica, espero nos llevemos bien-los mire con seriedad, por el momento solo me presentare, cuando los conozca lo suficiente veré si son adecuado para mis planes.

* * *

**Pov Alex**

Estoy furioso, al parecer el desgraciado no se le ha quitado la obsesión con Thomas, pero sobre mi cadáver si lo dejo siquiera tocarlo, antes lo torturo y lo mato lentamente haciéndolo sufrir tanto que deseara no haber nacido.

_**\- "Quiere que lo muerda, con gusto lo matare de forma dolorosa si me lo pide"-**_le sonreí con cariño a mi tierna serpiente siempre pendiente de mí.

_**\- "Gracias Ignis, pero no es necesario, al menos aun no"-**_sisee con frialdad.

Respire profundo tratando de relajarme, mi primera clase empieza dentro de una hora, es obligatoria y la recibirían todos los alumnos, por lo que en este momento me toca con los de séptimo, ellos recibirán dos horas de clases a diferencia de sus compañeros que solo verán una, debido a que es su último año les daré un curso un poco más pesado, pero de forma que ellos lo comprendan.

Despues de almorzar algo me dirigí al salón que me fue destinado es uno de los que estaban sellados y que le pedí a Lady Hogwarts que abriría, los elfos se encargaron del aseo, por lo que se ve impecable, está lleno de instrumentos, ya que además de cultura enseñare música. Mire a todos mis estudiantes, evite hacer una mueca, cuando leí sus mentes, la mayoría quería llevarme a la cama, cerré mi mente para evitarme distracciones. Aunque sus auras no ayudaban, lujuria, alegría, envidia, desprecio, analice la mente del chico de esta última emociona y no me sorprende ver que es un seguidor de Dumbledore.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Alexandre Morte, como sabrán, soy su nuevo profesor de relaciones Interculturales y música, hoy hablaremos de la cultura que poseen los vampiros, es una pequeña introducción, espero que para cuando termine el año, conozcan y valoren las costumbres de estos seres y muchos otros-dije serio, no pienso permitir que ninguno de estos chicos se tome a la ligera mis enseñanzas.

-Los vampiros son seres que han sido temidos y despreciados por los magos desde hace siglos. Contrario a los prejuicios y expectativas que muchos magos y brujas tienen de ellos, los vampiros no duermen en ataúdes ni son sádicos que solo se dedican a matar y beber sangre.

Son seres tranquilos que, si no se meten con ellos, no lastiman a nadie, existen diferentes tipos de vampiros, están los nocturnos, que son los que no pueden salir de día y están los mágicos, vampiros especiales que nacieron con la habilidad de hacer magia, claro que no de la misma forma que nosotros, su magia es más limitada. Ellos pueden salir sin que el sol los afecte.

No solo se alimentan de sangre, sino que hay vampiros que se alimentan de energía, ya sea por encuentros erótico o sexuales, pero también hay algunos que se alimentan mediante las emociones o viajes astrales.

Muchos magos piensan que ellos cazan y matan a sus presas, pero esa es una creencia completamente errónea, ellos tienes donadores, quienes se ofrecen para ser su alimento, no los matan solo beben lo que consideran adecuado para no lastimarlos. Además, que compran sangre a los muggles, quienes tienes muchas bolsas de sangre donadas, las cuales las utilizan en caso de que alguna persona necesite transfusión, a diferencia de nosotros que tomamos pociones, cuando un muggle se lastima y pierde mucha sangre, ellos reciben sangre de alguna persona que haya donado y posee el mismo tipo de sangre que el herido-me detuve esperando que procesaran lo dicho, mire el interés y la sorpresa de muchos, es una verdadera lástima que muchos magos consideren a los vampiros monstruos, antes yo lo hacía pero Evelia me explico y dio conocimiento de todas las criaturas mágicas.

-Los vampiros son una comunidad más que una subcultura pero que, como una subcultura, sus miembros reivindican valores subversivos ligados al instinto y la celebración de lo que la sociedad ve como negativo. De esta forma, "la figura desafiante del vampiro adquiere un sentido de poder emanado de sí mismo. Identifican a otros con una necesidad similar y han producido una comunidad a partir de dicha necesidad". Se dividen en clanes, los cuales poseen líderes, siguiendo reglas, como nosotros en nuestra sociedad, como se habrán dado cuenta, este año recibimos a un vampiro mágico, perteneciente a uno de los clanes más poderoso que existe, este clan en particular viene siendo como de la realeza para los vampiros, por lo que su líder es como el rey, los demás clanes obedecen y escuchan al líder de este clan, ¿Alguna pregunta? -termine de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué el ministerio, los tiene catalogados como criaturas peligrosas? -pregunto una chica de Ravenclaw.

-Por ignorantes, el Ministerio le teme a todo lo que no conoce, por desgracia son muy pocas las personas que cuenta con el conocimiento adecuado, y los libros solo hablan de lo negativo y que no es del todo cierto-los mire a todo serio, esperando que comprendan.

-Muy bien, quiero un ensayo de veinte centímetros, sobre su opinión personal hacia los vampiros, no quiero mentiras, digan sin temor lo que creen-después de eso los despaché, la clase fue realmente educativa, muchos se quedaron pensando y aceptando a los vampiros, además de lo que aprendí con Evelia, también esta lo que los fundadores me contaron al respecto. Tengo clases con los de primer año mañana, pronto veré como les fue a mis padres y ahijados.

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado como quedo, como se abran dado cuenta a la mayoría los puse en otras casas, , pero a los merodeadores sí, no se preocupen aun existirán, pero no serán de las mismas casas, decidí que Peter no será parte del grupo, por lo que pensare en el cuarto miembro.

Acepto sugerencias.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Bella.


End file.
